The Tragedy of Uncertainty
by MarieRock
Summary: After the tragic death of a friend and neighbor, Ichigo and Rukia meet. Both help the grieving family, they're drawn together and help each other deal with their own grief. Rated for slight gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've had this idea for a while now, and I'm super excited about it! I'm still going to work on finishing _10 Days with Rukia_, so no one panic. I just have to do this! I think it'll help with my other fic, actually. So, please, no one freak out! :D Anyway, let's start! (You guys have no idea how excited I am!)

_-:-_

_Rukia_

I pulled into my parking space in front of my apartment building, after work. The sky was strangely purple with fading orange splashes; it was strange for two-twenty in the afternoon, but beautiful. I usually wouldn't notice something like that, but it was very vibrant and even caught my eye.

I got out of my car, my bag draped over my shoulder, and headed toward the door. As I reached the sideway I noticed my upstairs neighbor heading in as well. I held the door for him and stopped to check my mail.

"Hello, Abarai, how are you?" I asked before he had a chance to get halfway up the steps.

He turned and looked at me and that's when I noticed how dark the usual circles under his eyes had gotten. He looked like he had been up all night. After staring at me blankly for a few moments he laughed dryly. "Me? I'm…great."

I stared back at him, hoping my concern was evident on my face. "That's good to hear," I said, trying to smile. "How are the kids?"

He smiled slightly and it seemed sincere. "They're good." His voice had lowered and he looked away momentarily. When he looked back at me his earlier, depressed expression was on his face again.

"Great," I answered, now able to smile a little. "And Mina?"

He only nodded this time and I didn't press it. I took a step closer to him and laid my hand on his arm. "If you guys ever need anything, a babysitter or whatever, just let me know." I hoped my offer didn't weird him out; we hadn't talked much before, but I hoped they knew how much I appreciated them as neighbors.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he said flatly, glancing away again.

"I'll let you go, then," I said, smiling at him before stepping back to my mailbox. "It was great talking with you, have a good afternoon."

He nodded and said, "You too," before turning around and heading up the steps.

I watched him for a moment longer, a deep frown on my face. I sighed and tried to get him out of my head, knowing he was just having a hard time since he lost his job the year before. I remembered his wife Mina coming to me crying at ten-thirty the night he was let go. He had left angrily after she tried to talk to him about it and the kids were already in bed, so she came to me.

I quickly grabbed my mail, not giving it a second look, before approaching my door and unlocking it. I stepped into my apartment and dropped the mail on the coffee table, willing myself to stop worrying about the Abarais.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

I got off of work at three-thirty and by the time I got home and had turned my cell phone on I realized I had twenty text messages and thirteen missed calls. After getting into my apartment and dropping my stuff, I searched my phone to see who had been calling me so much and noticed Mina's number immediately.

I dialed her number and held the phone to my ear, already panicking. She had been calling me a lot lately, crying over Renji's strange behavior. She always asked me to come over, which I didn't mind. He usually calmed down when I came over; he seemed less stressed. Or so Mina said.

It only rang once before Mina's frantic voice said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mina, what's going on?" I asked, trying to sound relaxed. "Sorry I didn't call earlier, I was at work and my phone was off."

"It's okay, it's okay," she said, seeming distracted. After a moment of silence she spoke up again. "I'm sorry, can you come over? Renji's…" She sighed. "He's really scaring me. He won't talk to me, or the kids, he's just standing on the balcony smoking. He's been out there for…I don't know, half an hour. He won't let me go out there…please, Ichigo, can you just come over?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there soon. Don't worry, okay? He'll be fine." I heard myself assure her, although I'm panicking by now.

"Okay, thank you…Ichigo, thank you so much, I-," she cut herself off and just hung up.

I sighed and flipped my phone shut, leaving my apartment again.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

About an hour after my encounter with Renji, I was sitting on my couch, reading a book. I rarely got time to relax and do something I enjoyed, so I decided to change into some sweats and get as comfortable as possible. The shades were pushed open, which was very rare as well; I usually hated the sun shining in on my already bright apartment, but I remembered the sky's colors and decided I wanted to enjoy that as well.

Grabbing my iPod off the coffee table, I turn the shuffle on and turn the volume up, letting the music flow from the small speaker on the device. After sitting the iPod back on the table in front of me, I continue reading, my eyes skimming the words quickly.

A few minutes passed and suddenly there was a loud stomp from above. I slowly sat my book in my lap and looked up, as if I would be able to see through the floor. I waited and after a short moment of silence I heard Mina scream. The words were muffle from the distance, but I could hear her when she said, "_Just tell me what's wrong!_"

I was surprised and a little worried for their children, but I knew it wasn't my business. I didn't really know if Renji had ever gotten violent with his family, but I highly doubt it. And if there was any form of abuse, I would be able to see it on Mina when we passed in the hall every day. Not only is she not bruised, but she's always grinning and willing to stop and talk.

I listened for a good five minutes before I decide that nothing's happening. Picking my book up, I continued reading and thankfully got lost in the plot again, allowing myself to forget about my concern for my neighbors.

My cell phone, placed next to my iPod, went off momentarily, signaling me of a new message. I sighed, a little frustrated with all the distractions when I finally get some time to relax. I see Kon's name on the screen and can't help but smile. Opening the message, my smile widens.

_Hey, Ruk, you free tonight?_

As I begin replying I hear the sliding glass door slam upstairs. I flinch slightly, pulling away from the sound and waiting to see if something else will happen. When I feel like things have calmed I turn back to my phone and continue spelling out my response. _Yeah, I'm just lazing around. What did you have in mind?_

I read over the message a few times before pushing the send button. I had thought about making an excuse, honestly wanting to stay home and just laze around. But I had blown Kon off the last three times he asked me to hang out, and I couldn't do it to him again.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already three-forty-five. Sighing, I looked back down at my book. Before I can even begin reading again there's another thump from upstairs as Mina screams something else; this time I can't understand it. I realized I'm not going to get any reading done and close my book, placing it on the coffee table next to my iPod.

My phone went off again. Kon's message reads, _I thought we could go see a movie or something. You want to?_

I quickly answered, _Yeah, that sounds fun. Is Kisa coming?_

As I waited for his response I stared out the glass doors across the room. The purple in the sky was deepening as the minutes passed, although the fading orange was still clinging to horizon. I didn't understand it; it was only going on four o'clock. _Why is it getting so dark?_ I asked myself. I didn't dwell on it too long; it was too beautiful to really care.

My phone beeped and I opened the message. _No, she has to work late tonight. Do you care if she doesn't go?_

Sitting up on the edge of the couch, I answered. _No, I don't mind, although I miss her. We'll all have to get together sometime soon. Anyway, when do you want to go?_

I sat my phone down on the arm of the couch and stared out the glass again. Absently I noticed the main door to the building slam shut before loud footsteps stomped up the stairs. And that's when it happened, when everything started slowing down.

Simultaneously I heard Mina scream and the loud shot. Before I even had time to jump from the noises, his large, still body lands on my patio. Other than the blood pouring from his head, you'd think he was just sleeping or something.

My eyes had grown wide and all I remembered was screaming as Mina continued to do the same. We drown each other out; I didn't know which was mine and which was hers.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

As I drove to Mina and Renji's I started to get a bad feeling in my gut. I've done this a dozen times in the last month alone, but this time it seemed different. I'm not sure how, but it felt more urgent.

I pushed the speed limit when the feeling seemed to get worse and I get to the familiar apartment complex, taking the memorized route to building 612. After parking my truck and pulling the keys from the ignition, I jumped out and headed towards the door. After two steps I'm running. Pulling the door open, I let it slam shut and sprint up the stairs.

But it's too late, and I knew this before I even grab the door knob. As I shoved Mina and Renji's door open I heard the shot, but I'm too late to see him fall. Mina was screaming and the kids were standing in the hallway, huddled close; they had seen the whole thing.

With tears running down her face, Mina turned and ran to the door, pushing past me. "Stay here," I told the kids quickly, following her. I was right behind her, but she reached the neighbor's door before I can stop her from barging in. Without thinking I followed her.

The woman inside was screaming while holding her face in her hands. I barely noticed her at all; I'm focused on stopping Mina. She headed toward the glass door and when she grabbed the handle, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her away.

"Let me go!" she screamed, kicking me as I lifted her and stepped away from the window. "Please, I have to help him!"

"You can't," I said quietly, holding her as she continued to fight me. I turned to the woman who just seemed to notice us. "Call the police," I ordered, only causing her to stare at me. "Hurry!"

She frowned but grabbed her cell phone off the coffee table and dialed, pressing the device to her ear.

"Please, Ichigo," Mina said softly as she gave up on trying to fight me. Instead of saying anymore she just started crying.

I let her go, but she just turned around and hugged me. I returned the gesture and laid my head on her shoulder so I wouldn't have to look out the window.

After a few minutes, I get her to go upstairs and wait with the kids. The woman who had been screaming is now crying as well. She had finished her call a while ago and now she just stared out at Renji's body as more and more tears ran down her face. I quickly stepped closer to the window and closed the blinds, getting her attention.

"Are you alright?" I asked, although I figured she wasn't.

Instead of answering me, she approached the window and pushed the blinds back, looking at him again. I carefully pulled her hand away. "Don't," I said, causing her to glare up at me slightly.

Pulling her hand away roughly, she said, "Don't tell me what to do in _my_ apartment!" She sounded like a child, but I figured regression was an appropriate reaction to something like this.

"I'm sorry," I answered.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" Her questions were harsh; she seemed confused.

"Mina called me. I'm sorry we barged in, she just…she wanted to…help him." I thought about Mina's reaction and hated it. I was just starting to process what had happened and it hit me hard.

"I _know_, I heard her," the woman spat back.

I was silent, suddenly wanting to peek out at Renji myself, but I figured if I did, I'd throw up in this woman's apartment.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly said, tears building up in her eyes again. "I'm really sorry, I just-," she cut herself off and hid her face in her hands as she began sobbing again.

"I know," I answered, trying to swallow past the lump in my throat. I placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the stranger.

She seemed to understand. She stepped closer to me and hugged me tightly around the waist. She was short; her head barely reached my elbows. Her hands tightened around the fabric of my T-shirt as her cries became louder.

After a moment I returned the gesture, the reaction delayed. It wasn't the same as hugging Mina, she was a stranger. But I felt the empathy in her sobs.

Suddenly the door opened and a police officer came in along with paramedics. They approached us and the woman pulled away from me slightly, wiping her eyes with a small hand while the other grabbed my arm. "I told the dispatcher," she began, confused, "he's already dead."

"I know, Ma'am," the officer said flatly. "We're taking him in the ambulance to the hospital's morgue."

"Oh," she said quietly, still wiping her face.

The paramedics opened the blinds and pushed the glass door open. I glanced out and the first thing I saw was the growing pool of blood surrounding his head. I looked away quickly and held a hand to my mouth, getting the woman and the cop's attention.

"You okay, Sir?" he asked, a frown on his face.

I only nodded.

The men out on the patio stood, looking down at Renji for a few moments before preparing to put him on the stretcher.

"Who saw it happen?" the police officer asked slowly, his voice hushed.

After clearing my throat I answered. "His wife, Mina Abarai. And their kids, Rina and Kenji. They're all upstairs." When I mentioned the kids, the woman's grip on my arm tightened slightly.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be back to get your statements when I'm finished, alright?" he asked and we both nodded in agreement.

He left and I looked down at the small woman. I took in her appearance for the first time, but it was very quick. She had short, black hair that rested on her shoulders and curled out. One strand lay between her eyes, which I noticed were large and deep violet. She was extremely pale and very thin; I could tell even though she was wearing sweatpants and a loose T-shirt.

"I'm…very sorry about your friend," she said.

I nodded and glanced over at the paramedics again. Their backs blocked my view of Renji and I was glad. "Thank you," I answered, looking back down at her. From my peripheral vision I saw the men beginning to pull the stretcher through the open glass doors and grabbed her arm, pulling her away to give them room. They had covered him.

"Do…do you want to come upstairs and help me with the kids?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind. I knew Mina wouldn't be able to talk to them, but I could and I needed to.

She nodded swiftly, seeming eager. "Yes. I want to do whatever I can for the Abarais." She seemed completely sincere and I appreciated it.

"Alright, thank you. Let's go."

_-:-_

_Rukia_

I followed the stranger up the stairs. I tried looking around him, but it was impossible; he was _so_ tall. I took a moment to take in his other features. He seemed to be pretty built, although Renji was more so. _Was,_ I thought. He had tall, spiked hair that was bright orange and he was pretty tan.

We reached the door to find it standing wide open. More police had shown up and I noticed a woman cop was talking to the kids as the one that had been in my apartment was questioning Mina.

The woman had been sitting on the floor in front of them and when we approached she stood, thanking the kids for complying. When she saw us she nodded and walked away, leaving the man and myself standing in front of the children. They looked up at the man and suddenly burst into tears.

He knelt immediately and hugged them both; each laid their head on one of his shoulders. Standing, he carefully held the little girl out to me and I took her; she didn't seem to mind. She hugged onto my neck and cried louder as she laid her head on my own shoulder. I patted her back and ran my hand through her curly, red hair carefully.

Glancing over at the man holding the Abarais' son, I noticed just how much the boy looked like his father. His hair was long, red, and pulled back in a ponytail, a smaller version of Renji's. He had a long chin, adding length to his thin face, and his eyes were exactly like his fathers. The girl had a very similar facial structure, just more feminine.

"What's going on?" I heard the boy, Kenji, ask the man holding him through his sobs.

The man's frown deepened and he looked like he would start crying any second. He pulled the boy away slightly so he could look him in the face. "Your dad was…he's been really upset lately…since…" He stopped and Kenji finished his sentence.

"Since he lost his job."

"Yes. Since he lost his job and…," the man tried to continue but had to look away from the boy's stare.

"He killed himself," Rina muttered, surprising me.

"Yeah," the man answered, his voice cracking slightly. "He's been depressed and…I'm not really sure why he did it."

"He wasn't happy," Rina continued, lifting her head from my shoulder and glaring up at the man. Her face was streaked with tears.

"That's not true," he tried to say, although she wouldn't change her mind, it seemed.

"Yes it is, why else would he do that?"

He shook his head but didn't say anything. Both the kids started crying again and laid their heads back on our shoulders.

Suddenly an officer approached us and looked at the man. "Sir, can I get your statement?"

"Sure," he said, absently rubbing the boy's back comfortingly.

"What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he answered before the officer wrote it down on a small notebook.

"Okay, tell me what you saw."

The man, Ichigo, began his story, explaining how Mina had called him frantically and how he had rushed over here. Apparently he had just gotten in the apartment when Renji…did it. The kids winced at the mention of their father's awful deed. After he finished the officer turned to me and asked me my name.

"Rukia Kuchiki," I said before I quickly told my side of the story. Ichigo listened intently, only looking away from me when Kenji's sobs grew louder.

"Okay, thank you both. If we have any more questions we'll get in contact with you." After he saw us nod, he walked away and left us alone with the kids.

Ichigo stayed silent, glancing around the room as more and more people arrived. After a while he looked to where Mina and the police officer were sitting, seeming to wait for their discussion to finish. When the cop nodded and patted Mina's shoulder, she stepped away from him and approached us.

"Hey, Mina," Ichigo said, a sympathetic expression on his face.

She nodded and held her arms out, wanting him to hand over Kenji. He did so and the boy clung to his mother. She turned to me and did the same, surprising me, but I handed Rina over. She easily balanced both children in her grip.

"I thought, if you want, I could watch the kids tonight," Ichigo offered, getting her attention. "They could stay a few nights, if you wa-"

"No," she interrupted, a slight glare on her face.

He blinked and asked, "But…why not?"

"I don't want them away from home, not now."

"Mina," he began, only making her glare deepen. "You've got a lot on your plate. Let me watch them."

She shook her head sternly. "I don't want them gone."

"Then…" He seemed to get an idea. "Let Rukia watch them," he said, laying a hand on my shoulder like he had to show her who I was. "She's just downstairs, so they won't be 'gone'. And you won't have to worry about cooking and all that shit."

She glanced at me before looking back at Ichigo. "I barely know Rukia; I couldn't ask her to do that."

"Then _I_ will," Ichigo persisted, giving Mina an equally stern look.

"I don't mind, really," I said, getting her attention again.

After a moment of silence she turned her attention to her kids. "Would you want to stay downstairs with Ms. Rukia? Just for a few nights?"

They nodded, not lifting their heads from her shoulders.

"Okay, then," Mina said and sighed tiredly. "Thank you."

"No problem," I responded, glad to be able to help.

Suddenly a man started shouting in the hallway, seeming to be arguing with an officer. Mina looked hopeful, which surprised me, before she sat the kids down and headed toward the door, opening it. "Let them in, now!" she demanded the officer, who didn't seem to appreciate her tone, but he did so anyway.

Stepping back, Mina smiled weakly, tears already falling down her face again. An extremely tall man stepped in quickly and hugged Mina tightly, having to lean over to do so. She returned the gesture and began crying loudly again. A small woman with long, straight, red hair stepped in and stood at the man's side, crying quietly.

When the man let her go I saw that he was obviously Renji's father. He looked exactly like his son had, excluding the long hair and the tattoos. His hair was short and brown, but his eyes were shaped exactly like Renji's. When I saw this I noticed that they were very red; he had obviously been crying.

The woman with him, who I assumed was his wife, hugged Mina next. She was very short, probably only a little taller than me. She let Mina go and they all approached us.

"Hey, Ichigo," the man said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Shenji, Ren," he responded absently.

Suddenly the woman, Ren, saw Kenji standing in the circle we had formed and she started bawling while hugging onto him. Mina had picked Rina up again and was still crying, laying her own head on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm sure Ichigo already asked you this, but do you want us to keep the kids for a while?" Shenji asked.

"No, actually," Mina began, wiping her face and seeming to regain some composure, "Rukia's going to keep them for me."

"Who?" he asked.

"Rukia," she said again and pointed to me.

He looked down at me and I nodded a hello. Shenji looked back to Mina and asked, "How do you know her?"

"She's a neighbor; she lives downstairs," Ichigo answered, causing him to nod slightly.

"It's nice to meet you," he said absently, obviously distracted.

"You too," I responded, even though he wasn't looking at me anymore.

"So,…what…," Ren suddenly began, tripping over her words. "What… happened, exactly?" Her question was directed at Mina.

Mina looked at her for a few moments before answering. "I don't know, Ren. He was…," she broke off her sentence and shrugged, blinking back tears. "I don't know…" Her voice dropped into a whisper.

Ren nodded, but more tears slid down her face before her husband put his arm around her. I felt so out of place; this was a family issue. And even if Ichigo wasn't considered family, he was much closer to the Abarais than I was. I wanted to help, but I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle all of this much longer.

Suddenly Shenji pulled away from his wife and took Rina from her mother carefully. "It's getting late and they must be tired. How about I help Ruk get them ready for bed?"

Mina looked like she was about to object, but she closed her mouth and nodded. "Thank you, both of you."

"No problem," he answered, smiling down at his daughter-in-law before handing Rina to me. Surprised by his offer, I just took her silently. "Come on, Kenj," he said, picking the boy up and turning toward the door.

Before I did the same, I turned back to the other three. "I'm…very sorry for your loss. Mina, if you need anything, or if you don't want to…be by yourself tonight, you're always welcome downstairs."

"Thank you, Rukia. Very much; I appreciate it." She smiled at me as much as she could.

Ichigo laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a thankful look. "Goodnight," I said, nodding a goodbye and following Shenji downstairs.

The police that had been getting information from my patio had left. They had taped off my entire patio and told me not to mess with the door until they told me otherwise. Other than the taunting yellow tape, it looked like nothing had happened at all.

"Where will they sleep?" he asked suddenly, startling me slightly.

"Um, the guest bedroom," I answered. "But, it's only a little after seven, do you really think they'll sleep this early?" The fact that it was already seven surprised me to no end; I had stayed at Mina's apartment for _four_ hours.

He smiled slightly. "They already are," he answered, gesturing toward Rina, who had really fallen asleep in my grip. "It's been a long day for them."

I nodded and frowned, brushing some hair out of Rina's face.

I led him down the hall and pulled the comforter back before laying Rina on the bed. She curled up immediately. Shenji placed his grandson next to her before pulling the comforter over them and kissing their heads quickly.

"Come on," he said quietly, placing a hand on my back and leading me to the living room again.

"Thank you for your help," I said, not sure what to do. "Um, would you …like something to drink? Coffee?"

"Sure," he said and smiled slightly before following me into the kitchen. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I went about my business preparing the coffee. He took his place in front of one of the counters, leaning his weight against it, and crossed his arms across his chest while watching me. He was silent, but I waited for him to say something.

Eventually, after many awkward moments of silence, he spoke up. "Did you see it?" he asked, a somber expression now on his face.

I stopped what I was doing and frowned deeply. "Yes, I did."

"What…did he do?" This question surprised me immensely.

"They…didn't tell you?"

He only shook his head. I could not believe that the police hadn't explained it to Renji's _parents_.

"He…," I began, looking at my hands momentarily before turning my gaze back to him, "shot himself. Apparently he and Mina were arguing and he locked himself on the patio. After he…it happened, he…landed in my patio area." As I explained Shenji looked like he would throw up. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded and looked away from me. "I just…," as he began, his gaze turned to the sliding glass doors. "I can't believe my Renji did this…I _never_ would have thought…" He didn't finished, only shook his head and blinked back tears.

Not sure how to respond, I merely took a step closer to him, laid my hand on his arm and repeated, "I'm sorry."

Turning back to me, he smiled. "I know, thanks." His attention now turned to the hallway. "I just hope the kids can…get through this okay."

"Yeah, those poor kids," I said, shaking my head. I couldn't imagine how they must have felt.

It was quiet for another moment before Shenji turned back to me. "Were you close with Renji?"

I frowned slightly and shook my head. "No, not really. I mean, we've been neighbors for years and it was really easy to talk to him before he lost his job. I've noticed him just…getting worse and worse. But, especially lately, I haven't talked much to him." As I finished that sentence I remembered my conversation with him in the hallway that same day, noticing how it felt like years prior. "But I did talk to him today."

"You did?" he asked.

I nodded, but he didn't persist anymore.

The coffee pot beeped suddenly and I stepped closer to the counter. Grabbing the carafe's handle, I poured two cups of black coffee, and before I could offer him cream or sugar, he grabbed one and drank. I did the same and said, "Let's sit on the couch." I went into the living room before taking a seat on the couch; Shenji did the same.

"Will you be alright with the kids tonight?" he asked, leaning back against the couch.

"Yes, they won't be any trouble," I responded.

"Have you watched them before?" he joked, causing me to laugh quietly.

"Honestly, no. But they won't be causing trouble, they're too worn out. Besides, I think I can handle it. I just hope Mina will be alright tonight, by herself."

"Ren and I are going to stay with her; it's not good for her to be alone."

"Good, I'm glad," I answered, smiling at him. I was surprised by how easy it was to talk to this man, who I had just met. I assumed, if I had made more of an effort to talk to his son a year before, it would be just as easy.

There was a knock on the door and I stood swiftly, approaching before opening it. Ichigo was standing in front of me with his hands in his pockets. "Ren wanted me to get Shenji," he said, shrugging slightly.

I nodded, stepping aside and allowed him to step inside. "Alright, well, I guess you have to go," I said, frowning down at Shenji, who smiled up at me.

"What, you're going to miss me?" he teased, finishing his coffee before standing and placing a hand on my head.

"Yes, I never have company," I answered, smiling back up at him.

"Well, if you need anything, we'll be upstairs," he said.

"Alright," I answered, waving while he headed up the stairs, leaving Ichigo standing in my doorway.

"Oh, and, I hope you don't mind," he began, holding my phone out to me, "but your phone went off and Mina answered. The guy said his name was…uh, I think Kan or something."

"Kon," I corrected, feeling bad that I had forgotten all about him. "Thank you." I took the phone from him and began reading the unread, panicked messages from Kon.

"Is he like…your brother or something?" Ichigo asked, confusing me.

"Uh…no, he's a friend, why?"

"He just seemed really freaked out, I figured he was your older brother or something."

"Nope," I answered, wondering what he was still doing here.

After looking through my phone I turned my gaze to the man in my doorway as he stood in silence. "Is there…anything else you need?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"No, sorry, I just…I wanted to thank you for everything you're doing. We all appreciate it. And the kids need someone to stay with; they don't need to see their mother like that." He seemed nervous as he spoke, but his tone was completely casual.

"It's not a problem, I'm just glad I could help in some way," I answered, smiling up at him.

He nodded and smiled slightly. After another moment of silence, he said, "Well, I better get going."

"Alright then," I answered, still smiling at his awkward behavior. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright," he answered, waving slightly before backing out into the hallway. "See ya."

I nodded, waved, and closed the door. Pushing Ichigo out of my thoughts, I dialed Kon's number and pressed my phone to my ear, hoping he would come over. After the strange day I had, _I_ didn't want to be alone either.

_-:-_

Okay, chapter one, fini! :D Hope you all liked it! I'll get started on my new chapter of _10 Days with Rukia_ tomorrow, I promise! ;) Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm kind of stuck on my other fic…so I'm going to go ahead and start chapter two of this, lol Sorry for all of you waiting on an update for _10 Days_. It'll happen eventually. I've got a lot on my plate this week, so next weekend I should get way more done, I promise! Anyway, here we go.

Oh, yeah, and I'm going to have some more OC's in here that I have never been able to add into my stories before and I'm super excited about that! :D In this story there's going to be a character named Benjamin, who, in my Bleach world is Renji's son…and Rukia's. Ha ha. Long story, but he is Renji's brother in this. And Saki, who is usually Rukia and Ichigo's first daughter is going to be Rukia's sister. And yeah, that's all I'm going to say right now:3

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

The morning after Renji's death I returned to the apartment early, skipping work to see if Mina needed any help with the funeral arrangements. I figured Shenji and Ren would help her a lot with that, but I also wanted to help her neighbor with the kids. I wasn't sure how they were going to react to her, so I figured I'd see if she needed any help herself.

When I got there I figured no one would be awake yet, so I unlocked the door with my own key and walked into the living room to find Mina folding laundry.

"Mina, what are you doing? You should be resting," I said, approaching her and taking the shirt from her hands. That's when I realized she was folding Renji's clothes.

"I have to get this done. Besides, I couldn't sleep," she said, taking the shirt back and folding it carefully.

"Mina, stop," I said, taking the piece of clothing again and sitting it on the couch. "There's no point in this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, although she had stopped and looked down at her hands. "Just because Renji died, that doesn't mean I don't have things to do around here."

"You don't have to do_ this_," I said, taking the basket and sitting is aside. "Come on, let's have some coffee," I suggested, taking her hand and carefully leading her into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table, allowing me to get everything prepared. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"I didn't," she answered, resting an elbow on the table.

"At all?" I asked, trying to keep the concern out of my voice.

"Mm hm," she answered, her eyes darting around the room. She didn't seem like she hadn't slept the night before.

"Well, why don't you try to lie down on the couch for a while?" I asked, still getting the coffee ready because I knew how she would answer.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing some hair out of her face.

Pushing the power button on the coffee maker, I nodded and said, "Alright," not pressing her. I took a seat next to her at the table and looked down at her. "Have you talked to the kids at all?"

She shook her head. "I called Rukia, but she said they never woke up last night. They must have been exhausted."

I frowned slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. Were you okay being here alone last night?"

"Shenji and Ren stayed over, I wasn't alone."

"Oh. Where did they sleep?" I asked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. They made it look like she hadn't slept in a week, not a day. They made her look like Renji.

"They stayed in our bed. I told them I'd just sleep on the couch, but Ren wouldn't have it. So I told them I'd be there in a while; they must have fallen asleep before they noticed that I wasn't coming." She shrugged slightly at this and glanced at the kitchen doorway when the coffee pot beeped.

"I'll get it," I said quickly, standing and returning to the kitchen. After pouring our cups of coffee, I returned to the table and sat down, handing her a mug.

"Thanks," she said and took a drink.

I nodded and did the same before placing the coffee cup on the table. "You wanna go see the kids with me?" I asked, causing her to smile, which confused me. "What?"

"Are you going to see the kids?" she asked, trying to hide her growing smile behind her cup before taking a drink.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" I returned, unable to help the smile on my own face.

She just shrugged and continued to hold her mug in front of her mouth, although her eyes gave away that she was grinning by now.

"Seriously, I don't know what you're getting at," I said, causing her laugh quietly.

"Well, who are my kids staying with again?" she questioned, finally sitting her cup on the table and allowing me to see her smile.

"Mina-," I began, but she cut in.

"Well?" she persisted, rubbing her eyes tiredly before taking another drink of coffee.

I sighed before answering her. "Your neighbor, that Rukia woman."

She snorted before continuing. "Anyway, to answer your question, yeah, I'll come." By now her grin was gone, although she appeared to still be in a decent mood. I was surprised, but pleased.

"Good, we'll go after you finish your coffee," I said, taking my empty cup to the sink and rinsing it off.

"How do you know she'll be awake?" Mina asked, although she quickly finished her own coffee.

"The kids are surely up already if they fell asleep at seven-thirty last night. And if they're awake, she'll be awake."

Mina shrugged and left her cup on the table before going down the hall to find her shoes.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

There was a loud knock and muffled voices before I finally opened my eyes. After blinking a few times my eyes focused and I realized I was looking down at the floor. A strange pair of large shoes were in view, startling me.

Sitting up I felt his tight grip keeping me down and sighed, pushing his arms away before I was able to sit up and see who was standing in my bedroom doorway. Ichigo was looking down at us, smirking while waiting for me to say something.

Instead of addressing him and making a bigger fool of myself, I turned to Kon, who had reattached to me in his sleep. "Kon, wake up!" I demanded, pulling away from him.

His eyes snapped open before he sat up and looked at me curiously. "What?"

"Get off of me," I said, looking back up at Ichigo. "Can I help you?"

Suddenly Mina came up behind him with Kenji in her arms and cocked an eyebrow at me and Kon. "Um, sorry, are we…interrupting something?"

"No!" I said, jumping out of the bed suddenly, disgusted with what she had assumed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, glancing at Ichigo with a concerned expression.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Look, this is my _friend_, Kon, and I asked him to stay with me last night, that's all. I wouldn't…do that while I was watching your kids. And definitely not with _Kon_." I could feel my face heating up as Ichigo laughed and looked away from them, hoping they would just drop it.

"Oh, alright," Mina said and smiled slightly before taking a step closer to Ichigo. "I'm sorry we woke you, we should have called or something."

"No, don't worry about it," I answered taking a step closer to the door, gesturing for Ichigo to get out of my way. "I'll make us some coffee," I said, following them down the hall and into the living room.

After entering the kitchen and starting the coffee I noticed they were all just standing around, including Kon. "You can sit down," I said, smiling slightly when Mina nodded and took a seat on the couch, placing Kenji in her lap. Ichigo sat next to her, absently placing an arm on the couch behind her. Kon didn't sit until I did, keeping some distance from the strangers.

"Where's Rina?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"She asked if she could go upstairs and see Shenji for a while," Mina answered while playing with Kenji's disheveled hair.

I nodded. "Well, is there something you needed?"

Mina smiled again, which I was glad to see, while glancing at Ichigo. "We just came to see the kids."

"Oh, alright," I answered, returning the gesture.

There was a sudden knock on the door, causing me to stand. "Coming," I said absently, stepping over Ichigo and Mina's long legs before approaching the door and opening it. "Um…," I said. "Can I help you?" Standing before me was obviously another Abarai. He looked exactly like Renji, more so than Shenji, although he also lacked the tattoos. His hair was long and red like Renji's, although it rested lazily over his shoulders. He was holding Rina, who looked fairly happy compared to the night before.

"Uh, yeah, my dad said Mina was here…," he said, easily looking over me at his sister-in-law.

"Ben?" Mina asked, her voice giving away her excitement.

I stepped aside so he could come in and watched as Mina hugged him tightly. When she pulled away from him Kenji held his arms out to his uncle, who gladly took him while handing Rina to her mother.

"Hey, Ichigo," Ben said, glancing at Kon curiously.

"Hey, Ben, it's good to see you."

"You too," he answered, although his face held a somber expression.

"How are you?" Mina asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch absently.

"I'm…I've been better," he answered, earning a nod.

"Me too," she answered, frowning slightly. "Rukia, this is my brother-in-law, Ben. Ben, this is my neighbor, Rukia. She's been watching the kids for me."

He held a large hand out to me while answering. "It's nice to meet you, Rukia," he said.

I placed my hand in his, surprised by his gentile grip. "You too," I answered, pulling my hand back and stepping around him to shut the door.

"Oh, and this is Rukia's friend, uh…Kon," Mina said, gesturing toward him. He didn't seem to appreciate the attention, but still waved slightly as a greeting.

Ben just nodded in response and turned his attention back to Mina, his expression growing serious. "When's the funeral?" he asked, his brows pulling together as he seemed more concentrated; his expression made him look like Renji more than before.

She shrugged and looked toward the patio, her frown deepening. "I don't know, I haven't talked to anyone about it yet…"

Ichigo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "Your parents will probably do most of that," he said to Ben, earning a nod.

"What…exactly happened?" he asked, looking from Ichigo, to Mina, to me before returning his gaze to his sister-in-law.

"D-didn't Shenji tell you?" Mina asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"I didn't talk to Dad, my cell phone was dead. Apparently he called the main office on campus and they got in contact with me. That's why I got here so late."

"Oh," she answered, looking away again. She was obviously leaving the explaining to someone else.

"Well?" Ben pressed, looking at Ichigo sternly.

Ichigo frowned slightly before looking at the kids. "Let's go for a walk," he said, standing suddenly, obviously confusing Ben.

"Wh-," he began, looking down at Rina before cutting himself off. "Alright," he said, handing Rina to me.

When Ichigo stepped over Mina's legs he turned back and asked, "You wanna come, Kon?"

Surprised, Kon blinked before responding. "Um…I don't want to interfere-"

"You won't be, come on," Ichigo insisted, waiting for him to stand and follow.

After hesitating, Kon glanced at me and stood, following Ichigo and Ben out of my apartment. I was glad he had asked; Kon didn't have many male friends. He didn't have many friends at all other than me and his girlfriend.

"That was nice of him," I said absently, watching Mina carefully.

"Yeah, that's Ichigo for you," she said, still looking at the shades covering my patio door.

I stared at her for another moment, absently playing with Rina's hair. "Are you…alright?"

After a brief pause she turned her gaze back to me. "No. But…I will be."

_-:-_

The guys were gone for a while and Mina began worrying about them. I tried to distract her, asking her to watch the kids while I made breakfast for everyone. She seemed to forget about her worries for them, more focused on how her children were doing. They were quiet, which seemed to bother her the most.

While in the kitchen, attempting to fry pancakes, I heard another knock on my door. Figuring it was Kisa, I quickly turned the eye of the stove off and exited the kitchen.

"Do you want me to get that?" Mina asked, although I was already nearing the door.

"No thanks," I answered, smiling pleasantly while opening the door. Completely surprised by who stood in front of me, my smile fell. "What…are you doing here?"

She laughed and pushed her way inside my apartment. "You sound happy to see me," she said sarcastically. Her gaze drifted to the three sitting on my couch and her own smile fell. "Oh, you have company; I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's _really_ good to see you, Saki," I responded, hugging her tightly, seeming to confuse her.

"Ruk…is everything okay?" she asked, hugging me back quickly.

"She must be your sister," Mina said from the couch, smiling slightly up at the somehow taller version of myself.

"Yes, this is my little sister, Saki," I answered, turning to introduce them. "Saki, these are my neighbors, Mina, Kenji and Rina."

"Hello, it's nice meeting you all. Are you new to the building?" Saki asked, absently kicking her shoes off and placing her bag on the floor.

"No, not at all," Mina answered, laughing dryly.

"Oh, I just thought because I haven't met you before," she said, shrugging off the rest of her sentence.

Mina opened her mouth to respond, but the door suddenly opened behind me and Saki, gaining her attention. Ichigo, Kon and Ben walked in, causing us to step away to give them all some room as they just stood in the entrance.

"Hey, Ben," she said, giving him her full attention. "Are you alright?" She was frowning now.

He looked pretty neutral and merely nodded. She patted the cushion next to Kenji, offering him a seat. He quickly approached them, picking up his nephew before taking a seat and placing him in his lap. Mina scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, grabbing his arm comfortingly.

"Oh my God," Saki exclaimed, earning their attention. "Your kids look exactly like you, that's crazy!"

He looked at her curiously, cocking an eyebrow. "What? No, they're not my kids," he answered quickly.

"Okay," she responded sarcastically, smiling over at me.

Mina smiled slightly before answering. "He's telling the truth; he's their uncle."

"You sure?" Saki joked, looking between Kenji and Ben.

"I'm positive," Mina continued, her smile fading quickly. "Their father died yesterday."

Just as quickly as Mina's had, Saki's grin disappeared. "Oh, God, I'm…so sorry."

"It's fine," she said, looking back at Ben, absently messing with his hair.

"No, really," Saki persisted, about to continue before Ichigo cut her off.

"So, who are you?" he asked, smiling down at her, obviously trying to change the subject.

She looked around me, up at him and smiled. "I'm Saki Kuchiki, who are you?"

"You're Rukia's sister?"

"Yes," she responded, glancing at me before turning her attention back to him. "Again, you are?"

His smile widened slightly. _Great,_ I thought, regarding their interaction angrily. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki; I'm a friend of Mina's."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ichigo," she said, her tone giving away the fact that she was openly flirting with him.

"You too," he answered, glancing over at me.

"Anyway," I said, turning back to my sister. "Now that you know everyone, when are you going to stop being rude and talk to Kon? You haven't seen in, what? A year?"

She rolled her eyes while maintaining her smile. "Hey, Kon, how are you?"

He stepped closer to her and they started conversing quietly. I was relieved that she had stopped being rude to the mourning family more than anything. Glancing at everyone, I noticed Ben eyeing my sister and couldn't help but smile at the opportunity. If my sister and I had anything in common, it was our taste in men. I couldn't help but remember the day the Abarai's had moved in. Renji was the first one I had seen and for some reason I decided I needed to just go for it. I had started a conversation with him quickly and as soon as I began to ask him out, a very pregnant Mina walked in. He seemed to know what I was getting at, but only smiled and politely pretended like he didn't.

"So, Ben," I began, smiling down at him. "What year of college are you in?"

"I'm a junior," he answered.

"Oh, so is Saki," I said, smiling slightly. "What are you majoring in?"

"Music education," he stated.

"Really? What do you play?"

"I play the cello," he answered, absently leaning back against the couch.

"How long have you been playing?" I asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch and turning toward him. I noticed that Saki had begun listening to our conversation and I was glad.

"For about eleven years."

"Wow, you must be amazing," I said, leaning my arms against my knees and resting my head in my hands.

"He is," Mina joined in, smiling over at me. "You'll have to hear him play sometime, it's really great."

I nodded. "I'd love that."

Ben glanced up at Saki before asking, "What are you majoring in?"

"Culinary Arts," she answered happily, smiling back down at him.

"I didn't know cooking was an art," Ichigo said, laughing quietly.

"Well, it _is_," she responded, grinning back at him.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes slightly at their interaction. I usually didn't get so pushy with this sort of thing, but something about my sister and Ichigo flirting really grossed me out. He had to at least be my age, it was just weird. Besides, they were doing it right in front of the mourning family. I knew it was good to distract them, but not like _that_.

"Well, I was just about to make breakfast, would you guys want any?" I asked, getting Saki's immediate attention.

"_You?_ Really?" she asked, smiling back at me.

I looked at her sternly. "Well, if you want to be a bitch about it, you're welcome to do it for me."

She laughed, although I was genuinely angry and everyone else seemed to realize it. "I will, if you want."

Annoyed that she hadn't noticed my honest attitude, I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay," she said, still smiling when she walked into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, earning a low chuckle from Ichigo. "I'm sorry about her, you guys," I said to the Abarais. "She can be a little insensitive."

Mina smiled slightly, rubbing her eyes absently. "She's fine, Rukia."

I nodded, thankful that they had understood. Grabbing Saki's bag, I headed toward the guest room, noticing the space problem for the first time. "Oh, yeah. Hey, Saki, you're going to have to sleep on the pull out couch while you stay here."

"What? Why?" she whined from the kitchen.

"Because, Kenji and Rina are going to be staying over for a few nights and they're not sleeping out here."

"Rukia, that's alright. I appreciate it, but they can just stay home," Mina said while playing with Rina's long curls.

"No, I told you I'd keep them and I will. Besides, I don't want them to leave yet," I said genuinely, causing Mina to smile.

After a moment of hesitation, she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Saki will live, and if she can't handle the couch, there's always room in my bed for her," I answered, looking down at the kids. "Do you guys want to stay with me for a few more nights?"

They glanced at each other before shrugging, causing me to laugh quietly. "Well, just let me know before your mom goes home, okay?"

"Alright," Rina answered.

Everyone was silent and Kon and Ichigo took this as their opportunity to take a seat on the cramped couch. Standing in place, I glanced around at everyone, noticing all three of the guys looking at me. Confused, I just glanced at the kitchen and said, "Well, I'm going to go talk to my sister for a while," before heading after her.

I walked into the kitchen to find her standing at the stove, frying eggs or something. "Hey, Saki," I said, leaning against the counter next to her and crossing my arms over my chest.

She smiled over at me before turning back to the food in front of her. "Hey, Ruk. How have you been?"

"I've been okay," I answered, glancing over at her absently.

"Only okay?" she asked, her smile widening.

Cocking an eyebrow, I continued with, "Yeah, what is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged but responded. "I just thought you'd be a little better than okay. I mean, it's been a while since you've had so much _male_ company."

"Shut up, they're over here because their relative _died_," I snapped, glaring over at her. "I'm definitely not happy because of that."

"Calm down, Rukia, I was just teasing you," she said defensively. "Sorry."

I sighed, still frustrated but said, "It's fine."

"But really, is that the only reason Ichigo's over?" she asked, surprising and confusing me. "Honestly, is he only over because of that?"

"What the hell are you implying?" I questioned angrily.

She laughed. "I'm not implying anything. I just thought maybe there was something going on between you two."

"First of all, you have no reason to even think that," I began, feeling my face heat up immediately. "And second of all, if you honestly thought that, why was your reaction to flirt with him? That's a pretty bitchy thing to do."

"See, you _are_ interested in him!" she exclaimed, way too loudly.

I placed a hand over her mouth quickly. "No I'm _not_, be quiet!" I exclaimed through my teeth. "I'm honestly just curious as to why you would flirt with someone you thought I was interested in."

After pulling my hand away from her, she answered. "I wasn't flirting," she said quietly, her smile growing as she turned her attention back to cooking.

"Okay," I said sarcastically. "Just try to be a little sensitive, will you? _He_ just lost his close friend."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more sensitive to them all." Her answer was serious for once and I knew she meant it. I figured she had just been excited to visit and hadn't expected something so drastic; I knew she didn't mean to act like she had.

"It's okay," I answered, finally calming down and allowing myself to smile slightly.

"Are you okay? I mean, he was your neighbor, right? Were you close?"

"Not really…I mean, now that I'm getting to know his family better, I wish I had been closer to him. But…seeing it was the hardest thing…"

She stopped what she was doing before turning to me. "Wait, you…_saw it?_"

I nodded, my stomach churning at the thought.

"How…what happened?" she asked, dropping her spatula and grabbing my hand.

I lowered my voice carefully before answering. "He shot himself…on his balcony and…his body fell into my patio."

"And you saw this?" she questioned, tightening her grip on my hand. I just nodded before she hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry, Ruk. That must have been awful."

"Yeah," I muttered before laying my head on her shoulder and glancing at the entrance to the kitchen. To my surprise Ichigo was standing there, smiling back at us. Pulling away from my sister, I directed him. "Sorry, do you need something?"

He shook his head before answering. "No, I just thought I'd ask if you two needed any help." Gesturing toward the stove, he gained Saki's attention.

"You want to help us cook?" she asked, smiling slightly when he nodded.

"I haven't studied the 'Arts' or anything, but I think I can handle breakfast," he joked, causing us both to laugh.

She shrugged and nodded. "Sure, you can fix the pancake batter," she said absently turning back to the eggs in front of her. "Ruk, you're not doing anything, why don't you go talk to the others."

Surprised by the fact that she was kicking me out of my own kitchen, and a little suspicious, I glanced at her before shrugging and leaving them alone.

When I reentered the living room I noticed Ben and Mina talking while Kon sat aside quietly. Feeling bad that he was so uncomfortable, I knew I needed to talk to him. After approaching Kon, I smiled and took a seat on the arm of the couch next to him. "Hey, Kon, how are you?"

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm fine," he answered quietly.

"Are you okay since everyone got here?" I questioned, frowning slightly. I knew he could be pretty shy and I hated that he felt that way here.

He nodded. "I'm alright."

I smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "Well, let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay," he said, staring off again.

I sighed but let it go. I forced myself to realize that he would be okay and that he was not the one I needed be worrying about.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

After adding the water to the dry mix, I sat the plastic bowl on the counter and began stirring, not paying much attention to what I was doing.

"So," Saki began, glancing over at me momentarily. "Mina and Rukia seem to be pretty close. Are they?"

"Uh, I don't think so. They probably will be, soon enough. Mina really appreciates what your sister's doing for her," I answered, adding a little more water to the batter.

"What all is she doing?"

"She's keeping the kids for her and she's been letting us all stay over at her apartment so we can see the kids."

She nodded, but didn't seem to think much of it. "Did you meet Rukia through Mina?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sort of."

She was silent for a few minutes, placing the finished scrambled eggs on separate plates. I wasn't sure what else to say, so I turned back to the batter and began mixing it again.

"What do you think of Rukia?"

I laughed pretty loudly at her bluntness. She gave me a stern look before I answered. "I think she's nice, but then again, I don't really know anything about her."

"There's really not that much to know about her," Saki said, shrugging slightly.

I couldn't help but laugh again. "What does that even mean?"

"Rukia's…a very simple kind of person."

"I still don't understand," I continued.

"I mean, there's just not that much a person needs to know about her. She's very simple," Saki attempted to explain again.

I shrugged. "Even so, what does that have to do with me? I'm just her neighbor's friend."

Saki smiled. "Are you?"

I laughed again. "Yes, I am. Are you implying something?"

She shook her head. "I don't understand why everyone thinks I'm implying anything." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to me. "I was just asking."

"Why, though?" I asked, stopping and turning toward her. "Did she say something?"

"Who, Ruk?" Saki asked, her smile widening as I nodded. "She didn't say anything."

I tried to shrug off just how obvious that was and turned back to the bowl of pancake batter.

"But I want to know; are you interested in her?"

I sighed before turning back to her. "No, I'm not. I don't _know_ her." I usually didn't lie about this sort of thing, but I really didn't think it would be a great idea to tell her sister this. Besides, I was sort of being honest; I didn't know her. And I had a lot of other things on my plate at the moment, so getting to know a strange woman wasn't my top priority.

Her grin widened as she nodded. "Oh, okay." She obviously didn't believe me, but I let it go. She suddenly took the bowl from me and turned a second eye on, pouring the batter onto a clean skillet. "Get me another spatula, will you?"

"Where are they?" I asked, looking around.

"Last drawer on the left, by the sink," she answered while I quickly grabbed one and handed it to her. "Thanks. You can leave now." She grinned but didn't look up at me.

"Alright," I said, confused but doing what she said. I stepped back into the living room and stood next to Mina, who was still sitting on the couch.

There was another knock on the door before Rukia approached it and opened it. "Oh, hey," she said, smiling up at Shenji. "Come on in."

He walked in, followed by Ren, and addressed Ben immediately. "What the hell, Son? You didn't even come see _me_ this morning before you came to see Mina."

"You were asleep. I was upstairs first," he answered quietly, causing Shenji to smile.

Taking a seat on the arm of the couch, he wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I know, I'm just fucking with you." Ben tried to pull away but couldn't. "You okay?" Shenji asked, a serious expression on his face again.

Ben nodded before answering. "Yeah, I guess." He stopped trying to pull away from his dad and rested his head on his shoulder. I couldn't help but frown at Ben; it must have been such a hard day for him. He and Renji were really close, more so than a lot of siblings.

Ren, who was standing off by herself, began to cry again quietly. Rukia quickly approached her and wrapped an arm around her, trying to soothe the small woman. After a minute she politely pulled away from Rukia and approached her husband, hugging onto him before he pulled his free arm around her.

Suddenly Saki came out of the kitchen and said, "Breakfast's done!" She noticed Shenji and Ren and her smile fell. "Oh, hello."

"Damn," Shenji said and laughed. "You're Rukia's older sister?"

She laughed as well. "Younger, actually, but thanks."

"Younger, huh?" he asked, and glanced down at Ben.

"You two are his parents," she stated, pointing at Ben like she had forgotten his name.

"Yup, how did you know?" he joked, causing her to laugh as she approached them.

"My name's Saki Kuchiki, it's nice to meet you." Holding her hand out, her expression shifted to a slightly sympathetic one. "And I'm sorry about your son."

Shenji nodded, but took her hand. "Thanks. I'm Shenji Abarai, and this is my wife Ren."

Saki shook Ren's hand and smiled down at her.

"Okay," Rukia spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "Time for breakfast." When no one moved, she sternly looked at the Abarais and pointed toward the kitchen. "Come on, haul ass."

Shenji laughed and stood, pulling his son with him before they all headed toward the small table in the dining area. When he passed her, Shenji patted Rukia's shoulder, earning a smile. Mina sat on the couch even as her children reluctantly followed their grandparents.

I nudged her and asked, "You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, just not hungry."

"Mina, get your ass in here and eat," Shenji said, turning back to her.

She tried to hide her evident smile. "Really, Shenji, I'm not hungry."

"I'm sure; you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. Get in here."

She sighed, although she couldn't hide her smile any more. "Fine," she said, standing and approaching her father-in-law.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

Everyone ate quickly, sitting silently. At first I was worried it was going to be this uncomfortable the whole time they were over, but luckily Shenji had many questions for his younger son. Apparently it had been almost an entire year since they had seen him, so Ren was obviously a little clingy.

After everyone finished breakfast I began clearing the cramped table, surprised when Kon stood to help me. I thanked him absently and led him to the sink, where we placed the dishes. Turning to him, I realized he had been extremely quiet since the others had arrived.

"Hey, Kon, you alright?" I asked him for the fifth time that day.

He smiled before nodding. "Yeah, I'm still fine," he joked, elbowing me carefully.

I laughed quietly, nodding as well. "I know, sorry for asking so much. You're not usually silent, though."

He shrugged before responding. "I just…don't know them."

"I know, but…they're nice. Don't you like them?"

"It's not that," he answered, not giving anymore explanation.

"Okay, well, just let me-"

"-know if you need anything, I know. I will."

Laughing again, I let it go and led him back into the living room. All the Abarais were sitting on the couch while Ichigo stood next to it and Saki sat on the floor. Shenji pulled his arm away from his wife and sat up, turning toward Mina.

"So, we made an appointment with the people at the funeral home today. It's in an hour…did you want to go?" he asked, looking at Mina as the reality of the situation seemed to dawn on her again.

After looking down at her daughter, who was resting in her lap, she returned her gaze to Shenji and nodded.

"What about you, Son?" he asked, turning toward Ben, who nodded immediately. "Okay, well, we should go so Mina can get ready." That's when I noticed that Mina was still in sweats and a T-shirt, surprised that I hadn't noticed before.

Handing Rina to Ichigo, Mina stood and the others followed suit. "Thanks so much for breakfast," she said to me, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome," I said, unable to return the gesture.

Shenji approached me and tried to hand Kenji to me, but he wouldn't let go of his grandfather. "Kenj, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to go," he murmured, his face buried in Shenji's shoulder.

"Well, I don't think it would be a good idea if you came with us. We'll only be gone a few hours, maybe not even that. Just stay here with Rukia and be good."

"No," he retorted, not loosening his grip at all.

"You'll be fine," Mina began, approaching us as well. "Ichigo will stay here with you, alright?"

After a moment of silence, he nodded and allowed Shenji to hand him to me. With much effort, I held him up to my shoulder, hating to see the kids like this. I wanted them to be comfortable at my place, they seemed okay before. I just assumed it was the fact that both Kon and Saki were with us.

Mina stepped closer and kissed Kenji on the head, approaching Ichigo before doing the same to Rina. Taking her place next to Shenji, he laid a hand on her shoulder and led her toward the door. "Thanks again, Ruk, for everything. We'll be back soon."

"Alright, see you later," I answered, waving slightly before they all headed out the door and shut it.

"So," Saki spoke up, smiling at all of us. "I guess it's just us for a while."

I sighed, honestly thinking how I could already take a break from my sister. I had told her all the horrible details from the night before, and she still didn't seem to take it very seriously.

Looking down at Kenji, I asked, "Do you need anything? Something to drink?"

He shook his head and squirmed until I sat him down. I frowned slightly as he sat down on the couch, looking out at the patio. Ichigo quickly took a seat next to him and pulled an arm around his shoulders while placing Rina in his lap.

Looking up at Kon, Ichigo asked, "Can you close the blinds, please?"

Kon nodded. "Sure," he said before stepping closer to the window and pulling the shades closed.

"Now it's too dark in here," Saki whined, earning a glare from me. She laughed quietly and said, "Sorry," as she turned another lamp on.

"Thanks," Ichigo replied, glancing down at Kenji.

"No problem," Kon responded, absently taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Saki asked, only earning another glare from me.

"Why don't you ask the kids?" I asked her, causing her smile to falter before she nodded.

"What would you two like to do?" she asked, peering over the coffee table at them.

They both just looked at her blankly before Rina finally spoke up. "Nothing."

She frowned slightly at the little girl's words. "Are you..alright?"

"Not really," she responded, seeming to try to keep a glare off her face.

Instead of pushing it, Saki nodded, her frown deepening.

"So," Ichigo began, pushing the awkward conversation out of the way. "What do you do, Kon?"

Surprised that he was being addressed, Kon shifted nervously in his seat. "Um, I'm a mechanic."

Ichigo laughed loudly as he finished his statement, only causing Kon to grow more nervous. "Seriously?"

Kon nodded in response.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked sternly, glaring at him.

"I just didn't expect that," he answered, looking guilty. "Sorry."

Kon shook his head. "It's fine, I kind of get that a lot." He paused before continuing. "What about you?"

"I'm a teacher at Karakura University," he answered, surprising me.

"What do you teach?" Saki asked as I took a seat next to her on the floor.

"Literature," he answered, earning a nod from Saki as she smiled. "What about you, Rukia?" he asked, turning toward me.

"I'm a nurse at a pediatrician's office," I said absently.

He nodded. "Nice. And you're just a college student, huh?" He was speaking to Saki again.

"'Just'?" she asked, grinning back at him as she shrugged.

"So," Kon spoke up, surprising me. "You guys were talking about, uh…Renji losing his job, right?" Ichigo nodded. "What did he do?"

"Yeah, I don't even know," I said, looking back at Ichigo, hoping this conversation didn't upset the kids.

"He used to teach German at the high school. That's actually where I met him, when I worked there. The school lost a ton of funding last year and had to drop the class all together. It was nearly impossible to find another job because German is such a rare language around here," he explained, absently messing with Rina's hair.

"He spoke German?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Ichigo nodded. "Shenji's completely German; he moved here when he was fifteen with his family."

"Oh," I answered, having no idea.

"These two know German too," he said, gesturing toward the kids.

"Really?" I asked, smiling down at them. Although she was trying to hide it, Rina's smile was evident when she nodded shyly. "That's so cool, does your mommy know it?"

Rina laughed quietly before shaking her head. "No, not at all."

"Mina wasn't able to grasp it very well," Ichigo added, smiling down at Rina.

"Even a German teacher, who deals with high schoolers, couldn't teach her?" I asked, my smile growing.

"Nope," he answered, laughing slightly.

"Will you say something in German?" Saki asked, smiling at Rina who quickly shook her head. "Why not?" She only shook her head again, causing Ichigo to nudge her.

"Say something," he said before she hid her face in his side, causing him to laugh.

"It's alright," Saki continued, grinning at the small girl. "She's so cute."

Ichigo nodded and leaned back against the couch, both kids leaning back with him. Rina rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, somehow seeming tired even though she had slept for almost twelve hours the night before.

"Do you think you'll ever want kids, Ichigo?" Saki asked, obviously surprising the rest of us.

"Um, I…don't know. Why do you ask?" he responded, able to keep a smile on his face.

She laughed quietly before answering. "I don't know, you seem really good with kids." As she explained she gestured toward Rina and Kenji.

"Well, I've known them their whole lives," he answered, shrugging slightly.

Saki nodded and there was an awkward moment of silence. After the moment Ichigo started asking Kon more questions, seeming to want to get to know him. I was glad for. We sat and talked for the next hour while waiting for the Abarais to return.

_-:-_

Okay, sorry if that's a weird place to stop, but I just need to end this so I can get back to my other fic:3 Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, although I know much doesn't really happen. I promise the next chapter will be much more eventful!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, sorry for the delay, but school's been a bitch, lol. But anyway, nothing much to say, so I'll just start with chapter three! :D

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

We sat around Rukia's for a few hours waiting on the Abarais, not thinking much of it when the hour Shenji thought they would be done by passed. The longer we sat in the living room, the more I started to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't Rukia, or even her blunt sister; it was the patio that stood before me. The curtains were drawn, but I still found myself getting distracted and staring at them. Rukia seemed to notice, each time addressing me with a stern look and a random question.

The kids surprisingly started joining the conversations eagerly, although their enthusiasm wasn't necessarily evident. I was also surprised by how well both Rukia and her sister seemed to connect with them; usually they didn't talk much to people they just met, or in Rukia's case, were interacting with for the first time. Regardless, I was pleased and tried to continue some of the conversations they jumped in to.

I also tried to take the time to get to know Kon. He was pretty quiet and to avoid any more awkward conversations with Saki, I decided it might be a good idea to get him involved as well. Rukia seemed to appreciate it, although I didn't think much of it.

"So," I began after a brief moment so silence, "how long have you known Rukia?" My question was directed at Kon and was pretty random, but, again, I felt the need to keep some sort of conversation going.

"For…six years?" he asked, earning a nod from Rukia.

"Where'd you meet?"

"I met Kon through Kisa," Rukia answered for him.

"Who's Kisa?" I questioned, glancing between them.

"Kon's girlfriend," she answered, smiling slightly.

"Have you guys really been dating for six years?" Saki asked, seeming surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Wait, you've been dating this girl for six years and you haven't married her yet?" I asked, smiling as well when he seemed to shy away from the question.

"Eh," he began, glancing at Rukia absently. "That's a touchy subject."

"For her or you?" I continued.

"Her," he admitted.

"So are you saying that if you were dating a woman for that long, you would have married her already?" Saki asked, smiling back at me.

"I'm assuming if I could put up with the same woman for six years, I probably would have married her, yeah." Noting that once again Saki was turning the conversation to me, I continued. "So, did you, like, propose and she turned you down?"

"No, we've just talked about it," he answered, suddenly pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and looking through it. "Shit," he muttered while standing and heading toward the hall. "I'll be right back."

"What was that about?" Saki asked, leaning back on her hands.

Rukia shrugged before answering. "Kisa's probably been trying to get ahold of him."

It was quiet again but Kon quickly returned to the living room, sighing while placing his phone back in his pocket. "Well, she's going to be mad," he said, sighing and sitting on the couch.

"Why? Did you speak to her?" Rukia asked, seeming concerned.

"No, she didn't answer. I'm assuming she's driving, so she won't pick up." His answer sounded very pessimistic.

"How many times had she called you?" she continued, sitting up and placing her hands in her lap.

"Eight. She left a few angry messages, too. She said she's coming over, and that was, like, ten minutes ago."

As soon as he finished his sentence there was a loud banging on the door. Rukia stood, but before she could even make it halfway to the door the woman barged in, a deep glare on her face. "What the _hell_, Kon? Why didn't you answer me?" She was already standing in front of him, leaning closer until they were at eye level. "You just didn't want to answer, huh? Is that it? I had no idea where you've been!" Now she pointed a finger in his face accusingly.

"Kisa, calm down," he answered, smiling weakly. "Look, I'm sorry; I had my phone on silent-"

"Why?" she demanded, only growing angrier.

"I stayed over here with Rukia last night and-," he began, being cut off again.

"_Why?_" she repeated.

"There was an…accident last night and she didn't want to be alone. I tried to call you at work, but you never picked up. I forgot all about it this morning, I'm sorry." He spoke pretty sincerely and she seemed to notice it. She backed off, glanced at Rukia, obviously concerned.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, her tone quiet as she turned her attention to her friend.

"I'm fine," Rukia said, frowning while glancing at me and the kids. The woman seemed to notice us for the first time, her expression of concern falling. As she looked down at us her face flushed; she was obviously embarrassed that we had seen her outburst.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, more to the kids than to me. "I didn't mean to interrupt something." This statement was directed at Rukia.

"You're not, don't worry about it," she answered, smiling at Kisa.

"So, what happened?" Kisa asked again, her voice completely different. She brushed her long, blonde hair over her shoulder absently. It was naturally straight and rested along her back, ending at her hips. She was small, I noticed, probably the same size as Rukia, and just as short. When I turned my attention back to her face, I saw her huge, yellow eyes, noticing the concern in them.

Rukia turned to me, surprising me, but soon looked back at Kisa with a frown on her face. "Do you remember my neighbors, Renji and Mina?"

"The ones who live above you? Yeah, those are their kids, right?"

Rukia nodded before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Well, last night, Renji…he…"

Kisa's eyes grew wide, seeming to understand. Of course she didn't have the details, she didn't know he had killed himself, but she could tell by Rukia's tone that he was dead. She quickly stepped in front of us, facing the couch and ignoring the fact that she was pressed between the coffee table and my knees. "I'm so sorry for your loss," she said to the kids, a deep frown on her face.

Rina looked away from her and tried to hide her evident frown with a glare. Kenji looked up at me for a moment before looking back at her. "Thanks," he answered quietly, earning a nod from her before she stepped around the coffee table again.

Having forgotten her earlier anger with Kon, she took a seat on his lap, resting her head against his shoulder. He was surprised, but wrapped an arm around her. Rukia seemed just as surprised, but only stood in place, resting her elbows in opposite hands.

The door suddenly opened again, getting Kisa's attention as Shenji led the others back inside. They all looked horrible, more so than before they had left. I imagined how hard the whole meeting must have been for them and was glad they had left the kids with me.

As they all ushered in, Kon carefully scooted closer to me, giving Mina and Ren enough room to sit down. Kenji quickly climbed over Kon and Kisa, resting in his mother's lap. She hugged onto him tightly and rested her head on his.

"How did it go?" I asked, looking at Shenji, who looked just as bad as the others.

He shrugged. "It went fine, we got everything figured out. It was just…weird. I never thought I'd be deciding what kind of coffin my son would be buried in." He laughed dryly, tears building up in his eyes. He quickly blinked them away.

"Stop, Dad," Ben said, not looking at him.

"Sorry," he answered quietly, absently running a hand through his hair.

Rukia took a step closer to Shenji and wrapped an arm around his waist. He returned the gesture carefully, his free hand resting in his pocket.

Kisa sat up and turned to Ren and Mina before she glanced at Ben and Shenji. "I'm really sorry about your loss," she said quietly, her frown still present on her face.

"Thanks," Ben answered absently, not really seeming to have heard her.

Shenji turned his attention to her, obviously wanting a distraction. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kisa, it's nice to meet you," she said, sitting up, rearranging herself on Kon's lap.

"You too," he answered, smiling down at her slightly.

Mina stood suddenly and sat Kenji on the couch, causing him to frown, although she didn't pay him much attention. "I'm going upstairs for a while," she said, not looking at anyone before heading out the door. Ren quickly dismissed herself as well and followed her.

"I think I'm going to go too," Shenji said, letting go of Rukia and taking a step closer to the door. Ben took an absent step closer to his father.

"Are you sure? You're welcome to stay as long as you want. Both of you," Rukia said.

"Yeah," he answered, picking up Kenji and hugging him tightly before sitting him back on the couch. I stood and handed him Rina before he did the same and handed her back to me. Both Shenji and Ben said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

"I think I better get going too," I said, stepping over Kon's legs and picking up Kenji, pulling the kids closer as they hugged onto my neck.

"Yeah, we better get home too," Kisa said, standing and tugging on Kon's hand until he did the same.

"Well, thanks for coming over," Rukia responded, smiling slightly at us. "Feel free to come back and see the kids. If you want," she continued, speaking to me now.

Smiling, I nodded. "Thanks." Placing the kids down on the couch, I said goodbye to everyone once again and left, heading toward my truck.

_-:-_

The shrill screaming of the telephone startled me awake, almost causing me to fall out of bed. After blinking a few times, my eyes seemed to adjust to the dark before I slid out of bed and headed down the hall. When I reached the living room, I found the ringing phone on the coffee table. Picking it up, I absently noticed that the number was unfamiliar, but I answered it regardless.

"Hello?" I practically whispered. Sitting on the couch in just my boxers, I noticed just how cold it had gotten.

"Ichigo?" The voice was a little panicked but it sounded familiar. It took me a moment to register who it was.

"Rukia? Is that you?" I asked, my voice gaining volume.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to call so late, I just-I don't know what to do!"

"Rukia, calm down, alright? What's going on?" Glancing at the clock on the wall, I noticed it was three-forty-five in the morning, causing me to grimace without even realizing it.

"It's Kenji, he's sick!" She practically yelled her response but didn't bother elaborating.

"How? Is he throwing up?" I asked, hoping to calm her down by sounding calm, although I didn't feel it.

"No, I mean…yes, but…Can you please just come here? I don't know what to do." For a moment I thought she was calming down, but she was really just _breaking_ down. Her voice gave away that she had started sobbing.

"Rukia, calm down. Okay? Just tell me what's going on," I said, hoping she hadn't noticed how my own voice had cracked. She was really freaking me out; as she continued I headed down the hall and started getting dressed, pulling a random pair of jeans on.

"He's puking up blood and…he was having a hard time breathing. Is he asthmatic? I don't know what to do," she repeated, still crying loudly.

I suddenly remembered that she had said she was a nurse at a pediatrician's office and wondered why she was so panicked, but I didn't say anything. "Have you talked to Mina yet?"

"No, no one's home, I don't know where they went," she said between gasps.

_What the hell? Where are they? _"I'm on my way, okay? Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

"What are we going to _do_?" she asked, sounding hysterical.

"We're going to take him to hospital, just wait for me to get there alright? I'll be there soon, I promise," I answered, slipping on my tennis shoes before sitting the phone on the bed and pulling on a T-shirt. Picking the phone up again I heard her continue to cry, not saying anything. "I'm going to hang up, alright? I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay," she said, a brief silence following. I could hear Kenji throwing up in the background and didn't bother waiting for her to say anything else before hanging up.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

He hung up without saying goodbye, which made me feel better. He was rushing, good. I hung the phone up absently and tossed it onto the couch before going back into the bathroom to find Kenji hunched over the toilet, hurling. Rina was at his side, rubbing his back as he began crying. She had pulled his hair out of his face, creating the small ponytail that always reminded me of their father.

"Sweety, are you feeling any better?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I had been sobbing seconds before.

He shook his head and hugged onto his sister. Rina returned the gesture, glaring up at me, although I could tell she was just trying to fight back tears as well. "What are you going to do? Where's my mom?"

I shrugged and was unable to hold it in anymore. Tears ran down my face as I said, "I don't know. No one's upstairs, I checked."

"What are you going to do?" she repeated, panic showing in her features now.

"Ichigo's coming over, he'll be here soon, then he's going to take us all to the hospital," I answered, hoping the mention of Ichigo's name would calm them down.

"Why did you call him?" Kenji asked, holding his stomach as tears continued to slide down his face.

"I didn't know who else to call," I answered honestly. "I thought maybe he'd know something about your medical background, more so than anyone else I could call."

He nodded and rested his head on Rina's shoulder again.

"He should be here soon, okay? Then we can take you to see a doctor, alright, Sweety?" I asked, stepping closer to them and placing an unsteady hand on his head.

Nodding again, he stayed quiet as we all stood still, waiting. It seemed like only two minutes had passed before I heard the banging on the door. Practically running, I headed toward the door, unlocking the door and opening it to reveal Ichigo. He carefully pushed past me and headed down the hall without a word.

Following him, I watched as he picked up Kenji and nudged Rina toward me. She allowed me to pick her up before Ichigo led us through the living room and out of the apartment. After locking the door quickly, I continued to follow Ichigo to his truck, helping him carefully strap both kids in the back seat.

Jumping into the passenger's seat, I buckled up, having trouble because my hands were trembling so much. I realized no one had said anything since Ichigo had arrived and suddenly felt nervous, causing my hands to shake worse. He had sounded so sure on the phone, like he knew everything would be okay; now he was acting like _I_ was, like he was about to panic.

Unable to stop crying, I laid my hands in my lap and looked down, hoping to hide the fact from Ichigo. Glancing over at me, he reached over and grabbed my arm. "Rukia, calm down," he whispered, still focusing on the road. "He's going to be fine."

I nodded but couldn't stop my quiet sobs. He seemed to understand, pulling his hand back and continuing toward the hospital quietly.

"Where's your sister?" he asked absently, glancing at the kids in the rearview mirror, who still hadn't made a sound.

"S-she's staying with a friend from high school for a few nights," I answered, my voice still unsteady. I appreciated his obvious distractions.

He nodded, not having anything else to say on the subject and was quiet again. Looking in the rearview mirror again, he addressed Kenji. "Hey, Kenj, what's going on? What hurts?"

After groaning quietly the boy answered. "My stomach."

"Does it feel like it had last month when Mom took you to the doctor?" he questioned, seeming to get more of his attention when mentioning his mother.

"Yeah, just worse," he stated, his voice still low.

"Sharp pains, right? That come and go?"

Kenji only nodded before leaning over and spitting up bright blood all over the floor of Ichigo's truck. Rina continued to rub his back, but now tears were streaming down her face as well.

Ichigo's response to this was to speed up, although we were very close to the hospital now. The last few minutes of the ride were silent. We pulled into one of the many empty parking spaces next to the ER entrance. _Good,_ I thought. _There shouldn't be a very long wait._

Ichigo grabbed Kenji carefully and pulled him to his shoulder while I got a still weeping Rina. While we approached the doors I heard Rina mumbling something about losing her brother too and couldn't help the new flood of tears that ran down my face.

Leading me into the building, Ichigo headed straight for the first nurse he saw. As he began describing the situation to her Kenji threw up more blood, this time all over the back of Ichigo's shirt. He tried to apologize but cut himself off, holding his stomach. The nurse got the attention of others and one took him from Ichigo without a word, heading down a long hallway.

"Hey!" he tried to interject, but she was already gone and the woman he had first spoken to was handing him a clipboard with an information sheet on it.

"Fill this out and a doctor will soon be out to let you know what's going on," she stated, absently pushing the clip board and a pen into his empty hands and directing him toward the vacant waiting room. Sighing, he carefully grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room, taking a seat before I sat next to him, resting Rina in my lap.

Beginning to fill out the paper, Ichigo pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed without looking away from the paper. "I'll try the house again," he said absently, referring to Mina's apartment. After several rings he pushed the _call end_ button and dialed another number without being distracted before pressing the phone to his ear.

When a voice told him to leave a message he looked away from the information sheet and glared ahead of him at nothing in particular. After the beep he said, "Mina, pick up your _goddamn_ phone." His voice was so angry it was almost unfamiliar. It seemed to scare Rina, who pulled closer to me while continuing to cry. Ending the call, Ichigo sat the phone on his leg and continued with the paperwork.

After finishing, he took the paper back to the nurse and sat back down beside me. When he noticed both me and Rina were still crying, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled us closer. "Don't worry, he'll be okay," he said quietly, sighing tiredly and resting his head on mine. The blood on his shirt had already seemed to dry and smelled, but I barely noticed. We sat and started a long wait quietly.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

Every few minutes I felt my eyes fall closed and jumped awake. I figured I was annoying the shit out of Rukia, although she never said anything. We waited an hour and a half before we heard anything. It was going on six and there was still no sign of morning light. Rina had fallen asleep awhile before and was still snoring soundly. Finally a doctor came out of the doors concealing the long hallway they had taken Kenji down and approached us.

"Are you the parents of Kenji Abarai?" he asked, glancing between us before looking down at a still sleeping Rina.

"No, we're friends of his mother. What's going on?" I demanded, not bothering to explain anymore until he did his part.

He sighed, obviously annoyed with my lack of elaboration. "It appears that Kenji has a stomach ulcer, and a pretty bad one at that. It seems that it's not a new growth, we've estimated that he's had it for at least the last four months."

"_Four months?_" I questioned in disbelief.

He nodded. "Has anything recently happened to the boy? Anything…tragic?"

Surprised, I responded with, "Why do you ask?"

"A lot of stress can push these things over the edge, if you understand what I mean. It appears that the majority of the damage has just recently happened and I thought maybe something had happened. Although I'm sure his mother would know better." His voice was obviously agitated, but I didn't care.

"Well, his mother won't answer her phone and we don't know _where she is_." My retorted response illustrated my evident impatience.

He didn't address my remark, only waited for an answer to his earlier question. After sighing, I said, "His father died two days ago."

He nodded at this but only continued with the information. "It seems that this ulcer has caused Kenji to acquire iron deficiency anemia, which means he's been throwing up blood longer than you thought. I've asked him and he said he's been throwing up blood for about a month now."

"Oh my god," Rukia muttered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"How can you treat it?" I asked, absently grabbing Rukia's unoccupied hand.

"I'm going to have to prescribe him three different pills; an antibiotic to get rid of the bacteria causing the ulcer's growth, one to reduce the stomach acid, which will help with the pain, and another to protect the lining of his stomach. This will prevent more growth in the future. As long as he finishes the antibiotic, that is."

"Well, what about the anemia?" I questioned, my relief evident in my new tone.

"His mother will have to schedule an appointment so we can do a few more tests after he's finished the antibiotics. But in the meantime he needs to be extremely careful."

I nodded, unable to the help the grin on my face now. "When can we take him home?"

"He's asleep; once he wakes up you can take him home." With that the doctor nodded absently and walked away.

"Thank God," I muttered, running a hand through my hair absently.

Rukia nudged me carefully with her elbow, getting my attention. "Thank you for coming," she said, smiling tiredly. "I'm sorry I was so…panicked. I just…I couldn't stand it if something happened to him under _my_ care. I couldn't do that to Mina, or Rina, or the rest of you."

I returned the gesture and shook my head absently. "Not a problem, I'm glad you called. Which reminds me, how did you get my number?"

"Oh, right, Mina gave it to me 'just in case' when she left the kids with me the first night. Good thing she had," she answered, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

I nodded and pulled out my phone, deciding to try to call Mina for the twentieth time. Rukia understood and waited silently as I dialed. Again there was no answer, so I re-pocketed my phone and stood.

"Where are you going?" she asked quickly, sitting up in her chair, careful not to wake Rina.

"I figure we're going to be waiting for a while, I was going to get us some coffee," I answered, smiling down at her.

"Oh…well, thank you," she answered, tiredly returning the gesture.

"Do you like it any particular way?" I questioned.

"No, black is fine," she said, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Alright. I'll be back."

_-:-_

We waited for only another half an hour before Kenji woke up and told a nurse he wanted to go home. They had helped him dress before bringing him out to us and telling us he could go. They instructed me where I could pick up his medications and told me to give it to him as soon as we got it, making sure he didn't take any of them on an empty stomach.

After signing his release forms we all headed toward my truck again. Both the kids were awake now and were whining about going to my apartment. "You need to go home and rest. Besides, your mom's going to want to see you."

"She's not even home," Kenji said quietly, his head resting on my shoulder.

"Well, I need to take Rukia home too. I'm sure she's just as tired and she needs to get some sleep," I answered, glancing over at her.

"Honestly, I don't think I'm going to be sleeping," she answered, smiling back at me.

As we reached the truck and started strapping them into the back seat, which I had forgotten to clean out, I looked over at her. "Contradicting me right in front of them isn't a good parenting move," I joked, causing her to laugh. "Fine," I answered while finishing and standing up right. "Keep your feet up," I continued, pushing Kenji's small leg onto the seat, causing Rina to do the same.

"Sorry," he answered guiltily.

"Don't be, it's not your fault you were sick. And it's not a big deal anyway."

He nodded and pulled his legs underneath himself.

"I'm assuming you don't mind," I said to Rukia, pulling myself behind the wheel and buckling up.

"I don't," she said and shrugged.

"Okay, but if your mom decides to finally call me back, I'm taking you home," I said, looking at the kids in the rearview mirror.

They nodded before I pulled out of the ER's entrance, heading home. The ride was silent as both Kenji and Rina fell asleep. Glancing at them in the mirror again I said, "Should've known; they're already asleep." When Rukia didn't answer, I glanced at her and smiled. She was asleep too. "Yeah, you probably won't sleep anyway," I said sarcastically to no one in particular before continuing toward my apartment in silence.

After pulling into my usual parking spot and killing the engine I looked at the two in the back seat and then at Rukia, who were all still sleeping. I considered taking the kids in before coming back and carrying her, but I didn't like the idea of leaving her in the car unconscious by herself, so I carefully reached over and nudged her. "Rukia, we're here, wake up."

She sat up slowly and looked around, looking exhausted. "Huh?"

Smiling, I repeated, "We're here. Come on."

She smiled also and nodded. "I wasn't sleeping, I know." She was obviously joking, her smile widening when I laughed.

"Whatever you say," I answered, getting the kids from the back seat before heading toward the building's main entrance.

"I can take one of them," she offered, but I only shrugged and carefully grabbed the door handle, holding it open for her. She sighed but stepped in and thanked me.

Handing her my keys, I directed her up the stairs to the third floor, stopping at my door as she began unlocking it. "I've never seen an apartment complex like this. I didn't even know they had three leveled houses."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty weird when I moved in." After she unlocked and opened the door I nudged her in and headed down the hall. "I'll be right back." Stepping into my bed room, I placed the kids in my bed and pulled the comforter over them; they didn't even stir, just continued to snore quietly.

Returning to the living room, I saw Rukia just standing by the door. "You can sit, you know," I said, causing her to smile and take a seat. "I'm going to go clean the backseat of my truck really quick, I'll be right back."

She stood and said, "I can help, if you want."

"No, thanks, I'd rather someone stay in here in case one of the kids needs you," I answered, causing her to sit back down. "But thank you."

She nodded and smiled, taking a seat again. I noticed for the time that she was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a long sleeved red shirt, her hair up in a bun. I was surprised I hadn't noticed before; she looked pretty cute. I thought I could get used to seeing her in my apartment and pushed the thought away, laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll be back," I said, still smiling as I headed back out to my truck.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

I waited for ten minutes sitting on the couch, forcing myself not to fall asleep, while he cleaned out his truck. When he came back upstairs he quickly dismissed himself and changed his shirt.

"You need anything?" he asked, looking down at me as he stood in the middle of the living room.

Smiling, I shook my head. "No, thank you."

"You know, if you want to sleep, you're welcome to. There's plenty of room in the bed for you and the kids."

"No, I'm fine, really," I answered and stifled another yawn without getting his attention.

"Well, if you change your mind, or if you want to go home, just let me know. I'll go make us some coffee," he added, quickly disappearing into the kitchen.

Again I waited, peering around the living room, noting how empty it seemed. There was a television, a bare coffee table in front of the couch, and a phone sitting on top of the T.V. Other than the couch that was about it; no pictures, nothing on the walls at all.

A moment later he stepped back into the living room, two cups in hand. Approaching the couch, he sat next to me and carefully handed me one of the cups. "Thank you," I said, taking a drink happily.

"You're welcome," he answered absently, taking a drink himself.

"Did you just recently move in here?" I asked, looking around the room again.

He laughed before answering. "No, I've lived here for five years, actually. Why?"

"Well, this room's so…empty. It _looks_ like you just moved in," I answered, smiling over at him.

Shrugging, he said, "I just don't have much stuff, I guess."

I nodded and continued to glance around, suddenly a little nervous to be alone with him. He didn't seem to notice and just continued to drink his coffee, resting his legs on his coffee table. Leaning back, I took another drink of my coffee and tried to relax.

Readjusting himself suddenly, Ichigo was practically laying on the coffee table, resting his head against the back of the couch and turning toward me, a grin on his face. "You falling asleep over there?" he asked, his grin growing, making the dark circles under his eyes stand out more.

"No," I answered, smiling back at him. "Are you always so…happy when you haven't slept?"

He laughed again and shook his head. "Sorry, I can a little annoying when I'm tired."

"You're not annoying; I just thought you were acting a little strange for being so tired. And sleep if you're tired."

He shook his head and looked in front of us again, staring off. "I'm fine, thanks." Turning back to me, his grin was evident again. "Plus it wouldn't be very polite to leave my guest all by herself."

I laughed quietly and looked away before saying, "I'll be fine, but thanks."

He only nodded, finished his coffee and stood, looking back at me. "Want more coffee?"

"No thanks," I answered, unable to help the grin on my face now. "I still have most of mine."

He laughed quietly and nodded, leaving to the kitchen again and returning a moment later with a full cup of coffee. He sat down again, this time even closer to me, although he didn't seem to notice. His expression became serious as he looked back over at me. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this, you must be pretty stressed."

Cocking an eyebrow, I shook my head. "There's no need to apologize," I began, looking down into my coffee mug. "I'm not so much stressed as…on edge. After everything happened with Renji, I just…things have gotten a little difficult to deal with. And when Kenji got sick, I just panicked. But I'm okay and, like I said, _you_ have nothing to apologize for," I finished, smiling over at him again.

He returned the gesture and absently laid his head on my shoulder. "Well, let me know if you need anything, okay? To talk or watch the kids, or whatever."

His offered surprised me. "Yeah, sure, thanks."

He only nodded in response, sighing tiredly.

"Are _you_ falling asleep?" I asked, my smile widening.

Shaking his head, a tired laugh escaped his lips. "No, not at all," he muttered sarcastically, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo," I said, smiling up at him.

"So," he began before taking another drink of his coffee, obviously ignoring my demand. "You said you're a nurse at a pediatrician's office, right?"

Smiling again, I nodded. "Yes, I did."

"What made you want to do that?" he asked, finishing his second cup of coffee and sitting the empty mug on the table before us.

I shrugged, taking a sip myself while thinking it over. "I've always liked kids, I guess. And I didn't want to be in college long enough to be a pediatrician, so I decided a nurse would be a good alternate."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's a really nice place to work, and there's a good amount of kids. Enough that you can easily remember most of their names and even get a little attached to them," I answered, glancing back at him, noticing his grin again. "What about you? What made you want to be a teacher?"

He looked away for a moment before returning his gaze to me and shrugging. "I don't know. I've always loved Lit and there's really nothing else I can do with a Lit major."

"Well, do you like it?" I questioned, absently playing with the rim of my cup.

"Yeah, I like it. I liked it better when I taught high school, honestly, but the pays good. So, I don't have much to complain about," he answered, glancing away again before grinning back down at me.

Glancing over his shoulder, I looked back him, cocking an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought I heard one of the kids," he said, taking one more glance at the hallway.

Smiling again, I asked, "You really care about them, don't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I love those kids. They're practically family."

"How long have you known the Abarais?"

"Well, Rina's eight, so nine or ten years."

"How long have Renji and Mina been married?" I asked, absently finishing my coffee and sitting the mug next to Ichigo's on the coffee table.

"Uh…next Thursday would have been eleven years," he answered, a somber expression crossing his features.

"Wow," I answered, frowning slightly. "How old are they?"

"Mina's thirty and Renji's thirty-one. Or was, whatever," he answered, looking away again.

Not knowing what to say, I laid a hand on his arm, earning a small smile. He rested his head on my shoulder again and didn't try to fight sleep this time, apparently. He was out in mere minutes, and moments later I found myself drifting as well.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

I jumped awake at the sound of the door opening carelessly, noticing that both Rukia and I had fallen asleep on the couch. Sitting up, I saw Mina standing in front of us, smiling tiredly down at us. Suddenly my anger returned, a deep glare crossing my features.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" I asked, accidentally waking Rukia, who sat up and looked around, looking confused.

"W-what do you mean?" Mina returned, her smile falling quickly.

"We've been trying to call you for hours, where were you?" I demanded, noticing her confusion turning into annoyance.

"I was out, why? What's it to you?" she snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Kenji was sick last night and we had to take him the hospital. We thought you would like to know, but I guess you didn't care," I retorted, regretting saying it as panic seemed to sink in.

"What? Where is he, what's wrong?" she asked, taking a step closer to us absently.

"He's fine, don't worry. He was throwing up blood and complaining about stomach pains again, so-," I began before tears built up in her eyes. "Calm down, he's going to be fine. It's a stomach ulcer and the doctor prescribed him a few different medications that should take care of it. But he thinks it caused, uh…shit, what was it?" I asked myself, absently pressing my hand against my forehead.

"Iron deficiency anemia," Rukia answered quietly.

"Right, and he wants you to make an appointment to take him back after he's finished all his medications. But he's going to be fine, alright? He's sleeping right now in my room, we've all been up half the night, so just let him rest. Please."

She nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm so sorry, I just…" Shaking her head, she wiped away fresh tears.

"Where were you?" I asked calmly.

"I went to see my parents," she said, surprising me.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she answered. "I couldn't sleep."

"Did they know already?"

"Yeah, they were really sweet about it. They let me stay the night once I actually felt like sleeping, although it only lasted a few hours. I'm sorry I interrupted you guys, if you want I can go sit in the kitchen and make myself something to drink and I'll let you two rest."

"Don't worry about it," I said, sitting up, my back popping as I did so.

"No, really, you should sleep," she persisted, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over us.

Laughing quietly, I pulled the blanket back. "It's fine, I'm not even tired anymore," I said, although it wasn't entirely true. I was too worried Mina would go check on Kenji and wake him up if I did sleep, though, so I stood and went to the kitchen to make more coffee.

"Why don't you let me-," she began before I cut her off.

"It's fine, I got it. Just sit down and relax a little, okay?" She seemed unsure so I carefully pushed her closer to the couch. "Sit down."

She did, smiling over at Rukia slightly before starting a conversation with her. I didn't bother listening, I was too tired to focus on what they were saying anyway, so I just zoned out while fixing the coffee. That was why I didn't notice Kenji approach me from behind. When I turned to return to the living room he was standing directly in front of me, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Holy shit, Kid," I said, obviously startled and taking a step back. "What are you doing? You should be sleeping."

He didn't answer, just shrugged slightly before holding his arms out to me. A little concerned, I picked him up and asked if he was feeling alright. He mumbled something I didn't understand and laid his head on my shoulder.

"If you're tired, go sleep," I said, but he didn't seem to hear it. He saw his mother and pulled away from me again, squirming until I sat him on the floor. Heading toward her quickly, he got her attention for the first time, hugging onto her waist, startling her.

"Oh, Sweety, what are you doing up?" she asked after wrapping an arm around him and pushing his hair out of his face with her free hand. "You should sleep some more."

He mumbled something she seemed to comprehend before she picked him up and sat him on her lap. Laying his head on her shoulder, he mumbled again, this time causing Mina to stiffen.

"I know," she stated quietly, absently messing with his hair. "Me too." He responded by wrapping his arms around her neck and sighing tiredly.

Rukia looked at me, obviously concerned, but I just shrugged. After hearing the coffeepot beep, I quickly filled three glasses and brought them to the living room, sitting my own on the coffee table next to my old mug.

"Hey, Kenj, do you want something to drink or eat?" I asked, looking down at him and waiting while he slowly pulled away from his mother.

"No thanks," he answered quietly, the dark circles under his eyes seeming more noticeable.

"Are you sure?" I asked, already stepping back toward the kitchen regardless. When he nodded and laid his head back down on Mina's shoulder, staring off, I went back to the kitchen, grabbed a juice box from the fridge and returned to the couch. "Well, here's something if you change your mind."

"Thank you," he said, a little louder, looking up at me without moving his head.

"You're welcome," I answered, laying a hand on his back carefully. It was hard seeing him that way; he looked exhausted and really sick, like he would throw up or pass out any minute.

"Thank you again, you two, for taking care of them," Mina said, rubbing Kenji's back, her hand brushing against mine before I pulled it away.

"No problem," I answered absently. "But where were Shenji and Rin? Why weren't they at the apartment last night?"

She shrugged carefully before pulling Kenji closer and leaning back against the couch, her feet resting on the coffee table. "They said they were going to go somewhere with Ben, I didn't catch what they said. I think they might have stayed together in a hotel room last night, but I'm not sure. I was spacing out a lot when they were over yesterday," she answered, surprising me when she admitted her odd behavior.

I only nodded, not knowing how to respond to this.

"I'm sorry you had to take another day off of work, both of you," she spoke up, glancing between me and Rukia.

"It's fine," I began, absently leaning back against the arm of the couch. "I took the whole week off Monday." Rukia didn't answer, only nodded when Mina looked back at her.

After a brief pause Rukia asked, "So,…when is the funeral going to be?"

Mina smiled slightly and looked away from her, running her hand through Kenji's hair again. "Friday at noon," she said, her voice seeming more distant.

"So soon?" I asked, noting Kenji blank expression.

She nodded but didn't explain. I was worried about how they all would act during the funeral and how it was going to affect the kids. The thought made me think of the first funeral I had attended as a child and had to quickly push the memory away.

Wrapping an arm around Mina, I pulled her closer. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed tiredly, tightening her grip on her son. Pulling her closer, I remembered a conversation I had had one night with Renji, probably two months before. I kept hearing his demanding voice and soon I was lost in the memory.

_-:-_

_Renji and I were standing on the balcony of his apartment. Mina had asked me to come over because he was acting strange again and he seemed to know that's why I was there. I had been standing there for probably ten minutes and he still hadn't said anything._

_"I don't understand why she calls you every time we fight," he suddenly said, his tone low, obviously angry._

_Crossing my arms over my chest, I answered, "She's worried about you, Renji. You're completely shutting her out; she doesn't know _what_ to do."_

_"What does she think _you're_ going to do about it?" he questioned, still staring ahead of him as if I weren't even there._

_I shrugged and thought my answer over. "More than she can," I said quietly, slipping my hands into my pockets and glancing over at him._

_Finally he looked at me, a deep glare on his face. "Like what?"_

_Sighing, I shook my head. "Renji, she just wants you to talk to her-or talk to someone. I don't know, I guess she thinks you'll talk to me."_

_"There's nothing to talk about," he retorted, looking away again, his glare still intact._

_Usually I was good at being patient with Renji, but this really pissed me off. "You won't _talk_ to _anyone_, you're neglecting your family, and there's 'nothing to talk about'?" When he didn't respond, I continued. "Renji, you need to talk to someone about whatever it is you need to talk about. Because if you don't, this-this…_depression_ isn't just going to hurt you, it's going to hurt your wife and your kids."_

_Still he didn't answer, and surprisingly he didn't get angry. Resting a hand on the edge of the balcony, he spoke up quietly after a moment of silence. "Ichigo, will you promise me something?"_

_Sighing irritably, I could feel my usual glare deepen while absently pushing some hair off my forehead. "Yeah, sure."_

_Again he was silent, staring off at what seemed like nothing. I waited until he finally continued. "If anything ever…_happens_…take care of them."_

_Stunned, I stared at him, filling with guilt and panic. Eventually I answered. "_Don't_ say that, Renji. Nothing's going to happen-"_

_"Just promise me," he cut in, his voice stern as he turned to look at me again. _

_I didn't want to accept what I knew he was considering, but I knew I had to answer him. "Yeah…sure, I promise."_

_-:-_

"Ichigo," Mina said sternly, sitting up and giving me a confused look.

"Huh?" I asked, realizing someone had addressed me.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked, a look of concern on her face. "You look really pale."

Shaking my head, I answered, "Uh…no, I'm fine, thanks. Sorry."

"Are you sure?" Mina asked, her brow furrowing at my answer, her hand going to my forehead quickly.

"Positive," I answered, forcing myself to smile while carefully pulling her hand away. "Just spaced out for a minute."

"You should go lie down for a while, Ichigo," Rukia suggested, although her tone told me I didn't have much choice.

Laughing quietly, I nodded slightly. "Yeah, maybe I will," I answered, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Mina nodded and nudged me. Hugging her quickly, I pulled back and laid a hand on Kenji's back again, kissing his head before saying, "Night, Kenj. Feel better."

"It's not night," he muttered quietly, his head still resting on his mother's shoulder. A ghost of a smile was on his face.

"Yeah, whatever," I responded, my smile widening.

After I stood, Rukia said, "Thanks again for taking us." She smiled slightly while looking up at me.

Returning the gesture, I nodded. "No problem, thanks for calling me." She merely nodded in response.

"Sleep well, Ichigo," Mina said, smiling slightly.

"Yup," I said before quickly heading down the hall to my bedroom. Kicking my shoes off, I carefully pushed the comforter back and laid down, careful not to wake Rina. Although I didn't think I would be able to sleep, I was out the moment my head hit the pillow.

_-:-_

Okay, so I feel like I updated much quicker this time around, although that may not be true, lol. Anyway, I hope you liked it, please review! :D Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I should be working on _10 Days_ right now…but I'm honestly quit bored with it. So I'll update later, ha ha:3 Anyway, I don't have much to say, so we'll just get started!

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

The sudden pressure on my chest woke me immediately, causing me to sit up quickly. With barely any time to register that Rina had been the one to jump on me, I grabbed her before she could spill onto the floor.

"Rina," I began tiredly, trying to stifle a yawn while smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up, you've been sleeping forever," she said, a smile in her voice; it was nice to hear.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired," I responded sarcastically, sighing tiredly before rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Well, you shouldn't be, it's already eight-thirty," she answered, readjusting herself on my lap while I stretched.

"Are you kidding me?" I questioned, looking at the alarm clock when she shook her head. "Did Rukia leave?"

Her smile grew knowingly. "No, she's still here. Mommy left a while ago."

"Oh," I said, trying to change the subject. "Did she take Kenji home?"

She shook her head again. "Nope, he wanted to stay with Rukia again. Speaking of Rukia," she continued, her smile growing again, causing me to laugh.

"What?" I asked, laying a hand on her head.

"You like Rukia, don't you?" she asked, sitting up slightly in my lap.

Laughing loudly, I responded with, "Is it so obvious even the children are noticing?"

Rina shrugged. "It's pretty obvious to me."

"Well, thanks, good to know." Laughing again, I continued. "Hey, since you're pretty perceptive, what does she think of me?"

"She likes you, too," Rina answered, nodding happily.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think she's just about as obvious as you are."

Processing the information I felt I could trust, I nodded, grinning. "Thanks a lot, that's really helpful."

She laughed. "Did I help you decide what to do?"

"Kind of. I'm going to give it a little longer-I mean, we've only known each other for three days. But I think I'm gonna…"

"Go for it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered, laughing again. "I never realized how helpful you could be when it came to picking up chicks," I joked. "I mean, I know the fact that you're cute gets their attention, but this is _really_ helpful."

"Shut up," she said, laughing again.

Hugging her carefully, I rested my head against hers. "Really, though, thanks a lot."

She returned the gesture and nodded slightly. "You're welcome."

"Is he finally awake?" Rukia asked, startling Rina, causing her to jump slightly in my grip. Looking up, I saw her leaning against the door frame, Kenji in her arms. She was smiling down at us and cocking an eyebrow at Rina's reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She just shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I asked, frowning up at her.

She nodded, absently pulling Kenji closer. "Yeah."

"Rukia, why didn't you wake me up? I could have taken you home, or you could have taken a nap. You didn't have to wait for me."

Her smile widened as she shook her head. "It's not a big deal; although I hope you don't mind, I've had a _ton_ of your coffee."

"It's fine, but you should have just woke me up," I answered, standing and pulling Rina up to my shoulder.

Shrugging, she headed back down the hall before I followed her. When we reached the living room, she stopped and looked at me nervously. "I hope you don't mind…I kind of picked up a little."

Attempting to keep the evident smile off my face, I glared back at her. "You're killing me."

She laughed and shrugged again. "I had nothing else to do," she pointed out, her smile growing. "But I think we better get home, if you don't mind."

Pulling Rina closer, I said, "Do you have to?" jokingly. She only nodded and slipped her shoes on while Rina pushed me away and laughed. "Alright, let me-," I began, digging in my pocket for my keys. "Where are my keys?" I asked, more to myself as I glanced around the room.

"Rukia needed to go get Kenji's medicine, so I got them for her," Rina answered.

Looking back at Rukia, I asked, "You drove my truck?"

She looked nervous as she responded. "I really hope you don't mind, but I forgot all about it until Kenji started complaining about his stomach hurting. I'm sorry."

I laughed quietly and shook my head. "It's fine, I'm just surprised you were able to drive it."

Giving me a funny look, she readjusted Kenji in her grip. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just didn't think you'd be able to reach the peddles," I joked, causing both children to laugh but only earning a cold glare from Rukia. "I'm just teasing you, sorry."

"Mm hm," she responded, smiling slightly before sitting Kenji on the arm of the couch and helping him pull his jacket on.

"I'm gonna go grab my shoes, I'll be right back," I said, heading back to my room and sitting on the bed before sitting Rina next to me. She was silent while I slipped my shoes on and suddenly spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Daddy's funeral is in just two days," she said, getting my immediate attention.

Looking down at her, I nodded before responding. "Yeah. Do you think you'll…be okay?"

She was silent for a long moment before shrugging. "I don't know…I think seeing the casket is going to be the worst. It definitely won't be open, but I'll still know…it's…going to be longer than most, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be," I answered.

She was quiet again and I was sure she was done talking on the matter, but after another long moment, she spoke up again. "Maybe…maybe it's not so bad…I mean, we all miss him…but maybe it's better than him living and being miserable."

Surprised, I said, "That's…a really mature way to look at it, Rina." From the corner of my eye I saw Rukia standing in the hall, watching us. She had obviously been listening, but Rina didn't seem to notice.

She just shrugged my comment off and continued. "I just wish we could have made him happy…"

"Rina," I said sternly, noting the tears that built up in her eyes. "What happened had nothing to do with you guys. Your father…did that because he felt like…a _failure_. He wasn't happy because he thought he couldn't provide for his family. He loved all of you more than anything, but he thought he wasn't…good enough. It had nothing to do with you not making him happy-don't even think that."

Looking up at me, she blinked the tears away. "Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't have to. I've been friends with your dad for a long time; I knew what was bothering him."

"Then why didn't someone talk to him? Tell him he was wrong?"

"We tried, Rina. He was…stubborn. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and he didn't."

She was silent and looked down at her hands. Glancing at Rukia, I saw her press a hand to her mouth and figured she was trying not to cry. Kenji was still in her grip and was staring off absently, his head on her shoulder and a hand gripping her shirt.

Returning my gaze to Rina, I picked her up and stood, pulling her up to my shoulder again and hugging her tightly. "Come on, Kiddo, Rukia and Kenji are waiting for us."

She returned the gesture and laid her head on my shoulder. "Okay."

Before moving at all, I watched as Rukia quickly went back into the living room. When she was out of sight, I quickly followed suit, Rina never seeming to notice her presence at all. Rukia was standing by the door, a small smile on her face. "You two ready?"

Rina nodded and smiled as well, trying to act like everything was still fine. "Yeah," she answered, her voice sounding tired.

"Alright, let's go."

_-:-_

_Rukia_

The morning after the long day at Ichigo's, I woke early, feeling well rested. The kids slept in about an hour longer than I did and when they woke I made them a light breakfast. Kenji seemed to be doing better; his stomach didn't give him any trouble in the night, and he ate all his food. Both he and Rina seemed to have bounced back from their down moods from the night before, which I was glad for.

At around eleven the kids were sitting on the floor in front of the television, idly watching something I didn't recognize as I picked up the living room. Suddenly the door opened and I glanced up to see Saki walk in, a grin on her face.

"Hey, Saki," I said absently, noticing that the kids didn't pay her any mind.

"Hey, Ruk, look who I found," she exclaimed, causing me to notice the other person as she dragged him inside by the arm.

Smiling, I nodded. "Hey, Ben, is she bothering you?"

He smiled shyly and shook his head, allowing Saki to pull him further into the apartment before closing the door behind them. His name got Rina and Kenji's attention, causing them to stand and approach him, wide grins on their faces.

"Uncle Ben!" Kenji exclaimed, holding his arms out to him until he picked him up. "I didn't know you were coming over!"

"I didn't plan on it," he answered, causing Saki to laugh while he picked Rina up as well.

"Where did you find him?" I asked Saki, who still had her arm intertwined with Ben's.

"I was walking around town with a couple of friends and I saw him sitting by himself. He didn't seem to be doing anything, so I ditched my friends and told him he was coming over," she answered, smiling happily.

"Didn't you even ask him if he was busy?" I asked, slightly annoyed that she was bossing poor Ben around. I was glad that she wanted to hang out with him, but he seemed really shy and willing to go along with anything.

She shrugged. "I'm sure if he was too busy to hang out, he would have told me. Right Benjiman?"

After noticing my stern look which obviously told him to be honest, he nervously glanced back at Saki before nodding.

"Are you sure you didn't have something better to do?" I asked, giving him the same look, causing his smile to widen.

"I'm sure, it's fine, thanks. Is it…okay that we just dropped by?" he asked, still seeming nervous.

"Of course it's alright, you're welcome to come over whenever," I said, smiling at his behavior. He definitely looked just like Renji, but he didn't act a thing like him.

"By the way, Ruk, where were you yesterday?" Saki asked, absently directing Ben to the couch and sitting down next to him, never letting go of her grip on his arm.

"At Ichigo's," I said, trying not to let her obvious grin get to me. "The night before last Kenji got sick and he took us to the hospital because Mina wasn't home. We didn't sleep at all throughout the night, so when Mina showed up he went to sleep. Mina left soon after that and I had to wait for him to wake up and bring us home." My explanation caused her smile to drop and made a worried expression cross Ben's face.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Ben asked, looking down at Kenji with a sudden glare on his face.

"I'm okay," Kenji answered, glancing at me to explain. He obviously didn't like the attention turned to him; this quality made me think he might turn out more like his uncle than his father.

"The doctor said he has a stomach ulcer and with what's been going on it got a lot worse. They prescribed him three different medicines and they seem to be working pretty good, aren't they, Kenj?"

He nodded and looked away again when both Saki and Ben looked down at him. "So the medicine's going to get rid of it?" Ben asked, turning his gaze to me.

"Yeah, that's what one of the pills are for. I called the hospital to ask about one of the medications and the nurse asked how he's been. When I told her how good he claims to feel she seemed pleasantly surprised, so I don't think we have anything to worry about," I said with a smile, seeming to appease Ben.

"Good," he answered, absently pulling Kenji closer.

"Oh, yeah Ben, where were you and your parents the other night?" I asked.

"We stayed at a hotel because there wasn't enough room for us at Mina's. Mom and Dad felt bad for taking her bed, but they didn't want to leave her alone. She told them she'd be fine and they decided we'd just go to a hotel."

"Where are they today?" I questioned, absently crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know," he said, laughing quietly. "I left before they woke up this morning."

"Where exactly were you headed anyway?" Saki asked, smiling up at him.

Returning the gesture, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"When you left so early this morning-where were you going?"

He shook his head slightly before answering. "I didn't have any place in mind, I just wanted to leave." When Saki gave him a confused look, he averted her gaze and shrugged.

"So you just left and had nowhere to go?" she persisted, her smile growing.

He nodded, not giving any further explanation.

"See, Ruk, I wasn't messing any of his plans up," she said, turning her grin to me for a moment. "So, Benjiman, when do you have to go back to school?"

"I'm…not sure. My parents would probably be pretty mad if I didn't stay another week, but I don't have a specific date that I have to be back."

"Cool, so what are you doing tomorrow?"

Her question seemed to really surprise him, but he answered quickly with, "I'm going to the funeral."

"Oh, is it tomorrow? Right, I knew that, sorry. What about afterwards? Are you planning to have lunch with your family or anything?"

"Uh,…no," he said, glancing at me nervously, causing me to smile.

"You wanna have lunch with me?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Um,…sure," he answered, shrugging slightly.

"Great," she said, her smile widening.

"Saki, _we_ had plans for lunch tomorrow," I said, not honestly caring, just giving her a hard time.

"Oh, right. Can't make it, sorry, something came up," she said, laughing when I only nodded.

"It's fine, I'd rather eat alone anyway," I answered jokingly.

"Pfft, I'm sure you won't be spending it alone. If you're not still babysitting the munchkins, I'm sure _someone_ is likely to have lunch with you," Saki said, grinning up at me.

Ben glanced between us, a confused look on his face, but didn't say anything.

I shrugged and brushed her statement aside. Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was Shenji and Ren, I yelled, "Come in," before the door slowly swung open, revealing Ichigo. Surprised, I glanced at Saki and noticed her evident grin before looking back at him. "Hey, come in."

He nodded, smiling down at me before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Noticing Ben and Saki for the first time, he greeted them happily. "Hey you two," he said, noticing Saki's expression and cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, well, speak of the devil," she responded, grinning up at him.

Ben glanced at me, obviously confused, before saying, "But we weren't just talking about him…that doesn't make sense…"

Saki laughed but didn't take her gaze off of Ichigo. "Don't mind him, he's pretty clueless," she responded, causing Ben's brow to furrow even further.

Ichigo laughed quietly but only shrugged her comments off. "How are you, Ben? You _look_ like you're doing pretty good," he said, grinning, obviously referring to his close proximity with Saki.

As clueless as he might have been to our earlier conversation, he seemed to understand exactly what Ichigo was getting at. Saki seemed to understand as well, but only tightened her grip on his arm. "I'm fine," Ben said, not trying to hide his annoyance at his friend's remarks. Ichigo laughed, but changed the subject.

"You feeling any better, Kenj?" he asked, looking down at the boy in Ben's lap. He only nodded and smiled up at Ichigo, seeming to please him. "Good," he continued, nodding slightly.

When no one said anything and Ichigo just continued to stand in front of the coffee table, Saki said, "Sit down," patting the cushion next to her.

He shrugged and did so before Saki slid her arm into the crook of his elbow, smiling at him happily. He laughed quietly, seeming nervous, but quickly stood, causing Saki to let go. "I forgot something in my truck, one second," he said before exiting the apartment, causing my sister to frown slightly.

We waited silently before Ichigo stepped back in, a newspaper in hand. Confused, I cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Look," he said, approaching me and stopping when he was at my side, the front page facing us. The headline screamed at me, reading _Local Unemployed Man 'Offs' Himself_. Although this seemed crude and horrible, the picture was worse. Beneath the headline was a colored picture of Renji on my patio, lying in the same position that made me think he looked like he was only sleeping. The large pool of blood that I remembered so well was seeping from his head, although the picture was slightly blurred and it somewhat blended in with his hair.

Pushing the paper away, I held a hand to my mouth and turned away from Ichigo. He seemed concerned but only folded the paper and nodded. "I know, can you believe it? It's sick!" He was glaring deeply now, placing the folded paper under his arm.

"What is it?" Ben asked, a concentrated glare on his own face.

Gesturing toward the kids, he motioned for Ben to come to us. Carefully placing his niece and nephew on the couch, he did just that as Ichigo handed him the paper. Unfolding it, Ben stared at the front page, his face paling noticeably. Shoving it back at Ichigo, he quickly stepped into the kitchen and threw up in my trash can.

Standing quickly, Saki swiftly approached him and placed a hand on his back. "Are you okay?" she questioned, a deep frown on her face. He only nodded, still hunched over the trash.

"Sorry, Ben," Ichigo said, frowning also. The kids were giving Ichigo a confused look, obviously wanting to see what was so bad. When he noticed this he shook his head sternly and they nodded.

Standing a little straighter, Ben asked, "What does it _say?_"

Looking back down at the article, Ichigo began to read. "'_Thirty-one year old Renji Abarai committed suicide at his apartment on Monday, May 4. His two children, Rina (eight) and Kenji (six), witnessed as their father shot himself in the head before he plummeted into his neighbor's patio. His wife, Mina Abarai, claims he's been unemployed for the last year and has been sinking deeper and deeper into depression. She says he never sought help and she never pushed him to get any.' _Blah blah blah," he said, scanning down the column.

"What are you skipping?" I asked harshly.

"Just a bunch of bull shit that makes Mina look horrible," he answered before continuing. "'_Abarai's body landed in the small backyard of Ms. Rukia Kuchiki. Being in her living room, she witnessed as the body crashed into her sight. Not only did Abarai neglect the fact that his entire family would witness his actions, he also imposed the horror of his suicide onto his helpless neighbor.'_" As he finished, his voice grew angry.

"What the fuck?" I demanded after a short moment of silence. "How was that allowed to be published? And how did this asshole even get his information?"

"I don't know," Ichigo remarked, his glare deepening, his hands tightening around the paper.

By then Ben had stood up completely, allowing my sister to place a hand on his back while gripping his hand with her free one. He was staring off, a neutral expression on his face; Saki noticed and frowned deeply, glancing between him and me and Ichigo before resting her head against his arm.

The kids, who were still sitting on the couch where their uncle had left them, were still silent. Rina let Kenji rest his head on her shoulder, but neither had expressions I could read.

Suddenly, Ichigo spoke up. "Sorry to dampen the mood," he said. "I just thought you guys would want to see that shit."

"Has Mina seen it?" Ben asked, turning his gaze back to Ichigo.

"Don't know. But I'm going to try to keep it from her if I can. They haven't gotten the paper in years, but she might get one because of something like this. Of course I'm sure she's not expecting to be accused of 'letting this happen'." As he said this his tone became angry again.

"…Does it even mention the funeral date?" Saki spoke up, looking at Ichigo warily.

Scanning the page again, Ichigo slowly shook his head. "Nope."

The door suddenly opened, causing Ichigo to hold the paper behind his back. Shenji and Ren were standing there, giving him a strange look. "Is Mina coming?" he asked, only causing them to seem more confused.

"Yeah, wh-," Shenji began before Ichigo ran down the hall. "What the fuck?"

"We'll tell you later," I said, unable to hold back a smile at Ichigo's rash behavior.

He nodded and absently grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her to the couch before sitting next to the kids. Mina entered soon afterwards, right as Ichigo was coming back into the living room.

"Hey," he said casually, smiling at them while sitting on the edge of the couch.

Cocking an eyebrow slightly, Mina nodded. "Hey, Ichigo, what are you doing here?"

"You too, Ben," Shenji added, smiling slightly at the sight of his son holding my sister's hand.

"We're just hanging out," Ichigo said absently, shrugging it off. "What have you been doing?" His question seemed to be directed to Mina.

"Nothing much," she answered, trying to stifle a yawn before rubbing her eyes tiredly. She was still dressed in sweats and a large T-shirt, her curly hair messily resting down her back. Her feet were bare, I noticed absently, before noting the deep circles under her eyes; they appeared to get darker and darker each time I saw her.

He gave her a curious glance. "You been sleeping okay?"

She smiled, knowing we could tell she hadn't been and just shrugged. When Ichigo's expression grew stern, demanding an explanation, she laughed dryly. "I'm just not used to sleeping by myself."

I felt a frown cross my features at her statement and imagined how lonely she must be with me hogging her kids all the time since her husband died. I made a mental note to kindly ask her if they could go home that night, even though I didn't honestly want them to.

Everyone was quiet and I couldn't help but grow more upset as her statement continued to sink in. Thankfully Saki spoke up. "Since everyone's here, I should make us something for lunch," she said, a slight smile in her voice. Dropping Ben's hand, she grabbed a random notebook from the coffee table and pulled a pen from the spiral curls. Opening it, she began writing out a list.

"Ruk, you can go get this stuff," she said absently, causing me sigh.

"And why can't you do it?" I asked, seeming agitated, although I was thankful for the distraction.

"I have to prepare everything. Get someone to go with you."

"Fine, Ben, wanna come with me?" I asked, smiling up at him.

Before he could even answer, Saki shook her head, never looking up from the paper. "Nope, he's going to help me prepare." Again, her voice held a hint of a smile in it, which I noted happily. "Take…Ichigo."

Sighing, I joked, "Do I have to?"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, smiling back at me.

"Fine, let's go," I answered, taking the list as Saki handed it to me and stepping closer to the door. Slipping on my shoes, I added, "We'll be back."

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

Pushing the empty cart into the sliding glass doors of the supermarket, I noticed Rukia stay at my side, one hand gripping the cart while the other held the list. She was staring at it, one eyebrow rising slightly.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, not looking away from the path ahead of me, making sure not to run into anything or anyone.

"I just can't believe how much shit she needs…and of course she expects me to pay for it. Hm." Her tone was light, but her puzzled expression made me think she was really annoyed with her sister.

Pulling into an aisle to search for our first item on the list, I absently said, "I think I've got enough cash on me," not expecting the reaction from her I received.

As she snapped her head in my direction I noted that her eyebrows were now drawn together in a deep glare. "I can afford it, don't worry about it."

Laughing nervously, I couldn't help but take a step away from her. "Sorry, I just thought I could help. I mean, you shouldn't have to pay for all of this if it's feeding nine people."

Realizing that I was honestly just trying to help, she calmed down considerably. "It's fine, I can take care of it."

Knowing I should just let it go, I continued anyway. "Well, at least let me pay for half."

Staring at me for a moment, her glare still intact, she eventually nodded and muttered, "Sure, whatever."

"Good," I responded quietly, smiling when she sighed and grabbed the first item, throwing it in the cart carelessly.

"Come on," she said, her voice calmer as she waited for me to start pushing the cart again. Glancing at the list, she directed me toward the next item. After a few silent moments she spoke up. "I really hate to see everyone…like that."

Nodding slightly, I answered, "I know."

"Mina looks horrible." After another brief pause she added, "She looks like she hasn't slept at all since Monday." When I didn't respond she continued. "Why haven't her parents come to see the kids?"

Now she was looking up at me as we stopped in a random aisle. Sighing quietly, I absently tightened my grip on the shopping cart. "Well, her parents didn't really…approve of Renji. They've only seen the kids a few times and they barely speak to Mina since she married him."

"Why?"

Shrugging slightly, I continued. "Well, it was mostly her dad; he just didn't like Renji at all. He doesn't think Renji is good enough for Mina, so when she told her dad they were getting married he didn't want to have anything to do with her. He refused to come see her when she had either of the kids, but her mom came."

"What a dick, why wasn't Renji 'good enough'?" she asked, a slight glare returning to her face.

I shrugged again. "I'm not sure. He didn't fit into his idea of who Mina should marry."

"And he still won't come over to see his grandkids after their father _died_?"

"I guess not," I answered. When she only continued walking I decided to change the subject. "So, what's going on with Ben and your sister?"

My questioned earned a smile from her. "I don't know. They came over together and she barely left his side, as you saw."

"She hasn't said anything to you?"

"No, she hasn't said anything."

"Does she…do this sort of thing a lot?" I asked, hoping not to offend her.

Cocking an eyebrow, Rukia asked, "What do you mean?" trying to hide an evident smile.

"Does she act like that with a lot of guys?"

Shrugging, she continued down the aisle before I began following. "I don't know…I guess, sort of. I can't really tell if she's honestly interested or if she's trying to make up for being so bitchy when everyone first came over."

"Hm," I responded quietly, seeming to get her attention.

"What?"

"I don't know, I guess that just worries me. I think Ben might…get the wrong idea. I guess I'm just worried about _him_; the last thing he needs right now is to be rejected."

She frowned slightly before nodding. "You're right. I'm going to talk to her tonight, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, smiling slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem," she answered, continuing to direct me to the next item on the list. After another moment of silence, she said, "I think I'm going to ask Mina if the kids can go home tonight."

"Why? Are they wearing you out?"

"No, not at all. I just…I don't know, after seeing Mina today and hearing her talking about…sleeping alone…I don't want to hog them anymore. She needs them around and I don't want to keep them from her anymore."

"Rukia, you're not 'hogging' them. You're doing her a favor. She still gets to see them, but she doesn't have to worry about feeding them and taking care of them. Besides, she's probably going to be even worse tomorrow; she'll need Ren to help her get ready for the funeral, I'm sure. The kids don't need to see her like that; it's going to be hard enough for them tomorrow, too. Do you think you could just…keep them for one more night?"

Seeming surprised by my request, she slowly nodded. "If you're sure that's what's best…then of course I'll keep them again."

"I do," I answered, glancing down at her.

Sighing tiredly, she placed another item in the cart and said, "I don't even want to think about tomorrow."

"Me neither."

"I heard Rina talking to you; I'll be honest, I was eavesdropping. I just…I'm really worried about how they're going to handle it."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"I just wish it was over already," she continued, grabbing another ingredient from the shelf and dropping it into the cart.

I nodded in agreement but kept quiet, pushing the cart idly.

"…Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"What are you…doing tomorrow…after the funeral?" As she asked, she avoided my gaze, pretending to be looking over the list in concentration.

Practically grinning, I answered, "Nothing. What are _you_ doing?"

Laughing nervously, she said, "Well, I was supposed to go to lunch with my sister. But she ditched me for Ben. I just…I don't want to be alone, and I figured the kids would want to go home and spend some time with their mother. I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me." After explaining, she seemed much more confident, causing my smile to widen.

"Yeah, sure, sounds great," I answered, noting her slight smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Yup."

"Oh, look. One more thing, then we can go," she pointed out, showing me the list. "Let's get it and get the hell out of here."

Laughing quietly, I nodded and headed toward the aisle. "Alright."

It took us only a few more minutes to find the last thing Saki needed before we pushed the half-full cart toward the checkout lanes. Picking one of the many empty lanes, I carefully held Rukia back so I could put the contents of the cart on the conveyer-styled belt. We each gave the cashier half of the amount due, earning a slightly confused look that we ignored. After placing the bags of groceries back into the cart, I started pushing it toward the exit as Rukia followed.

When we reached my truck I noticed her standing by the cart, waiting for me to unlock the doors. Tossing her the keys, I said, "Get in and wait, I'll put this stuff in the back."

"I can help," she persisted, but I only smiled and walked toward the bed of my truck, dropping bags in. When I finished, I quickly approached the cart return area and pushed it in before returning to my truck and getting in.

"Thanks for taking me," Rukia said, smiling over at me.

Returning the gesture, I shrugged. "Don't worry about it," I answered, starting the truck and pulling out of the parking lot.

_-:-_

When we returned to Rukia's apartment, we found everyone spread out. Saki was in the kitchen, getting things ready for the lunch she planned on preparing, Shenji was sitting on the floor, holding a sleeping Kenji while watching TV. Mina was sitting next to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Ben was asleep on the couch, his long legs hanging over the arm while his head rested in Ren's lap. Rina was sitting in the kitchen with Saki, but she remained silent.

After we brought everything inside, Saki began making lunch, allowing only Rina to help her. She finished in the next hour and everyone squeezed around Rukia's tiny table to eat. Because of how long it took Saki to finish, it was more like dinner, but no one complained. Rukia, Saki and I kept up conversation, keeping the mood light and surprisingly getting everyone involved in some way.

By the time everyone was finished and Rukia and Mina finished washing the dishes, Shenji and Ren were getting ready to head back to the hotel; Ben agreed and decided to ride with his parents. Before they could leave Saki made sure to hug him goodbye, causing almost everyone to grin at him, which he ignored.

After another half an hour Mina said she wanted to go upstairs and told everyone goodbye also, hugging her kids tightly and thanking Rukia again for watching them. I spoke up as she got ready to leave and dismissed myself as well. After hugging the kids and Mina one more time, I said goodbye and left.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

_Sitting in my living room, a book in hand, I sat on the couch, my feet resting on the coffee table carelessly. The scene was too familiar for me not to notice. Knowing what was about to happen, I stood, dropping my book in the process, and approached the sliding glass doors, waiting._

_ As expected, a second later I heard the gun shot and saw as Renji fell into my patio before me. Only this time he wasn't still; sitting up immediately after hitting the pavement, Renji began screaming at the top of his lungs. Other than the extremely obvious bullet hole in his right temple, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with him._

_ Looking up, he saw me and stood quickly, approaching the door. As he did this, my hand went to the handle, snapping it locked. Noticing my actions, he frowned back at me and began banging on the door._

_ "Please, let me in! I've made a mistake!" he yelled, yet I just shook my head._

_ "It's too late," I answered, no emotion in my voice._

_ "Please, just let me inside! _Please!_" His frown deepened when I only shook my head again, not responding to his request. I noticed absently that the bullet hole in his head wasn't even bleeding._

_ He began to try to persuade me to open the door again, but was cut off by the sounds of flames as the fence cutting off my patio from the rest of the world caught fire. He stepped closer to the door as the fire started approaching, licking at his heels. His face took on a look of horror and he began beating on the door again, harder this time. "PLEASE!"_

_ Stepping back, I closed the blinds and ignored as he continued screaming. When I knew he had to have been completely on fire, his screams grew louder than ever. Thinking I was safe from the fire, I stood still, but was surprised as the flames started eating my walls. Stepping away, I could still hear Renji's screams over everything else. Knowing I had made a mistake, I placed my hands over my eyes and began to scream myself._

_-:-_

Jumping awake, I covered my mouth with my hand, barely able to conceal the scream that threatened to escape my throat. Looking over at Saki, I sighed in relief when I noted that I hadn't woken her. Carefully, I slid out from the blankets and off the bed completely, heading down the hall to the living room. When I reached the couch, I stopped and stared at the blinds that had been closed since Monday, shivering as my dream lingered in my mind.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I realized it was only five-thirty and decided I wouldn't be able to sleep again. Instead of even trying, I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and the clothes I planned on wearing to the funeral and stepped into the bathroom, taking a quick shower and dressing. When I finished, I went into the kitchen and made some coffee. Sitting at the table with my steaming mug, I sighed and began drinking quietly, hoping this day would speed by.

Before I could bring the mug to my lips for a second drink, I heard soft knocking on the door. Standing, I approached the door, not knowing who to expect, before opening it and seeing Mina standing in front of me, looking a mess. Her eyes were red; she had obviously been crying. Her curly hair messily resting over her shoulders, looking as if she had neglected to brush it for a while and she was still dressed in pajamas, black sweats and a large, navy blue T-shirt.

"Rukia, can I…please come in?" she asked, trying not to cry immediately, I guessed.

"Of course," I answered, stepping aside and holding the door while she stepped into the apartment. She went directly to the kitchen and sat at the table where I had been sitting. I followed and poured her a cup of coffee before sitting in the chair beside her.

"You look so pretty, Rukia," she said, trying to smile at me after looking at the simple black dress I wore.

"Thank you," I said absently, brushing her comment aside. "Mina, are you going to…be okay?"

She shrugged and laughed dryly, tears building up in her eyes and spilling down her face. When she realized she didn't have control over her emotions like she thought, she folded her arms on the table and buried her face in them, crying louder. "I don't know what I'm going to _do_ without him, Rukia," she exclaimed between sobs, thankfully not waking anyone. "I've…been with Renji since…high school. What am I supposed to do?"

Placing a hand on her back, I spoke up. "Sh, Mina. I know it's…got to be so hard for you, but you're going to be okay. I know you feel…lost right now, but…" I stopped not knowing how to comfort her. I could feel tears build up in my own eyes before I began crying just as hard. Resting my head on her shoulder, I apologized as we both continued to sob.

Sitting up, she hugged onto me before I returned the gesture tightly. I couldn't believe I really had to attend Renji's funeral and thought I would only make the family feel worse. But after a few more minutes, Mina pulled away from me, tears still falling from her eyes as she smiled widely at me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." She laughed, this time it held a hint of humor as she wiped at her eyes.

"No, don't apologize, _I'm_ sorry. I probably only made you feel worse," I returned, unable to help the small smile tugging at my lips as well.

"You really didn't; I'm smiling, aren't I?" she asked, laughing again and shaking her head slightly, placing her hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned regardless of what she said.

"Honestly, I will be. I know I will be. I just…panicked when I thought about having to go today…but I know I'll…be alright. Eventually." Her tone was lighter now; she honestly seemed to have calmed down considerably, and I couldn't believe what I did caused such a reaction.

"Well, I'm going to go back upstairs and shower; I'm a mess," she said, pushing some hair out of her face. "Again, I'm so sorry for just…coming down here and doing that. But thank you for attempting to comfort me. I think it made me feel better than whatever you could have said." She stood, picking her coffee up and drinking it quickly. Placing the empty mug back on the table, she smiled again.

"Really, don't apologize," I said, slightly returning the gesture. "I'm glad I could…help?"

She nodded and took a step back absently. "I better go get ready."

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything, okay? If you want, when you're done getting ready you can drop off the kids' clothes and Saki and I can help them get ready."

"That would great, thank you," she said, nodding again. "I'll be back soon. Thanks for everything, Rukia."

"Don't worry about it," I answered, waving before she saw herself out. Sighing, I wiped the remaining tears from my face and sat back down, taking a sip of my coffee. _God_ _I _really_ wish today was over with._

_-:-_

After sitting around alone for a few more hours, everyone started waking up. After everyone was bathed and dressed, Saki brushed Rina's hair while I handled Kenji's; he had me put it up in a ponytail so it wouldn't annoy him during the long ceremony.

When eleven-fifteen rolled around, we were all piling into my car, including Mina, who looked beautiful. She had straightened her hair, making it seem endless. Also, she had pulled it back into a French braid, only on the top, the rest having been pulled into a ponytail that ended nearly at the back of her knees. She wore a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves and simple black flats. When she saw her children, she smiled, mentioning how nicely they "cleaned up".

During the fifteen minute ride-that seemed like an hour-an unfamiliar song came on the radio. The lyrics didn't strike me as inappropriate until Mina began crying. Before she had I heard the song say, "_Stop thinking about the easy way out, There's no need to go and blow the candle out, Because you're not done, You're far too young, And the best is yet to come, So just give it one more try to a lullaby, And turn this up on the radio, If you can hear me now, I'm reaching out, To let you know that you're not alone, And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell, 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone."_ By then Mina broke down, hiding her hands in her face while sobbing. I quickly turned the radio off and apologized, but she just shook her head.

We reached the funeral home minutes later and Mina still hadn't stopped crying. When we all got out, Rina held her arms out to Saki who picked her up quickly. I got Kenji and laid a hand on Mina's back, leading her toward Shenji and Ren, who were waiting outside for us. Both were dressed nicely, Shenji in a suit and Ren in a flattering black dress. They both looked neutral, but when we approached Shenji managed a smile and led us into the small entrance of the building.

"Hey, ladies," he began, slipping his hands into his pockets. When he noticed his daughter-in-law was already crying, he carefully grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. She returned the gesture immediately, hiding her face in his shoulder as he rubbed her back in a fatherly fashion. "As soon as Ichigo gets here we're getting this over with."

I nodded, frowning slightly as I felt Kenji lay his head on my shoulder. Rina pulled away from Saki and reached out to Ren, who gladly took her from Saki. "Where's Benjiman?" Saki asked, causing both his parents to smile knowingly before gesturing toward an opening to another room. She thanked them before heading through the opening.

We all stayed silent the few minutes before Ichigo arrived. He came in, dressed in a black suit, his bright hair clashing with the dark material. When he approached I noticed the dark circles under his eyes and realized he must have had a hard time sleeping the night before as well.

"Ready?" Shenji asked him, patting Mina's shoulder as she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

He nodded before Shenji led us all through the corridor where Saki went to find Ben. What we saw almost caused me to break down; Ben was sitting on one of the aisles of the room that looked like a church's sanctuary. His elbows rested on his knees and he had his face buried in his hands as he cried quietly. Saki was standing in front of him, her hands planted on his shoulders as she whispered something to him. After he nodded to a few of her questions she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her back tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.

Shenji gestured for us to wait as he approached them, getting both their attention. He spoke lowly, but he gestured to the hallway leading to the back of the funeral home, which I assumed led to where the director of the place was waiting for us. After a moment Saki pulled away from Ben but kept her hand on his shoulder as he looked up at his father. Another moment later Ben stood and Shenji quickly hugged him, pointing toward the hallway again before Saki grabbed his hand and led him down it.

Shenji then gestured for us all to follow and we did. Ren grabbed Mina's hand with her free one and Ichigo and I walked behind them. When we all got into the back room there was a man sitting behind a desk, smiling at us, trying to look sympathetic.

"Are you all ready to walk over to the graveyard?" he asked, standing while pressing his tie to his shirt, trying to avoid it dipping into his cup of coffee, I assumed.

"Yeah," Shenji answered for us all.

"Is everyone else going to meet us there?" he asked curiously, glancing around at the handful of people there.

"There _is_ no one else, it's just us," he continued, obviously annoyed and wanting to leave already.

"I apologize," the man said absently, leading us out the door across from his almost-bare desk. We followed him silently, the cemetery right next door. When the wind picked up Kenji pulled closer to me, hiding his face in my neck. We quickly reached the long, deep hole, the abnormally long casket hanging over it (I only seemed to notice the abnormality of the length from the conversation Ichigo had had with Rina). When we saw it we all began to cry, not trying to hold it in anymore.

The wind continued to pick up as the man, who must have been the pastor assigned to perform the ceremony, began and we all huddled closer together. Not thinking anything of it, I grabbed Ichigo's hand and squeezed it tightly as I continued crying. He pulled his hand away momentarily before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and offering me his other one, which I gladly took.

Glancing around, I noticed Saki crying quietly, still clutching Ben's hand and leaning her head against him as he rested his own against hers. His free hand covered his eyes as he openly cried. Shenji had one arm around his wife and the other around his daughter-in-law. Ren was still holding Rina, who was sobbing on her shoulder, refusing to look at her father's casket.

The funeral continued slowly and halfway through a couple came and stood on the opposite side of the grave than us. Ichigo explained that it was Mina's parents and I couldn't help but feel the tension between the Abarai's and the Aburamai's.

After the ceremony was finished and the casket was lowered we all took turns dropping a handful of dirt into the hole, excluding Mina's father. His wife seemed to scold him but he quieted her and allowed another man I hadn't noticed before to continue filling in the hole with a shovel. After the pastor said his respects to all of us he left and so did the director of the funeral home. Then Mina's parents came around the grave to speak with their daughter.

Her mother hadn't shed a tear until she hugged Mina tightly. After pulling away and telling her how sorry she was she asked Ren if she could see Rina, who smiled as tears streamed down her face and handed her granddaughter to Mina's mother. "I'm so sorry about your son, Ren. I'm so sorry." As she repeated this she seemed to also be talking to Rina, who hugged her neck tightly.

"Thank you," Ren said, beginning to sob harder as Shenji wrapped his arm around her again.

We all turned to Mina's father as he stood in front of her, his expression neutral. She frowned up at him, tears streaming down her face. When he just continued to look down at her, somehow holding a look that seemed to say "I told you," she cried harder and Ben placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned toward him and hugged him before speaking to her father through her sobs.

"What the hell's…the matter with you? After everything that's happened to me, you can't even act like you care? Maybe you don't care that he's dead, but you should care that it's affecting me this way-that it's affecting all of us this way!" She gestured toward her children.

"Mina," he spoke, his deep voice not giving away any emotion. "I haven't done anything; there's no reason to talk to your father like that."

Pulling away from Ben, she glared up at him. "You're a heartless bastard!"

"_Mina_," he said sternly, beginning to glare himself, causing me to see the resemblance between the two.

Before he could continue she did. "Get the fuck away from me!"

When he saw she meant this, he said, "Come on, Hiromi," before heading back to the small building without waiting for her.

Frowning at her daughter, Hiromi hugged her one more time before pulling away and saying, "I'm sorry he's being this way."

"Don't apologize for him, Mom," Mina answered after catching her breath. "If he really can't say a single thing to me or the kids after what we've been through, then fuck him. You can tell him to stay the hell away from me and my children, because I'm done with him."

"Mina," Hiromi said, tears building in her eyes again. "Please…he's your father."

"And Renji was my husband. If Dad can't realize we weren't just…kids in high school anymore, than I don't have any respect for him. If he honestly thinks I'm 'overreacting' like he used to accuse me of when we'd break up in high school, then he doesn't respect me enough to admit that I'm an adult. And if he can't be a father and be here for me and the kids, then I don't need him."

"Sweety, he knows you're an adult," Hiromi said, absently glancing over her shoulder before returning her gaze to her daughter.

Mina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose like she had a headache. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't talk about this now. I'm not going to let anyone make this day about him. I'm going to…go home. You know where we are, you're welcome to visit whenever." With that Mina stepped around her mother and took her place at the edge of the grave. The man was still at work filling it and looked at her curiously as she looked into the shallow hole.

After a few moments staring down at the dirt-covered coffin, she finally spoke, not seeming to care that we were all listening. "I hated you for what you did," she began, her voice not wavering like I expected it to. "I forgive you…and I still love you…We'll miss you…" She was silent another moment before raising her hand quickly and finishing with, "Goodbye." Stepping back, she glanced at everyone before turning around and walking toward the funeral home, her arms wrapped around herself to protect her from the wind.

Ren pulled closer to her husband and cried loudly. He tightened his grip on her and bent over, resting his head against hers. I felt Ichigo's grip on my hand tighten but didn't look at him. Ben began to cry again, quietly, and hugged my sister tightly. Everyone stayed still and waited for Hiromi to leave after sitting Rina down, wanting to give her and her daughter some space.

A few moments after both Mina and Hiromi were gone everyone turned toward the grave and waited silently as the man finished filling it. He used the backside of his shovel to smooth out the dark dirt, glancing at everyone as he did it, seeming to wonder why we were watching him. Once the man walked away, leaving only the mourners, Shenji spoke up.

"Come on, let's get back," he said quietly, his tone displaying his grief for the first time.

Saki moved first, slowly stepping toward the funeral home, still gripping Ben's hand. He followed, allowing himself one glance back. Ichigo followed them, carefully picking up Rina and pulling me with him carefully. When I glanced back at Shenji and Ren, I noticed Ren attempting to pull her husband in the same direction. When he wouldn't budge, she waited and he said, "Bye, Son. We'll be back to see you again…soon…" As he finished tears built up in his eyes and he quickly covered them with his large hand.

Ren grabbed his free hand and stared up at him, waiting for him to talk to her. I glanced away before seeing more but heard them begin following us soon after. Once everyone walked around the building and reached the parking area, we stopped and looked around at each other silently. After a few delaying moments everyone hugged each other and split up; Ren and Shenji got into their own car and drove away first before Ben and Saki said goodbye and left in his car. Mina knew that Ichigo and I had made plans and she seemed happy to be alone with her kids at the moment, so she waited patiently for me to give her my keys and let her drive home.

When everyone else was gone, Ichigo took my hand again and led me to his truck, not saying a word until we were far from the cemetery.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

When I felt far enough away from him to do so, I forced a smile and glanced at Rukia (it was easier to force it with her around, I noticed). "Did you have a specific place in mind?"

She shook her head and looked up at me. "No, not really." Her voice was so quiet I had to strain my ears just to understand her.

"Alright," I said, not pushing her, and began scanning the area for a fit place to eat. After deciding that neither Rukia nor I would really care what we were eating, I pulled into the closest café's parking lot I saw and parked. Pulling the keys from the ignition, I looked at her while unbuckling, watching as she didn't seem to notice where we were at all.

Reaching over, I grabbed her hand lightly before saying, "Rukia, we're here."

Pulling her hand away, she nodded and unbuckled while cracking the door open. "I know," she said, not looking at me before stepping out and slamming the door closed.

Sighing tiredly, I followed her lead, approaching her side before guiding her into the restaurant. We sat at a booth across from each other, getting a waitress' attention. When she began approaching I noticed we were the only ones in the entire restaurant and felt a little thankful.

"Hello, welcome to Karakura Kafé. My name's Hanajima, what can I get you to drink?" she said, grinning down at us.

"I'll have a black coffee," Rukia mumbled, not minding the young woman.

"Me too," I said, smiling at her slightly before taking off my suit jacket, setting it aside and resting my elbows on the table.

She returned the gesture and wrote the order on the small pad of paper in her hand, not even looking at the words as she wrote. "Alright, I'll get that for you right away," she said, her smiling widening before leaving our side.

Glad to be alone again, I looked across at Rukia and stared at her as she looked down at the table, her hands in her lap. I hated seeing her that way and hoped to be able to get her mind off of things somehow. I also wanted to keep my mind off of Renji at the moment and knew it would be impossible if she kept behaving this way.

"Rukia," I said, getting her to look up at me after a brief pause. "It's over, okay? You've got to stop thinking about it."

She frowned but nodded, sighing tiredly before glancing over my shoulder. "I know, sorry."

"Don't apologize, there's no reason to."

She looked back at me steadily, a stern look on her own face. "Yes there is, I asked you to lunch and I'm acting like this. I'm sorry."

Realizing she wasn't going to let it go, I sighed before smiling again and nodding. "Alright, don't worry about it."

She stared at me for a moment before smiling slightly and looking away, causing my own smile to widen. The day was so much more bearable with Rukia there.

The waitress approached again and sat our coffee cups on the table, smiling down at me widely. "Have you two decided what you want to eat yet?" she asked, not even glancing at Rukia.

Before I could respond, Rukia spoke up, looking up at the woman and getting her attention for the first time. "No, not yet."

"Oh," she said, her smile faltering slightly at the tone of Rukia's voice. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks," I told her, waiting for her to walk away before looking back at Rukia. After taking a drink of coffee I asked, "When do you go back to work?"

"Monday," she answered tiredly, stifling a yawn before taking a drink of her own coffee.

"Are you glad?" I asked, noticing for the hundredth time that day the dark circles under her eyes.

"Yeah, a little, it'll be a good distraction."

I nodded and absently ran a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"What about you?" she asked, taking another drink.

"Monday."

"Did your class just take a week off or did you have someone take your place?" she questioned, propping her elbows on the table before resting her chin in her hands.

"They just took the week off too. I didn't want to come back to a ton of crap to grade."

Her smile widened as she finished her coffee before grabbing a menu and glancing through it. "What's your class reading right now?"

"They started _The Poisonwood Bible_ by Barbara Kingsolver on Monday. They were supposed to have a little more than half done by today, until I found out I'd be gone all week."

"Hm," she answered, glancing down at the menu again. "I've never heard of that book, what's it about?"

"A Christian family goes on a mission's trip in the Congo and the longer they live there the more you see how corrupted their beliefs are. It's a lot better than it sounds," I answered, grinning when Rukia's smile widened. "What?"

"Of course that's what you think," she said jokingly, closing the menu and setting it aside.

The waitress suddenly appeared again, seeming unsure before asking if we were ready to order now. This time Rukia managed a small smile up at her before saying she'd like an order of vegetable soup. Writing that down, she smiled down at me and asked, "What about you?"

"I'll have the same," I said absently, setting my menu aside as well.

She nodded, told us it would just be a few minutes, and walked away again. Rukia pushed the menus out of the way and folded her arms on the table, resting her head in her arms. Leaning back against my chair, I looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, causing her to look back up at me without raising her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, not looking away from me.

"Have trouble sleeping?" I continued, my concern easing when she smiled.

"A little," she answered, sitting her head up again as her smile widened. "You too."

I nodded. "I guess you could say that."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" she asked, absently reaching across the table and smoothing out a crease in the sleeve of my shirt.

I only shrugged, causing her to give me a stern look before I laughed and answered. "I didn't."

Her eyebrows rose in concern. "At all?"

"Nope," I said, shrugging again.

"Okay, well we can hurry here and you can go home and take a nap," she said, sitting up and looking around for the waitress.

"No, don't worry about it. I don't think I could sleep anyway," I responded quickly, getting her to calm down.

She nodded, although she didn't seem happy about agreeing, and rested her head in her hand again. "So, Ichigo," she began, looking at me steadily again. "Tell me about your family."

Laughing quietly, I nodded. "Alright, well, my dad's a doctor and he runs his own clinic out of his house. I have two sisters, twins, who both graduated from college not long ago. Um, that's about it."

She sighed, although her smile was still intact. "What do they do?"

"Yuzu just got a job as a first grade teacher and Karin's going to be starting culinary school pretty soon. She got a degree in business first and now she'll spend just two years for that."

"Oh, she's a cook too?" Rukia joked, her smile widening. "Would Karin and Saki get along, you think?"

I laughed nervously, hoping not to offend her. "Probably not. Karin's…well, she doesn't get along well with…well…"

Rukia laughed and said, "With preppy bitches?"

"No! That's not what I was-," I began, but she cut me off.

"No, it's alright. That's pretty much what she is. I love her, but she's…well, you know."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Ichigo, it's alright, _I_ said it. And I know what you mean, just calm down." Her smile widened again as she laughed at my reaction. "Anyway, what about your mother?"

I stiffened slightly but was able to stay calm I had been trying all morning to keep my mother out of mind. "Um, she died when I was eight. She was in a car accident and died on impact."

"Oh," she responded, her smile falling immediately. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. That must have been really hard…"

I shrugged and smiled. "It's fine, don't worry about it."

When she still looked upset I continued. "Alright, what about your family? I know about Saki, but do you have any other siblings?"

She nodded. "Yes, I have an older sister, Hisana, and she's married, so I consider Byakuya my brother. Byakuya is a lawyer and Hisana's a psychologist. Unfortunately they don't have any kids, yet, but I think they're trying." She shrugged as she finished.

"What about your parents?"

"They're both dead; they have been for a long time. When I was seven and Saki was about three they got into a drunken argument and my dad shot my mom. He freaked out because Saki and I had seen it happen, so he chased after us and was planning on killing us too. Thank God he was drunk though, he tripped and we managed to hide in the closet under the stairs. When he decided he couldn't find us and got too freaked out, he shot himself. Saki and I stayed under the stairs for hours until the police showed up; a neighbor had called and mentioned gun shots."

"Oh my God, Rukia…," I said, unable to keep the shock from my face. "But…where was Hisana?"

"She's ten years older than me, so by then she was already married to Byakuya and living with him. The police gave her custody of us after that and she was more of a mother to us than a sister," she answered, smiling at the thought.

"Does…Saki remember it very well?" I asked, resting my elbows on the table and leaning forward absently. I barely noticed the waitress approaching, placing the bowls on the table without saying a word; she didn't want to interrupt I assumed.

After the waitress walked away, she continued. "No, thankfully. Hisana, of course after Saki was older, took Saki to a therapist. The therapist said Saki had repressed the memory completely and didn't even remember our parents. Of course, now she knows what happened, but she still doesn't remember seeing it."

"That's good," I said, not knowing what else to say.

She nodded, smiling. Changing the subject, Rukia kept the conversation going while we began eating our food. We stayed seated in the booth of the café for two hours, finishing the food quickly and then just talking about whatever came to mind. We were able to forget about the funeral and by the time we were ready to leave Rukia was laughing; it was great to hear.

After I paid for lunch and grabbed my jacket, I turned to Rukia, who was standing, waiting for me. She smiled up at me as I returned the gesture. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and headed toward the door, leading me to my truck. Walking around to the passenger's side I helped her in, having noticed how she struggled to get in by herself earlier. She thanked me before I walked around and got in the driver's seat, tossing my jacket in the back carelessly. Turning to her I continued. "You want me to just drop you off at home? Or did you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, home's fine," she answered, kicking her shoes off and buckling up as I pulled out of the parking lot. "Would you want to come inside for a few minutes?"

Although I was surprised by her question, I couldn't help the grin that crossed my features. "Definitely."

She laughed again, causing my smile to widen again. "Alright," she said quietly, leaning her head back against the seat. "But only for a few minutes; I'm getting pretty sick of you, honestly, and I was just trying to be nice." Her tone was light as she smiled up at me.

Laughing, I nodded. "Of course. I think I can only handle a few more minutes of _you_, too."

"Ha ha," she said dryly, although her smile widened before she closed her eyes.

My grin stayed intact as I drove toward Rukia's apartment in silence.

_-:-_

Okay, I am SO SORRY this took so long:/ I had a very busy month in school and now that I'm on break I actually have time to write. I'm sorry, again. If any of you are reading _10 Days With Rukia_, I will try to update that soon as well.

Again, I'm sorry! D:(


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so after FINALLY getting a chapter of _10 Days with Rukia_ written and updated, I can finally get back to this! :D I'm so happy, because honestly I'm a little over _10 Days_, but I will end it on a strong note and then focus on this! :3 Promise!

Anyway, sorry for jabbering. Here we go!

_-:-_

_Rukia_

After Ichigo and I got to my apartment he helped me out of his truck again. I thanked him and led him to the door, noticing how he followed with barely a step between us. When we reached the door he stopped, extremely close, and seemed to notice, taking a step back. I pretended not to realize what he was doing and fumbled with my keys before unlocking my door.

As I pushed the door open and we both stepped inside, I stopped, causing Ichigo to walk into me. He grabbed my arm, stopping me from spilling onto the floor. "Ruk, what's wrong?"

I gestured toward the couch, where Ben and Saki were lying. Neither moved or made a sound at Ichigo's voice. I soon heard quiet snores and realized they had fallen asleep. Ben was lying on his back, his tie loosened and his long legs resting over the arm of the couch. Saki was lying on top of him, her head resting on his chest, rising and falling each time he took in and released a breath. Stepping closer, Ichigo right behind me, I stood quietly in front of the couch, looking down at them.

Turning toward Ichigo, who still had a light grip on my arm, I said, "They are _so cute._"

He laughed quietly, brushing my comment aside. "I guess we were right." We were both whispering now.

I nodded, hoping Saki was being serious with him. Ben was in an extremely fragile state and if she couldn't understand that, she was sure to hurt him.

Ichigo seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "Are you still going to talk to her?"

"Yes," I said, smiling up at him before grabbing his hand and leading him down the hall. When we reached my room I dropped his hand and sat on my bed. He stood, seeming hesitant to do the same. Patting the mattress beside me, I said, "Sit."

He laughed and did so, this time keeping some distance between us.

"Sorry we have to sit in here," I said absently, knowing he wouldn't really mind.

"It's fine," he responded, glancing around my room.

"Do you want something to drink? I could make some coffee or something." I replied, smiling when he didn't even return his gaze to me while answering.

"No, thanks. I had plenty at the restaurant."

"Alright," I said, leaning back against the frame of my bed.

He suddenly stood, approaching a photo album I had been going through the week before and had neglected to put away. Picking it up, he turned to me and raised his eyebrows, as if asking if he could look at it. "Go ahead," I said, my smile growing.

Nodding, he took a seat on the bed again, this time right next to me, before placing the large book in our laps and opening it to the first page. The first picture was of me and Hisana, dressed alike with our arms around each other.

Laughing, Ichigo asked, "Which one is you?"

"Here, this one. Come on, you could have figured that out," I said, smiling up at him. "You know who's older and who's younger, dumby."

Brushing my comment off, he continued. "Why are you both dressed the same?"

"My mother did it. She wanted to send a picture of us to her mother because she had never met us and her idea of dressing us up was making us wear the same ugly dress."

He laughed again, shaking his head while turning the page. The next picture was taken many years later in Hisana and Byakuya's kitchen. Saki was sitting in Byakuya's lap, helping him mix some kind of batter in a large yellow bowl. "Who's that?" Ichigo asked, pointing at Byakuya.

"That's Hisana's husband," I answered.

"So I'm guessing that's Saki?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, who would have guessed she was once a cute little girl," he joked, getting me to laugh.

"I know, right? And go figure, she's cooking."

Chuckling, he turned his attention to the picture on the opposite page. It was Saki lying upside down on Hisana's couch. She had red flannel pajamas on. Her bare feet were in the air as her head tilted back so she could look at the camera. Her hair was wet and curly, messily falling over the edge of the couch cushion. "God, she's a little camera hog, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she and Hisana used to love taking pictures. I've never really liked getting my picture taken," I responded, glancing over at him.

Nodding, he said, "Me either. My mom and dad used to try to bribe me to sit still long enough for them to take my picture. Nothing really worked; I hated them sticking their camera in my face."

I nodded, completely understanding what he meant. I reached over, turning the page again. We sat there for about twenty minutes, talking over the photos I had of my family. After we got through about a third of the album we saw someone coming down the hall and looked up in time to see Shenji leaning in the doorway.

"Hey," he said, managing a small smile. "You see those two on the couch?"

We returned the gesture, nodding. "Imagine how embarrassed he would get if we woke them up," Ichigo said, grinning up at him.

Shenji's smile grew. "Yeah, I thought about it. But since I know he hasn't been sleeping well, I'll let him rest."

After a brief moment of silence, I spoke up. "Where's Ren?"

"She's upstairs, taking a nap."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say. Thankfully, Ichigo continued the conversation. "Where did you guys go afterwards?"

Shenji laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well…," he began.

"What? Where'd you go?" Ichigo persisted, his grin widening.

"Against Ren's wishes, I stopped by the Aburamais' house."

"Seriously? What did you do?"

"I just talked to him, I swear," Shenji quickly responded. "I told him he needed to apologize to Mina and grow up. We argued for a little while, then he told me to leave. I was this close," he began, gesturing with his thumb and forefinger just how close he had been. "This close to beating the shit out of him. But I didn't think today would be a great day to get arrested."

"Good call," Ichigo responded. "But good for you. That guy is such an asshole."

He nodded. "I know. Hell, if I had a kid as good as Mina, there's no way I'd be treating her like that. Well, I guess I do, but you know what I mean."

"How is she?" I asked, getting Shenji's attention.

"I haven't seen her, but I imagine she's a mess. Just like the rest of us. Well, except for Ben and Saki," he joked, his smile still intact.

Ichigo laughed, accidentally knocking the photo album out of our laps. Leaning over he picked it up, closed it, and sat it aside.

"What are you two doing, anyway?" Shenji asked after eyeing the album now resting next to Ichigo.

Shrugging, Ichigo responded. "Just looking at some pictures, talking. Trying to kill some time."

He nodded in response, his smile widening. "Right," he said. A moment later he yawned, absently rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe you should go rest with Ren," I said, smiling up at him.

He returned the gesture, nodding. "I think I will." Loosening his tie, he stifled another yawn. "Keep an eye on Ben for me, will you?"

"We will," Ichigo answered.

"Thanks. I'll see you two later." With that he waved and headed back down the hall.

Turning back to me, Ichigo said, "I think I better get going." Slightly disappointed, I nodded and stood as he did the same. Seeming to notice the disappointment on my face, he continued. "Sorry, I forgot I was supposed to stop by at my dad's house after the funeral."

Smiling, I shrugged. "Don't apologize; I've only taken up a couple of _hours_ of your day."

He laughed and nodded, leading me down the hall. Ben and Saki were still sleeping soundly, so we carefully made our way to the front door, opening it in a similar fashion. Stepping out of my apartment, Ichigo turned back to me, smiling. "Thanks for having me over."

"You're welcome," I answered, returning the gesture, noticing we were whispering again. "Come back soon." I hadn't expected to say this, so it seemed to surprise us both.

His smile widened and he nodded. "Will do. Bye, Rukia, I'll talk to you later." Before walking away he laid a hand on my head momentarily before I pushed it off. As he left I heard him chuckle under his breath.

Closing the door, I glanced down at my sister and Ben. They really were cute, but the thought that Saki would hurt him still lingered at the sight of them. Pushing the thought aside, I pulled a blanket over them, unable to make it stretch all the way over Ben's long frame. Carefully tucking it around them, I made sure I hadn't woken them up before heading toward the kitchen. While making a pot of coffee, my thoughts returned to Ichigo. Although I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, it was a good distraction from the funeral. Lost in my thoughts, I sat at the table drinking coffee in silence.

_-:-_

About an hour and a half after Ichigo left, Ben stirred, waking and sitting up slowly. I smiled at him from the kitchen table as he looked around, seeming surprised to wake up in my apartment. He looked down at Saki, carefully scooting out from under her before readjusting her on the couch. Standing, he placed a pillow under her head and pulled the blanket I had laid over them up to her shoulder.

When he entered the kitchen, I said, "Hey, you're finally awake."

He nodded, sitting next to me at the table. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he stifled a yawn and rested his head in his hand.

"Are you alright?" I asked, absently reaching over and laying a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, thanks," he answered quietly.

"If you're still tired, you can go back to sleep. You're welcome to take a nap on my bed, it's a lot bigger than the couch."

He shook his head before answering. "No, thanks, I'm okay."

"Okay," I began, standing. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright." Stepping to the counter, I pulled the carafe out of its designated place and began filling it with water. After pouring the water into the back of the machine, I grabbed the can of coffee grounds from the cabinet above. In my peripheral vision, I saw Ben step around the counter, leaning his weight against it a few steps away from me. Once everything was ready, I pressed the power button on the coffee maker and turned to him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring at the floor, no emotion showing on his face.

"Ben," I began, not seeming to get his attention. "Are you sure you're alright? It's completely understandable if you're not."

A frown made its way onto his face and he turned his head away from me. Without another word, I approached him and hugged him tightly around the waist. He quickly returned the gesture, resting his head on my shoulder. To my surprise, he didn't cry, he only hugged me silently, his grip tight.

After a few minutes, I pulled away from him, grabbing onto his hands tightly. Biting back a stupid question that I already knew the answer to, I said, "Things are going to get easier, you'll see."

He nodded, squeezing my hands and looking away from me. Sighing tiredly, he spoke up. "I know, I just…don't know what we're all going to do without him…"

Unable to hold back my frown, I said, "I know, Sweety. But you'll all figure it out, and none of you will have to do it alone. It's hard now, but you'll all get through it."

Returning his gaze to me, he nodded again, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "Thanks, Rukia," he said, carefully pulling a hand away to rub his eyes tiredly.

Stepping closer, I hugged him again, glad to finally be able to cheer someone up. "You're welcome." He returned the gesture quickly, stepping away and pushing his hair off of his brow while sighing. "I'll go get the coffee," I continued, stepping back toward the coffee maker and grabbed some cups from the cabinet, pouring both Ben and I a cup. Returning to him, we sat at the table and I handed him one.

"Thanks again," he muttered, taking a drink.

"No problem, Ben," I answered, taking a sip myself. Sitting my mug aside, I looked back at him. "So, what's going on with you and Saki?"

Seeming extremely surprised that I had asked, he slowly sat his cup down and sat silently, seeming to be thinking it over. Eventually he shrugged. "Nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he began. "I would tell if you there was anything to tell."

"…do you want there to be something?"

He laughed, unable to help the wide smile on his face. "I don't know…I like her, but I could just be clinging to the first person I meet after everything that happened. Even if that's not it, we live _so_ far away from each other. _And_, most importantly, she doesn't like me, so," he concluded and shrugged.

"Why would you say that?" I asked, only earning another shrug. "Benjiman, take it from someone who _really_ knows her, I'm pretty sure she does."

"Well, pretty sure isn't sure."

Shaking my head, I continued. "If you want, I could ask her."

"No, don't do that. It's probably best if I just forget about it. Especially since I'm going to be leaving soon. But thanks anyway."

I nodded, knowing I shouldn't try to butt in anymore. "Well, maybe she'll be a good distraction while you're here."

"Maybe," he responded, taking another drink of his coffee. "Okay, my turn. What's with you and Ichigo?"

Laughing quietly, I nodded. "Should have expected that." Shrugging, I continued. "I don't know; same here. Nothing."

"You like him?"

Hesitating momentarily, I answered, feeling I could trust Ben. "Yeah, I do."

"Well, he obviously likes you."

"And you know this how?" I questioned, still smiling at him.

"Take it from someone who really knows _him_. I've never seen him try so hard before."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He's just…I guess you could say being careful. He doesn't want to scare you away, I think," he answered, really seeming to consider what he had said.

Laughing quietly, I asked, "What would scare me away?"

"No, nothing like that. He's not hiding anything, not that I know of, but he doesn't want to make his intentions known so soon. Because, you know, you've only known each other for a few days," he finished, laughing also.

"Don't laugh, you're in the same boat," I answered, maintaining my smile.

"I know, that's why I'm laughing," he responded, shaking his head before taking another drink of coffee. There was a comfortable moment of silence before he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry to ask, but would it be alright if I laid down for a while?"

"Of course, don't apologize." Standing, I gestured for him to do the same. He did and we started down the hall. "Come on, you can sleep on my bed. The guest bed is only a twin sized; you'll more comfortable in here."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked, seeming unwilling to come into my room. "I could always just drive back to the hotel."

"You're fine, Ben. Besides, you're not driving if you're tired. Come on," I said, going to the window and closing the blinds. When I turned around he was standing next to the bed, looking at me. Laughing, I stepped closer to him, pushed the blankets back, and carefully pushing him closer to it.

Smiling, he sat down before pulling his legs onto the bed. "Thanks, Rukia."

"No problem, Sweety," I said. Without realizing I was doing it, I leaned over and kissed his forehead. Although he seemed surprised, I only smiled and flipped the lights off. "Sleep well, Ben."

He nodded, mumbling another thanks before turning onto his stomach and burying his face into a pillow. I carefully closed the door before heading back down the hall. After checking on a still sleeping Saki, I sat at the table and continued drinking my coffee. Although I tried to avoid it, I ended up spending a lot of time alone to my thoughts.

_-:-_

By ten 'O clock, Ben and his parents had returned to the hotel, all seeming exhausted regardless of their naps. Saki made sure to say goodbye before dismissing herself. She had surprisingly volunteered to stay the night at Mina's in case any of them needed anything. Mina seemed to appreciate it, especially since she didn't want her kids to leave her. So that left me to spend the night alone.

Although I was happy the Abarais were being taken care of, I hated being alone after such a long day. Especially because I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night.

When two 'O clock rolled around, I knew there wasn't a chance I could sleep for even an hour, so I made what seemed like the hundredth pot of coffee that day and sat at the kitchen table. After a few minutes of waiting I heard a soft knock, not knowing what is was. Sitting still, I waited, thinking I had just imagined it. But a moment later I heard the knocks again and realized they were coming from outside my door.

Standing, I quickly approached the door and looked out the peep hole. Extremely surprised, I hurriedly unlocked and opened the door, revealing Ichigo. He was leaning against the wall outside my apartment, his head back and his eyes closed. He looked like he could barely keep his balance and he reeked of alcohol.

"Ichigo, what are you doing here?" I questioned, a frown crossing my features when he looked down at me.

"R-Rukia…can I come in?" His voice was so quiet; I had to strain my ears just to hear him.

"Of course, come on," I said, stepping outside and pulling one of his arms around my shoulders before helping him inside. Having trouble as he leaned more weight against me, I had to quickly help him onto the couch.

After I released his arm, he allowed himself to fall back, his head resting against the back of the couch. Sighing tiredly, he closed his eyes.

Without realizing I was going to do it, I stood and glared down at him. "What the hell were you thinking, driving here drunk?" I demanded, planting my hands on my hips. "You could have been killed, you idiot!"

He cringed away and covered his ears with his hands. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice louder than before. "I had to get out of my apartment."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You never gave me your number," he said evenly, looking up at me.

Sighing loudly while rolling my eyes, I responded. "You could have easily called Mina, Ichigo. God, you are so stupid!"

"I'm sorry," he murmured, watching me intently. "I'll leave, if you want." This was the first slurred expression I had heard from him.

"I don't think so!" I retorted, pushing him back down on the couch roughly when he started to attempt to stand on his own. "You're not going anywhere; you're going to stay right here until you sober up."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, sitting up and resting his elbows on his knees. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Rukia, I just had to get out of there…" As his words trailed off, they began to slur more and it sounded like he would break down if he continued.

"Sh, Ichigo, it's alright," I said quietly, first just looking down at him. After a brief moment, I knelt down in front of him and hugged him tightly. The smell of alcohol almost made me sick, but I ignored it and rubbed his back gingerly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But you cannot drink and drive, you should know that. You could have gotten hurt, and then what would I have done? Huh? What would any of us have done?"

"I'm sorry…," he murmured again, his head now on my shoulder and his arms wrapped around me tightly.

Pulling away carefully, I got him to do the same, looking at me intently again. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Seeming to plant himself in place, Ichigo shook his head. "No, I can't sleep."

"Ichigo, I'm sure you'll be asleep before you know it. Now come on."

He shook his head curtly, his usual scowl appearing for the first time since he arrived.

"Please, Ichigo, stop acting like a child. You should rest, alright? When you wake up I'll make you something light to eat, okay?"

"No, I don't want to sleep," his voice reflected his stern glare.

"Okay, fine," I responded, sighing tiredly. "Then what do you want?"

He seemed to think it over. After a moment he pulled me down on the couch next to him, a wide smile crossing his features. "Let's talk." If it weren't for the fact that these two words slurred into one, he would have seemed completely sober. His expression didn't give away his intoxication at all.

Unable to hold back my frustrated laugh, I nodded. "Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Regardless of the fact that he was wasted, I was pretty glad to have some company.

"How are you?" he asked, carefully turning in his seat to face me, having trouble and almost falling off the couch. After regaining his balance, he laughed and continued to wait for my answer.

"I'm okay, I've been better."

He nodded and leaned closer to me, gaining my attention. Resting an arm along the back of the couch, he was close enough for me to smell the alcohol on his breath again.

"Ichigo," I began, reaching out and laying a hand on his shoulder, trying to put some distance between us again.

He quickly grabbed my upper arm, using it to pull me even closer. When his face was inches from mine, he maintained his wide smile and asked, "Yes?" Before I could say anything else he leaned even closer and just when I was about to push him away he fell forward, his head on my shoulder again.

"I-Ichigo? What's the matter?" I asked, my hand going to his back again.

His hands grabbed onto my arms as he leaned over to edge of the couch and threw up.

"Oh God," I muttered, dreading having to clean it up. "Feel better?" I asked, only earning a groan. Standing, I carefully helped him lay with his head opposite of the mess. After pulling my hair back out of my face I quickly cleaned up the mess and scrubbed the carpet. After that was done, I placed a small trashcan next to Ichigo's head and covered him up with the blanket from the back of the couch. Patting his head carefully, I told him again that he should try to sleep. When I tried to pull my hand away he grabbed it carefully and said, "Sorry, Rukia," his voice low.

Smiling tiredly, I laid a hand on his head again. "Don't be, you can't help you were sick," I said. "Just get some rest, alright?"

He nodded and let go of my hand, closing his eyes and curling up. As he began drifting to sleep, his usual glare became more evident.

Exhausted from dealing with Ichigo, I actually felt tired enough to sleep. I thought it was just that I felt better with someone in the apartment with me and decided I would try to get some rest too. After turning all the lights off and making sure the door was locked, I went to my room and lay down. Surprisingly, I was asleep within minutes.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

The sudden light that flooded the room caused me to cringe, hiding my face in my arms tiredly. The pain in my head was intense and woke me quickly. Sitting up, I had to shield my eyes before looking around and realizing where I was.

"You finally awake?" she asked, a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Rukia?"

"Yup," she answered, standing in front of me. She was in sweats and a T-shirt, her hair in a messy bun.

"What…why am I here? I don't remember leaving…"

"Like the idiot that you are, you drove here last night, completely wasted." As she said this, her arms crossed over her chest and she looked at me levelly.

"I…did?"

"Yes. And then you threw up all over my carpet."

Looking up at her, I couldn't help but grimace. "I'm so sorry, Rukia…" With that I ran my hand through my hair and leaned back against the couch.

She sighed, but her smile was still intact. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you made it here okay."

Laughing dryly, I pressed a hand to the side of my face. "Thanks."

"I'll go make you something to eat before you can have some medicine for the headache I'm sure you have." With that she stepped into the kitchen.

Lying on my side, I covered my eyes to shield them from the sunlight again. Right as I was about to fall asleep again, Rukia approached and laid a hand on my shoulder. Jumping slightly, I sat up too quickly and suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. Placing a hand to my forehead, I tried to steady myself.

"Are you alright?" she asked, an amused expression on her face.

"Yeah," I answered, unwilling to open my eyes against the light.

"Come on, time for breakfast," she continued.

Groaning, I laid back down and pulled a couch pillow over my head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

Laughing, she walked away, making me think she had decided to leave me alone. Instead, she returned, pushing my legs out of her way before sitting down. When I glanced over at her, peeking from under the pillow, I saw she was holding a plate of scrambled eggs and toast out, sticking it in my face.

"Eat, Ichigo."

Groaning again, I sat up carefully, taking the plate from her and looking down at the food. "Do I have to?" I whispered, looking down at her.

"Yes," she answered, smiling up at me. "Eat and then you can have some pain killers. Then you'll feel better." As she finished, she pat my arm carefully.

In the next few minutes I forced myself to finish the small amount of food she had brought me before sitting the plate aside and leaning back against the couch. Covering my eyes with my hand, I asked, "Can I have some aspirin now?"

"Of course," she answered, standing and heading toward the kitchen again.

As she stepped back into the living room, the door to her apartment suddenly opened. When I glanced over, I saw Kon and Kisa stepping inside, looking at me curiously.

"Hey you guys," Rukia said, stepping closer to the couch and handing me a glass of water and couple small aspirins.

"Hey, Ruk, sorry to interrupt," Kon said as he and Kisa stood next to the door looking down at us. His hand was occupied in Kisa's, his grip tightening when she took a step back as if she intended to leave.

"No, you're fine," Rukia answered, smiling up at them. "Come on in."

Smiling, Kon kicked his shoes off while Kisa did the same before they stepped further into the apartment. After pulling away from her boyfriend, Kisa took a seat on the floor facing the couch. Kon, on the other hand, took a seat on the arm of the couch closest to me.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?" he questioned, looking over at me.

Laughing quietly, I shook my head. "I'm not sure," I answered honestly, running a hand through my hair.

Cocking an eyebrow, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Apparently,…I got pretty drunk last night and ended up here."

"Oh,…" Kon said, glancing curiously between Rukia and Kisa.

"He just slept on the couch," Rukia elaborated, earning a nod from him. "Yesterday was the funeral."

"Oh, okay," he answered, seeming to understand.

"How did that go?" Kisa asked, looking between me and Rukia. Her face held a serious expression, one that seemed to be her neutral look.

Rukia shrugged, frowning slightly. "Not good. But no one expected different."

Kisa nodded, her expression never changing. Glancing over at me, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks," I answered before placing the pills in my mouth and taking a drink of water. Sitting the glass on the coffee table, I leaned back against the couch.

"I'll make us some coffee," Rukia said suddenly, standing. Before she could take a step toward the kitchen, Kon stood as well.

"I'll get it, Ruk," he said, a smile on his face.

Returning the gesture, she sat back down. "Thank you, Kon."

"No problem," he responded, heading into the kitchen. Kisa looked after him, a hint of a smile on her face.

There was a lull in the conversation and I decided to address Rukia. "I'm sorry for messing up your plans," I said, looking down at her.

"You're not, don't worry about it. I didn't even know they were coming over," she answered, smiling up at me.

Regardless of the horrible headache, I returned the gesture, happy to be spending that awful morning with her. She seemed to understand my gratefulness, resting a hand on my arm as her smile widened. Sighing tiredly, I allowed myself to lean closer to her, resting my head on her shoulder. I noticed Kisa glancing at me, but ignored her.

A moment later Kon stepped back into the living room, a coffee mug in each hand. Stepping toward the couch he handed one to me and Rukia before heading back toward the kitchen.

"Thanks, Kon," Rukia said, taking a sip.

"Thank you," I said, sitting up and taking a drink as well.

"You're welcome," he responded while returning to the living room again with two more mugs. Sitting next to Kisa on the floor, he handed one to her and she muttered a thanks.

"So when are you going back to work, Ichigo?" Kon asked, looking up at me over his cup as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Monday," I answered, suddenly dreading how soon I'd be returning to work instead of looking forward to it.

"You too, Rukia?"

"Yeah, thankfully. I'm looking forward to the distraction," she answered, resting a foot on her coffee table.

"Yeah, I bet," Kon replied, frowning slightly. "How has his family been?"

"Horrible," I said, earning a nod from Rukia.

"Maybe they'll be better once they're away from here. At least his parents and brother," Kisa said, shrugging.

"You're probably right," I said.

"I just hope-," Rukia began before she was cut off by the sound of her door opening. To our surprise, Saki and Ben were entering together.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, first speaking to Kon and Kisa, and then noticing me.

"We're just visiting," Kon said, smiling up at her.

"Okay," she responded, smiling and shrugging it off. Absently grabbing Ben's arm, she sat next to me on the couch while pulling him next to her. After a moment, she pulled away from me, her nose wrinkling. "Oh God, Ichigo, you smell awful."

Laughing, I nodded. "Thanks."

"He's just a little hung over," Rukia informed them, causing Saki to nod in understanding.

"Do you drink often?" she asked, looking up at me while leaning closer to Ben to keep some distance between us.

"No, not at all," I responded.

Seeming to realize I wasn't appreciating the attention Saki usually gave me, Rukia changed the subject.

"What have you two been up to?" she asked, glancing between Saki and Ben.

"I was taking care of the kids while Mina slept and I texted Ben to come and help me," Saki answered.

"Well who's watching them now?"

"Shenji and Ren, they just got here."

"How are they?" I asked, getting Saki's attention.

"Better, I think," she answered, looking at Ben, who nodded in response. "Ren wanted to make breakfast for them and Shenji just seemed to be in a pretty good mood in general."

"Good," Rukia responded. "That's really good to hear."

"What about you?" Kisa spoke up, addressing Ben.

"Me?" he asked, seeming surprised that she was speaking to him. When she nodded, he continued. "Yeah, thanks, I'm…alright."

She only nodded again, not pushing him.

There was a brief moment of silence before Saki spoke up. "Well, Ben and I are going to see a movie tonight and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to go with us?" She was addressing me and Rukia, which surprised me. "You two can come, too." This was directed to Kisa and Kon.

"We are?" Ben spoke up, looking down at her while maintaining a small smile.

Rolling her eyes while a smile crossed her features, she nodded. "Yes, I told you we had plans tonight. Anyway, what do you say?" Again, she turned her attention toward the rest of us.

Rukia shrugged. "Sure, I'll go."

Kon looked down at Kisa, as if asking if she was interested. After a brief moment, she nodded and Kon looked back at Saki. "We'll come."

She nodded then turned to me. "What about you?"

I shrugged before answering. "Sure."

"Great," she said, smiling before leaning back against the couch. It was silent once again, but Saki spoke up. "Ew, Ichigo, you should shower or something."

"Saki!" Rukia exclaimed, glaring at her. "Stop being so rude."

Laughing quietly, I shook my head a sat up tiredly. "It's alright, I was actually about to get out of here anyway."

"You don't have to," Rukia said, seeming to feel guilty for her sister's comment.

"It's alright, I've got some stuff to get done before work on Monday."

"Okay, well, Rukia can call you and fill you in on what time the movie is tonight," Saki said, smiling up at me as I stood.

"Alright," I answered, stepping closer to the door and slipping my shoes on. Rukia stood as well and grabbed my keys off the table before approaching me. Taking them from her, I continued. "Thanks for putting up with me, Rukia."

"Don't worry about it," she answered smiling up at me.

"I'll see you guys later." Stepping closer to the couch, I leaned over and hugged Saki tightly, earning the reply I expected.

"Ew, Ichigo, let me go!"

"Bye, Saki," I repeated, keeping my grip a little longer before letting her go and standing up straight.

"Asshole!" she yelled, glaring up at me.

Laughing, I shrugged and took another step toward the door. When I glanced at Rukia I noticed her smiling and returned the gesture before opening the door. "See ya, Ichigo," Ben said, smiling up at me as well.

"Bye," I answered, waving absently before stepping out and heading home.

_-:-_

Okay, sorry this took SO long:/ I have been so busy and I've had most of this done for a while, but I just didn't have time to finish it until now. I will definitely keep it up though while I still have time:3 Thanks for reading, please R&R! :D


	6. Chapter 6

So, I just uploaded, but as promised I'm going to continue and get some work done! :D So, here we go!

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

After returning home, I took a quick shower and dressed before getting some grading done. It was difficult to focus and I couldn't even imagine going back to work in a mere two days, but I forced myself to get at least half of the papers graded before putting it aside and having a small lunch.

After eating I realized there was really nothing for me to do but wait for Rukia's call about our plans. Hating the thought of sitting around all day, I took the time to clean up my apartment, although there wasn't much to clean. The majority of the work was picking up dirty clothes from my bedroom floor, which didn't take long. Afterwards, I threw a load of laundry into the washer and then filled the dishwasher with the few dishes I had used in the last few days and starting it.

I still had hours before I was sure anyone would call, so I sat back down on the couch and took my time looking through the rest of the essays I was supposed to have graded a week before. After reading through the seventh ten-page paper the phone rang and I realized just how long it was taking me to grade them.

Standing, I glanced at the clock to see that it was going on six. Grabbing the phone, I pressed the call button and held it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ichigo, it's Rukia."

"Oh, hey, Rukia," I answered, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"So, Saki said the movie starts at seven," she responded.

"What are we seeing?"

"I have no idea," she said, laughing quietly. "I'm sure something _Saki_ wants to see."

Laughing also, I said, "I'm sure it is." After a moment of silence, I continued. "Would it be alright if I just dropped by the apartment before the movie and we could just ride together? I've been sitting here all day grading papers and I could really use a break."

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I'll see you soon," I answered, standing again and approaching the door and slipping on my shoes.

"Okay, bye Ichigo," she said before hanging up.

Pressing the red end call button, I tossed the phone onto the couch and grabbed my keys from the hook hanging by the door. After making sure I had my wallet on me, I left my apartment, locking the door before heading down the stairs. Quickly reaching the main door, I got into my truck and hurriedly exited the complex.

The ride was silent, but not very lengthy. On the way I passed a bar that brought back several memories of Renji, of picking him up in the middle of the night because he was too drunk to stand up. The sight of the worn out building alone brought on a feeling of depression, but I quickly pushed it away and forced myself not to think about it; I had plans with Rukia and I wasn't going to let the situation distract me.

Turning the radio on, I blared the volume and was able to keep my focus on getting to Rukia's. With the distracting music, the rest of the ride seemed to fly by. Pulling into the spot I was so used to occupying, I killed the engine and got out, locking the doors before heading toward the main door. Entering the building I looked up and saw Kenji sitting on the top step, his head resting on his knees. He didn't seem to notice me come in, so when I spoke up I seemed to startle him.

"Hey, Kenj, you alright?" I asked, taking my place in front of the steps with my hands in my pockets.

After jumping slightly, he looked down at me, not trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Suddenly more alarmed, I quickly headed up the stairs, picking him up when I reached him.

"Kenji, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"I-I…can't take it anymore…," he said between sobs, hugging onto my neck tightly and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Take what?"

"Mom," he said, shocking me.

"W-what do you mean?" I questioned, patting his back absently.

"All she does anymore…is talk about _him_. I can't forget about it because that's all she talks about…she cries all day and whenever she's not crying she's telling us about when they first met…I can't listen to it anymore, Ichigo…"

His explanation brought a frown to my face. "Well then," I began. "Maybe you shouldn't stay here right now. Maybe you and Rina should stay with Rukia again, or you could always stay with me."

He shook his head, not lifting it from my shoulder. "She won't let us leave; she didn't even want to let me come out here. I can't take it anymore, I can't take _her_."

"Kenji," I said, sighing tiredly. "You have to try to understand, okay? I know this is obviously hard for you; he's your dad. And I'm not trying to say that he meant more to your mother, but you have to understand that they've been together for probably thirteen years, if not more. She's scared; she doesn't know what to do without him after so many years."

"We're scared too," he exclaimed.

"I know, Kenji, I kno-," I began, being cut off as the door suddenly opened to their apartment. Mina glared out at me accusingly.

"What are you doing? You made him cry!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out to me. Looking down at Kenji, I tried to imply how sorry I was with just a look before passing him to his mother. He gave me a look that obviously said, "Don't say a word," so I kept my mouth shut about what really made him upset.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking from Kenji to his mother.

"It's okay," Kenji answered, wiping his eyes.

"Did you need something?" Mina snapped, her glare more evident now.

"No, sorry, I came to see Rukia…I just thought I'd talk to Kenji since I saw him out here…"

"Well you don't want to keep her waiting, do you?"

"Of course not…sorry again for bothering y-," I began, only to have Mina shut the door in my face. Although her behavior was starting to frustrate me, I let it go and tried not to worry too much about the kids. I would tell Rukia after the movie when we were alone and we would figure something out. Sighing, I headed back down the stairs and approached Rukia's door before knocking.

The door opened, revealing a grinning Rukia. Regardless of the conversation I had just had, I was able to return the gesture. "Hey, come in," she said, stepping aside as I stepped into the apartment. "You look so much better when you're sober," she joked. "And you smell better."

"To be fair, I was sober this morning," I responded, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Hung-over isn't much better," she replied smiling back at me. "Anyway, would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks."

"Good, Saki and Ben should be here soon," she answered, stepping aside to start organizing the papers on her coffee table, her smile never leaving her face.

"What have you been up to today?" I asked, ignoring her last statement.

She shrugged before responding. "This. Just picking up and trying to keep myself busy. What about you?"

"I cleaned and graded papers all day."

"What were the papers on?" she asked, finally finishing fixing the clutter and sitting down next to me.

"Milton's _Paradise Lost_."

"Isn't that the book that's kind of like Dante's _Inferno_?" she asked, turning toward me slightly. "The one that's really hard to understand?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Was it boring, grading those papers?" she questioned.

"No, I'd have to say Milton's book is one of my favorites I get to teach. And it's always interesting to see how the students analyze and interpret it," I answered, causing Rukia to smile at me widely, confusing me. "What?"

"It's funny to think that you teach something as complex as literature," she said, laughing loudly before covering her mouth. Seeming to feel guilty for her outburst, she looked up at me apologetically while covering her evident smile with her hand. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"Yeah, kind of," I joked, smiling down at her. "Why is that funny?"

"Well…, don't take this the wrong way, alright?"

I nodded, ready for her answer.

"You just come off as…simple. Like you don't really feel the need to analyze things, but that's what you do for a living. I just thought it was sort of funny, sort of ironic."

Nodding again, I thought it over. After a brief moment of silence, I said, "Yeah, I see what you mean, I guess. But analyzing real life situations and analyzing literature are completely different; I think I'm much better at figuring out the fake stuff."

She nodded also. "That makes sense."

Smiling down at her again, I shook my head slightly. "You think you know me so well?"

"I already told you, Ichigo, you're pretty simple. Which means you're easy to comprehend," she answered, her smile widening.

Before I could answer the door opened as Saki strolled in, Ben following behind her. "Ichigo," Saki began, cocking an eyebrow. "I thought we were meeting you there?"

"Eh, I got bored sitting around home all day," I answered, noting her smirk at my response.

Instead of commenting, she just nodded. "Alright, well, everyone ready to go?"

"What about Kon and Kisa?" I asked, looking from Saki to Rukia.

"They're going to meet us at the theatre," Rukia answered, standing from the couch before slipping her shoes on and grabbing a small handbag from the coffee table.

"Good, let's go," Saki persisted, laying a hand on Ben's stomach, pushing him back into the hall. Having not expected her actions, he had to grab onto her arm to keep his balance before he shot her a frustrated look. She smiled at him and it was gone.

"We're coming, Saki, don't rush everyone," Rukia said, smiling at her sister's interaction with Ben. After everyone stepped out into the hallway, Rukia locked the door. I took the opportunity to step back and look up at the stairwell, wondering if I'd see Kenji again, or maybe Rina, but it was empty. When I turned my attention back to them, they were all looking at me curiously. "What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing, sorry," I answered, laughing quietly. "Let's go."

"Exactly, come on," Saki exclaimed, opening the main door and ushering us out to her car. "Here, Benjiman, you drive," she said, handing him the keys before heading toward the passenger's side.

"What?" he asked, seeming nervous. "You trust me to drive your car?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, still smiling. "Of course. Don't you?"

"No," he quickly responded.

Rukia, who was approaching the door behind the driver's seat, laid a hand on his arm and said, "Don't worry, Ben, it looks nice but it's really not that nice." He still seemed unsure, so she persisted. "Seriously, you'll be fine."

He nodded, opening the door and getting in. We all piled in after him, everyone buckling up. When Rukia noticed the lack of space I had for my legs in the crammed back seat, she told Saki to scoot her chair up, giving me more room to sit comfortably.

The ride was surprisingly silent; Saki didn't force conversation and no one else made an effort to make a comfortable conversation. After a few minutes Saki turned the radio on and lowered the volume. We arrived at the theatre quickly, Ben parking in one of the numerous vacant spots in the front of the parking lot. When we got out Ben handed Saki her keys back, seeming nervous at her reaction. She seemed to notice, grabbing his hand teasingly and laughing, telling him to calm down.

As we all headed inside we immediately spotted Kon and Kisa. Kon was leaning back against a wall with Kisa standing in front of him. He was grinning down at her while holding onto her hands. She returned the gesture briefly before stepping closer to him and resting her head against his shoulder.

"They're so cute," Saki commented, smiling before leading us toward them. "Hey guys, have you been waiting long?"

When they realized we had shown up, Kisa quickly stood upright, stepping away from Kon, but he kept his grip on her hands. "No, we haven't been waiting too long," Kon answered with a smile.

"Awesome, let's go," Saki exclaimed, returning the gesture before heading toward the ticket booth. She asked for six tickets for whichever movie she wanted to see and paid for it herself. When we all tried to protest, she shrugged it off and said, "You can all just buy me something from the concession stand."

"You're going to eat five different things in the span of a single movie?" Ben asked, earning a glare from her.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She genuinely seemed angry for the first time since I had met her and she was scary. I noted her crazy issues with her seemingly nonexistent weight and watched as Ben stared down at her worriedly. "_Well?_"

"…Uh…I'm sorry," he answered, causing her to calm down a little. She still seemed to be waiting for an answer, so he continued. "By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

After a moment of silence she smiled widely before nodding. "I know. Now no more mean comments, Benjiman," she began, giving him a stern look while maintaining her smile. "Let's go already."

"Sure, sure," Rukia said, smiling up at me before doing the same to Ben. "Why don't you go get us some good seats and we'll get you the snacks we owe you."

"Alright. You know what I like Rukia," she said, smiling at her sister before heading toward the theatre. Before she did, she grabbed Ben's hand and told him to come with her, letting him off the hook about the snacks.

"God, she's touchy," I said, looking down at Rukia as we waited in line.

"Yeah, Saki's only sensitive about stupid stuff," Kon spoke up, smiling when Rukia elbowed him in the side.

"She can't help it, she used to get teased a lot about it," Rukia said defensively.

"Sorry, Ruk," Kon said, earning a nod from her.

"What does she like to eat?" Kisa spoke up, directing Rukia.

"She loves any kind of candy as long as it's not black licorice. Mostly sour stuff, but she likes chocolate stuff too. I'll get her popcorn, which she won't want to eat much of. Ichigo, you can get her a drink, anything will do. Kon, you get her Sour Skittles and Kisa can get the Junior Mints. That sound okay?"

"Yeah," Kon answered, approaching the counter as the couple in front of us finally moved along. He and Kisa bought what Saki wanted and didn't seem to want anything else, so they went ahead to the theatre.

Rukia headed to the counter next and I took my place next to her. She told the kid working the concessions what she wanted and I included the drink in her order. She looked at me, cocking an eyebrow. When the kid told us the price I handed over a ten and waited for my change.

"Ichigo," Rukia said sternly. "I was supposed to get that."

I shrugged and answered. "I can't help it. I'm a gentleman, I hate to go out and not pay for anything except for my expenses."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh how sweet," she responded sarcastically.

"I know, like I said, it's just who I am."

"Shut up," she said, smiling at me while taking the popcorn and drink off the counter, walking away without waiting for me. Quickly taking my change and absently shoving it in my pocket, I headed after her, taking both items from her. "Excuse me, 'gentleman' hasn't anyone ever taught you it's rude to grab things out of peoples' hands?"

Laughing, I shrugged, earning an elbow to my stomach.

We quickly made our way to theatre seven, the lights already out, making it that much harder to find the rest of them. Saki saw us struggling and stood, gesturing us to the top of the seats. When I spotted her I pointed for Rukia's sake before she led me up the steps. She sat next to Ben, saving the outside seat for me. When I sat down Rukia took the popcorn and drink from me before handing them over Ben to Saki. She took a few pieces of popcorn and popped them into her mouth before handing the bucket back to Ben and telling him to sit it between him and Rukia. The credits had begun but were taking forever like usually. Rukia took this as her chance to inform me about my responsibilities as the person on the edge.

"Whenever we need refills, it's all you," she said, smiling up at me.

Laughing quietly, I nodded. "Just popcorn and her drink?"

"And her Skittles and Junior Mints," she responded.

"Those refills aren't free," I answered, honestly not minding.

"Well, don't claim to be a gentleman if you aren't willing to do this for my little sister."

Laughing louder, I answered. "Great point." Someone a few rows ahead of us turned around and shushed me. I meant to apologize, but Rukia spoke up first.

"Get over it, it's the fucking credits," she snapped, leaning over the seat, glaring the man down.

Turning around further, the man began to continue but stopped when he saw Rukia's stern expression. I'm not sure if he hadn't realized she was a woman or if he was just afraid of her, but she shut him up.

I covered my mouth, trying to conceal my laughter. "Rukia," I said, grinning down at her. "That wasn't necessary."

"I hate bastards like _that_," she said, purposely gaining volume as she finished. "I mean, it's a movie, calm down." She eventually smiled, shaking her head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to overreact."

"Don't worry about it," I answered, shrugging it off. Suddenly the credits were ending and the movie was beginning. To my left I noticed Rukia lean over the seat in front of her again.

"We'll be quiet now," she said to the stranger, only seeming to annoy him further. That seemed to be the point, I realized, as Rukia chuckled before leaning back and turning her attention to the screen.

It was a horror movie we immediately found out as a teenage girl was brutally murdered in the opening scene. I was worried; I didn't do so well with bloody situations. But because the first murder scene didn't seem to have much blood at all in it, I created a false sense of comfort that quickly faded as the violent and gory second murder became apparent.

Although I tried to ignore just how sick I was beginning to feel, I eventually had to just cover my eyes and divert my gaze from the screen. Rukia looked over at me, seeming worried. Leaning closer to me, she whispered, "Are you alright?"

Nodding, I whispered back. "Yeah, I'm just not a fan of blood."

She laughed quietly. "Didn't you say your dad's a doctor?"

"Yes, but I'm not, shut up," I answered, laughing as well.

"Alright, sorry. How about I let you know when the bad stuffs over? Will that be okay?" she asked.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course," she answered, laughing again.

"Alright. Thanks," I said. Throughout the rest of the movie Rukia tapped my hand whenever a gory scene ended, although it was usually followed by an even worse one. She tried to predict when they would happen and do the same so I would cover my eyes before seeing anything. She was usually right, which made me think she must watch a lot of these kinds of movies.

When the movie finally finished we all stood and gathered our trash. Saki seemed to have noticed me during the movie and asked about what I was doing while we headed out the doors. I answered, only causing her to laugh. Although I didn't really mind, Ben elbowed her carefully and Rukia scolded her calmly.

As we all approached Saki's car, even Kon and Kisa, Saki turned toward everyone. "Do you guys want to go to dinner?"

Kisa quickly shook her head, meaning for only Kon to notice although we all did. Kon smiled and responded directly to Saki. "Sorry, but I think we're going to head home. Thanks though, maybe another time before you have to go back to school."

Grinning back at them, she nodded. "Alright, sounds like a plan. Thanks for coming to the movie."

"Thanks for inviting us," Kisa responded, smiling at her slightly. "It was nice seeing all of you." They said goodbye and headed toward their car before Saki turned to rest of us.

"What about you guys?"

"Actually Saki, I think I want to go home if you don't mind," Rukia responded.

She sighed, although she smiled at her sister. "Fine, I guess we'll let you old folks go home and me and Benjiman will go get something to eat."

Rukia sighed as well. "Saki, why don't you ever let him make his own decisions? Maybe he wants to go back to the hotel."

"He doesn't mind-," she began before her sister cut her off.

"Do you _know_ that? Have you asked him?"

She blinked before looking up at Ben. He turned his gaze between Saki and Rukia. "I really don't mind," he finally answered, seeming to annoy Rukia. "Really, if I did I promise I would let her know."

That seemed to appease her so she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay, fine. Good. Alright, Saki, can we please go now?"

"Of course, of course," she replied smiling before hugging her sister tightly. Rukia returned the gesture before pulling away from her and directing her to the passenger side of the car.

This ride was full of comfortable conversation and didn't seem to last long. Ben pulled up in front of Rukia's apartment building and parked while Rukia and I climbed out of the backseat. We all said goodbye before they pulled out and drove away. When I began to tell Rukia goodnight she quickly interrupted me.

"Do you want to come inside for a while?" she asked smiling up at me.

Returning the gesture, I cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you were tired and wanted to get home?"

"I am home, I just mainly wanted to get rid of my sister. I love her, but she can be a little annoying after so long." Her excuse seemed lame, but I didn't mind at all. "Want to?"

"Yeah, sure."

_-:-_

_Rukia_

I quickly ushered Ichigo into the apartment for the second time that night before kicking my shoes off and sitting on the couch. He did the same, sitting on the opposite side of the couch and turning toward me. Before I could say anything, he spoke up.

"Rukia, have you talked to Mina at all lately?"

"Um, no, not really. Well, I mean, I asked her if she needed anything this morning while you were sleeping. Why?"

"How did she seem?" he persisted, confusing me further.

"She seemed okay, a little tired, but alright. I don't understand why you're asking?"

"It's just that…," he started, sighing before running a hand through his hair. "Before I came here earlier, before the movie, I found Kenji crying in the stairwell and I talked to him for a while. He telling me how Mina was acting and to me it sounds like she's…I don't know, going crazy or something."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"That she cried all the time, which is expected. But he said when she's not upset, she's always making them listen to stories about her and Renji, when they first met. And she won't let them leave the apartment; he said she threw a fit because he wanted to sit on the stairs for a while." He sighed again before continuing. "I'm just worried about them; I think that if Kenji and Rina didn't have to be around her so much, they could get through this a lot faster. And I don't even know what to expect from Mina…"

"Tomorrow morning we should talk to Shenji and Ren. Maybe they can talk to Mina, get her to let us watch the kids for a few days," I said, not knowing how to get through to Mina myself.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he responded, seeming to think it over for a few moments. After a minute he smiled weakly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dampen the mood. I just wanted to make sure to ask you."

"It's alright, Ichigo," I answered, returning the gesture. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Of course," he said, his smile widening. "So Rukia, since tomorrow's our last day off of work, do you want to have lunch or something?"

I was surprised with his question, but I couldn't help the smile that crossed my features. "I don't know, I think we've been spending way too much time together lately," I joked, causing his own smile to widen.

"Is that a no?" he questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's an 'I'll think about it'."

"Fine, I won't press it. But I have to remind you that _you're_ the one who invited me in a few minutes ago."

Laughing, I nodded. "That is true, but I still don't know if I want to waste my Saturday on _you_."

He stayed for another hour and a half; the entire time we just sat on the couch and talked. After a while I started feeling tired and told him it was time to leave. As I walked him to the door he asked a second time about having lunch the next day and I happily told him yes. After he left I took a quick shower and crawled into bed, happy to find that I was able to fall asleep in mere minutes.

_-:-_

The next morning I woke up and got dressed before having a bagel for breakfast. While sitting at my kitchen table I heard a familiar buzzing noise. Standing, I quickly grabbed my cell phone off the coffee table and sat back down at the table. To my surprise, I had a new text message.

Opening it, I realized it was from Ichigo. It read, _Is it alright if I come over this morning so we can talk to Ren and Shenji?_

Cocking an eyebrow, I answered. _Sure, that should be fine. I'm just having breakfast now, so you can come over whenever._

Sitting my phone aside I quickly finished my bagel and placed my plate and the butter knife I used for the cream cheese in the sink. After putting the cream cheese back into the fridge, I hurriedly wiped down the table and took my seat at the table again. A minute later I received Ichigo's reply. _Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower so I might be a while._

I quickly typed out my response. _Okay, see you later then. Be careful on your way here._ I reread the message before pressing send. Lately I had gotten used to telling people to be careful and I hoped it didn't annoy anyone.

His last message read, _Yeah yeah._ Smiling, I absently sat my phone back on the table before standing and heading into the kitchen. I figured I'd get some dishes done while waiting so I started running the hot water to rinse them off before sticking them into the dishwasher. After finishing about half of the dishes in the sink, I heard a knock on the door. Thinking it was Ichigo I just yelled, "Come in," over the sound of the running water.

The door opened and before I could realize who it really was I said, "That wasn't a very long shower."

"Rukia, what are you talking about?" the sound of my older sister's voice startled me, causing me to drop the spoon I had in my hand.

"Hisana, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling back at her happily while I turned the water off and dried my hands. As she stepped into the kitchen she hugged me tightly.

"Why are you just letting anyone into your apartment?" a deeper voice questioned, getting my attention. Standing behind my sister was her husband.

"I'm expecting someone," I answered, smiling up at him before letting go of Hisana and hugging him as well. "How are you, Byakuya?"

He carefully returned the gesture before releasing his grip. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm-," I began happily, cutting myself off. I realized after everything that had happened earlier that week, I should have been a little less enthusiastic and I began feeling guilty. "I'm good," I finished, unable to help the frown on my face.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Hisana asked, obviously concerned.

"Have you talked to Saki at all?" I asked her, ignoring her question.

"Yes, we talked on the phone a lot yesterday. If you're wondering if we know about what happened Monday, we do. Are you alright?

After a moment of silence I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." They looked at me sympathetically and I just wanted to change the subject. "Did Saki tell you about her new boyfriend?"

Hisana's eyebrows rose as she shook her head. "No, what's this one like?" Neither Hisana nor Byakuya had much faith in Saki's boyfriends; they usually didn't last more than a month and they usually weren't the type of guys any of us approved of.

"He's perfect," I answered, causing them look even more surprised. "I'm pretty jealous of her, actually."

"Are you joking?" Byakuya asked, really not seeming to believe me.

"No, I'm really not. But they're not really dating, not officially I guess. They're never away from each other though. You guys would really like him, I'm sure. He's Renji's younger brother."

"Abarai?" Sana asked, earning a nod. "Hm…we'll have to meet him sometime."

"Well, he goes to school pretty far away too, so you might want to hurry," I answered, causing Hisana to nod and pull out her phone. Without asking I knew she was making a reminder to ask them to lunch or something; she was always organizing her life.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door, earning all of our attention. I said, "Come in," again, suddenly feeling a little nervous and I wasn't sure why. Ichigo stepped into my apartment, kicking off his shoes absently.

When he finally looked up at us, he spoke up. "Hey Rukia, Saki. What's up?"

Hisana laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"What?" he asked, looking equally as confused.

"Ichigo, this is my _older_ sister, Hisana and her husband Byakuya," I said, smiling at him before directing the other two. "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, a friend I sort of met through Renji."

"Oh, sorry," he said to Hisana, laughing quietly. "You all look so much alike."

"Aren't siblings supposed to look alike?" she asked, her smile widening.

"Not always," he answered while joining us by the table, causing her to laugh. "It's nice to meet you." This he directed to both of them while offering his hand. They each shook his hand and returned his smile, although I thought Byakuya seemed a little less friendly.

After they finished greeting each other Ichigo turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me you had company, I could have waited."

"I didn't know they were coming, they just showed up," I answered, causing him to shrug it off.

"Are we interrupting something?" Hisana spoke up worriedly.

"No, you're fine," Ichigo answered, giving her another reassuring smile. "We just wanted to talk to someone, we have all day."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, don't worry about it."

"Were you guys coming to visit? Or did you need something?" I asked, absently gesturing them toward the couch. We all sat down before my sister answered.

"We wanted to visit. After Saki told us what happened, we thought we'd stop by while you were off work. Plus Saki's staying with you, so we _thought_ we'd kill two birds with one stone. But it doesn't seem she's here."

"I told you, she's practically always with Ben."

Hisana opened her mouth to reply, but as she did the door opened, revealing none other than Saki and Ben. Her smile widened immensely when she saw our sister and brother on the couch before she quickly approached them and hugged them tightly. "Rukia, why didn't you tell me they were coming?" she accused while keeping her tight grip on them.

I sighed, although I couldn't help smiling at her reaction; regardless of her prior mood, Byakuya and Sana could make Saki happier than anyone else. "I didn't know they were coming over."

"It's so good to see you," she exclaimed, ignoring me as she pulled away from both of them. "Let's go to lunch today."

Hisana laughed and nodded, glancing over at Ben casually. "You read my mind," she began. "We wanted to invite your friend too."

Saki cocked her eyebrow before looking over at Ben as well. "Benjiman?" she asked, pointing over at him.

"Yeah," Hisana responded, seeming to confuse her further.

"Why?"

"He's your friend, isn't he? Rukia said you guys were close so we thought we'd have lunch with both of you."

Suddenly Saki seemed angry, standing upright and crossing her arms over her chest. Her stance made her look even more like me, I thought. "What did Rukia tell you?"

"Saki," Hisana said reassuringly. "She just told us that you've been spending a lot of time with him, that he's your friend. Why are you getting so upset?"

"I'm not upset, I just don't appreciate everyone talking about me when I'm not around," she retorted.

"It's not like we were talking badly about you," Hisana continued.

"I'm so sure," Saki said, glaring down at me. "All Rukia knows how to do is criticize me. Especially about Benjiman."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, frowning up at her.

"Why don't you all just do me a favor and stay out of my business," she continued, ignoring me again. Without saying another word she stormed down the hall like a teenager and shut herself in my room.

"I…have never seen her react like that before," Hisana said, shocked with how offended Saki had gotten.

Ben, who had just been standing in front of the door since they arrived, spoke up for the first time. "Uh, excuse me," he said, quickly heading down the hall after my sister. We waited and heard him knock on the door. When Saki didn't answer, he let himself in, closing the door behind him.

"Is she alright?" Ichigo asked, looking down at me.

"She'll be fine," Byakuya answered for me, which I appreciated. I was just as worried as Ichigo seemed to be and I knew Hisana was as well. My brother seemed like the only calm one. We waited for a few minutes but after a while I decided I needed to talk to her; she was mad at me and I knew I should have gone after her, not Ben. Standing, I excused myself, feeling guilty when Ichigo smiled at me nervously. I didn't mean to leave him alone with my family, but I needed to talk to Saki.

Approaching the door, I knocked quietly. At the same time Saki told me to go away while Ben told me to come in. Because it was my room, I disregarded what Saki said and entered. "Hey Saki, can I talk to you?"

To my surprise, she was sitting directly next to Ben along the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around him tightly. She even allowed him to drape an arm around her shoulders. This honestly shocked me; Saki had always been the type of person to physically push people away when she was upset or angry. "No, you can leave."

Sighing tiredly, I willed myself not to roll my eyes. "Saki, look, I want to apologize. There's no reason to act like this."

"Like what?" she demanded, glaring up at me.

"Like a child," I answered honestly, looking at her calmly. "Listen, I'm sorry if I came off as critical. I never meant to upset you or make you think I felt the need to criticize you. And I understand why it must seem like I'm always picking at you about Ben, it's because I am." This didn't seem to make her feel better, but before she had the chance to put her two cents in I continued. "It's not about you when I say that stuff, it's about him. He seems like such a…pushover, no offense Ben, and I don't want to see my little sister walk all over such a nice guy."

She looked at me strangely for a moment before she smiled. "Benjiman is _not_ a pushover, Rukia. He's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met."

Cocking my eyebrow, I looked at Ben who shrugged and nodded in response. "Well he doesn't come off as stubborn," I exclaimed, smiling as well. "Well anyway, I'm sorry, Saki, I mean it. I didn't mean to upset you, okay? I'm just really happy you met such a nice guy…to be friends with. That doesn't happen for you often."

At this she couldn't help but smile. "I know," she said, looking away from me while resting her head against Ben's shoulder. "I'm sorry I overreacted, but sometimes you can come off as condescending and it really bothers me."

"I'm really sorry, Saki, I promise I don't mean to." As I finished she looked up at me and allowed her smile to widen.

"I forgive you," she said, pulling away from Ben before standing and hugging me. I returned the gesture tightly.

"I love you, Saki."

"I love you, too."

Ben stood as we separated, obviously wanting to return to the living room. "Come on, Saki, I think you owe Hisana an apology," I said.

"I know," she answered before taking a step closer to the door.

"Did you tell Ben about Hisana and Byakuya?" I asked before we continued.

"Yeah," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

Smiling, I shrugged. "Just curious."

With that we returned to the living room where Hisana was having a conversation with Ichigo, although I couldn't tell what they were talking about. By the time they heard us coming they stopped and looked up at us. Saki stood in front of them, a serious look on her face. "I'm sorry everyone for acting like that, it was rude and immature."

Hisana smiled and brushed it off. "It's alright, Sweety, we forgive you. Did you and Rukia work everything out?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we're alright."

"Good, because we decided we want Rukia and Ichigo to come to lunch with us as well," Hisana said, surprising both of us.

"Uh, Hisana, not that I wouldn't love to, but we already have plans," I said, knowing by the look on her face that there was no use in arguing.

"But Ichigo said you had all day for that. Besides, it's nowhere near lunch time, so we can leave you to your business and then come back and pick everyone up."

Knowing _I_ couldn't say no, I turned to Ichigo. He seemed surprised that I wanted his input but answered quickly. "Yeah, that sounds fine."

"Great," she responded, smiling widely before standing. Byakuya quickly joined her before they approached the door to slip on their shoes. "We'll be here around noon, does that give you enough time?"

"Yes, that should be fine," I said. "See you two later."

"Goodbye," she responded, smiling and waving before they left.

Turning back to Ichigo, I absently noted that Saki and Ben had taken a seat on the opposite side as him. "I'm sorry, I hope they didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all," he answered, smiling up at me.

"Really?" Saki asked, glancing over at him. "Because they tend to do that."

"Yeah, they were fine. Hisana just made small talk and Byakuya didn't say anything."

Laughing, she continued. "That's usually what makes people uncomfortable."

Ichigo shrugged. "It didn't bother me."

"Well I guess we'll see how lunch goes for both of you then," Saki joked, looking at both Ben and Ichigo.

"Why do you say that?" Ben asked.

"Remember how I told you they were like our parents?" He nodded. "Well, like I'm assuming normal parents do, every time we have guy friends they think we're secretly dating them and we don't want to tell them. Like teenagers or something. So they heckle the guys because they think they're going to get 'the truth' out of them."

"Oh,…"

"Is that what normal parents do?" she asked, directing the boys again.

"My father's nowhere near normal, so I couldn't tell you," Ichigo answered, causing her to laugh before looking at Ben.

He shrugged. "I don't usually bring girls home to meet my parents, so I don't know either."

"Aw, Benjiman," Saki exclaimed, frowning up at him. "You sound so pathetic."

He laughed before answering. "Thanks."

"Well, normal or not, that's what they're doing," she continued.

"Well if you know that's what they're doing, why do you agree to go out with them in the first place?" Ichigo asked, looking down at my little sister.

She smiled in response. "Because they're not interrogating us, it's not uncomfortable on our behalves."

"How did I know that's what you were going to say?" he asked jokingly, returning the gesture.

She shrugged before changing the subject. "I meant to ask you guys, what are your so-called plans Hisana was talking about? Or were you just lying to try to get out of lunch?" This question was directed at me.

"I wasn't lying, Saki," I began. "Ichigo and I wanted to talk to Ren and Shenji about Mina, we wanted to see if they could convince her to let us watch the kids for a while."

"Why? What's going on?" Ben asked, an expression of worry crossing his face.

"Ichigo talked to Kenji last night before the movie and he told him that Mina wouldn't let them leave the house and continuously talked about Renji. He was really upset and didn't want to be around it, apparently, but she won't let them out of her sight."

"We just thought your dad could influence her better than we could," Ichigo added, seeming to regard Ben warily.

He seemed to think about what we had said before responding. "That's a good point; she's more likely to listen to Dad than anyone else. I didn't realize it was that bad, though. She had told us she wanted to be alone for a while, so we haven't bothered her."

"It's not your fault for not noticing," Saki said, turning her stern gaze to him. "If you weren't around, there's no way you could have known, don't beat yourself up over it."

He nodded, although it seemed he just brushed her comment off. There was still a hint of guilt in his features, but Saki didn't push him further.

We were silent and before anyone had the chance to comment further the sound of feet rushing down the stairs gained our attention. The noise brought back too many memories of the day of Renji's death, causing me to physically shiver. Ichigo, who apparently had been watching me, noticed and meant to ask me if I was okay, but before he could get a word out the door to my apartment was forced open.

Ren, who hadn't seemed to notice how much she had startled us, came in with both of her grandchildren in her arms. They were crying but didn't say a word as their grandmother dropped them onto Ichigo's lap. "I'm sorry, but someone needs to watch them. Ben, if they can't, you will."

"Mom, what's going on?" he answered, obviously surprised to see his mother in such a serious state.

She started explaining what was going on, but I didn't hear a word of it. Behind Ren I saw Shenji carrying Mina down the stairs. She seemed to be passed out and I saw blood trickling down her limp arms. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and felt like I was going to faint. Thankfully Ren seemed to notice and approached me, grabbing my arm and helping me keep my balance.

"How long has she been like that? Is she going to be okay?" Ben continued to question his mother, panic all over his face.

"Sweety, I have no idea, but I'm going with your father to the hospital. Please just watch the kids and I'll call you as soon as we hear about her condition." With that Ren carefully led me toward the couch; I was still spacey and barely noticed what she was doing at all. Without seeming to think about it, she gently placed me on Ichigo's lap as well before heading out the door.

Without her support I slouched back and although I would have been supported by the couch, Ichigo laid a hand on my shoulder. When I looked up Ben was standing, pacing the floor; I hadn't even noticed him stand from the couch. He looked horrible and he kept muttering to himself.

Saki stood as well, taking Rina from Ichigo before holding her out to Ben, forcing him to take her. She grabbed Kenji and held him up to her shoulder, rubbing his back lovingly. "Benjiman, knock it off, the last thing these kids need to see is you panicking." He stopped pacing before hugging Rina tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. "Ichigo, let Rukia lie down for a while, she looks like she's going to faint."

He did as she said, carefully standing before laying me down on the couch. He sat on the floor next to the couch, resting a hand on my head absently. Looking over I saw my sister take Ben's phone out of his pocket without saying a word before dialing and pressing it to her ear.

"Saki," I began, feeling dizzy. "What are you doing?"

"Sh, Ruk. I'm calling Hisana and letting her know we can't make it to lunch." She had a glare of concentration on her face while she waited for our sister to pick up. "My phone's dead," she added absently. We were all silent as she explained the situation to Hisana, even the kids quieted down for her. She was brief and I thought she declined their offer of coming over, but I wasn't sure. When she finished she handed the phone back to Ben before quietly thanking him.

Saki looked around at all of us, seeming to try to figure what to do next. She sighed tiredly before turning back to Ben. After a moment of hesitation she stepped closer to him and hugged him with her free arm while balancing Kenji in the other. He returned the gesture quickly before she pulled away from him and told him to sit down.

"What do we do now?" Ichigo asked, looking at Saki for an answer.

Carefully taking a seat in Ben's lap, she said, "Now we wait."

_-:-_

Okay, so I'm sorry this took so long:/ I'm not sure how many people are actually keeping up with this fic, but I hope I'm not letting you down. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there, I'm back again! And again I'm putting the last chapter of _10 Days_ off because I just can't bring myself to end it:/ I'm upset yet happy at the same time…anyway, here's chapter seven!

_-:-_

_Rukia_

To my surprise I fell asleep on the couch maybe ten minutes after Saki got off the phone with Hisana. I tried fighting it at first, but Ichigo kept running his hand through my hair, not that he seemed to notice, and eventually it was out of my hands.

I only slept for half an hour and when I woke up everyone was seated in the same places as before. Saki was sitting in Ben's lap in the middle of the floor with both Kenji and Rina in her lap. She was leaning back against him and he had his head resting against hers. The kids were silent, no emotion showing on their faces at all. Ichigo was still sitting on the floor next to me, playing with my hair while staring off.

Sitting up, I looked over at him, getting his attention. "Have you heard anything?" I asked, knowing they wouldn't have.

Shaking his head he answered quietly. "Nope."

I nodded and looked away from him, knowing I couldn't hide the worry on my face. He understood and just continued messing with my hair.

"Feeling better, Rukia?" Saki asked, looking over at me curiously.

"Yes, thank you," I said, sitting up and leaning back against the arm of the couch. After a moment, I hesitantly continued. "Are we really just going to sit here and wait?"

"What else can we do?" Saki answered, looking at me sternly.

Knowing she was right, I couldn't help the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes. Instead of answering her rhetorical question, I just laid my head on my knees and willed myself not to cry. Ichigo reached over and grabbed my hand carefully.

"Rukia," Saki spoke up, not continuing until I looked over at her. "Do you want me to make us coffee?"

I only nodded although I appreciated my sister taking care of everything. She carefully sat the kids onto the floor before trying to stand. Ben, who had wrapped his arms around her waist, kept his grip on her, causing her to fall back into his lap.

"Benjiman," she said, sounding annoyed although when she looked over at him she frowned before continuing in a hushed voice. "I'll be right back, Sweety, just watch the kids, alright?" After she said this, he reluctantly let her go and allowed her to stand before heading into the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing noise before Ichigo pulled his hand away from me and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Pressing the call button, he held his phone up to his ear before saying, "Hello?" He listened for a moment, his usual glare crossing his features again. "I'm downstairs…yeah, the apartment right under Mina's…she's," he began, glancing over at Kenji and Rina. "I'll explain once you get down here."

Without any warning the door opened, gaining all of our attention. A tall, dark haired man let himself into my apartment, not seeming to realize he had just barged in. He had on black dress pants and a long-sleeved button up shirt that was rolled up to the elbows. The man looked older, someone who seemed too old to be a friend of Ichigo's.

"Dad, you don't just walk into peoples' homes!" Ichigo exclaimed, glaring up at his father. I was extremely surprised; I couldn't find any similarities between them.

Ignoring his son's scolding, he asked, "Why are you here?" Glancing over, he saw Ben, looking more confused.

"Dad, this is Rukia," Ichigo began, gesturing toward me and causing his father to smile for the first time. "We met after what happened on Monday. Rukia, this is my dad."

After turning his smile toward his son, he stepped closer to the couch and held a hand out to me. "Hello, Rukia, it's nice to meet you. I'm Isshin Kurosaki."

Reaching out, I shook his hand, trying to keep the worry off my face. "It's nice to meet you too." When he smiled down at me, I realized how much it made him look like his son, disproving my prior thought; all he was missing was a natural glare above his identical amber eyes.

When pulling his hand away, he turned his attention back to his son, his smile disappearing from his face. "So, where's Mina? I thought I'd come see her and the kids."

"She's in the hospital," Ichigo quickly answered, causing his father's neutral expression to fall into one of shock. "I'm not sure if she was trying to kill herself or what, but she had multiple cuts on her arms. Shenji and Ren found her and brought the kids here, that was only like half an hour ago."

"Oh my God," Isshin muttered, pressing his hand to his forehead absently in a familiar gesture. "Have you heard anything from Shenji or Ren?"

Ichigo shook his head but before he could answer Saki returned to the living room with a tray of cups. When she saw Isshin, she stopped, forcing a smile. "Hello, who are you?"

He returned the gesture, although it was just as fake as Saki's. "I'm Ichigo's father, Isshin. Who are you?"

"I'm Rukia's little sister, Saki Kuchiki," she answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you."

She nodded before handing everyone a cup and placing her own on the coffee table. After quickly heading back into the kitchen, she returned with another cup of coffee and two juice boxes for the kids. Once she had handed them out, she took a seat on Ben's lap, earning another surprised look from Isshin although she didn't seem to notice.

Again there was ringing, this time coming from Ben's phone. Carefully holding onto Saki's arm, he shifted to his left before pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering it. After a moment he said, "Mom? Are you there?"

Saki took the phone out of his hand and pressed the speaker button. "Yeah, Benny, I'm here. She's stable and resting at the moment, they said she should be fine but they want to keep her here for a few days. She hadn't lost as much blood as we thought, so there was no transfusion necessary."

"Have you talked to her at all?" he asked, absently grabbing Saki's hand that held the phone and pulling it closer.

"No, she won't talk to anyone. She was awake for a few minutes, but she wouldn't answer anything the doctors asked her," Ren answered, her fatigue leaking into her voice.

"Are you sure she _couldn't_ answer them, Ren?" Isshin asked. "She might have been pretty dazed or lightheaded from losing all that blood."

"I-I'm pretty sure…Isshin?"

"Yeah, it's me," he answered, smiling slightly.

"Well, they won't allow visitors at all today, so Shenji and I are coming back. We'll be there soon, alright?"

"Okay, see you soon, Mom," Ben said before ending his call and pocketing his phone. It was silent for a moment before Ben laid his head on Saki's shoulder and began crying quietly. Quickly turning around in his lap, she hugged him tightly before he returned the gesture.

No one knew what to say, we were all upset and worried. Isshin took this as his chance to approach the kids, sitting down on the floor and pulling them into his lap. Ichigo laid his head on the couch next to me, staring off again. Carefully I laid a hand on his head; we all sat silently as we waited for Ben's parents to return.

Ren and Shenji arrived fifteen minutes later. When Isshin was saying hello Ren began to cry and I wasn't sure what about seeing him pushed her to do so. Not long after they arrived Isshin asked if they wanted to go to lunch and although they seemed reluctant, he convinced them to go. Ren decided to take Rina and Kenji so that Ben wouldn't have to look after them; she and Shenji each grabbed one of their grandkids before waiting at the door for Isshin.

Before leaving, Isshin approached the couch and knelt down next to Ichigo. Seeming confused, Ichigo sat his head up and looked up at his father. Isshin smiled at his son's confusion before telling him goodbye and hugging him. Ichigo seemed even more surprised but returned the gesture; before pulling away completely Isshin kissed his son's forehead. Then he left after saying goodbye to the rest of us.

"Aw, Ichigo," Saki said, smiling over at him. "That was cute."

He shrugged, smiling slightly. "It was weird."

The four of us spent the next few hours at my apartment, not doing much. Saki made us a light lunch, although none of us really ate much of it. After a few hours Hisana called Saki again and told her that they were coming over for dinner; she said she was going to prepare something for all of us, including Ichigo and Ben. While we waited for my siblings to come we idly watched TV. Ben eventually laid down on the floor with his head in Saki's lap and fell asleep and Ichigo took a seat on the couch next to me.

After a few hours of everyone being silent I began to feel drowsy myself and allowed myself to rest my weight against Ichigo. As I started drifting to sleep I heard the door open and sat up unwillingly. When I looked up I saw Hisana and Byakuya standing in the doorway.

Yawning, I rubbed my eyes tiredly and when I wasn't expecting it Hisana approached me and hugged me tightly. "Are you okay, Sweety?"

Returning the gesture, I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

She pulled away from me before stepping over to Ichigo and hugging him as well, obviously surprising him. "What about you?"

After a hesitant moment he awkwardly hugged my sister back. "I'm alright, thanks."

Pulling away from him, she approached Saki and knelt before hugging her, careful not to wake Ben. "Saki, why don't you wake him up while Rukia and I set up dinner?"

"Alright," Saki answered as Hisana released her grip on her and headed toward the table. Standing I followed her and began distributing plates around the table. Ichigo quickly stood and began helping me set the table while Saki began carefully shaking Ben awake and Byakuya brought the containers he had been holding to Hisana.

In the next few minutes we had the table set up and everyone was taking a seat. Saki and Ben sat beside each other across from me and Ichigo while Hisana and Byakuya took the smaller ends of it opposite of each other.

We all began placing food on our plates, although the initial four of us didn't take as much as Hisana wanted us to. Although he was as upset as the rest of us, Ichigo made an effort to make comfortable conversation, which I appreciated. Hisana answered a few of his questions, but after maybe five minutes of him trying to get to know her, she brushed him off and completely turned the conversation on to him.

"What about you?" she asked, causing him to cock an eyebrow. "What do you do?"

"I'm a professor at Karakura University, I teach Literature," he answered, able to keep his tone conversational.

"Really? Wow, that's…interesting," she said, a weird smile on her face. Her comment only seemed to confuse Ichigo further, but Saki quickly elaborated.

"He seems too simple for that, doesn't he?" she asked Hisana, a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I just didn't know how to say it in a nice way," she responded while looking back at him apologetically.

Laughing, he glanced over at me before readdressing my sisters. "That's exactly what Rukia said."

"Is it?" she continued, glancing at me quickly. When he nodded she just laughed and continued with more questions. "How long have you been teaching Literature?"

"This is my third year at KU, but I taught at Karakura High before that."

"I bet you make a lot of money, huh?" she pressed, causing him to laugh.

"Hisana," I exclaimed, unable to believe her.

"What?" she asked, smiling at me innocently. "It's not like I asked _how_ much he makes. Calm down, Ruk." Again she turned her attention to him. "Is that a yes?"

He shrugged. "I make enough to…live comfortably, if that answers your question."

"It does," she answered, laughing as well. After a moment of silence, she glanced at Ben and hesitantly asked him, "When do you have to go back to school?"

Seeming surprised that he was being addressed, his quiet response was delayed a moment. "Next week."

When he answered an evidently upset expression crossed Saki's features. Hisana noticed and smiled at her warmly.

"What are you going to do when he goes back to school, Saki?" she asked.

Glancing at our older sister, Saki was silent as tears slowly started filling her eyes. As a deep frown appeared on her face she began sobbing before covering her face with her hands. Everyone was surprised by her reaction and sat silently as we all tried to think of what to say or do. Eventually Ben carefully laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stand and hug him tightly. Again, this shocked him but he carefully returned the gesture while she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Saki," he began tiredly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave," she answered, her response muffled.

Clearly embarrassed, he spoke to her quietly while we all stared at them. "Calm down, it's not like we can't still talk-"

"It's not the same," she insisted, sounding slightly angry.

"Well, I-…I have to go back eventually," he said, sounding tired, obviously not knowing what to say.

Pulling away from him, she glared down at him before retorting. "I _know_ that."

"Then…what do you want me to do?" he asked, only making her angrier, which was evident as her hands balled into fists. When Ben seemed to notice how angry he was making her he tried to continue, but before he could say another word she slapped him across the face. His head now cocked to the side, he stared off, wide-eyed as a shocked expression crossed Saki's features.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Benjiman," she exclaimed, carefully laying a hand on his now-red face before pulling him closer and hugging him again. "I'm _so _sorry, I don't know wh-…I'm so sorry, Benjiman!"

"It's…alright…," he said quietly, just allowing her to hug him.

She began crying again while resting her head against his carefully. "I'm sorry, Ben," she said one more time before pulling away from him and heading toward the door.

"Saki," Hisana began. "Don't leave."

She ignored our sister and left. Ben quickly stood and followed her, not excusing himself this time. We all sat silently, no one knowing what to do. Ichigo glanced at the door anxiously a few times, obviously wanting to be involved in calming Saki.

"It's alright, Sweety," Hisana said to him, noticing his concern. "She'll be okay, I'm sure Ben can take care of it." He nodded, stilling glancing over at the door. While he was looking away Hisana nodded at Byakuya, earning a confused look from myself. She noticed, smiled and waited for Ichigo to turn back to them.

"So, Ichigo," Byakuya spoke up in his low, monotone voice. "What was your last relationship like?"

Seeming shocked that Byakuya would ask such a thing, Ichigo looked at Hisana and then me before returning his gaze to my brother. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"What was it _like_? How did it end?"

"Byakuya," I said, glaring at him, but Hisana brushed me off for him.

"He's just asking him a question, calm down Rukia," she said, turning to Ichigo herself. "Well?"

"Um, I…I don't know. It ended well, I guess."

"Who ended it?" Hisana continued.

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because…well, I…"

"Leave him alone," I said, glaring at both my siblings.

"Fine, sorry," Byakuya said coldly, obviously not meaning it. "Let me ask another question: what's the longest you've ever been in a relationship?"

"Byu, knock it off," I exclaimed, although they both ignored me, only pushing Ichigo to answer.

"I-I don't know…five months maybe." He was obviously uncomfortable with the interrogation but he seemed unwilling to speak against them, most likely out of respect. He continuously scratched the back of his neck nervously, although he was able to keep eye contact with both Hisana and Byakuya.

After a moment of reflecting on his answer, Hisana turned to her husband and grimaced. He nodded slightly in return and continued to stare Ichigo down before moving on. "Okay," he began seeming to think of how to state his next question. After a moment of hesitation he spit it out. "Have you ever hit a woman?"

Ichigo's eyes widened but before he could even think about answering I slammed my hands against the table while standing, causing Ichigo to jump noticeably. "That's enough," I said through my teeth, glaring at them angrily. "I think it's time you two left." My heart was racing; I had never been so angry with my siblings before and it almost frightened me, but I would never let it show.

"Rukia, we were just-," Hisana began.

"I don't care, just…leave." Although I felt like I was going to start crying myself, my tone was firm and they knew I meant it.

Frowning, she nodded and stood, Byakuya quickly following. "We're sorry, Rukia," she said as she approached me. When I didn't answer she turned to Ichigo and apologized again before leading Byakuya out of my apartment.

When the door closed behind them I let out a sigh while sitting back down in my seat. Resting my head in my hands, I shook my head slightly, knowing Ichigo was watching me intently. "I'm sorry about that, Ichigo."

"Don't be," he said, still staring at me.

"I _am_; that was ridiculous. They were completely out of hand."

"Really, it's alright. You're their sister, they're trying to protect you, I get it."

Looking up at him, I managed a smile. "Thank you."

He shrugged it off, smiling for a split second before his earlier, serious expression returned. "Can I ask you something?"

After hesitating a moment, I nodded. I knew what was coming.

"Why did they ask…if I had ever hit a woman?"

Immediately I averted my gaze; I didn't want to talk about this but I figured if there was someone I would rather tell, it would be Ichigo.

"You don't have to tell me," he quickly said, but I shook my head.

"No, I need to tell _someone_. For my own sake…" I laughed quietly. "I haven't even admitted it to Kon and Kisa, although they didn't really need me to." This only seemed to confuse him further, so I took a deep breath and began explaining.

"About a year ago…I finally got out of an abusive relationship." As I said this I glanced over at him, expecting shock on his face. To my surprise, he was patiently waiting for me to continue, a neutral expression on his face. "We dated for almost a year before he started to hit me. At first it wasn't too much, not that I'm trying to justify it, but it wasn't nearly as bad in the beginning."

"What made him hit you the first time?" he asked quietly, still no emotion showing on his face.

"He thought I was flirting with some guy when we went out to dinner," I answered, suddenly feeling ashamed for not ending it after that first night. When he didn't answer I continued. "Because that was the first time he had ever hurt me, I assumed it wouldn't happen again. Stupid, I know, but I did. He promised me it wouldn't, he apologized and I fell for it. Then whenever Raiden got angry, he would immediately go back to hitting me. After a few months it was a regular thing…"

"Weren't you scared?" he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Of course," I answered, refusing to return his gaze.

"Then why didn't you leave?"

"Because I…," sighing irritably, I continued. "I still cared for the idiot. Even after he beat me on a regular basis, I still loved him. It's so stupid, but I did."

"It's not stupid," he insisted.

Ignoring his statement, I pushed on. "After a few more months he stopped caring about leaving bruises; instead of making me cover them up he just told me I wasn't allowed to see anyone. I wasn't allowed to even talk to my family and the only friends I had were Kon and Kisa. I couldn't invite them over but sometimes Kon would come over anyway; he hated Raiden and he wasn't afraid of him.

"After we had been dating for about two and a half years Saki, Hisana and Kon took me out to lunch one day and addressed what was going on. I wouldn't say that they were right but I pretty much suggested it. They asked me if I wanted to leave him and I said yes, so they helped me move out and they were there when I told him that I wanted to break up with him."

"How did he react?"

"He was furious. He acted like he would hit me even with them watching, but Saki got between us and dared him to. Of course he didn't, so he just stood aside as we all collected my things and left. About a week later I started seeing him everywhere; he was obviously 'keeping an eye on me'. So I started taking Kon with me everywhere. After a few months it got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore, so Hisana helped me file for a restraining order; after that he stopped bothering me."

"Have you seen him since?" he asked.

"Nope, not at all."

"That's good," he said, still staring down at me.

I nodded and for no reason at all started crying, covering my face with my hands. Without hesitation Ichigo stood and knelt next to me, hugging me tightly. After pulling my hands away from my face, I rested my head against his shoulder. Hesitating myself, I eventually wrapped my arms around him as I continued to cry. He waited silently, patting my back comfortingly while I finally began to calm down.

As I was about to pull away from Ichigo the door opened, surprising me. Saki and Ben entered together, both looking happy until they noticed that I had been crying. Saki looked like she was going to ask but suddenly didn't. "Where did Hisana and Byakuya go?"

"I made them leave," I answered, obviously surprising her.

"Why?"

"They were being rude to Ichigo."

She didn't seem to understand but didn't push it. There was a moment of silence and Ichigo took this as his chance to pull away from me and stand, turning toward my sister.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously concerned.

She smiled although she seemed embarrassed. "Yes, thanks. I'm fine."

"What about you, Ben?" I asked, smiling up at him. "She hit you pretty hard."

He laughed quietly. "I'm alright."

"We're going to go upstairs and see the kids for a while," Saki said, openly grabbing Ben's hand. "Shenji and Ren didn't want to rent the hotel room again, is it alright if Ben stays here tonight?"

Surprised, I nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, thanks," she said, smiling before stepping back toward the door. "We'll be back later."

"Okay, bye you two."

"Bye," she stated quickly before leading Ben out the door.

"They look better," Ichigo stated, smiling slightly.

I nodded. "I know…I've never seen Saki so…involved with someone."

"Really?"

"Yup; even her boyfriends, she never really _cared_ about them. She's always had a hard time becoming attached to people, even her so-called friends. I've never seen her so dependent on someone before."

"Do you think she'll be okay when he has to go?" he asked, looking down at me.

"I don't know…but I think whatever he said to her out there probably made it easier. At least I hope so."

"I think it did," he said, earning a smile.

Ichigo stayed for two more hours before dismissing himself; he had a class at nine-thirty in the morning and wanted to make sure he had everything ready for his first day back. As he was leaving Ben and Saki were returning. They said their goodbyes as they passed in the hall before Ichigo waved at me a last time and left.

I made Saki and Ben some tea and once they finished it Saki surprised me by dismissing both herself and Ben to bed before trying to lead him down the hall. I was going to say something but Ben beat me to it.

"I'll take the couch," he said calmly.

"Ben, you're too tall to sleep on the couch," she protested.

"I'll be fine," he assured her. She didn't seem to want to let it go so I jumped in.

"It's a pull out couch, he'll be alright. Besides, he's being a gentleman, don't ruin it," I said, causing her to laugh before nodding.

"Alright," she answered, although she seemed disappointed. "Well come help me grab some blankets."

He nodded and followed her down the hallway. While they were down the hall I pulled the cushions off the couch and pushed the coffee table out of the way before grabbing the metal handle and pulling. Having trouble, I tried using both hands, but it still wouldn't budge. Sighing angrily, I tried again before a hand landed on my shoulder and gently pushed me aside. After stepping back I saw Ben, now clad in black sweatpants and a purple T-shirt, grab the handle and pull the bed out with ease, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I said, smirking back at him.

He laughed quietly before shrugging it off. After we pulled some sheets onto the mattress and I spread one of the comforters over it, he sat along the edge of the bed. "Thank you for letting me stay here, Rukia," he said, smiling up at me.

"Don't worry about it, Sweety, you can stay here whenever you need to," I said, returning the gesture. Regardless of how big of a guy Ben was, he always reminded me of a child when he smiled like that.

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Of course," I stated, brushing it off. "You'll have to tell me what happened with Saki later, alright?" I said after glancing to make sure she wasn't close enough to hear.

He laughed quietly but nodded. "Sure."

"Alright, well goodnight, Ben. Sleep well," I said, absently touching the messy bun he had pulled his hair back into.

"Goodnight, you too," he answered, his smile widening. The gesture alone stunned me; I saw a hint of his brother's effortless charm and found that I was almost blushing. Laughing it off, I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back carefully before I pulled away and turned the lights off.

Heading down the hall, I knocked on the guest bedroom's door quietly. "Come in," Saki said before I did so.

"Goodnight, Saki," I began, smiling down at her as she sat on the bed in her plan yellow pajama bottoms and a tank top. She had also pulled her hair out of her face; it now rested between her shoulder blades in a wavy ponytail.

She smiled up at me before standing and hugging me. "Goodnight, Ruk, I love you."

"I love you, too. If you need anything let me know alright?"

"Okay, thanks," she said as she pulled away from me. "Thank you for letting Ben stay."

"Of course, it's not a problem at all. But you might want to claim him before I do," I joked, causing her to laugh loudly.

"Shut up," she responded, her tone light.

"I'm serious. His smile melts my heart."

She laughed again, her face tinting pink slightly. "Okay, okay."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," I answered. "Goodnight, Saki. I love you."

"Love you, too. Sleep well."

"You too," I answered while she climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulder. As I left the room I flipped the lights off and cracked the door the way I knew she preferred. After making sure all the lights were off and checking the lock on the front door another time, I climbed into my own bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

Monday morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Carelessly hitting the snooze button, I sighed tiredly and sat up before actually turning the alarm off. The clock read seven-thirty in large, red digital numbers, causing me to grimace; I hated waking up early.

As I pushed the comforter off and swung my legs over the edge of my bed I glanced at my alarm again, realizing the date. May 11th. It had only been a week since Renji's death. _Seven days ago, Renji was probably waking up around this time…_

"Stop," I said aloud, closing my eyes before taking a deep breath; this wasn't a good way to start my first day back to class. Standing, I forced myself to forget about it, focusing on getting ready. After taking a quick shower I got dressed, not missing the formal attire, regardless of how mild it was, even if it was just a white button-up shirt and black slacks.

Deciding I didn't really feel like eating breakfast, I made a quick pot of coffee, grabbing a to-go Styrofoam cup and filled it before popping the lid on. Although I knew I would be early, I grabbed my keys and my satchel before leaving for work.

I was a little worried about having so much extra time to myself before class, but a few of my colleagues took care of that. One of the younger Chemistry professors came into my room before approaching my desk. "Hello, Kurosaki, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks Tomori." I didn't know the woman very well but she had always seemed friendly.

She opened her mouth but before a word escaped she closed it. A frown was on her face, only causing me to smile.

"Really, I'm alright."

She nodded. "If you need anything, Kurosaki, please let me know."

"Okay. Thank you," I answered.

"Regardless," she began, her frown finally leaving her face. "Did you have a good week off?"

"I did, actually. I was able to see his family-"

"Abarai's?"

"Yeah. I hadn't seen his parents or his little brother for a long time, so that was nice," I responded, assuming she had read about Renji's death in the paper.

"How is his wife?" she questioned, absently playing with the ring on her left hand.

"She's…not good. She's have a really hard time dealing with it."

Her frown returned. "I guess so…" A few students started filing into my room, causing Tomori to glance at the clock on the wall. "Would you mind giving me her address later? I'd like to send her and the children something, a card or something, if that would be okay."

I couldn't help but smile up at her. "Of course, I'm sure they would like that. Thank you."

She brushed it off. "Like I said before, let me know if you need anything. Have a great first day back, alright?" Before I could respond she stepped closer to my desk before leaning over and hugging me, surprising me. After I quickly patted her back she pulled away and smiled before excusing herself.

More students were coming in and one of the more outgoing guys in my first class of the day watched our encounter, standing a few steps away. When Tomori was gone he turned to me and smiled. "You and Tomi?" he simply asked, smiling at me.

"You know she's married," I stated, rolling my eyes at his comment.

"So? I mean-," he began before I cut him off.

"Sit down, Hashimoto."

Laughing, he apologized and took a seat. After another five minutes or so the majority of my class was seated, waiting for me to begin. There weren't a ton of students in the nine o' clock class, there usually weren't, but I still had a lecture hall-styled room. It wasn't huge, but big enough to make it look somewhat vacant with most of that class in the room.

Not bothering getting up from my seat, I spoke up. "Good morning, everyone. How was last week?"

There was a moment of silence, which was strange, but eventually a girl, Honda, spoke up. "It was okay, we got through _The Poisonwood Bible_ pretty quickly."

"Really? Did you like it?"

She nodded and when no one else added anything, she continued. "Yeah, it was really interesting. Do you think we could go over some of the symbolism though?"

"Of course. What about the rest of you?" I asked, looking around. Again it was silent, confusing me. "What's wrong, are you all just tired?" I questioned, understanding. It was Monday after all.

Again there was a hesitation, but Honda spoke up again. "We want to know…how _you_ are."

Surprised, I took a moment to think it over. "I'm okay. I'm tired, but," I began, shrugging the rest off.

"Was he a close friend?" Hashimoto asked, a serious expression now on his face.

His bluntness also surprised me. "Yeah. He was my best friend."

"What…made him do it?"

"He lost his job last year and ever since then he's been pretty depressed," I answered. There was another oddly silent moment but another student suddenly contributed to the conversation.

"Where did you meet him?" he asked.

"We used to work together at Karakura High."

"What did he teach?" Honda questioned.

"German," I said, amazed by how easy it was to talk to my students about such a sore subject.

"That's why he lost his job, isn't it? He taught such a rare subject," she said, frowning.

"Yeah, the school had to completely cut his class because they lost almost three-fourths of the foreign language budget."

"That's why it was so hard for him to find another job," Hashimoto added.

"Exactly," I said, smiling at them weakly.

"Why'd he study such a…strange language?"

"His father's German, he's been speaking it his whole life," I answered, absently leaning back in my chair. Again the class was silent, not seeming to have any more questions. "Alright, let's get to work, guys." They all began pulling their materials out of their bags while I waited quietly. "Thanks for asking," I added, smiling at them genuinely.

Honda returned the gesture before speaking for her class. "Of course, Kurosaki."

_-:-_

After a long day at work I finally arrived at home. Tossing my bag on the floor and kicking off my shoes, I immediately laid down on the couch, resting my arm over my eyes while spreading out. Sighing tiredly, I didn't even try to stop myself from falling asleep. As I was about to readjust myself I felt something tug at my hair before hearing, "You must be exhausted."

Before the second word escaped her mouth I jumped, sitting up and facing the small woman before releasing a sigh of relief. "Ren, you scared the shit out of me," I said, running a hand through my hair absently. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Shenji's staying at the hospital with Mina and the kids and I couldn't stand to be there so long. I remembered where Renji and Mina kept the spare key you gave them to your apartment, so I figured I would get some cleaning done. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"It's alright," I said quickly. "How is Mina?"

Ren frowned deeply while shaking her head. "We got some bad news."

Feeling panicked, I stood before asking, "What? What's wrong?"

Sighing, she spoke as tears built up in her eyes. "The reason Mina…did that was because…she found out that she's pregnant."

Shocked, I immediately sat back down on the couch, not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of thinking about it I started feeling angry at Renji even though I knew there he couldn't have known. Although it was illogical, I was still pissed but kept my mouth shut; I would never say anything in front of his mother.

"Are you okay, Sweety?" she asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Carefully taking her hand, I nodded. "Are you?"

She nodded as well but started crying. I stood and hugged her tightly. I couldn't imagine what Mina had been thinking when she found out but I figured she was terrified. Remembering my promise to Renji, I told myself I had to figure out a way to help them.

_-:-_

Okay, so sorry for the weird ending and the late update:/ But I don't have much school left so I'll be posting much sooner! :D Promise! Please review! Please! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I've got a few more days of school, so hopefully with summer coming up I'll be able to get some more chapters up and possibly finish this remotely soon:3 Anyway, here's chapter eight!

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

After Ren settled down I made her a cup of coffee and we sat at the table. We talked about Mina's condition a little longer but I tried avoiding questions that would upset her again. After she finished her coffee I asked her if she would come with me to the hospital for a while, not wanting to leave her alone. She agreed and once we had slipped on our shoes we were on our way.

The ride was comfortable; she asked me about my first day back to work, smiling when I mentioned my 9:30 class asking about her son. When we got to the hospital and started heading toward the entrance, Ren grabbed my hand. Glancing down at her I realized she seemed nervous to be here, but I didn't say anything.

After she spoke to the nurse at the desk in the lobby, Ren led me to the room Mina was staying in. To my surprise Ben, Saki and Rukia were all standing close to Mina's bed, talking to her. Shenji was standing at the end of her bed, watching them with his arms crossed over his chest. When Ren and I stepped into the doorway he looked over at us and glared once he realized we were holding hands. I quickly pulled my hand out of Ren's, apologizing to him quietly, causing her to laugh before approaching her husband and hugging him. He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders before pulling her closer, the gesture reminding me of Renji.

Mina's eyes followed Ren; she hadn't seemed to realize I was there. When I finally stepped into the room her eyes darted to me. She stared at me, causing the others to look at me also. I glanced at Rukia but quickly looked back at Mina. After a good solid minute of her just staring at me she suddenly started crying, covering her face with her hands.

Hurrying to her, I carefully pulled Saki out of my way before leaning over and hugging Mina. She returned the gesture before speaking. "Ichigo, what am I going to do? I can't do this without him, I can't. I don't even have a job, h-how am I supposed to raise another baby?"

"Sh, Mina, it's going to be alright," I said, resting my head against hers.

"No it's not, I can't afford another baby! I can't afford the kids I _have_. What am I going to do? In a few weeks we'll be kicked out of the apartment anyway. I can't deal with this, it's too much!" She was sobbing now, her face buried against my shoulder.

"I promise, Mina, we're going to take care of you, alright? Just calm down, okay?"

She didn't respond but she did begin to settle down. As she pulled away from me the doctor entered the room and looked around at everyone before addressing Shenji. "I think Mina should rest now. You can come back to see her tomorrow." He sounded annoyed and just stood there waiting for us to leave.

"Bye Mina," Ben said, carefully resting a hand on her shoulder. Saki and Rukia quickly said their goodbyes as well, stepping aside so Shenji and Ren could do the same.

After both her in-laws hugged her, Mina turned to the doctor. "Is there any way you could change my visiting hours?" she asked.

"No," he answered absently, not giving her reason and not seeming to care that she was speaking.

She glared before continuing. "They don't get off of work until three; I'd like to see them too." She was gesturing toward both me and Rukia.

He held her stern gaze and when he didn't answer she persisted. "I'm not asking you to lengthen the time, just move it."

After sighing, he nodded. "Fine, one to four."

"Thanks," she said, not seeming to mean it.

"We'll be here as soon as we can tomorrow," Shenji said to her, getting his daughter-in-law's attention again.

She nodded, grabbing his arm and pulling him closer before hugging him again. He quickly returned the gesture, kissing her head before standing upright. "Bye Sweety, we love you," he said before ushering us all out of the room.

Once we were all in the hallway Shenji turned to me. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," I answered, shrugging. "I have no idea why she'd talk to me. I figured _you_ could have gotten her to talk."

"Me too," he answered.

"Well at least she's talking," Ren said, absently grabbing her husband's hand.

"True," Shenji replied.

"When is she supposed to be able to go home?" Saki asked, looking around Ben at his parents.

"They're deciding whether she's stable enough to go home or not. So we won't know for a while; if she keeps improving though, I think she'll be able to go home by next week, but hopefully sooner."

Saki nodded. "Yeah, hopefully. The last thing she needs to worry about is a ton of hospital bills."

"I know," Shenji replied, sighing tiredly.

"Where are the kids?" I asked, suddenly realizing that everyone who usually watched them was here.

"Rukia's friends, um…Kon and Kisa, right?" Ren asked, earning a nod from Rukia. "They're watching them for us at Rukia's place. Rina got pretty attached to Kon and when they offered to stay at Rukia's with them, the kids didn't seem to mind at all."

I nodded, surprised; usually they were pretty shy with strangers.

"So, where are you kids heading to now?" Ren asked, looking around her husband at Ben and Saki before she glanced up at me and then Rukia.

Saki looked at us all before shrugging. "Nothing planned. Would you guys want to have dinner at Rukia's? I could make something."

Rukia nodded before Saki looked at me for an answer. I nodded as well and then she turned toward Shenji and Ren.

After glancing at her husband, Ren answered. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Thank you."

Saki waved her off, her smile widening. "How about you two get to Ruk's and Ben, Ichigo, Rukia and I can all go to the grocery store and get what we'll need?"

"Okay," she answered, her smile widening. "Ichigo, do you want Shenji to take your truck to Rukia's so you don't waste the gas?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, handing Shenji the keys. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, absently placing them in his pocket.

"I'll take your car, Benny, and Rukia can drive you guys," Ren continued, holding out her hand to her son.

Placing his keys in her hand, Ben thanked his mother.

We all headed toward the parking lot, separating. As the four of us riding in Rukia's car approached the vehicle we saw Shenji and Ren standing next to Ben's a few spaces over. They were standing close, talking quietly before Shenji hugged Ren. After she pulled away from him, she stood on her toes while pulling him closer and kissing him quickly. He smiled before kissing her head and opening her door for her. Again they spoke briefly as she got in and buckled up and then he closed her door and waved before heading toward my truck.

"They're so cute," Saki said, smiling while we all finally started piling into Rukia's car. Ben began getting in the back, but I told him to take the front seat.

When we were all in our seats and buckled, Rukia began backing out. "How long have they been together, Ben?" she asked.

"Well, they started dating when Dad was sixteen, so…thirty-two years," he answered, surprising both Kuchikis.

"Really?" Saki asked, earning a nod. "Wait, how old was Ren when she had your brother?"

"She was eighteen."

"And then twenty-six when she had you?"

"Yup," he said.

"How long have they been married?" Rukia asked, glancing over at Ben.

"Twenty-eight years," he replied, absently glancing out the window toward his father when we passed him.

"That must have been hard on them, having a baby at such a young age," Saki stated.

"Yeah, but I guess my grandpa helped them out for the first few years."

"Ren's father?" she asked.

"No, Dad's. Mom's dad hated Dad."

"Do you know your grandfather very well?" Rukia asked. "Shenji's father, I mean."

"No, I never met him. He and his wife only stayed here for about a year before going back to Germany; they didn't like it here."

"But Shenji stayed?"

"Yeah, for Mom."

"Do Shenji and Ren still keep in contact with his parents?" Rukia questioned.

"No, Dad's mom died when I was two and Grandpa died a few years ago," he answered.

"Oh that's right," I spoke up. "You, Renji and Shenji went to the funeral."

"Yeah."

"You went to Germany for the funeral?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, we were there for a few weeks because Dad had to plan everything; no one else in Dad's family wanted to do it."

"That's horrible," Saki said as we pulled into the grocery store's parking lot. Rukia slowly drove up and down a few rows before settling for a spot in the back.

Getting out of the car, we all headed toward the entrance. Saki quickly began instructing us what we needed before assigning us each a portion of the list she had created. She told us to meet up in the cereal aisle when we were finished, although I wasn't sure why, and without much more said we all separated.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

The list, although it wasn't very long, was large in quantity. We all had separate carts except for Ben, who was mostly in charge of the spices and herbs, the smaller items. After maybe half an hour of searching aisles and running into each other Saki, Ben and I were all in the breakfast aisle, waiting for Ichigo.

Saki and I pushed our carts toward the edge of the shelves before Ben placed his small basket into one of them. Standing along the edge as well, we all waited patiently, passing the time with small talk. As Saki was going through the basket, making sure Ben had grabbed everything she realized he had skipped over something. He apologized, causing her to smile, before dismissing himself.

Saki and I stayed put and as I was about to ask her about her situation with Ben I suddenly saw someone approaching us from the corner of my eye. Looking up, I expected Ichigo or Ben but was shocked to find Raiden standing in front of us, a smirk on his face.

"Rukia, Saki, it's nice to see you," he said sarcastically, getting Saki's attention for the first time.

Glaring up at him, she stepped closer to me. "Get out of here, now," she demanded angrily.

Instead he took a step closer to us, causing me to completely pull away from them, putting a large gap between us. He laughed at my reaction but turned his attention back to Saki. "What's the matter?" he asked, using his index finger to tip her chin up. As he did this I saw Ben heading toward us, now seeming to quicken his pace.

Saki angrily pushed his hand away. "Keep your disgusting hands off of me," she retorted through her teeth.

Ben quickly stepped in front of Saki, a deep glare on his face, surprising Raiden. Stepping back, Raiden glared down at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can get the hell out of here," Ben retorted, his glare deepening.

Terrified, I spoke up. "Ben, don't."

Grinning at me quickly, Raiden looked back at Ben, having to look down just slightly. "I suggest you listen to her."

Ignoring his statement, Ben said, "Seriously, get out of here. Before you regret it."

Laughing, Raiden continued. "Don't be so touchy, kid. I didn't hurt your little whore, so don-," he began, but before he could say another word Ben threw a punch, knocking him into the opposite aisle roughly. The impact caused the shelf to teeter before completely falling over; thankfully no one seemed to be in the neighboring aisle.

"Ben, don't!" I yelled, tears quickly running down my face.

Raiden angrily stood up and started toward Ben; I was sure he was going to kill him, but to my surprise Ben dodged him before hitting him again. Within a few seconds Ben had him pinned to the ground while just continuing to hit him.

"Benjiman, stop it! Stop!" Saki screamed, not seeming to get through.

Grabbing a hand full of Raiden's shirt, he pulled him closer so his face was pretty close with Raiden's bloody one. "Call her a whore again, I dare you," he said, seeming to be ready to call it quits.

Instead of taking that dare, Raiden spit in Ben's face, blood staining his cheek. Ben began hitting him again.

"Stop, please!" I yelled, although neither Saki nor I were brave enough to get close to them. Glancing at each other, we didn't know what to do.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

Maybe forty minutes after separating I was looking for some sort of sauce in the pasta aisle when suddenly I heard a loud thump and a woman screaming. _Is that Saki?..._

Without allowing anymore thought I left the cart and started running toward the cereal aisle, noticing once I got closer that a row of shelves had been knocked over. In a few more steps I realized why. As I stopped in the opening of the breakfast aisle I saw Ben on top of some guy, beating the shit out of him. The guy looked pretty bloody and Saki and Rukia just stood there yelling at him to stop. No one else had gotten to the scene yet, which I was glad for; we still had time to get out of there before Ben got in serious trouble.

Running down the aisle I grabbed Ben by the arms and struggled to pull him away from the stranger. "Ben, what the fuck, man? Stop it!"

"Bastard, I swear to God," he continued angrily before Saki stood in front of him.

"Be quiet! Stop, okay? Just calm down," she said, holding her hands up in front of him. "Rukia, get our bags, we're leaving. Ben, go with Rukia."

Rukia quickly did as Saki said and waited for Ben to follow. After glaring down at the guy again he also obeyed and followed Rukia. After they were out of sight Saki turned to the man, glaring down at him herself.

"Unless you want us to report that you broke the restraining order, I suggest you keep your mouth shut about him, you understand?"

"Get out of here, bitch," he said through his teeth while wiping some blood from his chin.

Getting angry about what he called her, I stepped closer to them but Saki quickly placed her hand on my chest before pushing me back. "Don't even," she said before looking back at him. "If you ever try to intimidate her again, I'll kill you myself. Do everyone a favor, fuck off and die." Turning back to me, she grabbed my hand and began leading me away. "Come on, Ichigo."

"Wait a minute, was that-," I began, figuring out that he must have been Rukia's ex she had mentioned before. Pulling away from her, I began to turn around but Saki quickly stepped in front of me and elbowed me in the stomach roughly.

"Don't even think about it!" she yelled, glaring up at me.

"Saki, that's-"

"I know who that is," she retorted. "But the last thing Rukia needs is for you to get arrested and for him to have the satisfaction. Ben did enough, let's go."

Hesitating, I sighed before nodding and allowing her to lead me out of the store before anyone could stop us. We quickly got into the car, Saki making Rukia sit in the back with me so she could drive. Calmly, Saki pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward another store.

After a few moments of silence Saki spoke up, looking over at Ben. "Where the hell did that come from?"

He sighed, still glaring. "I have a short temper, okay?"

"That's an understatement," she responded, laughing.

"Shut up," he muttered, looking out the window.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He called me a whore," Saki said, causing my own glare to deepen.

"Why did he even talk to you?" Ben asked, looking over at her.

"Wait, Ben, you didn't even know who he was?" I asked, seeming to confuse him.

"…No, what do you mean? You know him?"

It was silent as Saki glanced at her sister in the rearview mirror. Not seeming to get a response from Rukia, she decided to tell him. "That was Rukia's abusive ex-boyfriend."

Seeming shocked, he turned in his seat to face Rukia. "Really?" he asked, earning a nod from Rukia, causing his glare to deepen. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Because by the look of it, you probably would have killed him," Saki answered, smiling at him. "Just calm down okay? We're going to go in here," she began, gesturing toward the store we had just arrived at. "And we're going to get the stuff we need. This time we're going in pairs. I'll keep an eye on the incredible Hulk over here, and you two can go together."

Rukia laughed quietly, glancing at Ben before her smile faded again. Looking over at Rukia, I didn't know what to say so I grabbed her hand, getting her attention. She smiled slightly and muttered thanks while Saki parked.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

The second trip to the grocery store was much faster. Saki and Ben walked around the store together, the entire time Ben never letting go of her hand, while Ichigo led me around. After meeting up and quickly checking out, Ben pushed the cart toward my car and began loading bags into the trunk with Ichigo's help.

We arrived home soon after that; the boys offered to bring in the groceries and did so quickly with the help of Shenji and Kon. Saki and Ren began pulling all the items out of the bags and placing them on the table while I took a seat on the couch next to Kisa.

Turning to look at me, Ren asked, "Are you tired, Sweety?"

I nodded, smiling up at her. "A little but I'm alright. Thanks."

She brushed it off and was about to continue helping Saki when she looked up at her son. "Ben, what happened to you? There's blood all over your shirt!" Shenji, who apparently hadn't noticed this before, looked down at Ben, seeming surprised.

Ben sighed, not seeming to want the attention. "Nothing-"

"He got into a fight, that's why we took so long at the store," Saki interrupted, causing Ren's brow to furrow.

"A fight? With who? Why were you fighting in the first place, Benjiman?" Ren began, her worried expression shifting into an angry one.

"Ren, leave him alone," Shenji spoke up sternly, giving his wife an agitated look. "He's not a kid, don't scold him like one."

"Shut up!" she yelled, turning her glare to her husband. "I'm sure _you're_ thrilled about this, aren't you? I don't care how old they are, they shouldn't be fighting in the first place. And you know I feel that way. But you've been encouraging it since Renji was young!"

He sighed but seemed to refuse to argue with her; this didn't seem to be the first time they had fought over the subject. "Son, what happened?"

"Some guy was bothering Rukia and Saki and then he called Saki a whore. I guess I sort of overreacted, but," he said, shrugging off the rest of his sentence; he obviously didn't regret it.

"It's a good thing he did," Ichigo spoke up, not seeming to care that Ren would disapprove of his input.

"Why do you say that?" Shenji asked.

"The guy Benjiman beat up was Rukia's abusive ex-boyfriend. He had been trying to intimidate us because he saw that we were alone, but _he_ didn't know that," Saki said, gesturing toward Ben absently.

"Really?"

"Yup," she said, grimacing slightly.

"Are you alright, Ruk?" Shenji questioned while approaching me before taking a seat between me and Kisa. Absently wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he pulled me closer; the gesture was very fatherly and foreign to me, although it wasn't uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered, forcing a small smile.

"Well good job, Ben," he continued, smiling over at his son who just brushed his comment off.

Ren on the other hand was glaring again, her anger still focused on her husband. "_Stop_ encouraging him, Abarai." The use of her own last name confused me, but I assumed it was just something she had gotten accustomed to calling him out of anger.

At first I thought he was going to ignore her, but instead he turned to her, a deep glare set on his face. "There is nothing wrong with what he did; he was defending two helpless women!"

"Don't say that! Beating someone because they called your friend a whore is not okay! He completely overreacted, don't tell him it's-"

"Oh my God, both of you shut up!" Ben suddenly shouted, glaring between his parents. It silenced us all momentarily, but Ren quickly turned to him.

"Benjiman, don't talk to your parents like that," she scolded.

"I wouldn't have to if you two just stopped already! God, you've been arguing about this shit since I was eight." He sighed before continuing. "Mom, why don't you let me decide if it was right or not. You've had your eighteen years to cram your beliefs down my throat."

"Benjiman," she exclaimed, looking hurt.

Instead of answering or even apologizing like I thought he would, Ben just shrugged, not seeming to care that he had hurt his mother's feelings. When he didn't respond, she pasted a glare on her brow and stormed out of the apartment; I assumed she was heading upstairs.

Saki, who was stopped messing with the groceries for the first time, approached Ben and looked up at him. "What was that about?" she asked calmly, obviously wanting him to talk about what was bothering him.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Really?" she asked, seeming to annoy him.

"Leave me alone, Saki," he said, stepping away from her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she quickly answered. Instead of going back to the table she took a seat on the opposite side of Shenji as Kisa carefully scooted out of her way. She turned to Shenji and repeated, "What was that about?"

Ben sighed, causing Shenji to laugh quietly before answering. "His mother's always been a little too protective over him, and I _think_ that's caused some resentment, but I don't want to put words in his mouth."

"He's never talked to you about it?" she questioned.

"Uh…no, not really. He's always been more open with Renji than either me or Ren."

"Hm," she simply said, pausing before continuing. "So I'm assuming you and Ren have argued about this before?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. By the time she had Ben, Renji was already picking fights with the kids at school. She hated how 'rough' he was and treated Ben completely differently. When he turned two or three she made a rule that Renji could only hold him; she said that's how they 'played'. She was pretty ridiculous but no matter what I said she wouldn't stop." He paused, leaning back against the couch, pulling me with him. "I guess I understand a little; she just didn't like seeing her kids coming home covered in bruises or with the occasional bloody lip."

"But they're boys," Saki said, although she seemed to just be leading the conversation.

"Yeah, that's what I said," he answered, shrugging.

"Was it hard for you? Having to treat Ben differently?"

He seemed to think it over before answering. "I…I didn't really do what Ren wanted me to, so not really."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't treat Ben like he was fragile; I tried to treat him like I had Renji. But once she noticed a few scrapes on him after I was watching him alone she figured it out."

"Then what?"

"Then she wouldn't let me watch him anymore." His answer held a lot of bitterness.

"And then you started treating him differently?" Saki asked bluntly.

"N-…Well, I guess so…"

"To spite her."

Shenji seemed shocked at her statement, shocked in the honesty rather than the bluntness. After a moment of silence Ben angrily stormed out of the apartment like his mother had minutes before. "Shit," Shenji muttered, running a hand through his hair while sighing.

"Are you okay?" Saki asked, still looking at him calmly.

"Yeah…you should be a therapist, Saki," he joked halfheartedly. She laughed anyway. "I better go talk to him," he quickly said before pulling is arm from my shoulders and standing. Following his son, Shenji left us all in an awkward silence.

Standing also, I quickly headed down the hall before entering my room. Nosily peeking out the window I saw Ben sitting on the sidewalk in front of my building. His long legs were pulled close while he rested his head against his knees. I wasn't sure, but it looked like he was crying. Shenji hesitated momentarily before taking a seat next to his son and wrapping an arm around him.

Knowing I shouldn't be watching, I let them be. Returning to the living room I saw that everyone was watching me, including the kids who had been silent since we arrived. "Are they okay?" Ichigo asked, obviously concerned.

"They will be," I answered.

He nodded before looking at my sister. "How did you know about…"

"They're relationship?" she asked, earning a nod. "How do you think? Ben told me."

Ichigo nodded, dropping the subject. Rina, who had been quietly watching all the interactions, stood from the floor before approaching Kon and holding her arms out to him. He smiled before picking her up and pulling her up to his shoulder.

"Were they okay while we were gone?" Ichigo asked, looking at Kisa.

She smiled slightly before answering. "Yes, they were great."

He turned to me. "Can I believe her, or is she just being nice?"

Smiling slightly, I shook my head. "She's telling the truth. Kisa's never been one to sugarcoat anything."

"Fuck you," she said while maintaining her smile.

"See," I responded, returning the gesture. "Did you guys have fun watching these two?"

Kon nodded, his smile widening.

"I figured you would," I answered absently, smiling down at Kenji, who was sitting on the floor next to Kisa's legs. He didn't seem to notice me and when I knelt down next to him I noticed he was frowning. "Kenji, what's the matter?"

He glanced at me before hiding his face in his hands. "I wish Daddy was here," he said before starting to cry.

Before I had the chance to respond, Kisa grabbed him carefully before pulling the boy onto her lap. Kenji hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. Without hesitation, Kisa spoke up. "Do you know what I believe, Kenji?"

He didn't look up at her but asked, "What?"

"I believe that your father is finally at peace." Her statement surprised us all; everyone gave Kisa a funny look but she ignored us.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, calming slightly.

"He was obviously upset when he was here, right? Did you notice that?"

"Well, yeah."

"He was worried and stressed. It was so hard for him to find a job; he didn't know what to do. I'm not saying he did the right thing, but he's surely not upset anymore."

"So he's happy he got away from us?"

"No, no, that's not it. He's your father, he loves you. But it was too much to have to watch his family struggle like you have been. I'm sure he was scared and he must not have felt like a very successful father or husband. Does that make sense?"

He was quiet for a moment but then nodded.

"And I know he wouldn't have done what he did if you didn't have such a reliable family to take care of you. I know you miss him, but just remember that he thought what he did was best for you and your sister and mother. Otherwise he wouldn't have done it. Was it a good decision, no, but he thought he was helping you. And now he's at peace."

Kenji, who had stopped crying, sat there quietly, seeming to take in everything she had said. Everyone was quiet and after a moment of hesitation Ichigo spoke up. "Do you really believe that, Kisa?"

She looked at him calmly before answering. "Of course I do."

He didn't respond but he looked like he was about to start crying. Again it was quiet but this time Rina broke the silence. "Thank you, Kisa."

"There's nothing to thank me for," she said, smiling down at the girl warmly.

Saki stood, smiling as well. "I'm going to get dinner started."

Rina pulled away from Kon before following my sister. "Can I help?"

"Of course," she answered, grabbing the girl's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Ben returned to the apartment. He seemed better but acted a little embarrassed. After a few minutes he went to the kitchen to talk to Saki; I imagined he wanted to apologize. When he returned to the living room we asked him where Shenji went. He said his father had gone upstairs to talk to Ren. Not long after that they returned as well.

Dinner was surprisingly comfortable. None of the Abarais appeared to be angry with each other and Kisa and Kon were surprisingly talkative. After dinner Kon and I were rinsing the dishes in the kitchen and once he thought no one else was close enough to hear him he told me that Kisa had told him she wanted to try to have a baby. Although the news seemed so out of the blue, something I never would have imagined Kisa wanting, I happily congratulated him.

A few hours later and everyone was beginning to disperse. Shenji and Ren took the kids upstairs and although it was already getting late, Saki convinced Ben to go to a movie with her. Kon and Kisa took their leave soon after the kids were gone, leaving me and Ichigo. I was sure he would quickly dismiss himself as well, but to my surprise he just took a seat on the couch and looked at me expectantly.

Although I was pretty tired, I took a seat on the opposite side of the couch facing him. He turned also, pulling his legs onto the couch and leaning back against the arm of the couch. "So, how was your first day back to work?" he asked.

"It was pretty good. A little girl made me cry, but other than that, it was nice to be working."

Laughing, he asked, "What? How did she make you cry?"

"Okay, technically I made her cry first," I answered, laughing as well.

"Then what did you do to her?"

"I had to give her a shot and she started crying because I hurt her. Then I started crying and apologized, but that only made her cry more so I had to leave."

"Wow," he said, just smiling back at me.

"Shut up," I responded. "How was your day?"

"Well, no one cried," he joked, earning a glare. "It was fine…long."

"I know, I'm exhausted."

He looked at me silently for a moment before asking, "Are you alright after…seeing him?"

Although I didn't want to, I instinctively looked away before answering. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I never would have imagined _you_ with someone like _him_," he said, confusing me.

"What do you mean?"

"He just doesn't look like someone you would date. He looked like a convict or something."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, I know."

"Was he always controlling?" he asked, leaning his head against the couch absently.

I thought it over before responding. "Yeah…he made the decisions from the beginning."

"Did he only physically abuse you?"

His question surprised me; there was another moment of silence before I was able to answer. "No, I guess not."

"What do you mean you guess?"

Sighing, I had to prepare myself for this conversation. "I don't know if you've talked to Saki about what I've told you, but don't tell her this. I'm not sure if she knows about it."

He nodded.

"Raiden used to…make me…go on diets," I began, feeling my face heat up as shock filled Ichigo's eyes.

"What?"

I nodded before continuing. "After he started hitting me he started asking me if I was…gaining weight. At first I thought he was just…I don't know, joking I guess. But he kept pushing the subject. And then one day he…he said I needed to go on a diet and I sort of panicked. Not long after that I became anorexic…and I lost almost thirty pounds in a month…"

Ichigo still seemed in shock; he sat there silently, not seeming to know what to say.

"I guess that was sort of physical abuse too, but I consider it more emotional than anything," I said, shrugging.

Again it was silent but Ichigo eventually spoke. "…How much did you weigh after you lost those thirty pounds?"

His question surprised me but I answered quickly. "About eighty-five."

"Oh my God, Rukia…"

"I know. I was…disgusting. I looked like a walking skeleton."

"What did _he_ say when he saw you like that?"

I laughed dryly, trying to keep myself from crying again. "He said I was hideous. And he laughed…" My attempt failing, tears began running down my face.

Ichigo quickly scooted closer before hugging me tightly. Without hesitation I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his shoulder. We were quiet for a few moments, just sitting there while I continued to cry.

"He's lucky I hadn't known this much earlier," Ichigo suddenly said, causing me to laugh. "I'm serious, I think I would have killed him."

"I was sort of hoping Ben would," I joked.

"Did Saki and Hisana see you when you were that small?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure they know."

"You think they knew it was because of him?"

"I'm sure they did." His statement caused me to start crying again. "Rukia?"

"I'm sorry…I just hate that they saw me like that." I said between sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said sternly. Once I started to calm down he pulled away from me and looked down at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you." I hesitated before continuing. "Surprisingly enough, I always feel better after we talk about this stuff."

"Well you haven't talked to anyone about it before, have you?" he asked, causing me to shake my head. "Then that makes sense." He smiled again before standing. "It's getting kind of late; I think I better get going."

Standing also, I nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital then."

"Alright, see you tomorrow," he answered, his smiling widening as he stepped closer to me and hugged me again. Although I was surprised, I quickly returned the gesture. Just as quickly he pulled away and turned toward the door as I followed. "Thanks again, Rukia for letting everyone stay here; I'm sure the last thing you want is a house full of obnoxious people after a long day of work."

"They're not obnoxious, I enjoy having them here. I'd rather have a 'house full' then be alone all day."

He shrugged but smiled while leaning against the frame of my door, looking down at me. "So, tomorrow after you visit Mina do you have any plans?"

Although I was surprised I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest. "No, I don't. Do you?"

He laughed before nudging me lightly on the shoulder. "I might. Do you want to see a movie or something tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered, my smile widening.

"Awesome. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," he repeated, taking a step back while waving lazily.

"See you tomorrow, Ichigo," I answered, returning the gesture before closing the door.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

That week flew by. Rukia and I got used to doing something together after leaving the hospital, usually just going to her apartment and hanging out.

Mina's condition seemed to improve immensely after she started talking again. We were able to bring the kids to visit her, which she was ecstatic about. Although she seemed to be doing a lot better, Shenji was told that Mina wouldn't be able to leave until the following week, disappointing us all.

By the time Saturday rolled around Ben was getting ready to head back to school. After we had visited Mina in the hospital that day we all arrived at Rukia's; we all stood around his parked car after he had carelessly tossed his suitcase into the back seat. When he turned back to us he looked around, not sure who to address first. Before he could make up his mind, Ren stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly, her head resting against the center of his chest.

"Be careful, Sweety," she said as she began crying.

Laughing quietly, he returned the gesture. After the day he and his parents had fought they all seemed to be closer than ever, which we were all glad to see. "I will, Mom."

"Please call us when you get there," she continued, not letting him go.

"Okay," he said trying to carefully pull away from her.

"Ren," Shenji said calmly, laughing before stepping closer to them and carefully pulling his wife off away from their son.

"I'm sorry," she said, stepping back while wiping at her eyes.

Shenji stayed put, laying a hand on Ben's shoulder. "See you later, Son."

"Bye Dad," Ben replied before stepping closer and hugging him.

Shenji returned the gesture before stepping back next to his wife. Ben then turned to me, smiling slightly. "Bye Ichigo, it was good seeing you again."

"See ya," I responded, stepping closer to him and hugging him quickly as well.

Next he turned to Rukia; they said goodbye and hugged just as quickly as the rest of us had. Lastly was Saki since he had said his goodbyes to the kids earlier. When he looked down at her and smiled she started bawling, hiding her face in her hands.

"Saki, don't," he said while stepping closer to her.

"I don't want you to go," she said, her voice muffled as she hid her face.

"I know," he answered, carefully laying a hand on her shoulder, causing her to hug him tightly. Surprised, he returned the gesture lightly.

"Please don't go," she replied, now resting her head against his shoulder.

"Saki, I have to," he said. After a few moments of her just holding onto him, Ben carefully pulled away and took a step closer to his car. "I've got to go."

She just looked up at him as she continued to cry quietly.

He looked around at everyone again. "Bye you guys," he said before opening the door and getting in behind the wheel.

"Bye, Sweety," Ren spoke up. "We love you!"

"Love you, too," he answered, pulling his seatbelt on and starting the car.

"Wait," Saki said, stepping up to the car and leaning close to him through the open window. She said something quietly to him that none of us could hear. They talked quietly for a few more minutes before we heard her laugh. After she said goodbye again she leaned even closer to him and pressed her mouth against his, surprising everyone. When she stood we saw Ben's red face but he refused to look back at any of us.

"Bye Benjiman," she said, smiling down at him.

Without looking back at her he said, "Bye Saki," and pulled out of the parking space before driving out of the complex.

After a brief moment of silence, Rukia spoke up. "Are you alright, Saki?"

She nodded, not looking back at us. Shenji quickly stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I was kind of hoping he'd get with Rukia, but you'll do," he said, smiling down at her.

Saki looked up at him, smiling. "Shut up," she said, elbowing him weakly, causing Shenji to laugh. She seemed to hesitate before asking, "Was Renji like Benjiman?"

Surprised, Shenji took a moment before answering. "…Not much, no."

"They weren't alike at all?"

"It's hard to explain...," he said, glancing at his wife for help.

"…they were pretty similar, but Renji was more…loud and cocky." Her answer caused Saki to wrinkle up her nose.

"That's true," Rukia began at Saki's reaction. "But he wasn't overly cocky, he knew when to knock it off. He was a great guy, just like Ben."

After thinking it over, she nodded and smiled. "I wish I could have met him."

Again there was a moment of silence. "If he hadn't killed himself, you probably never would have met Ben," I said, getting her attention.

She nodded again. "I guess that's true…"

Shenji suddenly pulled her closer, smiling down at her again. "So, when's the wedding?"

She laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around his waist absently. "Don't talk to me, he has to propose first."

He raised his eyebrows before glancing at Ren. "Are you saying you'd accept if he did?"

She shrugged. "Not _now_. Maybe in...a year or so."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he answered, grinning down at her.

"I can't promise, it's not like I know what's going to happen in that time-"

"Nope, you agreed," Shenji joked, earning another elbow to the stomach. "So, Saki," he began again. "Do you want to go to lunch with me and the Mrs.?"

She laughed before glancing at me and Rukia. "Sure, are you paying?"

Laughing as well, Shenji nodded. "I'm a gentleman, aren't I?"

"I don't know about that," she joked. "Alright, let's go then. I'm starving."

"Aren't we invited?" Rukia asked, smiling up at Shenji.

"Nope, not this time. We'll take you two out some other time, but today we want to get to know our future daughter-in-law."

"Yeah," Ren spoke up, smiling back at us. "Why don't you two go somewhere together, maybe invite Kon and Kisa?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, returning the gesture. "We see how it is."

"Alright, well, have a nice time!" she exclaimed, waving before following Saki and Shenji to her husband's truck.

"They know how to make you feel unwanted, huh?" Rukia questioned jokingly.

"Oh yeah," I answered, absently watching as they left the complex.

"Do you want to see if Kon and Kisa want to have lunch?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered, following her back into her apartment where the couple were waiting with the kids.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Kon asked when he noticed we had returned.

"Yeah, Saki and Ren cried, but that was expected," Rukia replied.

"True," he stated, smiling. "Where's the other three?"

"They went out to lunch. We were wondering if you and Kisa wanted to go get lunch somewhere, actually," she continued.

"We already ate, Kisa made us lunch not long ago," Kon answered before Kisa quickly spoke up.

"But you two should go ahead, we can watch the kids."

"No, that's alright," I began.

"Really, it's not a big deal," Kisa persisted.

"Yeah, go ahead," Kon said, smiling up at us from the floor where he had apparently been playing Legos with Kenji.

When no one said anything Rukia spoke up. "Alright, but we'll be back soon."

"Take your time," Kisa answered, smiling at us before we headed for my truck. Although we had been hanging out a lot lately, I found I was more excited to spend time with Rukia than usual. It was Saturday and we hadn't been working, so work hopefully wouldn't be the topic of conversation.

_ It might also be a good time to as her on a _real _date,_ I thought, smiling while buckling up.

"What?" Rukia asked, smiling up at me, although she seemed confused.

"Nothing," I answered, brushing her off.

With the idea in my head, I headed toward town and began preparing how I was going to ask her.

_-:-_

Alright, sorry for the weird ending again, but this chapter was getting a little lengthy for me. I hope you all enjoyed, please, please review! I would really appreciate some sort of feedback! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you everyone who did review my latest chapter, I really appreciate it! I hope all of you who are reading are enjoying the story! Anyway, here's chapter nine.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

Ichigo took me to the same diner we had had lunch at after the funeral. Although I first felt depressed just to see the building again, I was able to push the thoughts away; I was with Ichigo and everything was alright. Mina would be coming home soon, my sister would be returning to school where she would be too distracted to miss Ben and I had a feeling Shenji and Ren were going to offer Mina and the kids a place to stay. It had been only about a week and a half since the incident, but things already seemed to be back to normal, as much as they could that is.

When we entered the diner this time there were several people occupying the tables and booths. Instead of just being able to pick a seat we had to wait in a short line before we were seated at a small table for two.

Ichigo pulled out my chair before taking a seat of his own. There was only a short wait before our waitress came and took our order. She picked up the menus and walked away after promising to bring our drinks to us quickly.

Gazing across the table at Ichigo I realized how strange he was acting. The whole ride he had been silent, which wasn't unbearable, just not usual. But after the waitress had walked away I realized he still hadn't said a word. "Ichigo," I spoke up, seeming to surprise him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and smiled, the gesture seeming genuine which I was glad for. "Yeah, I'm just…thinking."

Cocking an eyebrow, I asked, "About what?"

Shrugging, he responded. "Stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "How specific," I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, brushing me off. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered, confused as to why he was asking. _I_ wasn't the one acting strange.

"Good," he said, his smile widening as I gave him a confused look.

"Anyway," I began, waving off his weird behavior. "Have you talked to Shenji or Ren at all lately?"

"About what?" he asked.

"About what's going to happen to Mina and the kids? You know, when they are inevitably kicked out of their apartment."

"Oh, that. No, I haven't talked to them," he said as the waitress came and placed our drinks in front of us. "Thank you," he said to her before she nodded and walked away. As I placed my straw in the glass and took a drink he continued. "Actually, I'm planning on letting them move in with me."

Surprised, I placed my glass back on the table and just stared at him for a second. "You want Mina and the kids to move in…with _you_?"

"Yeah," he said calmly, just looking down at me.

"But…why? Wouldn't it be best if they lived with Shenji and Ren?"

"If they did the kids would have to change schools. And Shenji and Ren aren't that well off, they can't really afford it."

"Can you?" I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing any boundaries.

"Yes," he answered.

"Ichigo…she's going to have a baby pretty soon."

"I know that." This time he seemed to answer through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," I began, holding my hands up. "I know you understand that. And I shouldn't question your judgment; you're much closer to Mina than I am. I just-…How long do you want them to stay?"

He took a drink before answering. "As long as it takes for Mina to get a job and save up some money."

"Do you expect her to get a job while she's pregnant?"

"No, of course not. She's got enough to stress about right now." I nodded and looked away, thinking it over. After a few moments of silence he reached over and grabbed my hand, getting my attention. "What?"

"I don't want you to get mad, it's really none of my business anyway."

"_What?_" he persisted.

I sighed while pulling my hand away carefully. "It's going to be really hard for them when they have to leave."

He blinked, seeming confused but answered quickly. "I know that, especially for the kids. But there's nothing I can do about it."

I nodded. "Alright," I answered, deciding it wasn't my place to butt in. Besides, if Ichigo felt the need to take them in, he was even closer to the Abarais than I had realized before.

"Just don't worry about it," he said, smiling down at me again. "I know what I'm getting myself into, trust me."

Laughing, I answered. "Okay."

Suddenly the waitress approached our table again and laid our plates in front of us. We both thanked her before she retreated into the kitchen. We ate and talked, the meal comfortable; because we had been spending so much time together throughout the week we had gotten accustomed to silence from time to time.

After some small talk, Ichigo carefully put down his silverware and looked over at me, smiling. I did the same, as it seemed he wanted to say something important, and returned the gesture. "I'm really glad we've been spending so much time together, Rukia," he said. Although the smile on his face seemed completely natural, he was anxiously messing with the table cloth.

"Me too. Although what happened to Renji was…horrible, I'm glad I was able to meet you. You're a great friend," I answered.

His smile faltered slightly but he quickly answered. "Yeah, I guess we have Renji to thank." He pulled his hand away from the table cloth and dropped it into his lap; his previous nerves seemed to be gone.

After hesitating for a moment, I asked, "Are you alright, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, smiling again before turning back to his food. Although I knew something was bothering him, I dropped it and began eating again as well.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

_Friend._ As soon as I heard that word I knew to stop while I was ahead. And I wasn't sure, but she seemed to know what I was getting at; she seemed to have emphasized that word. _Are you sure you're not just making that part up?_ I asked myself. No, I wasn't. She thought of me as her _friend_ and hearing that was enough to stop me from asking.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" she asked while looking up at me curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That's all I could say before dropping my eyes back to my plate; I couldn't believe I had almost asked her out. It was pretty obvious she only saw me as a friend, but I was just glad I had noticed before making her uncomfortable.

She didn't say anything, just began eating again as well. After a few moments of silence she spoke up again. "So guess what Kon told me?"

Looking at her again, I couldn't help but smile again. "What?"

"He told me that Kisa wants to try to have a baby."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised; for as long as I've known her she's been dead set against having kids. I'm pretty sure Rina and Kenji changed her mind."

"You think so?" I asked before taking another drink of my tea.

She nodded. "I've never seen her get along so well with children before. She'd probably just take them if she could," she answered with a small laugh.

"Well they really like her, too. I've never seen those kids get so attached to anyone so soon. I thought they took to you quickly," I replied.

"I know. And they love Kon, too, but he's always been good with kids."

"That makes sense."

After taking a quick bite of the salad she had ordered, Rukia carefully pushed her plate aside. "Almost ready?" she asked.

I nodded and absently pulled out my wallet. "You know, ever since you told me about your eating disorder, I always want to make you eat more."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I eat enough, I promise. No one needs to force food down my throat."

Pulling out a twenty and a five, I tossed the bills onto the table and replaced my wallet in my pocket before standing. "Whatever you say," I responded before she stood as well and followed me out of the restaurant. We quickly approached my truck before getting in and heading back toward Rukia's apartment.

As I began driving back to her place, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. _You should have just asked,_ I scolded myself. _Who cares if you would have been rejected? It wouldn't have been the first time._

_ Yeah, but on the other hand, you don't want to lose Rukia altogether._

_ But who says she would have said no?_

_ You did!_

"Ichigo, are you sure you're alright?" she suddenly asked, gaining my attention again.

Laughing quietly, I nodded. "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

"Are you still 'thinking'?" she questioned, a small smile crossing her features.

"Yeah," I answered, returning the gesture.

"Tell me, specifically this time, what you're thinking about," she said, turning in her seat slightly to face me.

After hesitating a moment I said, "A lot of things," lamely, knowing she wouldn't buy it.

She seemed to hesitate also before continuing. "Is it about Renji?"

Surprised, I glanced at her before looking back at the road. "No…Look, I'm fine, okay? Just a little…sidetracked is all."

Again there was a moment of silence before she replied. "Alright."

We quickly arrived at the familiar complex before I pulled up next to Shenji's truck. Getting out, I led Rukia to the door before she unlocked her door and we stepped into the apartment. Instead of Kon and Kisa, we found Shenji, Ren and Saki sitting in the living room with the kids.

"Hey, you guys are back already?" Rukia asked, kicking her shoes off absently before taking a seat on the floor next to Rina.

"Yeah, the place was so loud we could barely hear each other. So we ate and split," Shenji explained, leaning back before absently resting an arm on the back of the couch.

Rukia nodded before continuing. "So Kon and Kisa went home?"

"Yup, they didn't stay long after we got back."

"I think Kisa's scared of you, Shenji," Saki said, looking over at him.

"Really?" he asked, seeming confused.

Rukia nodded. "She's not really comfortable around guys she doesn't know."

"She seems fine around Ichigo," Shenji pointed out.

Laughing, she said, "Okay, she's not comfortable with _intimidating_ guys she doesn't know." Her statement caused him to laugh and the other two women to smile up at me. Instead of commenting, I just took a seat on the floor next to Rukia, keeping a good chunk of distance between us.

"Leave him alone," Ren scolded, although she was smiling.

"It's fine, Ren," I said, brushing it off.

"So, how was lunch?" Shenji asked, looking down at me and Rukia.

"It was fine," Rukia answered, shrugging. "How about yours? Did you get to know Saki pretty well?"

Carelessly wrapping an arm around Saki's shoulders, he pulled her closer. "Yeah, I think so."

"Is she a keeper?" she continued, laughing when her sister gave her a hurt look.

"Of course I am, Rukia," she retorted, although she was smiling now. "Right, _Dad?_"

Laughing, Shenji nodded. "Oh yeah, definitely."

"Then you must not have gotten to know the _real_ Saki," Rukia joked, now earning a glare from her little sister.

"Yes they did, shut up. I was very honest."

Rukia opened her mouth to comment but suddenly someone's phone began ringing. Everyone pulled their phones out but put them back when we realized it was Ren's. She pressed the call button before holding the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" After the person on the line began speaking she tried again. "Ah, _guten tag_…_ja_, okay…_er ist hier_…" She held the phone out to her husband. "_Ihr bruder_."

Cocking an eyebrow, he took the phone from her. "_Hallo…ja, ihr punkt?...gib mir nicht dass, Bruder!_"

"Who is it?" Saki asked, looking over at Ren.

"_Seine brud-_, his brother, I mean."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I can't imagine what he wants Shenji for now…" She looked worried as she watched her husband.

We waited as Shenji listened. After a few minutes he finally spoke again. "_Wirklich? Hier? Wirklich, Bruder? Scheiße!_" The man on the other end began speaking again but Shenji hung up. "_Ficken_," he exclaimed before speaking very quickly to Ren in German. All we knew was that he was angry, that was evident.

"_Beruhigen, Liebe_," Ren said, grabbing his hand. "Japanese, please."

He nodded. "Sorry," he began. "He had the nerve to ask why he wasn't invited to Renji's funeral, as if he would have come anyway." After speaking in German and having to switch back to Japanese so quickly, Shenji's accent was extremely thick; he sounded like he was just learning the language. "He said it was just like with _Papa_, all I wanted was to control everything. He didn't even bother showing up to _Vater's_ funeral, _er ist voll von Scheiße!_"

"Sh, Shenji," Ren tried to calm him. "We'll just have to call him back later and-," she began but her husband cut her off.

"_Nein_, we're not putting up with-" he said; the rest of his sentence was incomprehensible as his accent was thicker than ever.

"Okay, we're done, _ja?_ Just please calm down, Shenj," Ren quickly responded

"_Getan mit Bruder?_" He asked, looking down at her as he seemed to finally calm down.

"_Ja, getan mit Bruder_," she reassured him, I assumed.

"_Sie versprechen?_"

"_Ja_, I promise."

He nodded and rested his head against the back of the couch. "Good," he said, although it came out as _goot_. "Do you think we'll be getting any other calls like that?"

"…Sorry, what? I can't understand you." She smiled up at him.

Smiling as well, he repeated the question in German.

"Oh…I don't know, Shenji. Maybe. You know how your family gets."

"True," he answered.

Saki looked up at him, offering him a smile of her own. "I like your accent, Shenji." She seemed to be trying to make him feel better and to our surprise she did.

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders again. "_Danke_, Saki."

"Do you only have it when you're mad or something?" she questioned.

"No, I'm just not very good at going from one language to another. Ren's always been pretty good at it, and so have the boys, but I've never gotten used to it."

Saki laughed as he explained; although the accent was less noticeable, it was still there. "Benjiman never told me he could speak German."

"_Ja_, we all can except for Mina," Shenji replied, his smile widening.

After a moment of hesitation, she continued. "Who's going to teach the new baby?"

He blinked, his smile fading for a moment before he answered. "I guess the kids will have to." Again he was smiling down at Rukia's sister; he seemed to really like her and I was glad. After she nodded he continued. "Ben will have to teach you, too."

"Me?" Saki asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"If you're going to be an Abarai you're going to know German. I was easy on Mina, but you _have_ to."

"Geez, the pressure," she joked. "Alright, sounds like fun."

"So," Rukia spoke up. "When Ren speaks German, does she have a Japanese accent?"

He shook his head while responding. "No, she used to but she's been speaking it for…thirty or so years."

"Oh, but when Renji was a boy he had the cutest accent," Ren said, smiling warmly.

"Really?" I asked, returning the gesture.

She nodded. "Yes, he lost it when he was about…thirteen or fourteen, but as soon as he had a good grip on Japanese and German, his German sounds became evidently more noticeable. It was so adorable."

"What about Ben?" Rukia questioned, smiling back at Ren.

"No, he didn't talk a lot, even as a child. And when he did, he preferred to just speak in German, so we never really noticed an accent." After a moment of hesitation, she continued. "Mina has a home movie from Ben's second birthday upstairs…would you like to watch it?"

"Yeah," Saki exclaimed, looking at Rukia.

Her sister nodded. "That sounds great," she answered.

"Good idea, Ren," Shenji said, standing. "I'll go grab it."

_-:-_

_Rukia_

After Shenji quickly returned with the tape I set up the TV and grabbed the remote before sitting back on the floor. Shenji asked the kids if they would be okay watching and they happily nodded; it seemed they were just as excited to see their father and uncle as children.

After everyone readjusted on the couch and on the floor, I pressed play. The first thing we heard was Shenji cursing while trying to adjust the camera; Ren scolded him, mentioning how he needed to be careful in front of the kids.

Finally, after a few minutes of the camera being aimed at the carpet, Shenji directed it to a toddler standing near a blue couch. Although most two-year-olds are short and chunky, Ben was taller than average and surprisingly thin. His red hair was still short and fashioned in the way most toddlers' hair was. Looking up at his father blankly, he blinked but quickly lost interest, causing his father to laugh.

"Hey, Renj, why don't you grab a small present for Benny to open," the cameraman said, maneuvering the device toward his oldest son.

Renji, who was standing by his mother as she finished frosting a small cake, turned toward Shenji, smiling widely. His face, strangely bare, resembled Kenji's exactly although it illustrated their age difference. Although he was only ten he was almost as tall as his mother; he was dressed in a T-shirt and what appeared to be basketball shorts, showing off his long, thin legs. His hair was long and pulled back in a classic-Renji ponytail.

"_Ja,_ okay," he said, the accent his mother had mentioned extremely evident.

"Oh my gosh," Saki said, distracting me. "He is _so cute_."

Ren nodded before we all turned back to the TV. Renji had already chosen a small, neatly wrapped package before approaching his little brother and kneeling down in front of him. "Here, Benji," he began, pronouncing it like _Banji_. "Open your present."

"Be careful, Renji," Ren spoke up, causing Shenji to direct the camera toward her. She was wearing a pretty yellow summer dress under a plan white apron. Her hair, even longer than it was now, was pulled up in a ponytail that flowed down and ended past her hips, her bangs falling out and spilling over her forehead. She of course looked young and more beautiful than she did twenty years later, something I wouldn't have thought possible.

"Damn, Ren," Ichigo spoke up as the Abarais began bickering on the screen.

She laughed but quickly scolded him. "Shut up, Ichigo, I'm old enough to be your mother." He laughed at her response.

"_Mami, Papa,_" Renji spoke up, causing his parents to stop arguing. "He won't open his present." Again the camera went to Ben who had sat down but now was pushing the wrapped box away.

Shenji approached, leaving Ren to finish in the kitchen, before kneeling down next to Renji. "What's the matter, _Spätzchen_? Don't you want your gifts?" Before waiting for an answer, Shenji placed the box back into his son's lap.

After looking at it for a moment, Ben picked up the gift and sat it on the ground, away from himself. "_Ich will es nicht…_," he answered quietly, barely audible.

"Why not?" Renji asked, resting his arms on his knees as he peered down at his little brother.

Instead of answering, Ben just shook his head.

Sighing impatiently, Renji directed his father. "Can I open them, _Papa?_ To show him they're toys." Each word was sharp and guttural, causing me to smile; it was strange to think of Renji having an accent.

"_Ja_, go ahead, _Sohn_," Shenji replied, reaching a hand out and patting Ben's head. "You're such a strange kid, Benny."

Carefully picking up the box his brother had rejected, Renji began tearing off the neat, silver wrapping paper. After getting it all out of his way, the boy opened the small cardboard box and took a plastic container from it, showing it to his brother. "See, Benji, they're toys, for you." As he explained, Renji held out the clear plastic package that revealed a small toy car. Ben took his present from his older brother and studied it intently.

Ren, who had finished with the cake, approached the boys before kneeling opposite of her husband. She watched as the toddler just looked at his toys as if he didn't understand their purpose. "Maybe you should open a few more, Renji," she said, smiling down at her eldest son when he shrugged and left to retrieve more gifts.

"Okay," Shenji spoke up, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "This part goes on for a while, let's fast-forward."

Nodding, I held the remote up to the TV and pressed the button, pressing play when Shenji advised me to. Now all the Abarais were surrounding the table. The cake Ren had been working on was placed in front of Ben, who was seated in a booster seat along the end of the table. The three quickly sang Happy Birthday in German before Shenji blew out the two small candles for his son.

"Go on, Kid, have some cake," he remarked, inching the entire cake closer to the boy.

Again, Ben just looked at it curiously. He blinked, glanced around at his parents, then his brother before looking back at the treat and just shaking his head.

"Benny," Ren spoke up, frowning slightly. "What's wrong?"

"_Nichts, Mami,_" he answered, looking up at her.

"Don't worry, Ren," Shenji spoke up. "Our boy Benny just doesn't like parties, that's all. Right Benji?" As he finished, he pronounced his son's name like Renji had.

Ben shrugged, causing his father to laugh.

Ren smiled before she laughed as well. She pulled out a chair, sitting and running a finger through the fresh icing before holding it toward Ben. "Try it."

They continued egging Ben to try the cake but eventually gave up. When Ren finally took him out of the booster seat he smiled but quickly reached out to his father. Shenji carefully took his son, earning a random laugh from the boy. After a few more moments of strange angles the camera cut off.

"That was too cute," I said, turning around to face the Abarais. When I did I was shocked to see Saki crying, hiding her face in her hands. "Saki, are you alright?" Although I knew she was upset, I couldn't help but smile at her child-like behavior.

"Saki, don't cry," Shenji said, smiling before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He continued to soothe her and eventually she calmed enough to tell us she just missed Ben, that she was alright.

After we were sure Saki was okay Ren turned to her grandchildren. "Were you surprised at how little Daddy was?" she asked, returning the gesture when they smiled up at her and nodded.

"It was weird," Rina began. "I've never seen him without his tattoos."

"Yeah, I know, that was really strange," Ichigo spoke up.

"Did you think he looked like himself and not like any other Abarai?" Shenji asked. "If we hadn't told you it as him, do you think you could have guessed it was your dad and not Ben?"

Both kids nodded, smiling up at their grandfather.

"You look just like him, Kenji," Ren stated, earning a nod from her husband.

There was a moment of silence. I glanced at Rina, who was happily sitting in her grandpa's lap. I looked at her sharp features, her elongated jaw, her narrow eyes, her high cheekbones: all Abarai features. It had me wondering. "Are there any women Abarai that are blood related? Other than Rina, I mean."

"None that are alive," Shenji answered. "My mother had me and my brother Bernhard, no girls. And Bernhard's wife had three boys. My great-aunt was the last blood related female Abarai."

"Wait, your brother's name is _Bernhard_?" Saki asked, causing him to laugh. "Why? Come to think of it, why do you have an Asian surname too?"

"My great-great-grandfather was Japanese, he and his family moved to Germany because…of a job conflict or something. My father was always really interested in him, Shenji Abarai the First. He always wanted to go back to 'where we come from'. So that's why we moved here when I was a teenager, but _Papa_ hated it. By the time he had enough money to get back home I had decided to stay."

"That's interesting," I said, envying that he knew so much about his family's history.

"I never knew that," Ichigo said, earning a shrug from Shenji.

"…So you're Shenji Abarai the Second?" Saki asked

"Yup," he said, smiling.

"Why didn't your parents name your brother something Japanese too?" she continued.

"_Mami_ hated the idea; she was a very proud German. So they compromised. The first kid would be Shenji, the second, and any that may follow, would have whatever name _Vater_ liked, as long as it was German."

There was another pause but Shenji quickly spoke up again. "Anyway, Ren, we should look for some more videos when we get home."

"I know, that was nice," she answered, smiling warmly. "I know Mina has a tape of Kenji's third birthday, maybe we should look for that."

"Renji's in that," Saki said, confusing us.

"Well of course," Ren responded, giving her a funny smile.

"I'd like to see that. I want to see what he was like."

"Oh," she said, understanding. "Alright, we'll look for it tonight then."

Suddenly Shenji stood, approaching the TV stand before pressing the eject button on the VCR player. Grabbing the tape, he looked back at his wife. "We should head upstairs, it's getting late."

"Okay," she answered, her grin still intact. "Thank you for having us over, Rukia."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad you could come," I answered.

"We'll be back soon," Shenji reassured me, smiling down at me. He quickly returned to the couch to grab his grandkids, holding them up to his shoulder. Ren stood and approached the door, opening it before turning back to us.

"Thanks again, Rukia. We'll see you guys later."

"Bye," I said for all of us, waving slightly before they left.

"Now what?" Saki asked, looking bored as she leaned back against the couch.

"I don't know, we coul-," I began before she interrupted me.

"Oh, never mind. My friend Kimiko is here to pick me up," she said as she stood. "I'll be back later Rukia, don't wait up."

"Bye Saki, have fun," I answered although she never looked away from her phone while she left. I sighed, knowing she was doing anything she could to distract herself from missing Ben.

"I guess it's just us," I said, smiling over at Ichigo who returned the gesture.

_-:-_

I made us some coffee and we just sat on the couch talking for a few hours. Neither of us had plans so we weren't in any rush to get rid of each other. After a conversation about Kon and Kisa died down Ichigo broke the small moment of silence, his gaze on the curtains of the sliding glass door.

"Have you been out there at all?" he asked after a moment of hesitation.

I quickly shook my head. "No."

He continued to stare at it, his earlier smile gone from his face. After another silent moment he stood and stepped around my coffee table.

"Ichigo, _don't_," I said, standing as well.

He stopped and turned around to look at me again. "Rukia…can I please look around your patio?"

"No," I answered, feeling a glare tug at my brow. "Why would you want to?"

"It scares you, right?

"What?"

"Going out there scares you. You're going to have to go out there eventually. Come on, we'll both go."

"Who says I have to?"

He laughed quietly. "Rukia, it's part of your apartment. You can't just avoid it forever."

I looked back at him before glancing at the curtains. I really didn't want to go but I knew he was right. His smile widened; he knew what I was thinking. Instead of waiting for an answer, he approached me and held out his hand. Sighing, I took it, allowing him to lead me toward the door I had been avoiding for almost two weeks.

Carefully pushing the light blue curtains aside, he twisted the blinds before pushing them out of the way as well. After just looking at the vacant patio for a second, he unlocked and slid the door open. I tightened my grip on his hand, but he didn't seem to notice.

He took a step out, taking his time. After a few moments he pulled me carefully outside with him. The gate was all still closed and locked; I began to feel confined and took a step back.

"It's alright," he said, not letting go of my hand.

"I want to go inside," I said, knowing I sounded like a child.

"Sh, it's okay, Rukia. Just…hold on, alright?" He stepped closer to the gate and just looked at it. "Can I open this?"

"Yeah, I'll go get the key," I answered, pulling away from Ichigo and stepping back inside. The key was on a hook right next to the door; grabbing it I quickly returned to Ichigo's side, grabbing his arm tightly. "Here."

He took it and unlocked the gate. Placing the key in his pocket he took the padlock off and laid it along the top of the fence. Again he waited, seeming anxious. I nudged him, getting him to push the gate open and step out. Behind our complex was a small forest; a few feet away from the gate stood several trees, blocking the view of the world.

I was feeling more anxious now too and stepped even closer to Ichigo. I didn't know what he was doing, but was surprised at what I saw when Ichigo closed the gate. _Blood_, I thought. _His blood…all over my fence…_ I felt like I was going to pass out. The light wood was stained dark red from the blood, Renji's blood.

Suddenly I began crying, turning and hiding my face into Ichigo's side. "Please, let's go back. Please."

"Yeah, okay," he said, carefully pulling me away before directing me back to the door. I waited impatiently as he quickly slid the gate closed and replaced the padlock. I kept backing up toward the door as I waited and when he was ready I turned, only to run into someone, causing me to scream.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she said, holding her hands up in front of her. "Rukia, I just wanted to come say hi, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Michiru," I said, placing a hand on my collar. "It's alright…it's fine."

She looked back at me worriedly, her brown eyes staring back at me. She had her short, dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a lot of bobby pins holding back her short layers. She was dressed in jean shorts and a tank top; her shoes were resting by the door.

"Rukia, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

"No, I'm alright," I replied, carefully pushing her out of my way to step back into my apartment. Ichigo quickly joined me, causing my neighbor from across the hall to cock an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Ichigo?"

"Just hanging out," he answered while putting my key back on the hook. "Where's Shuuhei?"

Before she could answer there was a knock on the door. Michiru spoke up quickly. "Come in," she said.

Hisagi stepped into my apartment, kicking his shoes off. "Hey Ruk, how are-," he began, stopping when he noticed Ichigo with me. "What are you doing here?" Before he could answer, Hisagi continued. "Never mind, I need you to tell Renji something for me."

"Hisagi-," Ichigo began but was cut off.

"No, just listen," he interrupted, smiling happily. "Remember when I told you my cousin was a principal at Ōta High School?"

"Yeah," he answered patiently. "He's the one you went to visit."

"Right. He says there's an opening for a German teacher and he'd love to have Renji come in and have an interview. After I told him about Renji's German roots he wouldn't stop reminding me, it looks pretty good." By now he was grinning, obviously excited to help our neighbor.

Ichigo glanced at me and we were silent. Michiru was smiling but gave us funny looks. "What's the matter? Isn't this great news?"

Suddenly hiding his face in his hands, Ichigo muttered something incoherent; he was crying. Stepping closer to him, I hugged him tightly, knowing we would have to explain to the Hisagis.

"Rukia, what's going on?" Shuuhei asked, obviously concerned.

Sighing, I began to explain.

_-:-_

Okay, so sorry it's sort of a strange chapter but my sister gave me the idea just yesterday and I was able to get this chapter finished really quick:3 Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to those of you who are reviewing, I really appreciate the feedback! Please review this chapter too, thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I just posted a chapter, but sister is making me continue:3 So here I go again!

_-:-_

_Rukia_

By the time I was finished explaining, I couldn't even look at them. I had pulled away from Ichigo, only to have him grab my hand tightly, and had begun facing them. But as the shock sunk in and was evident on their faces, I couldn't stand looking them in the eye.

Hisagi didn't respond much, he just looked stunned. Michiru on the other hand began quietly crying and asked a few questions. When she realized I was done explaining she spoke up again.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Ichigo." As she said this she grabbed her husband's hand, seeming to want him to know she was sorry for _his_ loss as well.

Instead of answering, Ichigo just nodded. He had calmed down a little; he wasn't crying anymore and I was glad for that. When I glanced up at him I noted that he looked exhausted; he hadn't looked so tired in a while and it worried me.

"Where's Mina and the kids? Can we talk to them?" Michiru continued, her frown still intact.

"Mina's in the hospital; she had cut herself pretty badly last week and after they evaluated her the doctors decided to keep her until next Wednesday," I replied. "We've been visiting her every day; you're welcome to join us tomorrow."

"Thanks, I appreciate that," she answered, forcing a small smile. "And what about the kids?"

"They're upstairs with their grandparents," I began, hesitating before continuing. "But…if you don't mind could you wait to see them? They seem to be in pretty good moods tonight and I just don't want them to have to think about it." She was quiet for a moment, causing me to continue. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, you didn't. I was just trying to remember if I had met any of their grandparents before."

"We have," Hisagi suddenly spoke up. "Renji's parents, remember? Ren and…uh…"

"Shenji," I answered, causing him to nod.

"Oh, that's right," his wife stated quietly. There was a moment of silence before she continued. "We'll see the kids tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, they'll be coming with us to visit their mother," I answered, nodding absently.

"Okay," she responded, taking a step closer to the door. "We're going to go unpack. It was nice seeing you both again." Her tone was so dull, it didn't sound like her at all.

"You too," I returned, frowning back at her.

"We'll see you tomorrow, just call or knock when you're ready to go."

"Alright, visiting hours are one to four. We usually stay the whole time."

"That's fine. Thanks again for…inviting us. We'll talk to you two later." With that Michiru led her husband out of my apartment.

I continued holding onto Ichigo's hand, glancing up at him. He looked embarrassed suddenly and I felt bad; I didn't want him to be ashamed about mourning, not just because I saw him cry. Instead of trying to say anything to make him feel better, I stepped closer to him and hugged him again, resting my head against his chest. He quickly returned the gesture, leaning his head against mine.

"I don't understand why he did this?" Ichigo said, confusing me.

"What? What are you-," I began before he cut me off.

"I don't understand why Renji killed himself. I've never seen him give up on anything, let alone life entirely. It doesn't make any sense, I hate not knowing why."

I felt a frown tug at my brow. While keeping my grip on Ichigo's waist, I looked up at him, my chin resting along his collarbone as I absently stood on my toes. "Do you think there was an actual reason? That he did it because he thought it was logical, not because he was trying to get away from everything that depressed him?"

"Yeah, I do," he answered, not elaborating. I didn't push it.

"Maybe one day you will know," I said.

"How?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he talked to one of the kids about it, maybe Kenji. Maybe he told Kenji something that he won't understand until he's older."

He thought this over and soon nodded. "Yeah, maybe." After he thought it over for a moment, he smiled slightly. "Thanks Rukia."

"For what?" I asked, returning the gesture.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

I couldn't help the grin that crossed my features. "I'm glad," I answered, causing his smile to widen as well. After pulling closer to him momentarily, I finally pulled away, taking a few steps back. "Sit down, I'll get you some more coffee." He nodded and did as I said.

Stepping back into the kitchen I grabbed the carafe and refilled the mugs we had used earlier. Quickly replacing the glass pitcher I hurriedly grabbed the cups and returned to the living room. Taking a seat next to Ichigo, I handed him a mug and took a drink.

"Thanks," he said, doing the same. I only nodded in reply. After a moment of silence he asked me, "Do you mind if I ask you something personal?"

Surprised and a little nervous, I shrugged. "No, I don't mind. Go ahead."

He nodded but stayed quiet, seeming to hesitate as he thought over how to ask. Eventually he asked, "Do you still have trouble with your eating disorder." I was caught off guard by his question; Ichigo never talked about it, although I caught him observing me eat from time to time. Although it was a serious topic and I knew he didn't take it lightly, I thought he might be asking to get far away from the topic of Renji and I didn't mind.

"Well,…sometimes, yeah." He seemed to wait for me to continue, so I did. "Sometimes, without even realizing it, I'll find myself thinking in the same mindset I did when I was with Raiden. If I get hungry I'll tell myself stuff like 'you've already had your meal today' or 'if he finds out you're not sticking to the diet…' That sort of stuff. Sometimes I'm able to snap out of it, sometimes I'm not." I shrugged.

"Have you ever fallen back into that…routine for a long period of time?"

"Hm…more so when I was first getting out of that relationship. As sad as it sounds, Hisana used to have to come over every day to make sure I was eating enough. She never said that out loud, but I knew what she was doing."

"Did that bother you?"

I thought it over before finally shaking my head. "No, not really. I knew she was just taking care of me…and I knew after what Raiden put me through, I needed that. So I overlooked that she was making up reasons to drop by every day and just started enjoying the company I wasn't used to."

He nodded. "That's a pretty mature way of thinking."

I laughed quietly. "What do you mean?"

He smiled before answering. "If _I_ were you, I would have gotten annoyed that she wasn't being honest. I wouldn't have been able to see that I needed the help."

"Well, there is a difference between us. You're a man, and men have ego issues."

He laughed. "That's a really good point."

His smile widened and the strangest feeling came over me. I suddenly thought, _He could be mine, if I just asked him._ Everything about the thought was strange, even the way I had worded it; it made me laugh. I had noticed how close we had gotten in the two weeks we had known each other and I just assumed I needed someone to be close with to cope with what had happened. I always thought he felt the same way, but for some reason I suddenly thought that he had feelings for me. And although I had been teased by Saki from the beginning, I had never thought I would actually care about him, that I would want to "claim" him. But then again, I never thought I would be prepared for another relationship again after what happened with Raiden.

"What's so funny?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly as he pulled me away from my thoughts.

Shaking my head, I replied. "Nothing, sorry. I hadn't realized what I had said, I guess."

Laughing, he said, "You're so weird," jokingly while carefully nudging my shoulder.

Although I had a quick remark, I suddenly felt nervous, like I was actually going to ask him out. I knew I wasn't, I had no intention of ever asking him out; if we were going to date, he was going to ask me. But for some reason I was anxious and didn't really feel like talking anymore. Trying to think of a distraction, or at least something easier to talk about, I quickly spoke up. "Hey, do you want to finish looking at that photo album?"

Seeming surprised by my random offer, he shrugged. "Sure," he answered, his smile still intact.

Quickly retrieving it from my bedroom, I sat back down next to Ichigo, noticing when he scooted closer, and opened it to the spot we had stopped at the last time. Although he seemed to notice my sudden mood, Ichigo never said a word and just went along with what I wanted. He acted completely normal, unlike myself, and asked several questions about what he saw in the pictures. With all the discussion it took longer than I thought to go through the photos and after about an hour and a half I began feeling drowsy.

"What the hell is Saki wearing?" he asked as we stumbled upon a picture from the night of Saki's first school dance. She was standing on the front porch of Hisana and Byakuya's house with her date, who was dressed in a cheap looking suit. Although Saki dated a lot in high school, I remembered this guy pretty well. He was a pothead who somehow managed to hide the fact from Saki for a while. Once she found out she dumped him.

"A really ugly dress," I stated absently. "For her first high school dance."

He laughed before responding. "He looks like a solid date."

I laughed as well, nodding. "Oh yeah, he was a keeper."

After glancing down at the picture another time, Ichigo turned the page revealing the first picture of me in the entire album, excluding the first one of me and Hisana. I was sitting on my bed, a book in hand, staring intently down at the pages before me. I was probably sixteen in the photo, clad in jean shorts and a T-shirt with my hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Seeming surprised, Ichigo looked at the photo intently before glancing over at me. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered, smiling slightly. "That's the only way Hisana could get my picture, taking it when I wasn't paying attention."

He nodded and continued looking over the picture. When I tried to turn the page he carefully pushed my hand away. "Is that your bedroom?"

"Yup."

After another moment he flipped the page over, showing a picture of Saki and Hisana laughing hysterically while trying to balance on a trampoline. They were holding onto each other's arms while trying to bounce at the same time. Both were dressed in khaki shorts and tank tops, their shoes resting in the grass next to the trampoline.

Ichigo laughed. "That's so funny. Why do you they look so nervous?"

"It was our neighbor's, they weren't used to it. Our neighbors had seven kids and had the trampoline installed as a surprise while the kids were at their grandparents' house. When Saki realized what they were putting up, she and Hisana went next door and asked if they could try it out," I explained smiling warmly at the memory.

"You didn't want to try?" he asked, smiling down at me.

"I was taking their picture," I joked, causing him to laugh and roll his eyes. "I got on, I was the only one who could stand up on it."

He nodded and continued flipping through the album. Regardless of how I was feeling, I allowed myself to rest my head on his shoulder as we continued to skim through the book. After a while he began asking fewer questions and we had slowed our pace immensely. By the time the second hour came around I could barely keep my eyes open; before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep.

_-:-_

Suddenly the door slammed closed, causing me to jump slightly. At first I ignored the noise, too tired to care. But after a few minutes I heard footsteps and forced myself to wake up. Squinting slightly, I slowly opened my eyes only to find Shenji staring out the sliding glass doors at the patio. Curious as to what he was doing in my apartment, I sat up but was surprised when I realized I had been sleeping practically on top of Ichigo.

Regardless, I turned back to Shenji. "What are you doing, Shenji?" I asked, causing him to jump slightly.

"Damn, Ruk, you scared me," he said, laughing quietly while turning around. "I came down here because Ren wanted to know if she could barrow some eggs."

"Of course, help yourself," I responded, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Glancing at the glass doors again I realized it was already dark out. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was going on eleven and couldn't believe Ichigo and I had been sleeping so long.

"What are _you_ doing?" he asked, smiling down at me as he returned to the living room, a carton of eggs in hand.

"Ichigo and I were looking through my photo album again, and talking. I don't remember falling asleep," I answered, returning the gesture slightly.

"Right," he joked.

"Shut up," I said, my smile widening.

"I wonder when that boy is going to ask you out," he said, sounding serious.

"I thought you wanted me to date Ben," I joked, causing him to laugh.

"That was until I found out that Saki's like his freakin' soul mate."

Laughing, I just shook my head.

"Really though," he began again. "If he did ask, what would you say?"

I hated that he was asking me this, especially since I had that strange thought before. It was worse that Ichigo was right next to me; he could have woken up, he could be pretending to be asleep. Regardless, I couldn't bring myself to lie to Shenji. "I would say yes."

His smile widened and he nodded. "That's what I thought. Anyway, I better get back upstairs."

"Why does Ren need eggs at eleven o' clock?" I questioned as he stepped closer to the couch absently.

"We couldn't sleep so she decided to bake something for Mina," he answered, shrugging slightly. "If you're still awake in an hour, I'll bring you some."

"Thanks," I answered, smiling warmly.

"No problem," he said absently while taking another step toward the couch. Leaning over he kissed my head, the gesture completely fatherly. "Goodnight, Sweety, I'll see you later."

Touched, I couldn't help but hug him tightly, surprising him. "Aw, Shenji, I love you," I said, causing him to laugh.

"What?"

"You're so fatherly, it's too adorable," I added as he pulled away to look down at me.

He shrugged. "I can't help it, I've always wanted a daughter. I've gotten into a habit of treating all my sons' girlfriends like daughters."

"That's so sweet," I said. "I bet you were excited when Mina had Rina, huh?"

"Oh yeah," he answered, grinning.

"Okay, sorry, I'll let you go," I quickly said, feeling bad for keeping him from leaving.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come check to see if you're awake or not in a little bit."

"Okay," I began. "I _do_ love you, Shenji."

"I love you, too, Ruk," he answered, laying a hand on my head carefully. "See you later."

"Bye." With that he exited, leaving me with a sleeping Ichigo. Looking down at him I sighed; I couldn't bring myself to wake him so instead I stood and pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over him. He had the same problem as Ben: he was too tall. Smiling, I went down the hall, returning with the comforter from my bed. Pulling the small blanket off, I carefully covered him with the comforter.

Not wanting to do anything that might wake him, I made myself some fresh coffee and flipped through the photo album at the kitchen table. About an hour later Shenji returned, bringing fresh muffins that were apparently Mina's favorite. He didn't stay long and didn't comment about Ichigo still being there. After he had left I ate one of the muffins, debated on whether I should eat the other one or leave it for Ichigo. Although I hated being stingy, I helped myself to half of the second one before placing Ichigo's half in a Ziploc bag and leaving it on the table.

I was tired but still couldn't bring myself to wake him. Although I knew it was probably not a good idea, I locked the door and shut off the lights before slipping under the comforter next to Ichigo. He immediately shifted in his sleep, bringing back my nerves. Instead of waking up and asking me what I was doing, like I expected him to, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, resting his head against my shoulder before being still.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and rested my head against the couch cushion. Although I thought it would take me a while to adjust to how we were lying, I instantly began nodding off and before I knew it I was out.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

Suddenly there was a loud knocking noise, causing me to jump awake. After blinking, my eyes adjusting to the bright light that flooded the room, I noticed someone clinging onto me and blindly began pulling away. _Where am I?_ I thought tiredly.

Looking down I saw Rukia continuing to sleep, her head pressed against my chest, as the person outside the door kept beating on it. "Hold on," I yelled in irritation, causing her to stir. Sitting up, I didn't try being careful so I wouldn't wake her. She sat up also as I stood, seeming confused but I ignored her to answer the door.

When I reached the door, unlocking and opening it, I saw Hisagi and Michiru standing in the hallway, both giving me confused looks. Instead of saying anything I just stepped aside and let them in. When they saw Rukia sleepily rubbing her eyes on the couch, they addressed her, seeming more confused.

"Rukia, I thought you said visiting hours start at one?" Hisagi asked, seeming irritated.

"Yeah…so?" she asked, looking up at them.

"It's twelve-fifty-five," he replied, causing her eyes to widen.

"Really?" she asked, glancing at the clock. "I'm sorry, I don't usually sleep in this late. Can I just get dressed really quick? Then we can go."

"That's fine," Michiru said, smiling at her. She looked more like herself today.

When Rukia retreated down the hall both of them turned to me. "What are you still doing here?" Hisagi asked curiously.

"We were talking last night and apparently fell asleep," I said, barely remembering our last conversation from the night before.

Although her husband didn't seem to believe me, eyeing the comforter on the couch, Michiru spoke up. "I'm so glad you and Rukia are dating, Ichigo."

I laughed and shook my head. "We're not, Michiru."

Her smile fell from her face. "What?"

"We're not dating."

She blinked, seeming to be thinking it over. "Oh," she said, leaving it at that.

I laughed quietly, pushing the awkward silence away before asking, "Where's Fagan?" referring to their son.

"We haven't picked him up from my mom's house yet," Hisagi said, earning a nod.

Before we could continue Rukia returned to the living room, dressed in a plain T-shirt and jeans. She quickly approached us before slipping on her shoes and grabbing her keys. "Alright, I'm ready." Stepping around Hisagi, she pulled the door open and ushered us out of the apartment before locking it and leading us toward her car.

The ride to the hospital was silent for the most part. Rukia asked Hisagi and Michiru about their trip, but they answered blandly. I imagined after finding out about Renji they weren't able to focus on their trip much.

We got to the hospital quickly and when we all entered the room I was surprised to see Mina's parents in the room. Shenji and Ren were already there, standing on the opposite side of Mina's bed, holding Rina and Kenji. Hiromi was holding her daughter's hand, her free hand pressed against her mouth as she cried quietly. Katashi stood beside her, resting a hand on Mina's shoulder; he obviously felt bad for what he had done at Renji's funeral, his guilt written all over his face.

Mina was talking to them, smiling slightly, seeming to try to tell them she was okay. Her mother just kept crying and eventually dropped Mina's hand to cover her face with her hands and sob. Katashi leaned over and hugged his daughter tightly, surprising her. She eventually returned the gesture.

The four of us slid into the room, trying not to interrupt. I took my place next to Kisa, who was standing close to Kon in the back of the room, giving her parents some time with Mina. Looking down at her, I quietly asked, "How long have they been here?"

"They were here before all of us," Kisa replied, looking up at me blankly.

"Is Mina alright? Did she seem upset when she saw them?"

"No, she seemed okay," she answered, not relieving my concern. She seemed to notice, carefully elbowing my side while saying, "Don't worry, she's fine."

Smiling, I lightly elbowed her back, causing her to smile as well. "Thanks."

She just nodded before looking back at Mina and her parents. I did the same, listening when Hiromi spoke up.

"Mina, your father and I wanted to ask you…to move in with us. Just until you can find a job and pick yourself up." Her mother looked down at her firmly, like she wanted to just tell her she was doing it instead of giving her the option.

Smiling widely, Mina glanced up at me. "Actually, Mom," she began, peering up at her parents again. "I'm planning on moving in with Ichigo." Both the Aburamais looked at me, giving me a strange look. "I really appreciate it, but I think it would be best if we stayed with him for a while."

Everyone was looking at me now and I was just happy Mina had already talked to the kids, Shenji and Ren about it. I was also glad I had talked to Rukia about it already.

Hiromi, who seemed to glare at me, asked, "Why in the world would you want Mina and the kids to live with you?"

"I…just wanted to help," I answered, knowing what she was accusing me of.

She continued to just look at me while everyone else was silent. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "Is your girlfriend okay with this?"

"I don't have a girlfriend." I sighed, knowing she was upset. "Look, I-"

"This is completely inappropriate! Her husband _just_ died and you invite her to _live_ with you? What is wrong with you?"

"Mother," Mina exclaimed. "Ichigo is my _friend_, he's just trying to help me out. I'm sorry, I know you want me and the kids to stay with you, but I don't think that would be a good idea. Like I said, I appreciate the offer." Her mother sighed and she continued, grabbing her hand. "Please don't be mad."

She nodded, squeezing her daughter's hand. "I'm not mad." Again she turned to attention to me. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's alright," I answered. I felt a small hand pat my back and was surprised to find it was Kisa's.

Hiromi glanced at the watch on her wrist and glanced up at her husband. "I'm sorry, Sweety, we've got to go. Can we come back tomorrow and see you?"

"Of course," Mina answered, smiling when her mother bent over and kissed her cheek.

"We'll try to be here by two-thirty," she said as Katashi bent and kissed his daughter as well.

"Okay, we'll see you then. Thank you again for coming."

"Of course, Mina. I'm sorry we didn't come sooner."

"It's alright," she replied, brushing her mother's apology off. "I love you."

"We love you, too, Sweety. Goodbye," Hiromi replied before saying goodbye to her grandchildren and Mina's in-laws. Then she led her husband out of the room.

Mina turned her attention to me, smiling. "I'm sorry about that, Ichigo."

"It's fine," I answered, returning the gesture.

Shenji laughed before speaking for the first time since we had arrived. "God, Ichigo, I think that woman hates you."

"No she doesn't," Mina quickly said, smiling at her father-in-law. "She's just upset I turned down their offer."

"Why did you turn them down?" Ren asked. "Are you really more comfortable living with him than your own parents?"

"Well, I haven't had a relationship with them in…how old was I when I started dating Renji? Fifteen?" She continued once both Ren and Shenji nodded. "So it's been fifteen years. And not to mention that they've never made an effort to get to know the kids, I'm sure they'd prefer living with Ichigo. I think it'll be good for us."

Shenji glanced over at me before he asked, "Ready to be a dad, Ichigo?"

Rolling my eyes, I maintained a smile. "Ha ha," I answered.

"Hey, when she has that baby, she's going to need you to help her."

"I know, but I'm not going to be it's _father_."

"Actually," Mina spoke up, getting our attention again. "I wanted to talk to you about that."

Not knowing what she was talking about, I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. "…What are you talking about?"

"No," she exclaimed, laughing. "I meant about the baby." Taking a deep breath, she continued, seeming to address me and her in-laws. "I don't think I want to keep this baby."

We were silent and when Shenji spoke up, he sounded shocked. "What do you mean, Mina?"

"I mean…that I think I want to give it up for adoption."

I didn't know what to say, didn't think it was my place _to_ say anything. Glancing at Ren and Shenji, I could see they were hurt and I couldn't help the frown that crossed my features.

Again they didn't say anything so she explained. "I _can't_ do this without help and I don't want to push the responsibilities onto Ichigo because he was kind enough to let me stay with him. Besides,…it would be too hard raising it without Renji. I really don't think I'd be able to do it."

After another moment of silence, Shenji said, "Alright, if that's what you want Mina."

She frowned up at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. It's understandable why you wouldn't want to keep it," Ren replied, smiling back at her daughter-in-law. "We just want you to be happy."

Mina smiled again. "Thank you."

Ren just nodded, her own smile widening.

"Anyway," I suddenly spoke up, getting Mina's attention again. "If you haven't noticed, you have more new visitors."

She cocked an eyebrow before seeming to notice her neighbors standing by the door for the first time. "Oh my gosh, Hisagi, Michiru, it's so good to see you." She smiled and gestured for them to come closer. They approached her, taking the spaces her parents had occupied minutes before.

"How are you, Mina?" Michiru asked, frowning down at her before hugging her. "And what are you talking about a baby?"

"I'm okay…better than I was immediately after it happened. And last week I found out I'm pregnant. That's why I…," she left off, gesturing to her scarred wrists. "Stupid, I know, but…" Again she let her sentence die off, shrugging instead of completing it.

"What are you going to do?" Michiru asked, the same oddly-placed frown on her face.

"I'm going to try to get a job after I have the baby and find a place; I'm sure by then Ichigo will be sick of us," she joked, smiling up at me, causing me to shake my head.

"Well, if there's anything we can do, please just let us know," Michiru continued.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"Do you think…you could direct us to his grave? We'd really like to go pay our respects."

"Of course. I was actually thinking of going to visit him once I got out of the hospital, I'll go with you," she replied. "How about Thursday, after Hisagi gets home from work?"

"That sounds fine," Shuuhei spoke up, nodding slightly.

"Great," Mina said, smiling slightly. "I'm supposed to be able to go home Wednesday, but if for some reason that changes I'll call and let you know."

"Okay," Michiru answered, smiling slightly.

The rest of the visit was pleasant; Mina really seemed to be doing better. She seemed confident in her choice of adoption and to my surprise the choice made her happy. Although I knew she had a lot of mourning to do, she was able to act remotely normal and I was glad for that. I could only hope the rest of his family was able to cope with Renji's death as quickly as Mina seemed to.

_-:-_

That week flew by and before I knew it the weekend had rolled around. Mina had been released from the hospital on Wednesday without a problem. By Saturday the majority of her things were packed, thanks to Ren and Shenji, and she wanted to begin moving in. She had talked to her landlord about her situation and he allowed her to break the lease without any fines, understanding her struggles.

Saturday Shenji, Kon and I spent the day loading the several boxes from Mina's apartment to mine. Mina, Ren, Rukia and Kisa tagged along, trying to help with whatever we would allow them to; Saki stayed at Rukia's with the kids.

By five o' clock we had finished transferring boxes and went back to Mina's place to start packing the rest of the little things. Shenji worked in the living room, Ren and Rukia in the kitchen. Kon and Kisa helped the kids pack the few things left in their room and I decided I'd see if Mina needed help with her room.

When I walked in I saw her just standing there, looking around. She hadn't noticed me enter and when she turned to look into Renji's closet, which no one had touched since his death, she jumped, pressing a hand to her chest. "You scared me, Ichigo," she said, dropping her hand again.

"I'm sorry," I answered. "Are you going to be alright in here?"

She nodded, looking around again. "Yeah, I'll be okay…it's just…weird. We've shared this room since before Kenji was born…"

"I know," I said, frowning slightly.

She turned to the bed, taking a step closer to it. "What am I supposed to do with this? And all his clothes…"

"What do you want to do with them?"

She shrugged before turning and looking at me. "Would it be wrong of me to keep some of his stuff?"

"Of course not," I said, earning a weak smile. Still she seemed like she didn't know what to do, so I continued. "How about you find the things you want to keep and then let Ren and Shenji do the same, maybe the kids if you want. Then we'll worry about packing the rest up, alright?"

"Okay," she answered, seeming pleased with my idea. She first went to the closet and began looking through his clothes. She took several of his T-shirts, ones I had seen her use as pajama tops before. Then she approached the small dresser they shared and began looking through his drawers which mostly consisted of clothes such as socks and boxers. Finding nothing interesting in there she gazed at the few items on top of dresser, grabbing a familiar watch.

Turning from the dresser, she carefully glanced around the room before looking at the bottom of his closet again, spotting his old satchel. It was the one he used to take to work and I knew for a fact she wouldn't be getting rid of it; it still held several old papers he had graded, assignments he had created. There were several papers marked with Renji's surprisingly neat handwriting and I knew she'd want to keep it. Approaching the closet again, she picked the bag up and pulled it over her head, allowing the faded strap to rest on her bony shoulder. Then she turned to me.

"Do you want anything?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks," I answered. Glancing around the room I turned my attention toward their short bookshelf, cocking an eyebrow. "What about his books?"

"I'm keeping them; a lot of them are in German and I want the kids to have them when they're older."

I nodded, taking a step back absently. "I'll go get you a box."

"Thanks," she said, smiling slightly, her fingers absently messing with one of the T-shirts.

Brushing off her comment, I quickly turned around and headed down the hallway, immediately crashing into Kisa, causing her to fall to the floor. "Oh shit, sorry Kisa," I said, carefully grabbing her arms and helping her up.

"It's okay," she said, her tone as flat as ever. "I just talked to Shenji and Rukia and they both said they're pretty much done. Kon and I finished with the kids and I was supposed to ask how things were going in there."

I laughed before answering. "We haven't made quite as much progress. But I thought it would be a good idea for Shenji and Ren to go through Renji's stuff before we got rid of anything; Mina just finished getting what she wanted."

She nodded. "I understand. Maybe after they look through it we should just leave it; Kon and I can take care of the rest of his belongings so the family doesn't have to deal with that. We could take it to a second-hand shop or something."

Surprised, I couldn't help the smile from my face. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, it's the least we could do."

"Thanks, Kisa, I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," she responded, smiling slightly.

"Kisa," Kon exclaimed, suddenly approaching us with a wide smile on his face. "What are you doing? You were supposed to ask him a question, remember?"

Her own smile widened as she turned to him. "Shut up, I did. We were discussing the situation."

He laughed, nodding. "Alright, sorry. So what's going on?"

She explained what I had told her and the plan she had impulsively created, earning a nod from her boyfriend; he seemed just as willing to claim responsibility for the remaining items. After he was filled in we let everyone else know what was going on and they all responded by thanking both Kon and Kisa, who brushed it all off like it was nothing.

Afterwards Ren and Shenji picked over the room, taking small items before returning to the living room and telling us they were ready. After we were all standing in the hallway of the building and Mina had locked the door, she reluctantly handed Kon the key, then we headed to Rukia's apartment.

As we entered her living room we saw Saki sitting on the floor, coloring with Rina; they both looked up when we entered, smiling. "I've got dinner in the oven," Saki said simply as Kon, Shenji and I sat on the couch.

"Thanks, Saki," Shenji said, smiling down at her.

"Where's Kenji?" Ren asked, looking around.

"He's napping in Ruk's room. I planned on waking him when dinner was done," she replied, earning a nod. "How did packing go?"

"It went well," Mina said. "All that's left is some stuff in my room, just stuff we're getting rid of."

"That's good," Saki exclaimed. "But wait, where are you guys staying tonight, Shenji?"

Shenji, who apparently hadn't thought of that, looked at his wife, who only shrugged. "I don't know," he said, smiling.

"You're welcome to stay here," Rukia said, glancing between them. "Stay for as long as you like."

"Thanks, Ruk," he answered.

"You're welcome."

"So," Saki spoke up again. "Is everything ready at Ichigo's?"

Mina laughed, absently pushing some hair over her shoulder. "We have to get the kids' bed ready when we get there and everything's still in boxes, but other than that."

Saki laughed at her joke, nodding. "That should be fun."

"Oh yeah," she replied. "So much fun."

We continued talking until dinner was finished. As we all crammed around the table we continued to talk, everyone keeping up their good moods. Saki asked a lot of questions about how the day went. Once that conversation had died down Shenji began asking Kon and Kisa questions, trying to get to know them. Although they both came off as shy when I first met them, they contributed to the conversation a lot and seemed a lot more comfortable with everyone.

After finishing with dinner everyone started dispersing; Kon and Kisa were the first to leave, everyone thanking them again for what they had volunteered to do. A few minutes later Mina was looking at me expectantly, obviously wanting to go home and get some rest. I quickly dismissed ourselves, everyone saying goodbye before we could leave.

Once we were in the truck and had the kids buckled in, Mina turned to me, smiling. "Thank you again, Ichigo, for doing this."

Returning the gesture, I shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Now let's get home."

Her smile widened and she nodded.

_-:-_

When we got home we quickly set up the kids' bed; they waited, sitting on the floor watching us. They looked exhausted but never complained. While I finished up with the frame, Mina unpacked their sheets and comforter. After I placed the small mattress onto the frame, the kids helped their mother before eagerly climbing into the freshly made bed. Mina hugged and kissed them before standing; they looked at me expectantly, causing me to smile. Hugging and kissing them myself, we said goodnight and I quickly flipped the lights off, cracking the door.

Knowing both Mina and I were ready for bed as well, I went through the apartment, flipping all the lights off while Mina changed in the bathroom. After we went to our room she crawled into bed. We had discussed where we would sleep for what felt like forever; she refused to take my bed and I refused to let her sleep on the couch. Although I wasn't sure if it was considered 'wrong', we had decided to share the bed, knowing it was big enough for both of us.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I slowly untied my shoes before slipping them off and tossing them near my closet. Although I wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with how I usually slept, I decided I was too tired to care and quickly undressed, lying down once everything was off except for my boxers.

Even though we both seemed ready to sleep, neither of us turned off the lights. After a few moments of silence Mina turned to me, getting my attention. That's when I noticed she was already dressed in one of Renji's T-shirts, which was way too big for her, practically covering the shorts she was wearing with it. "Thank you again, Ichigo. For everything. We really appreciate it."

Smiling, I reached over and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry about it," I repeated as she squeezed my hand.

"I love you, Ichigo."

My smile widening, I answered. "I love you, too, Mina." She scooted closer and hugged me tightly; I returned the gesture, quickly pulling away from her. "You look exhausted; try to get some rest, alright?"

She smiled widely before replying. "You too."

I nodded before reaching over and flipping the lights off. We laid still for a few moments before she said, "Goodnight Ichigo."

"Goodnight," I answered. After another moment she turned onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. Smiling, I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. In mere minutes I heard her snoring quietly; soon after that, I was out.

_-:-_

A sudden thump caused me to jump, waking and looking around the room. When I looked over I noticed Mina's absence and that's when I heard the shower running. Standing, I quickly exited my room before approaching the bathroom door and knocking.

"Hey, are you alright in there?"

"Yeah, sorry," she responded, speaking loudly to be heard over the water. "I just dropped the shampoo."

"Alright," I answered, heading down the hallway into the living room. Glancing at the clock I realized it was already eleven-thirty, surprising me; I hadn't slept in that long in a while. Heading toward the kitchen, I didn't watch where I was going and ran right into Kenji, knocking him down. "Oh, sorry, Kenj," I exclaimed, helping him up.

"It's okay," he said, smiling up at me. "Did you forget about us already?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Of course not, I'm just not used to living with midgets."

"Shut up," he responded, laughing as well. "Anyway, Mommy made breakfast; she wanted me to tell you when you woke up."

I nodded, glancing toward the kitchen absently. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, I didn't make it." His smile grew as he joked; his sarcasm was so much like Renji's, I couldn't help but grin at his smart remark.

"Alright, smartass, just get out of my way already," I returned, causing him to laugh again before heading back into the living room. When I glanced toward the living room, I saw Rina sitting on the couch, idly watching TV. She looked completely neutral, not seeming to be really paying attention to what was playing on the screen. Smiling, I headed into the kitchen and grabbed a late breakfast.

After eating I sat on the couch with the kids; they watched TV, not needing to be entertained. A few minutes after sitting down, Mina came from down the hall, taking a seat on the edge of the couch next to me. I dismissed myself and took a quick shower myself; by the time I finished and returned to the living room I realized we had guests.

Kon, Kisa and Rukia were sitting on the couch, talking with Mina while Rina sat in Kon's lap and Kenji in Kisa's. When I stepped into view they smiled up at me, earning a lazy wave. "Hey, what's up?" I asked absently.

"We just finished taking care of the rest of Mina's belongings," Kisa spoke up, her face as neutral as ever. "We thought we'd come and let her know it was taken care of." As she spoke she ran her hand through Kenji's hair, although she didn't seem to notice she was doing it.

I nodded, smiling down at them. "Thanks again for doing that."

"Don't worry about it," Kon said, grinning like usual.

Mina turned to look up at me, smiling also. "Shenji wants us to go over to Rukia's; that's another reason they came, to let us know."

I laughed. "Alright," I answered with a shrug.

"What does he want?" Mina asked, directing her question at the other three.

"Well," Kon spoke up. "I think he said something about a video-"

Kisa elbowed him roughly, causing him to glare down at her. "_Kon_," she said through her teeth.

"Ow, what?"

"You weren't supposed to mention that, idiot," she retorted, returning the glare.

"Oh,…sorry," he answered, his angry expression being replaced by a weak smile.

Mina laughed quietly but still looked confused. "…what about a video?"

"Nope," Kisa quickly said, holding her hand up. "You'll see."

"Anyway," Kon began again while Kisa watched him carefully, causing his smile to widen. "We've got the van, we figured we could give you guys a lift."

"Why exactly do you have a van?" I asked, causing him to laugh.

Kon shrugged before answering. "A customer sold it to me for practically nothing; he said it would probably be best to scrap it. But when I looked it over I could barely find anything wrong with it. I fixed the few problems there were and decided to keep it." He glanced over at Kisa, his smile widening. "Plus I kind of hoped Kisa would eventually agree to have some kids to fill it up."

"Shut up, Kon," she said, although her small smile was evident.

"So, anyway, are you guys ready to go?" Kon had left his girlfriend alone and had turned back to me and Mina. We both nodded and approached the door to slip on our shoes. Mina instructed the kids to get dressed before they hurried down the hall to their room. After everyone had their shoes on we stood around, waiting on the kids.

After a few minutes they came down the hall dressed. Rina had on a cute yellow dress, her hair now French braided, the tip of the braid reaching all the way down her back. Kenji had on shorts and T-shirt; as he was walking back into the living room he was pulling his hair into a familiar ponytail. They both sat to slip on their shoes and then stood before returning to Kon and Kisa's sides.

Kon looked down at Rina, who had grabbed his hand as soon as she was at his side, and smiled. "Did you braid your hair all by yourself?" he asked, earning a nod. "That looks really nice."

"Thank you," she answered, smiling as well. "Daddy taught me how."

Kon laughed, causing her smile to widen. "That's so cool."

Rina shrugged before glancing at her mother; she seemed ready to go see her grandparents. Mina noticed, smiling, before opening the door and leading us all out. I quickly locked the door before we headed toward the stairs; after the first set of steps were behind us both Kon and Kisa picked up the kid who had been holding their hand before continuing to follow us.

When we reached the main door to the building I held it open for everyone, earning thanks from all three women and a grin from Kon. He stepped around Mina, who was glancing around the small parking lot in search of the van Kon had mentioned. "We parked down here," he spoke up before heading down the sidewalk and eventually leading us to the old beat up vehicle. It was white but extremely rusted; it had to have been at least ten or fifteen years old.

"Damn, Kon," I spoke up, causing him to turn to me. "Are you sure this isn't meant to be scraped?"

He laughed before nodding. "I know, it looks like shit, but it runs like new." Sliding the side door open, he glanced around the messy vehicle, pushing some stuff out of the way. "Okay, I figure the kids and Kisa could sit in the back, Rukia and Mina in the middle and Ichigo, you'll probably only fit in the passenger's seat."

Laughing, I answered. "Thanks, man."

He shrugged, his grin still intact, before sitting Rina down. "Go ahead, Sweety, get in the back."

She nodded and did as he said, climbing into the back seat before sliding over and buckling up. Mina quickly spoke up, remembering something. "Oh, I'll go grab Kenji's booster seat," she exclaimed, heading toward the large truck that had at once been Renji's. Since he lost his job they had to get rid of Mina's tiny car she had had since college but was somehow able to keep up with Renji's vehicle, which quickly became the family's only mean of transportation. Once she had retrieved her son's booster seat, she returned and gave it to Kisa, who climbed into the back and fixed the seat before buckling herself and Kenji up.

Mina and Rukia got in the middle and I walked around the front of the van before getting in the passenger's seat. Buckling up I leaned back, thankful that I didn't have to drive; as much as I had slept in, I didn't feel very well rested.

Kon quickly started the van before pulling out of the complex's parking lot; to my surprise the engine was practically silent. I had expected it to be loud, almost overbearing, like how most old motors ended up.

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Kon addressed me. The women were all conversing in the back, none of them seeming to pay us any attention. "So, how was the first night with Mina and the kids?"

I shrugged before thinking it over. "It was fine…a little strange; I haven't lived with anyone in…five years maybe."

"Yeah, but it couldn't have been that weird. I mean, you've had women over before, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement. "That's _so_ different, Kon. Mina's not a _woman_, she's my best friend's wife. And her kids were there."

He laughed as well, nodding. "I guess, yeah." He paused, glancing around before carefully turning right and continuing his thought without hesitation. "Do you think you ever could see her as a woman and not, you know, your friend's wife?"

"Mina?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow, causing him to nod.

"Yeah, that's who we've been talking about, right?" he joked, his smile widening. He glanced in the rearview mirror again before continuing. "I mean, come on, she's _hot_."

Laughing at his bluntness, I thought about it before quickly shaking my head. "No, I don't think that could ever happen. She's like a sister to me…and even if she wasn't, I would never be able to get the thought of Renji kicking my ass out of my head."

He laughed loudly but didn't get the women's attention. "Are you serious?"

"I know, that's stupid, but I know for a fact Shenji would kick my ass."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah; Mina will always be Renji's wife to them…hell, she'll always be that way to me too."

Kon nodded. "That makes sense." Before our conversation could continue he pulled up in front of Rukia's apartment and killed the engine. We all started piling out of the van, Kon helping the women out of the side door before picking up Kenji and handing him to Kisa. Then he turned back and grabbed Rina, holding her up to his shoulder.

Rukia handed her keys to Mina and let her lead Kon and Kisa to the door, waiting behind to fall into step with me. "Hey," she said, smiling up at me. "How did last night go?"

Returning the gesture, I responded, "Good. We fixed the kids' bed before going to sleep."

"I bet you were exhausted." She frowned slightly, causing me to laugh.

"I'm fine," I answered, brushing her concern off. "So, did Shenji and Ren find the other video then?"

She nodded, smiling as we waited a few steps away from the rest of the group as Mina unlocked the door. "Yeah, Shenji was so excited."

"I bet," I answered, my smile widening.

"Stop slacking, you two," Kon said, looking over at us as they began stepping inside. He was still grinning, now holding onto Rina's hand while she stood next to him.

"Stop bitching, we're coming," I answered, causing him to laugh before turning back to the door. We quickly followed him inside.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

When we returned to my place Shenji happily greeted Mina and his grandkids, hugging them as if he hadn't just seen them the night before. After he hugged Mina, she stepped back and smiled at him wryly.

"So, what about a video?" she asked, causing him to glare deeply before looking at me.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he asked, surprising me.

Before I could answer, Kisa did for me. "It wasn't Rukia, it was Kon."

"Hey," Kon retorted, looking at her with a hurt expression on his face. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus."

She smirked, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, was I supposed to let Rukia get blamed for _your_ stupidity?"

Shenji laughed, not seeming mad at all. "I'm just joking, Kisa, don't worry about it." Again he turned to Mina, his smile growing. "Ren and I found a tape of Kenji's third birthday and we thought we'd have everyone watch it."

Although I was a little worried that it would be too hard for Mina to handle, she grinned and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great," she exclaimed happily. "What made you think of that?"

"While you were in the hospital we watched Ben's second birthday with the kids, Rukia and Ichigo. Ren reminded me of this tape and Saki wanted to see Renji so we searched for it when we cleaned up your living room."

She nodded, her smile widening. "Okay, let's watch it."

"Alright, alright," he answered, gesturing her to sit on the couch. She did and Kon and Kisa quickly sat as well, the kids climbing onto their laps. The kids seemed extremely attached to the couple and I had worried a lot about Mina being hurt by it, but she grinned over at them, not seeming to mind at all.

Shenji had me help him set up the TV, knowing how to do it, just not wanting to mess anything up. After he popped the tape in, he handed me the remote and squeezed onto the couch next to his daughter-in-law. When Ren came down the hall with Saki, Shenji grabbed her arm and carefully pulled her onto his lap. Saki looked around before quickly taking a seat on the floor; I sat as well, Ichigo taking a seat between us.

The first thing we saw on the screen was the carpet as Shenji spoke quietly in German, seeming frustrated. Ren scolded him, also speaking German, the opening seeming extremely similar to the video of Ben's birthday. He finally lifted the camera, showing his wife as she stood with her hands on her hips, angry that he hadn't bothered responding.

"_Beruhigen, Ren. Ich habe gehört, Sie_," he answered, a smile in his voice.

"Uh, sorry to spoil your fun," Mina spoke up, causing the camera to turn to her. "But can we please speak in Japanese." She was grinning, obviously teasing her in-laws.

"_Ja_, sorry Mina," Shenji said, his accent extremely thick again.

"_Danke_," she said, joking.

He laughed before continuing. "You always try…" Again, the end of his sentence was incomprehensible from his accent, causing everyone to laugh loudly.

"Oh my God, _Papa_, listen to you," a familiar, deep voice said before Shenji directed the camera to his son. Renji wore jeans and a T-shirt, the tattoos on his biceps peeking out of the sleeves. He didn't look much different than I remembered except a few years younger and happier; he had a wide grin on his face as he spoke. "'You always try, that's why I love you'" Renji successfully mimicked his father's thick accent, although we were able to understand him. "You'd think by now you'd be able to speak Japanese," he continued to tease his father, still mimicking the accent.

"Shut up, _Sohn_, I can't help it," he retorted, his words still sharp and strange, causing Renji to laugh again. "Besides, if it wasn't for _your_ wife, we could just speak German and be done with it."

He rolled his eyes and said, "What did you expect? I met her in _French_ class." He continued without a pause, but his next statement was soaked in his fake German accent. "Just calm down and learn to speak Japanese already."

"_Opa, Papa, _stop it," a small voice said. Shenji aimed the camera at his granddaughter as she looked sternly back at him. She was extremely short compared to her height now. Dressed in a pink summer dress, Rina's red hair was lazily resting on her shoulders in its natural spiral curls. Although the age difference was evident, she still had her sharp eyes and her long chin; seeing her so close to her father made the similarities in their faces seem even more apparent. "_Papa_, can Kenji open his presents now?"

"Sure, _Liebling_, why don't you go grab them," Renji answered, smiling down at his daughter lovingly.

"What did he call her?" Mina asked, getting everyone's attention as we turned from the screen.

"He called her _liebling_," Ren began explaining. "I guess it's sort of like…darling?" She seemed to be asking her husband, who nodded.

"Yeah, or little love, something like that," he elaborated.

Mina's smile widened, nodding before we all turned back to the video. Rina had retrieved the few gifts the family had gotten Kenji before sitting them in front of her little brother, much like Renji had done on the other tape. Unlike his uncle, Kenji smiled before opening the smallest box Rina had handed him. She smiled, glancing at her father and grandfather as they both sat on the floor next to Kenji; Shenji was still operating the camera, so he kept some distance from the kids and his son.

When Kenji opened the box, he revealed a small set of wheels had strange metal pieces attached to them; they were training wheels. "Do you like it?" Rina asked, grinning down at her confused brother. "I picked them out."

"…What is it?" he asked quietly, smiling at his big sister.

"Rina," Renji exclaimed, smiling down at her. "That was supposed to be last, _Engelchen_."

"_Traurig, Papa,"_ she said. "I was excited."

"Yeah, yeah," he responded, patting her head lightly. "Well, I guess we should explain, huh?" Standing, he carefully picked up Kenji, causing him to drop his training wheel. Leaning over, Renji grabbed them and placed them in Kenji's hands carefully. "Hold onto these, _Herz_."

Shenji stood swiftly also, following as his son led them toward the balcony. After sliding the glass doors open, Renji stepped out, giving everyone else room to join them; when they all squeezed onto the balcony I saw Ben for the first time, causing me to glance at Saki. She seemed fine so I turned my attention back to the screen.

The camera turned toward the door that led to a storage unit; the door was open and a small bike was leaning against it. Renji approached it and kneeled down before sitting Kenji down. "Does it make more sense now, _Kumpel_?"he asked, grinning at his son.

Kenji, now looking at the bike like he didn't know what it was, nodded. He was silent, causing Renji to cock an eyebrow.

"What's the matter, Kenj? Don't you like it?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Renji carefully nudged his son toward the bike. Kenji pushed his father's hand away and stepped closer to him, confusing him further. "What's wrong?"

Kenji took another step toward his father and hugged him, resting his head on Renji's shoulder. Renji quickly returned the gesture as his son muttered something; although his voice was muffled, I could tell he was speaking German.

"That's okay, you don't have to ride it," Renji answered, smiling up at his father while shaking his head slightly.

"You won't know until you try, _Enkel_," Shenji said, only causing Kenji to shake his head.

"What did he say?" I asked, looking back Shenji and Ren.

"He was too afraid of falling off the bike to even try," Ren replied, smiling down at Kenji, who laughed quietly. "Do you remember any of this?"

He shook his head. "_Nein_." She only laughed before we all turned back to the screen.

"Alright, Kenj, how about _Schwester_ helps you open your other gifts?" Renji asked, ushering everyone back into the living room with his son still in his grip before sitting back on the floor and placing Kenji in his lap.

"_Ja_, okay," he answered, looking at his sister, who seemed a little upset. She didn't let her brother notice, though, and quickly handed him another gift, her earlier grin still in place. Kenji opened the last few gifts, all small toys, before Shenji took a seat on the couch and just recorded his family interacting.

There was a lot of footage of the family just talking, not much of it seemed significant but we all watched quietly. After about twenty minutes of them all just talking while Shenji filmed, Renji dismissed himself and approached his brother, who was sitting on the floor with Kenji, absently watching as his nephew played silently. Taking a seat next to Ben, Renji smiled over at him; neither of the two seemed to notice Shenji recording them.

"Hey, _Bruder_, what's up?" he asked happily.

Ben shrugged. "_Nicht viel_."

"Are you excited to move out next month?" he asked, laughing when his brother nodded.

"Oh yeah," he answered.

"What, you're not going to miss _Mami _and _Papa_?" Renji teased.

"Let's just say…it's definitely time for me to go," Ben replied, earning another laugh as his brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Even so, I don't want you to be so far away," Renji answered, pulling Ben closer. "Why'd you have to go to a school so far from home?"

He shrugged. "That's where I wanted to go."

"Well I hope you know I'm going to be so lonely once you leave."

"No you won't," Ben exclaimed, laughing. "You have a family, idiot. And you have friends."

"I have Ichigo," he answered, sounding disappointed although he was obviously joking.

"Wow, I feel loved," Ichigo joked as well, causing everyone to laugh.

"_And _Michiru and Shuuhei. You'll be fine; _I'm_ the one moving to a new town by myself."

"I know," Renji said, a serious expression on his face for the first time since he had been talking with his brother. Resting his head on Ben's, Renji continued. "Don't leave me, Benny."

Ben laughed, patting his brother's back lightly. "I'll be back, don't worry."

Renji smiled, wrapping his other arm around his brother and pulling him even closer, obviously trying to annoy him. "Just graduate already, got it?"

Ben, smiling widely, rolled his eyes and said, "Oh yeah, I'll get right on that," sarcastically.

"Good," Renji said, pulling away from Ben before grinning down at him. "And by the time you do, you better get a girlfriend and make me an uncle already."

Ben laughed loudly, seeming to be completely comfortable around his older brother; I now understood what Shenji had meant when he said that Ben was always closer with Renji than anyone else. "Don't rush me, _Bruder_."

"You're right, don't get a girlfriend. Just…stay my kid brother forever, alright?"

"You do realize you're asking me to stop aging right?" Renji nodded at Ben's joke before his little brother continued. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"Because, I don't want to share you with some girl I might not even like. Just stay single and when you graduate and get a job, you can move across the hall into that empty apartment."

Laughing again, Ben said, "Renji, you have serious separating issues."

"Hey, don't act like you're not going to miss me. The _most_."

"Actually, if you must know, I'm going to miss Rina and Kenji the most," he teased, causing Kenji to glance at them when he heard his name.

"You are?" Kenji asked, absently stepping closer to his father and uncle.

"Of course," Ben said, laying a hand on his nephew's head.

Renji smiled down at his son before picking him up and hugging him tightly. "You're never going to leave me, are you _Kumpel_?"

Kenji shook his head and hugged his father as well. "_Nein, Papa. Nie._"

"You say that now," Ben began, grinning at their interaction. "But you'll be trying to get away from him before you know it."

"Don't say that," Renji said quickly. "I'm cooler than our _Papa_, he'll never want to go."

"Whatever you say, _Bruder_."

Shenji chuckled behind the camera before silently turning it off, the screen now black. Everyone looked back at him, frustrated. "Why did you stop it there?" Mina asked for all of us.

Shenji shrugged. "I don't remember…sorry."

Ren laughed and carefully grabbed his hand. "Don't worry about it. That was nice."

Saki, who had been crying again, spoke up. "He was so good with the kids, it was really cute."

Mina nodded before looking over at Kenji. "You really don't remember any of that day?"

He shook his head. "Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry, it's alright," she answered, laying a hand on his head. "I was just wondering."

There was a brief moment of silence before Rina looked at her grandfather, speaking up. "Do you have any other videos, _Opa?_"

Shenji nodded. "Oh yeah, we have tons. Most of them are at home though. I know we have one of a family get-together or something and your parents were in high school; I'll have to look for that one when we go home."

"Mina's in that one too?" I asked, smiling up at them.

"Yup, Renji had dragged her along. It was when Bernhard, his kids, and _Papa_ came to visit, so most of it's in German."

"That's okay; I want to see them as teenagers," Saki replied, earning a laugh from Shenji.

"Did Renji have his tattoos yet?" I asked, hoping he didn't; I wanted to see him without them.

"Yeah, I think he was like seventeen in that video; he had all his tattoos by the time he was sixteen."

"Damn," Ichigo said, seeming surprised.

"So, Ben's like…nine in that video?" Saki asked, causing Shenji's smile to widen.

"Yup."

"Wait," I began, frowning slightly. "When do you guys have to go home?"

"Well, we both took off three weeks of work," Shenji began. "So we'll be heading home tonight."

"What? So soon?" Saki exclaimed, frowning as well.

Grinning, Shenji laughed. "We've been here for weeks, what are you talking about soon?" She didn't respond, only continued to frown. "You Kuchikis are clingy."

"No we're not," I began, returning the gesture. "We just get attached to people easily, that's all."

"Either way, don't get so upset; we only live like forty minutes away. We'll be back to visit before you know it."

"I'll be back in school," Saki protested, her voice holding a whiny tone to it.

"Not for much longer," he replied, laughing at her childish act. "It's already almost June; school should be ending for the year pretty soon. Then you and Ben can come home and we'll all get to see each other. So stop whining."

Smiling, Saki reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

The rest of that night everyone stayed at my place, enjoying our last evening with Shenji and Ren; although I knew they had to go home eventually, I hated to see them go. Everyone was leaving and I was afraid that when they returned we wouldn't be as close or as comfortable with each other. Although all of this worried me the entire night, I pushed the thoughts away and enjoyed the night.

At around six-thirty Shenji and Ren were getting ready to leave. They hugged everyone, making sure not to leave out Kon and Kisa. Although I was worried about how Kisa would react when Shenji approached her, smiling, she only returned the gesture before allowing him to hug her tightly and pick her off the ground. We heard her laugh before she told him to let her go, which he did promptly. Once he stepped away from Kisa, Shenji moved aside so his wife could also hug her and he wrapped an arm around Kon's shoulders.

"Keep an eye on Rukia, for me, will ya?" he asked Kon, causing him to laugh loudly.

"Sure thing," he replied, grinning up at Shenji.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I asked, "Why me? What do you have to be so worried about?"

He laughed, stepping closer to me to wrap his free arm around my own shoulders, pulling Kon with him. "Nothing, nothing. It's merely precaution; I'd ask Ichigo, but he'll be too busy adjusting to his new wife and kids. Besides, now Mina is his responsibility, so I'm dubbing you Kon's."

"Kisa is Kon's responsibility," I protested, but she quickly spoke up.

"No I'm not; I can take care of myself." Her tone was light, she was obviously joking.

"And I can't?" I asked her, causing her to shrug before replying.

"Eh."

Shenji laughed and pulled me closer, getting my attention again. "Just deal with it. Kon's going to be watching out for you like I said and that's that."

"Fine, whatever," I said, brushing him off.

Ren, who had already said her goodbyes to everyone, stepped closer to the door while speaking up. "Come on, Shenj."

"_Ich komme, Liebe,_" he replied, pulling away from me and Kon before stepping closer to his wife. "Alright, well, we'll be back sometime soon."

"Why do you have to leave so early?" Saki asked, glancing at the clock. It's not even seven; didn't you say you live forty minutes away?"

Laughing, Shenji said, "We wanted to see Renji one more time before we go home. The cemetery closes at seven-thirty." She only frowned, nodding. "Seriously, stop moping. We'll see you soon, I promise."

Ren opened the door and looked back, grabbing her husband's hand. "Bye everyone, love you."

Everyone responded simultaneously, waving as they did so. Shenji turned and waved as well before ushering his wife out of the apartment, the last of their bags in his hand. When the door closed we all just looked at each other and within a few minutes Saki was crying again.

_-:-_

Okay, so this chapter is SUPER long and I'm not sure how that happened, ah ha. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! I want to thank everyone who's been reviewing; fanfiction "guest" who has been reviewing like every chapter, thank you so much! Please, create an account so we can talk! :3

I also wanted to say I apologize if some of you don't enjoy the times they watch old videos. I use the videos in this fic for two reasons: I love writing in the past like that and it's one of the best ways to include Renji in this. If any of you have any other ideas how to include poor, deceased Renji, I would love to hear them!

Okay, sorry for ranting, I'm sure you all just want to hear that the next chapter will be up soon:3 And it will. Thanks again for reading, please review! 'till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Alright, just updated both this fic and finally finished _10 Days with Rukia_, so I'm going to continue on with this. Hopefully this chapter won't be quite as long as the last; I think I was pushing it, ha ha. Anyway, here we go!

_-:-_

_Rukia_

Two weeks passed without hearing anything from Mina, Ichigo, Shenji or Ren. Saki returned to school a few days after Shenji and Ren left, leaving me alone in the apartment for the first time in almost a month. Although I didn't hear much from the others, Kon and Kisa made an effort to come visit more often.

One Saturday about two weeks after last seeing them, Ichigo and Mina arrived while Kon and Kisa were visiting. They knocked before Kon went to the door, pulling it open to reveal the two, each holding one of the Abarai children.

"Long time no see," Kon joked, stepping aside so they could get inside.

"I know," Mina said, frowning slightly. "Sorry, we've been busy."

Looking up from my seat on the couch I smiled, waving slightly. "Hey, how have you been?" I asked, earning a tired smile from Ichigo.

"Good," he answered. "Do you mind if we lie them down on your bed, Ruk?" He gestured toward the kids, making me notice for the first time that they were sleeping.

"Go ahead," I replied before he and Mina both headed down the hall. As Ichigo led her toward my room he ran into Kisa, who was returning from the bathroom. She looked surprised to see them, not saying anything when he apologized and stepped around her.

When she returned to the living room she looked at Kon expectantly, not saying anything. He smiled down at her as she approached him, grabbing her hand. "Alright, hold on," he said, seeming to answer an unasked question.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking up at them curiously.

Kon smiled down at me, holding up a finger. "Wait, I'll explain." When they returned to the living room Kon addressed Mina immediately. "Hey, Mina, can Kisa and I talk to you?"

Seeming confused, she blinked before shrugging. "Of course. Um…here?"

He nodded, still smiling. Tightening his grip on Kisa's hand, he stepped toward the coffee table before taking a seat in front of it, Kisa quickly following his lead. Mina sat next to me on the couch, facing them.

Ichigo glanced at me, obviously as confused as I was, before turning to Kon. "Do you want us to leave?"

"What? No, you're fine. It's not a secret," he joked, his smile widening when Ichigo laughed quietly and took a seat on Mina's other side. Turning back to her, he continued. "I don't know if you know this, but Kisa and I have been trying to have a baby for-well, not for very long. Maybe a month."

"Oh, I didn't know," she replied, smiling widely. "That's wonderful."

"Yeah, well, long story short, Kisa's not pregnant. And I figured we'd just keep trying, you know, but she was worried and wanted to go to the doctor."

Before he could continue Mina held her hand up, a confused expression on her face again. "Kon, what exactly does this have to do with me?" She wasn't rude, just lost like the rest of us.

"Hold on, I'll get to that," he answered, laughing patiently. He took a deep breath, his smiling fading, before he continued. "So, we went to the doctor and they told Kisa that it's not likely she'll be able to have a baby." As he said this Kisa held her hands to her face, looking downward to hide the fact that she was crying from us; Kon wrapped an arm around her carefully before concluding. "Since you decided to give your baby up for adoption, we wanted to know if you would consider letting us adopt it."

Mina stared at them, shocked. Frowning down at them she said, "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you feel." Pressing a hand to her mouth, tears formed in her eyes but she didn't say anything else.

Kon, looking upset, turned away from her, resting his head against Kisa's. She began crying louder, hugging onto Kon tightly.

Mina didn't seem to understand, looking between me and Ichigo, frowning. Ichigo quickly spoke up. "Mina, you didn't answer their question; they think you're saying no."

Seeming to understand, she turned back to them quickly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. Of course I'll consider you two, please don't be upset. I was so caught up in the bad news, I'm sorry."

Kon looked back at her, grinning. "Really?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling while blinking away her earlier tears. "You two are great with the kids, I can't think why you wouldn't be a great choice." She seemed excited now.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to want to think about it," Kon replied.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not worried about that," she said, brushing his statement off. "We can get all that taken care of quickly and then get in contact with an adoption agency to start with all the paper work. We can do this as soon as you want."

Kisa looked up, tears still running down her face, but she looked shocked instead of upset. "All we're asking is for you to consider us. This is a big deal; it's something you should really think about before just deciding."

Mina grinned down at her, nodding. "I know. But I've had the advantage of getting to see you two interact with my own kids before you even considered this, so I know that's how you really are. All I really need to know is if you're criminals, which I know you're not," she joked. "I know it's a big deal, Kisa. It's obviously a big deal to all three of us. I'll be honest, I've been thinking about people I know who might possibly want to adopt and I thought about you two, even though I didn't know you wanted to have kids." She sighed, her smile widening. "Don't worry, I promise I'm not making any rash decisions."

While Mina had been speaking Kisa had pulled her legs close to herself; when Mina finished explaining she buried her face in her knees before muttering, "Thank you."

Brushing off her comment, Mina quickly stood before kneeling and hugging Kisa tightly. "Thank _you_. Both of you."

To my surprise, Kisa returned the gesture, resting her head against Mina's shoulder as she continued to cry. This shocked me; I had never seen Kisa hug anyone other than Kon. She had never even returned my hugs. I knew this meant the world to her and I couldn't help but grin.

After Kisa pulled away Mina scooted closer to Kon and hugged him tightly as well, leaning her head against his. He returned the gesture, grinning at her when she pulled away.

"Sometime this week we'll have to get together and talk about it," she said, looking between the two. "Remind me to give you my number before we leave and you guys can call whenever you're free; I promise I'll be available." Kon laughed at her joke, causing her smile to widen. "Does that sound okay?"

"Of course," he replied, earning a nod from Kisa.

"Great."

After their conversation had ended Kisa quickly dismissed herself to the bathroom again, obviously wanting to collect herself. I knew how much Kisa hated people seeing her cry and couldn't imagine how she felt; Kon had told the whole room a pretty personal issue and I knew she wouldn't be comfortable knowing we all knew. Even so, she returned to the living room smiling, pausing next to the couch near Ichigo. Her smile widened when Kon grinned up at her from his spot on the floor.

Ichigo looked up at her, smiling as well, before reaching out and grabbing her hand, getting her attention. "You okay?"

She nodded, pulling her hand away, her smile still intact.

"Geez," he replied, wrapping an arm around her and forcing her into a hug. "Don't be like that, Kisa."

She quickly pushed away from him, laughing. "Knock it off," she said, taking several steps away from him after she freed herself.

"You can hug Mina but not me?" he joked, causing her to laugh again.

"She deserved it; you're just trying to annoy me."

"Don't feel too bad, Ichigo," I began getting his attention. "She doesn't hug me either."

"You know how to make your friends feel loved, don't you?" he asked her, only earning a shrug.

"Kisa just doesn't like hugs, that's all," Kon said.

"She hugs you," Ichigo responded.

"We also fuck; I'm sure hugging isn't-," he began but Kisa quickly cut him off.

"Shut up Kon," she yelled, glaring down at him.

Ichigo laughed loudly before Kon could respond. "We just told them we're trying to have a baby, I think they know we sleep together."

Mina, who was trying to keep a smile off her face, shook her head and said, "You didn't have to be so crude, Kon."

"Just stop talking," Kisa demanded, still glaring deeply.

Holding his hands up, he nodded. "Alright, sorry." He was still grinning, making her more annoyed before she headed into the kitchen.

Ichigo glanced her way as she left before looking back at Kon. "Is she alright?"

He nodded. "She'll be fine; she's used to me embarrassing her."

"I'm sure she is," Mina said, causing him to laugh. "Anyway, what have you all been up to?"

"Eh, not much," he answered, shrugging slightly. "Working."

"Fun fun," she joked before turning to me. "What about you, Ruk?"

"Same here, I've just been working," I answered, causing her to shake her head.

"Come on you guys, you're too young to be _only_ working. And none of you have kids yet, you should be having fun," she said, her smile widening. "Are you dating, Rukia?"

Surprised, I quickly shook my head. "No."

"Why not?" she demanded.

I glanced at Kon, who looked like he was ready to intervene, but I answered, not bothered by the conversation. "Who am I supposed to date?" I returned her smile, trying to make light of her question.

She laughed. "I'm sure you have nice guy friends. And I'm sure Kon has friends he could set you up with."

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, not really."

"Oh come on, you have friends."

"I have Rukia and Kisa," he responded, causing her to cock an eyebrow.

"What about us?" she asked.

Laughing, he continued. "Sorry, and you guys of course."

She nodded, smiling. "Still, you should have more friends."

"I told you, I work a lot."

"You guys are so disappointing," she joked.

"I think you want to live a life you never had through your friends," Ichigo said, smiling down at her.

"_No_, I'm just saying if I hadn't gotten married or had kids so quickly, I'd be enjoying myself, having fun. I don't think any of you guys know how to do that."

"Why aren't you bothering Ichigo if he's just like us?" Kon asked.

"He's being a substitute father at the moment; he's too busy for that."

"How's that going?" he asked, this time addressing Ichigo.

"It's fine," he answered, shrugging slightly. "More tiring than I expected."

"Is it nice having help, Mina?"

"Yeah, I just feel bad; Renji's always done so much to help me and now Ichigo's doing everything Renji used to." She frowned slightly before Ichigo elbowed her.

"This was all my idea, don't feel bad," he said, brushing her concern off. She nodded, not commenting any further on the topic.

It was silent for a moment before Kisa stepped back into the living room, her usual, neutral expression on her face again. When she entered everyone looked at her, causing her to cock an eyebrow. "What?" she asked, frustrated to have all of our attention.

"Nothing, there was just a lull in the conversation," Kon said, smiling at her annoyance.

"Whatever," she replied but everyone continued to look her way, causing her to sigh. "Knock it off."

We laughed before leaving her alone. Mina looked up at her again before speaking. "What have _you_ been up to, Kisa?"

"Nothing much," she began, shrugging slightly. "Working."

"You too?" Mina asked, laughing, earning a nod. "What do you do?"

Seeming surprised by her question, Kisa hesitated before answering. "I create websites for companies and small business."

"Really? That's so cool," Mina exclaimed, grinning. "Have you done any we would know about?"

Shrugging, Kisa asked, "Have you heard of Fujitsu Limited?"

"Isn't that a really big computer software company?" She merely nodded before Mina continued. "You really created their website?"

"They recently asked me to redesign it." Again she shrugged.

Kon laughed, getting our attention. "She's being modest; she's pretty well known."

"So do you work for someone?" Ichigo questioned, turning back to Kisa.

"No, I started doing it as a summer job a few years back and somehow it turned into its own business."

"You work from home then?"

"Yeah, thank God," she replied causing us to laugh.

"Geez, if you work at home you really don't get out much, do you?" Ichigo asked, his smile widening when she shook her head.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Mina asked, frowning slightly.

"She doesn't have time to be lonely," Kon answered for her, still grinning. "Half the time I get home, she's just waking up. Then she starts working and doesn't stop until two or three in the morning."

She shrugged. "I prefer nighttime, that's all."

"If that's the case, why are you awake before noon?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"Because she didn't sleep last night," Kon answered again, causing Ichigo to cock an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"I didn't finish working until four-thirty and I knew if I fell asleep Kon would just wake me up at like six, so I figured I'd stay up and spend some time with him."

"You wake up at six on Saturday?"

Kon shrugged. "I like mornings."

Ichigo laughed at his statement before they continued conversing. We sat and talked for another forty-five minutes before the subject of Renji came up; Ichigo asked me if I had taken care of the blood on my fence, not seeming to surprise anyone. I had informed Kon and Kisa about it and apparently Ichigo had told Mina about it as well. When I told him I hadn't he offered to take care of it for me; to my surprise Kon spoke up, saying he would do it, obviously being sensitive to the fact that Ichigo was still mourning as well. After a few more minutes he was heading out the sliding glass doors, a bucket of soapy water in hand and several rags floating around in it.

"Are you sure about this, Kon?" I asked him, feeling guilty that he felt the need to clean up such a horrible mess in _my_ apartment.

"Of course," he answered, a serious expression now on his face. "It shouldn't take very long, don't worry." As he turned to leave again Mina stopped him, grabbing his arm.

"I want to help," she said, surprising us all.

After a long moment of silence, Ichigo answered her. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Mina."

"I _want_ to. Please, I want to help." Now she was looking at Kon, expecting an answer.

Surprised that she was directing him, Kon glanced at Ichigo, frowning slightly. "Um…I guess, if you're sure you'll be alright."

"I will," she said, nodding.

"Fine," Ichigo began. "But if you get overwhelmed just come inside, alright?"

"Okay," she promised. With that she followed Kon out the door, allowing us to slide it closed while Kon unlocked the gate and exited my patio quickly. Ichigo watched for a few minutes while they began, obviously wary about her being out there.

"Rukia," Kisa spoke up, getting both our attention. "Would it be alright if I lie down for a while?"

"Of course," I said, smiling down at her. "Do you mind sleeping in the guest room? The kids are still napping."

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied. "Thanks." I nodded before she headed down the hall, entering the guest bedroom and closing the door.

I looked up at Ichigo, who was looking out the window again. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want her to freak out or something," he said, still not looking away.

"She'll be okay," I began, hesitating before grabbing his arm. "Kon won't let her stay out there if it really upsets her."

Looking down at me, he smiled slightly. "I know."

Returning the gesture, I tugged on his arm, gesturing him to follow me to the couch. He did, sitting close to me and leaning back. "So, how have you been? You didn't really say much earlier."

He shrugged before explaining. "I've been alright."

Smiling and rolling my eyes, I asked, "How's it been living with Mina and the kids?"

"It's been…good…"

"Really?" I asked, knowing he wasn't being honest.

"I don't know, it's just been a little weird, I guess."

Cocking an eyebrow, I asked, "How so?"

"I've just…never had people depend on me so much. I've lived alone for years and even when I lived with my family I wasn't expected to do much. It just…makes me nervous."

"What makes you nervous? Are you struggling financially?"

"No, that's not it; they're not half as expensive as I imagined," he joked. "It's just that…okay if I tell you this, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

Surprised that he was trusting me with a secret, I nodded hesitantly; he didn't seem to notice and continued.

"A few months before Renji died we were talking and…he made me promise him that if anything _happened_ I would take care of Mina and the kids." As he spoke he frowned, looking away as a guilty expression crossed his features.

"He really…said that?" I asked, shocked.

Ichigo nodded, sighing. "I guess I should have seen this coming, huh?"

"Ichigo, you can't blame yourself; he was depressed and you didn't know what to expect from him. I know, he was hard to read when he was like that; don't feel like any of this is your fault." When he didn't respond I nudged him, getting him to look down at me. "Did you hear me?"

Nodding slightly, he smiled momentarily. "Anyway, I've just been a little stressed, I guess. I don't want to disappoint Renji; I don't want to disappoint any of them. But I guess I should stop complaining, huh? This was my idea, after all." He smiled again, running a hand through his hair absently.

"You're helping them; it doesn't matter who's idea it was, you have every right to be stressed," I said, looking at him sternly.

His smile widened before he reached out and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a hug. Resting his head against mine, he said, "Thanks, Rukia. I really appreciate it."

Surprised by his actions, I hesitated a moment before returning the gesture. "Don't worry about it."

Quickly pulling away, he smiled down at me, resting a hand on my head. "I've missed you, Rukia."

Although he had surprised me again, I quickly replied. "I've missed you too, I guess." I hadn't intended to make light of his comment, but it turned out sounding like a joke.

He laughed, elbowing me carefully. "Thanks," he said sarcastically.

I shrugged but before we could continue Kon and Mina approached the door. Still carrying the bucket, Kon slid the door open before leading Mina into the living room. They both were silent as Kon sat the now-empty and clean bucket on the table and led her into the kitchen to wash their hands. When they returned Kon addressed me immediately.

"I emptied the bucket in the woods; I guess that's kind of gross but it's better than trying to dump it down your sink."

"That's fine," I said, brushing his comment off. "Are you guys alright?"

He nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah, we're fine. It came off easier than I expected, so it wasn't too bad."

"Well thank you, both of you. I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it," he said, gesturing toward the bucket again. "What should we do with the rags?"

"Just throw them away and I'll take out the trash," I answered.

"I'll get it," he said, quickly heading toward the table to retrieve the rags from the bucket. When he took them out I could see how soaked they were, stained red. The sight made me sick; I had to look away even as he tied off the bag and headed toward the door.

"Are you okay?" Mina asked me, a concerned expression now on her face.

"I'm fine," I replied, smiling up at her.

Kon quickly returned, washing his hands again before returning to the living room. "Where'd Kisa go?"

"She went to take a nap," Ichigo answered, causing Kon to laugh.

"Are the kids still sleeping?" Mina asked, causing me to nod. "I think I'm going to wake them." With that she headed down the hall, quickly returning with Kenji in her arms and Rina at her side. As soon as Rina spotted Kon she approached him and held her arms out to him, causing him to laugh before picking her up.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked her. She only nodded before resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't tell me you're still tired? You can't be."

She shrugged, trying to hide an evident smile. Instead of giving him time to further tease her, she spoke up. "Where's Kisa?"

"She's taking a nap; she didn't sleep last night so she's pretty exhausted," he explained.

Sitting her head up, she looked at him, confused. "Why not?"

"She worked really late and decided to just stay up, I guess."

"…that's weird."

"Kisa's weird," he replied, grinning.

"What, Sweety?" Mina asked, looking down at Kenji, getting all of our attention.

"_Ich bin hungrig_," he said tiredly, his head against her shoulders and his eyes closed.

"Kenji, I don't understand-," she began before her daughter quickly explained.

"He said he's hungry."

She laughed before turning back to him. "You ate before we left."

Still his eyes were closed as he repeated, "_Ich bin hungrig, Mami_."

"Okay, okay," she said, her smile widening. "Sorry to ask, Ruk, but can I make him something to eat?"

"Of course, go ahead," I answered.

"Thank you." She stepped toward the couch before placing Kenji in Ichigo's lap; the boy quickly curled up, resting his head against Ichigo's stomach, never opening his eyes. "I'll go make you something, Kenj, but you have to be good and wake up."

"Okay, _Mami_," he answered, not attempting to wake up at all.

"Kenji, wake up," Ichigo said, shaking him slightly.

He finally opened his eyes, rubbing them tiredly. "_Was?_"

"Huh?"

"He asked 'what'." Rina elaborated before addressing her little brother. "_Japanisch sprechen, Kenj. Niemand versteht dich._ And wake up, Mom's making you lunch."

"Okay, _Schwester_," he replied, causing us to laugh.

"Do you always go into German-mode when you're tired?" Kon asked, causing him to laugh quietly.

"I don't know," he answered.

Rina nodded for him. "Yes, he does."

The kids talked with Kon until their mother had finished making them both something to eat. While they ate, sitting next to one another at the table, the rest of us, excluding Kisa, sat in the living room and continued to catch up. Once the kids were finished they joined us, sitting on the floor with Kon and Ichigo. Mina and Ichigo stayed until almost eight that night before heading home; Kon and Kisa stayed a few hours longer before dismissing themselves. It was Saturday night and I was alone once again; I hadn't really picked my sleeping pattern back up since Renji's death and found nighttime unbearable.

Although I knew it would take hours to actually fall asleep, I took a shower immediately after Kon and Kisa left before hopping into bed. The night dragged on and at around two-thirty I was able to fall asleep. Early the next morning I woke to the sound of the phone ringing on the nightstand next to my bed. Sitting up, I grabbed the device, pushing the green button, and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said, surprised when there was no hint of tiredness in my voice.

"Hey, Rukia," Ichigo greeted, sounding wide awake as well.

"Oh, hey, Ichigo," I replied, rubbing my eyes while stifling a yawn. "What's up?"

"I just got a text from Ben; he said he's coming home tomorrow and he wanted me to ask you if you've heard anything from Saki." There was obvious amusement in his voice as he explained.

Grabbing my cell phone off the nightstand as well, I unlocked it to find a message from my little sister waiting for me. "Actually, she sent me a message last night, but I haven't read it yet. Hold on…" I pressed a finger to the screen, revealing the message. "She said, 'Hey Ruk, I finished my finals yesterday. I'll be coming home Monday, get the guest room ready. Thanks.'"

"Okay, I'll tell him-," he began before I cut him off.

"Wait, maybe…let's not tell them," I said, smiling at the thought.

"Why?"

"Because, it'll be a surprise; they'll both show up and have no idea the others coming. Don't tell him and I won't tell Saki."

He laughed before asking, "So you want me to lie to him?"

"Who cares? It's not like you've never lied before."

"Who says? For all you know, I could be the world's most honest man."

"Or everything you say could be lies, but how would I know?" I answered jokingly. "Just tell him I haven't heard anything and keep your trap shut."

"Alright, geez," he replied, laughing quietly. "So, what are you up to today?"

"Um, I don't know; I didn't have anything planned."

"What have you been doing?"

I laughed, glancing at the clock. "Sleeping."

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. My alarm was about to go off anyway," I lied, absently tossing my cell phone aside.

"Alright," he said, pausing before continuing. "Since you're free, do you want to do something?"

Smiling, I leaned back against the frame of my bed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Um, I don't know. We could hang out at your place and then go catch a movie."

"Alright, sure; I'll make lunch for everyone before you guys get here. Could you do me a favor and ask Mina and the kids what they'd like-" Before I could finish my thought, he cut me off.

"Oh, they're not coming…I meant do something with _me_."

"Oh," I replied, not sure why I didn't say anything else.

"Regret agreeing?" he asked, laughing quietly on the other line.

"No, of course not," I quickly answered, feeling guilty. "I just hadn't realized they weren't coming. Are they busy?"

"Yeah, Mina's taking the kids to see Shenji and Ren."

"Okay, that's fine. Then what would you like for lunch?"

"Anything's fine with me," he said, causing me to sigh.

"Just suggest something."

"It doesn't matter, whatever you want is fine."

"Fine, but don't think you're getting away with this all night. You can choose the movie or something."

He laughed again before continuing. "Sure, whatever you say."

"Alright, well I'm going to start picking the place up, so I'll see you later."

"Okay. I'll probably be there at like ten, is that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, that should be fine. See you then, bye Ichigo," I said, waiting for his quick response.

"See ya," he said and hung up before I did the same, placing my phone back in its cradle.

I had about an hour and a half until he planned to show up, so I quickly got up and got dressed. Once I was donning my jean shorts and teal tank top, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, clipping back my bangs. Without much thought I slipped on a random ring from my dresser and headed toward the living room. I took a good half hour picking up random things in the living room alone before moving to the kitchen. As I began washing the few dirty dishes in the sink I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, glancing at the clock; it wasn't even nine-thirty yet, I was surprised he had shown up early.

Waiting for him to find me, I continued the dishes. To my surprise I heard my brother say, "You're still doing that?"

After my initial shock, I glared over at him as he stood in the entrance of the kitchen. Hisana quickly came into view, taking her place next to him. She smiled, although she didn't look confident in herself.

"Hey, Ruk," she said, waving lazily.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking back at the task at hand.

"We wanted to visit…so we could apologize."

Sighing tiredly, I nodded. "Alright, well, no offense, but can you make it quick?"

In my peripheral vision I saw Hisana glance at Byakuya. "Why?"

"Because I'm expecting company."

"Is it Kon and Kisa?" she asked excitedly.

"No, it's Ichigo, so if you don't mind-"

"That's great, we can apologize to him as well," she stated, cutting me off.

Sighing, I continued. "Hisana, didn't you just hear me? We have plans. Besides, don't you think you've made him uncomfortable enough?"

"We're just going to say we're sorry, we won't stay long." She was grinning, brushing me off completely. "Are you two dating?"

"No, Hisana, we are not. We're friends; our other friends would be joining us today, but their busy."

"Oh, okay," she said, glancing at Byakuya.

"Anyways, aren't you supposed to be apologizing?"

Her smile widened as she laughed quietly. "Rukia, we're sorry for making your company so uncomfortable. But you have to understand-," she began before I sighed. "We were only asking such personal questions to protect you."

"Well I don't need you to protect me," I retorted, glaring at them again. "Even so, I might have been able to understand that if we were _dating_. But we're not and neither of you had reason to think we were."

"Rukia," Byakuya spoke up, his calm expression infuriating me. "We just don't want you to get hurt again."

"That doesn't mean that you have to treat every guy I'm _friends_ with like that," I continued, my anger rising. "You always tell me I need to be more trusting and allow others to get close to me. But when I do you apparently feel the need to scare them away."

"That was never our intention," Hisana said, frowning.

"I don't care what your intentions were, just-," I paused, trying to control my sudden fury. "Just stop interfering in my life. I'm an adult and I can take care of myself."

Both seemed surprised by my demand but neither responded. Sana glanced at Byakuya again before looking at me and nodding.

There was a brief moment of silence before she took a step back, forcing a smile. "I think we're going to go."

I felt guilty, but I didn't allow myself to apologize; I meant what I had said so there wasn't a point. "Alright."

Stepping closer to me again, Hisana hugged me tightly. "Bye, Ruk, love you."

I returned the gesture. "Goodbye, I love you, too."

She pulled away, smiling down at me before stepping closer to her husband. Byakuya, who never was one for giving hugs, merely waved and addressed me. "Goodbye Rukia."

"Bye," I replied, waving as well. They headed toward the door and I followed them. Hisana opened the door, revealing a surprised Ichigo. His hand was in the air, forming a fist as he had prepared to knock. Dropping his hand, he laughed, smiling at my siblings.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked politely as they just stood in the doorway.

"Good, thank you," Hisana said. "How about you?"

"Good," he stated simply.

"Well, we were just about to leave. But we did want to apologize for the last time we saw you."

"Oh, don't worry about it," he replied, brushing it off.

"No, it was really rude of us and we're sorry."

"Really, it's fine."

She smiled before nodding. "It was really nice seeing you again."

"You too," he answered, absently patting her shoulder, the gesture making her smile widen.

Taking a step closer to him, Hisana wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Her actions surprised all three of us; Ichigo quickly smiled and simply pat her back before she spoke. "I'm really glad Rukia has you as a friend."

He turned his smile to me before responding. "I'm really glad I have Rukia."

She finally pulled away from him, her grin still intact.

Ichigo, grinning as well, jokingly turned to Byakuya and held his arms out. A ghost of a smile crossed my brother's features before he said, "No thank you."

Laughing loudly before dropping his arms, Ichigo stepped out of their way. After saying goodbye again, my siblings left and Ichigo stepped into my apartment, smiling widely.

"I'm sorry about my sister," I quickly said, although I knew he didn't mind her.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Were you expecting them? I could have waited."

"No, no, they showed up without calling again," I answered, causing him to laugh. "Sit, I'll get us some coffee." I headed to the kitchen quickly, picking up the carafe and filling the two mugs I had gotten out earlier that morning. Replacing the carafe, I headed back into the living room before taking a seat on the couch next to Ichigo and handing him a cup.

"Thanks," he said, taking a drink.

I nodded, dismissing his comment. "So, how have you been?"

"Since yesterday? Fine," he joked, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Shut up," I replied before continuing. "Anyway, I meant to ask you yesterday but never got the chance; how are the kids adjusting to living with you?"

His smile widened before he answered. "They're adjusting really well, actually. The first few days they wouldn't go into the kitchen or even their room without asking Mina first. But they seem pretty comfortable now."

"That's good," I said, smiling also. "Do you like having them there?"

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun. They're always finding something for us to do."

"I bet they keep you busy." He only nodded before I asked, "Is that adding to your stress?"

He thought it over before shaking his head. "No, not really; they're more entertaining than anything."

"What about Mina? Is she getting comfortable?"

"Yeah, she's always made herself at home though. I never expected the move to be hard for her."

"Do you like having _her_ there?"

He nodded. "I never realized how little I actually did at home before they got there."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, if I'm not working I'm either hanging out with the kids or talking to Mina. Before they moved in, I literally sat at the table for hours, grading assignments or reading whatever book my class was reading."

"I'm glad you're enjoying their company," I said, my smile widening.

He nodded again before asking, "What about you? What have you been up to these last two weeks?"

"Like I said yesterday, mostly just working."

"Well, have you at least been hanging out with Kon and Kisa?" he asked, causing me to laugh.

"A little, why?"

"You're probably bored to death being here all alone. I mean, everyone left at almost the same time." He seemed genuinely concerned, surprising me; I didn't think anyone would realize my sudden lack of company.

"I'm fine," I answered, shrugging. "I've been pretty distracted with work. And Kon and I have been making plans a lot more recently." He didn't seem to believe me and he definitely wasn't trying to hide his concern. "Really, Ichigo, I'm fine. Besides, if you're so worried why didn't you call me?" I joked, elbowing him carefully.

"You're right, that was pretty shitty of me," he replied, seeming upset with himself.

"Ichigo, I was just joking, calm down. You have a life; I don't expect you to spend all your time with me."

"If only I could," he said, smiling down at me again.

"Oh yeah, because you want to be around _me_ twenty-four-seven," I said sarcastically. "I would drive you crazy."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, his smile widening.

"Because I'm boring," I replied.

"What are you talking about? You are not boring."

"Yes I am," I persisted, nodding. "I can handle talking for a while, but after maybe…forty-five minutes, maybe an hour, I'll run out of things to say."

"Then what are we supposed to do in an hour?" he questioned.

"I thought you wanted to go to a movie."

He laughed. "Yeah, later, not in an hour."

"…how much later?"

"I don't know, I was thinking like around six maybe," he answered, honestly surprising me.

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

Laughing again, he shrugged. "I'm perfectly content talking all day, but I guess you're going to get sick of that pretty fast."

"I never said I'd get sick of it," I quickly answered.

"Either way, you're worried about getting bored. So," he began, sitting his half-empty mug on my coffee table and standing. "Let's go find something to do."

"What?" I asked, confused although I let him pull me from the couch.

"Let's find something to do," he repeated, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, let's look around the complex," he answered, slipping on his shoes. I quickly followed suit, grabbing my keys off the hook next to the door before we exited my place and I locked it. Without much thought he grabbed my hand and led me out of my building, stopping outside the main door and looking around. He glanced around a few times before looking in the direction of one of the many empty playgrounds in the complex. "Let's swing."

"Are you serious?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, come on," he stated, continuing down the sidewalk, still dragging me along.

"You'll break it," I said, causing him to look back at me.

"Damn, you don't have to be so mean," he replied jokingly, laughing as well. Without another word he approached the vacant swing set, dropping my hand to sit in one of the seats while I took a seat next to him.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," I said as we slowly started swinging; it was obvious neither of us intended to swing very high.

"I'm not making you do anything," he quickly responded in defense.

"Yeah, you kind of are-," I began but he quickly cut me off, shushing me.

"We're not talking, we're _swinging_," he stated, causing me to laugh. When I tried to protest again he did the same so I eventually gave up.

We sat there silently, barely moving, for almost twenty-five minutes. Although the lack of conversation usually would have made me uncomfortable or annoyed, it was easy with Ichigo. After he got bored of that he stood and held his hand out to me before searching for another activity to do. We spent the following several hours running around my apartment complex, finding things to keep us entertained. We utilized the open tennis courts, we made use of other playground equipment and eventually we ventured out of the complex.

As Ichigo found more things for us to do we slowly began conversing more. It was so easy to talk to him; he made simple, everyday tasks, like strolling through the local minimart, fun and entertaining. He joked and I laughed, but not all of our conversations were so lighthearted. Even so, he made talking about serious situations easier. The day flew by and before we knew it, it was going on six.

As we headed back toward my apartment complex, Ichigo looked down at me. "You know, we never had lunch."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, what a horrible host I am."

"Don't worry about it, I'm the one who made you leave the apartment in the first place."

"Still," I said, feeling bad. "I'll make us something to eat while you figure out when the movie starts."

"Alright," he replied. "What movie did you want to see again?"

"I don't think so. We had a deal, I chose lunch and you would choose the movie."

"But you didn't choose lunch," he protested.

"I'm going to. So you're choosing the movie, end of story."

"Whatever you say."

We quickly returned to my apartment. After unlocking the door and ushering Ichigo in we both kicked off our shoes and headed toward the kitchen. He took a seat at the table while I opened the fridge and began pulling out leftovers from a few nights prior. While I began heating up the food, Ichigo pulled out his phone and began looking for the schedule to the local movie theatre.

"Okay, our movie starts at seven," he said, not looking up from his phone.

"What are we seeing?"

"Some comedy," he replied, not seeming to have really put much thought into it.

"Oh that's right," I began, smiling down at him. "You don't like scary movies."

He returned the gesture. "No, I don't like _blood_."

"Either way, you're a wimp."

"Hey, I never said we couldn't see a scary movie," he began. "You just might have to clean up my puke afterwards."

Laughing, I shook my head. "I've cleaned enough of your puke up, but thanks. We'll stick with the comedy."

"Alright then," he replied, smiling.

The microwave beeped and I quickly removed the plate before sitting it in front of Ichigo. After quickly handing him a fork I said, "Eat up."

"What exactly is this?" he asked jokingly.

"Not sure," I stated, causing him to laugh. "It's only a few days old though, so it should be fine."

"How aren't you sure?" he asked, taking a bite regardless.

"I just can't remember," I said, placing my own plate in the microwave before selecting a time and pressing the start button.

"Okay, no need to get defensive."

Smiling, I rolled my eyes and waited for my food. It only took us about ten minutes to finish our meal; after I had the dishes rinsed off and in the dishwasher we were heading toward the door, knowing we would be extremely early. The car ride was a little longer than we anticipated but we still managed to get to the theatre with half an hour to spare.

After buying our tickets and a few snacks, Ichigo led me to theatre nine before heading up the stairs and taking a seat in the top row. We quickly sat, realizing we were the only two in the theatre.

Sitting our beverage in the cup holder between us, Ichigo placed his feet on the back of the chair in front of him before leaning back. We were silent for a few minutes before he turned to me, grinning. "So, do you know what I've been doing all day?"

Confused, I cocked an eyebrow. "Um…no…?"

"I've been proving you wrong," he exclaimed, his smile widening when my face still held a confused expression. "I've been proving that you're not boring."

"Oh," I said, rolling my eyes while smiling. "That's not true."

"Yes it is! We've been having fun all day."

"Yeah, because of _you_; you were the one who found different ways to entertain us."

He rolled his eyes as well. "They wouldn't have been fun without you. Besides, I kept you talking practically the whole day, so there's something else you were wrong about."

"Whatever you say," I replied, my smile widening. As I glanced around the still empty theatre I glanced at the screen and saw an ad to a local mechanic shop. Turning back to Ichigo I asked, "So, I never got to ask you but what do you think of Kon and Kisa adopting Mina's baby?"

He thought it over before answering. "I'm really glad they asked about it. I mean, it's horrible what Kisa's going through, but it seems like it's going to work out for everyone."

"Do you think Mina's going to want an open adoption?"

"…I never really thought of that…maybe. Do you think Kon and Kisa would be willing to have one?"

"I've never talked to them about kids, but by the way they acted yesterday, they'll probably agree to anything. Besides, they seem to really like her and I can't see them dropping her as a friend because they have her baby."

"But what happens when the kid's old enough to understand that Rina and Kenji are its siblings?"

After a moment of silence I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess they'll figure that out soon enough." He nodded before I asked, "Do you think Mina will be able to see the baby and be okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I can't imagine how she would react to that."

"I can't either," I said before we were silent again. Before we could continue that conversation the screen began illustrating the previews and the lights began to dim.

Ichigo quickly glanced around before turning to me. "We're the only ones in here," he said with a smile.

"Awesome," I replied jokingly, causing him to nudge me carefully.

The movie started quickly, the humor kicking in immediately. Ichigo and I both laughed loudly at the comedic parts. As the first few scenes were displayed we waited for others to show up like they usually did, but to our surprise no one showed up. By the time the movie was half way over both Ichigo and I leaned back in our chairs with our feet propped up on the chairs in front of us.

Although there was little conflict in the film, it was wrapped up shortly before the movie concluded. After cleaning up the mess we had made, Ichigo and I headed out of the theatre, heading toward the nearby trashcan, throwing away the empty cup and candy wrappers we had. As we headed toward the exit I absently glanced at Ichigo and noticed a strange, distant expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, smiling up at him.

He looked down at me momentarily before nodding and looking away. I ignored him and we continued toward his truck. When we reached the vehicle he unlocked my door and helped me inside.

"Thank you," I said while I started to reach for my seatbelt. Suddenly Ichigo's arm was resting against the edge of my seat, keeping me from facing the front of the truck.

"I had a great time today, Rukia," he said, smiling at me happily.

Returning the gesture, I nodded. "Me too. Thanks for wasting your whole Sunday with me."

"It wasn't a waste. In fact…" He hesitated, slightly averting his gaze before returning it to me. "I was wondering if you wanted to really go out, maybe sometime next weekend…"

Surprised, I said, "You mean…"

"Like a date," he quickly explained. I noticed the slightest blush on his face, causing my smile to widen; he was so cute.

"I'd love that," I quickly answered, surprised by my ability to stay so calm with the situation.

"…are you sure?"

Laughing, I nodded before placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I'm sure."

He smiled again, seeming excited. "Great. How about Friday night?"

"That sounds fine."

"Awesome," he replied, his smile widening. After holding up a hand, he stepped back and let me shut the door before he walked around the front and got in behind the steering wheel. After starting the truck, he carefully backed up and exited the parking lot.

"You better think of something fun for us to do," I said, causing him to nod.

"Already working on it," he said.

"Oh really? What do you have in mind?"

"Nope, I can't tell you; it's a surprise."

"That's lame," I answered, only earning a shrug.

The rest of the ride was filled with pleasant conversation; it seemed like Ichigo hadn't even asked me out. He didn't seem nervous at all now that I had agreed and I was completely comfortable. Noticing this made me realize how easy it was going to be dating Ichigo. We had already gotten to know so much about each other and I already trusted him. Usually it took me months to trust new friends and that was usually what pushed people away. But Ichigo was different; since I had first met him I had put _some_ trust in him. Everything about our relationship made me feel safe and it was hard for me to feel that way after everything that happened with Raiden.

As he pulled into the spot next to my car, Ichigo killed the engine and looked over at me, smiling. I returned the gesture before speaking up. "Thanks again for hanging out today."

"Thank you," he replied.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Friday."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Or sooner."

Laughing quietly, I nodded as well. "Alright." After a moment of hesitation I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek, noticing his surprised expression when I pulled away, which only caused my smile to widen. "Bye Ichigo."

"See you later, Ruk," he said, smiling again as I waved and got out of his truck. Heading toward the main door I heard his truck start up again before he backed out of his spot.

While unlocking my door I pulled out my cell phone, excited to tell Kon and Kisa about my date.

_-:-_

So I just noticed that this whole chapter is in Rukia's POV…Sorry about that, I'll be sure to make the next chapter more Ichi-centered.

Anyway, sorry for the wait:/ Hope you all enjoyed and I'll try to update the next chapter quicker!

Thanks again for everything! Special thanks to _ShinigamiShana_ for all the support with my German and for always having something awesome to say about this fic! The end of this chapter's for you! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so I'm having a little trouble with this story lately:/ I'll try to make this chapter more thoughtful than the last (I'll admit I had trouble getting through chapter eleven).

Well, I don't have much else to say, so here's chapter twelve!

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

After dropping Rukia off I quickly headed home, thinking over what we could do the following week. I had most of the plans figured out by the time I got home, happy with my decisions.

After killing the engine I pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of my truck, heading toward my building. Once I opened the main door I spotted Rina coming down the second flight of stairs. When she saw me she grinned, beginning to run.

"Careful," I said, taking a few steps up before she continued and met me, hugging onto me tightly.

"Ichigo, you're home," she said as I leant over and scooped her up.

"Yup," I said as she hugged onto my neck tightly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Mommy forgot to check the mail today so she said I could do it as long as I promised not to leave the building and not to talk to strangers."

"Oh, alright," I said, turning around and heading back down the stairs, toward the mailboxes.

"How did your day with Kia go?" she asked, absently holding the key out to me before I grabbed it.

Laughing quietly I said, "It went great, actually, thanks for asking."

"Great?" she asked, causing me to nod.

"Yeah, you want to hear some great news?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Guess who asked Rukia out?"

Her grin widened as her face took on a surprised look. "You asked her out?" I nodded before she continued. "What did she say?"

Laughing, I approached the mailbox and unlocked it before grabbing the few envelopes and swinging it shut. "What do you mean? She said yes, of course," I exclaimed, causing her to laugh as well.

"If you're that confident, why did it take you so long to ask her?" she questioned as we headed back up the steps.

"Very good point," I replied, causing her to nod. "Anyway, we'll talk about it later. How was _your _day?"

"It was fun, I got to see _Opa_," she answered, her grin still intact.

"I know, what did you all do?"

She shrugged before thinking it over. "We just talked."

"About?"

"…I don't know…stuff."

Laughing, I shook my head. "How could it have been so fun if you can't even remember it?"

"Because, I'm just glad I got to see _Opa_ and _Oma_, shut up," she replied jokingly, smiling up at me as we reached the door. When I pushed it open she took the mail from my hand and squirmed until I sat her down. Approaching her mother, she said, "Here Mom."

"Thank you, Sweety," Mina said, taking the envelopes from her and resting a hand on her daughter's head momentarily. "Oh, hello Ichigo, how are you?" she asked, glancing my way.

"Hey Mina," I answered, kicking my shoes off absently before taking a seat on the couch. "I'm fine, how are you?

"Great, thank you," she responded, smiling while tossing the mail onto the coffee table. "There are leftovers in the fridge if you're hungry."

Shrugging off her comment, I absently thanked her. Glancing around, I realized I hadn't seen Kenji since getting home. "Where's Kenji?"

"He's watching a movie with Ben down the hall," she said, smiling widely.

"Oh Ben's _here?_" I asked, standing.

"Yeah, is that alright? I think he wants to stay here for a few days and I told him that would be okay…" She seemed nervous as she explained, causing me to laugh while approaching her and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You live here; you're allowed to make decisions, Mina."

She laughed quietly while nodding slightly. "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," I began, causing her smile to widen. "I'm going to go talk to Ben for a second."

"Alright," she said, stepping back toward the kitchen, getting my attention.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just going to do the dishes-"

"No, sit down for a while, I'll get them," I answered, carefully grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to the couch.

"Ichigo, you have to work in the morning."

"So? It should only take a few minutes, so just sit down," I replied, now forcing her to sit. "Just relax for a second, geez."

Shaking her head slightly, she laughed again. "Fine, whatever you say."

"Good," I said, smiling back down at her. "Rina, make sure she doesn't sneak into the kitchen for me."

Looking up from the book that was sitting in her lap, she grinned, the expression surprisingly making her look exactly like Renji. "Okay, Ichi, I will."

Although my smile faltered momentarily, I replied. "Thanks, Kid." With that I headed down the hall, peaking into the kids' room. Ben was sitting on the floor with Kenji asleep in his lap, snoring quietly. Ben's laptop was sitting in front of them and he was idly scrolling through pages of sheet music, seeming to skim over the different lines. When I realized he hadn't noticed me, I cleared my throat, getting his attention.

"Hey Ichigo," he said, smiling slightly.

"Hey Ben," I answered, returning the gesture. "I thought you were supposed to be watching a movie." I joked, gesturing toward Kenji.

He laughed quietly. "He fell asleep within in the first fifteen minutes, so I figured I'd just turn it off so it didn't bother him."

I only nodded in response before asking, "How are you? Glad school's over?"

He nodded also, his smile widening. "Yeah, I could really use the break."

"Only one more year," I said, earning another nod.

"Where have you been?" he asked, absently closing his laptop and scooting it away.

"I was at Rukia's today."

"What did you guys do?" he asked while carefully standing before lying Kenji in his bed and covering him up. Instead of heading out of the room, he only sat on the floor next to the short bed and looked up at me.

"We saw a movie," I answered, shrugging slightly.

"He asked her out," Rina said as she seemed to silently enter her room.

Seeming surprised, Ben asked, "Really?"

I nodded, unable to help the smile on my face.

"Don't ask him what she said, it should be obvious," Rina continued, grinning up at her uncle, causing him to laugh.

"Why do you say that so sarcastically?" he asked, his smile widening when she approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"It was a joke. But it _is_ obvious, isn't it?"

Ben just nodded, laying a hand on her back carefully.

"I wish she was as obvious to me as she apparently is to everyone else," I joked, earning more, quiet laughs.

Instead of addressing me, Rina pulled away from Ben, her small hands still resting on his shoulders. "Goodnight, _Onkel_ Ben. I love you."

Carefully pushing some hair out of her face, he replied. "I love you, too, _Liebling_. Sleep well." She hugged him another time before he picked her up and placed her next to her brother, helping her pull the comforter up to her shoulder. After quickly kissing both their foreheads, he said goodnight again, this time in German, and stepped toward me.

"Goodnight, Ichigo. I love you, too." Rina said tiredly.

"Goodnight, Rina, I love you," I answered, stepping out of the room after flipping the lights off. After cracking the door shut, I followed Ben down the hall and sat on the couch as he did the same.

"How did the movie go?" Mina asked Ben, seeming confused suddenly. "Where's your laptop?"

"I left it in the kids' room, I'll get it tomorrow," he replied before addressing her first question. "And Kenji fell asleep after a few minutes, so I just turned it off."

"Did the kids go to bed then?" she asked, glancing at the clock.

"Yeah," he replied absently.

"It's sort of early, were they feeling alright?"

"They're fine," I quickly answered. "Rina was in a particularly good mood tonight."

Grinning, Mina nodded, brushing some hair out of her face. "She always is after she gets to see Ren and Shenji."

"Did you go with them to your parents' house?" I asked, looking over at Ben.

He simply nodded, suddenly looking exhausted. Mina seemed to notice and stood from her place at the table, approaching me and grabbing my arm, pulling me from the couch. "Let me get Ben's bed ready."

"I can do it, thanks Mina," he quickly said, standing as well. "I didn't mean to kick you out of the living room."

"Don't worry about it," she answered, smiling at him happily. "I'm pretty tired myself; it's been a long day. I'll get your bed ready, you just go get-"

"No, really, I've got it," he persisted.

I decided I would help him out, so I pulled my arm carefully from Mina's grip and returned the gesture before pulling her out of the way. Ben quickly pulled the coffee table out of the way before pulling the cushions off the couch and tossing them aside. Although Mina didn't seem to appreciate us denying her help, she spoke up. "I'll go get you some sheets and a blanket." This time she stated her intended actions, seeming to not give us a chance to turn her down. Seeming to understand, Ben just nodded before allowing her to head down the hall.

While they got ready for bed I decided to go to the kitchen and take care of the few dishes in the sink. Carelessly rinsing them off I tossed them into the dishwasher in a like fashion—after about ten minutes the sink was empty and I had started the machine. When I returned to the living room Ben was spreading the comforter out, now clad in black sweats and a bright green T-shirt. When he finished he sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Mina who was standing next to him, smiling down at him.

"Goodnight, Ben, I love you," she said, hugging him tightly.

He quickly returned the gesture. "Goodnight, I love you, too," he replied absently. I couldn't help but smile; Ben's comfort around Mina always amazed me. Ben was usually careful around women, and although I knew that she had been his sister-in-law for years, it still surprised me by how easily he interacted with her. Mina was beautiful, yet he never seemed to notice her appearance; although I recognized their relationship to be one of siblings, it just seemed odd. It almost made him seem less timid—more like Renji.

"Goodnight, Ben," I said, pushing these thoughts aside.

"Goodnight," he said, smiling at me tiredly before pulling his hair out of the Renji-styled ponytail it had been in. He laid down before I flipped off the lights and headed down the hall, ready for bed myself.

_-:-_

_Rukia_

The morning after Ichigo and I had spent the day together, I woke to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. When I glanced at the clock, I saw that it was half an hour before my alarm usually went off. Deciding that I wasn't going to be able to fall back asleep, I quickly turned the alarm off and headed down the hall. "I'm coming," I called before approaching the door and peering out the peephole.

Grinning, I hurriedly unlocked the door before swinging it open. "Saki!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around her, earning a tired laugh.

"Hey Ruk," she said, unable to return the gesture due to the suitcase and bag she had in her hands. After noticing, I stepped aside and helped her drag her bags to my guest room. When we had laid her stuff by the bed, she turned and hugged me tightly. I quickly hugged her back before we returned to the living room and sat on the couch.

"How were the last few weeks of school?" I asked, a little worried by how exhausted she seemed.

"They were fine, tiring, but not as stressful as last year." As she answered, she leaned back against the couch and sighed tiredly. I noticed now that she was in sweats and a T-shirt, having dressed for comfort for the drive home.

"Well how about I make some coffee and we can catch up, does that sound alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," she answered, resting her head back against the couch and closing her eyes.

I stood but as soon as I stepped toward the kitchen I heard a light knock on the door. Confused, I quickly stepped around the coffee table and opened the door. To my surprise, Ben was standing in front of me, smiling. "Hey," I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?" he asked, carefully returning the gesture.

"Great," I answered, unable to help the grin from my face as I let him go and allowed him to come inside. I turned to Saki, who still hadn't noticed our new guest. To get her attention, I cleared my throat, causing her to look up at us.

As soon as she laid eyes on Ben, she grinned and jumped up from the couch, more animated than I had seen her since she arrived. She practically pushed me aside before hugging him tightly. "Benjiman, when did you get here?" she asked while continuing to cling to him, her chin resting on his chest while she looked up at him.

"I got home yesterday in the morning. I stayed with Ichigo and Mina. When did you get here?" As he asked, he lightly returned Saki's hug.

"I just showed up like five minutes ago," she replied, her grin never leaving her face. "I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you so much!"

He smiled as well, nodding slightly. "I've missed you too. I missed both of you," he continued, smiling down at me as well.

"Yeah, but you missed me most, right?" she asked teasingly, causing him to roll his eyes. When he didn't answer, Saki just laughed, brushing it off.

I smiled at their banter, still surprised by how different Saki was since she had met Ben. "I'll go make us some coffee and we can _all_ catch up." I quickly turned toward the kitchen and prepared the coffee before glancing around the fridge to see if I had any creamer. To my surprise I had an unopened container hiding behind a half-gallon of milk, which I grabbed before getting mugs for us all. When I returned to the living room I found Saki and Ben sitting on the couch, talking quietly.

"I'm going to go get dressed for work, I'll be right back," I said, earned two distracted nods.

I spent the rest of the time I had before work with Ben and Saki, hearing several stories of their finals and term papers. It was great to see them both so happy; Saki had been this way since her last visit home, but Ben seemed to finally be coping with his brother's death. He even mentioned him a few times in the conversation, smiling when he did so.

When I did leave for work I left Saki and Ben home; they were still sitting on the couch talking when I was heading out the door. I hadn't bothered telling Saki about Ichigo asking me out, even though I had wanted to, because I didn't feel completely comfortable talking about it with Ben there. But when I left I was a little disappointed with myself for not telling her.

The day surprisingly flew by, even though all I could think about was getting home to Ben, Saki and possibly Mina and the kids. And Ichigo. When I did get home I was happily greeted by Ren who was holding Kenji up to her shoulder.

"Hello Rukia, how are you?" she asked as Shenji came from the kitchen, grinning down at me.

"I'm great, how are you guys?" I replied dropping my purse on the floor absently.

"We're great," Shenji answered, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders and pulling her closer. Ren jokingly pulled away from him, causing him to laugh, before she approached me and hugged me tightly. Kenji groaned, obviously annoyed that he was in between our embrace. When she pulled away she lightly tapped his forehead, telling him to stop whining, although her grin never left her face.

"Where's Mina?" I asked, glancing around the room while taking off my light jacket.

"She left about an hour ago to 'get some errands done'. She wouldn't tell us what, but I imagine she'll be home soon." Shenji said, taking a seat on the couch.

I nodded before excusing myself and heading down the hall. When I got to my room I carelessly dropped my purse and jacket on the floor, kicking them out of my way when they landed on my feet. When I started to head back down the hall I spotted Ben and Saki sitting in Saki's room, talking. Ben sat on the floor while Saki laid on the bed, almost eye level with him. She was grinning at him, inching her way closer to him while he laughed and jokingly pulled away from her. I couldn't help but grin at the sight before continuing to the living room.

As soon as I sat on the arm of the couch, I noticed the door creak open, revealing Mina. She had a zip-up jacket on, the hood pulled over her head which confused me. "Hey guys," she said, smiling at everyone nervously.

"Hey Mina, come in," Shenji said, gesturing for her to get inside. "What did you do? You look like you've gotten yourself in some trouble."

She laughed at his joke as she stepped inside and closed to door. When she faced us, she absently grabbed at the hood of her jacket. "Well, I hope I didn't get myself in trouble, but…" As she trailed off she pushed her hood back, revealing her lack of hair. She had cut practically all of her length off, causing us all to gape at her.

"Is it really that bad?" she asked, absently running her hand through her bangs, which now swooped to the side. The rest of her hair framed her face, lying flat before stopping a few inches above her shoulders.

"No, not at all," I said quickly, carefully elbowing Shenji.

"Mina, you loved your long hair. Why did you cut it all off?" Shenji asked, causing her to laugh quietly.

"I know, I know. But…I just…I woke up today feeling like I was really…moving forward, you know what I mean? And I decided to remind myself of that, I needed to do something drastic. I needed to let it all go, in a sense, so I thought I'd cut my hair. Besides, it's just hair, it'll grow back. It's not like I went out and got a tattoo or something," she continued, laughing at her own joke. "But really, is it awful?"

Shenji grinned up at her, standing before approaching her and resting an arm around her shoulders. "Of course not, you'd look beautiful even if you were bald."

She laughed again, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Thank you, Papa." Her response brought a sincere smile to his face as he pulled her closer.

Ren approached next, still holding Kenji. She reached out and ran a hand through Mina's hair, smiling while doing so. "I love it, Mina. You look like a teenager again."

"Aw, thanks," she replied, her smile widening when she noticed Kenji staring at her.

"Did you have short hair as a teen?" I asked, causing her to turn her attention toward me and shake her head.

"No, I've never had my hair short before."

"Wow, then that must have been really scary," I said, causing her to nod.

"Yes, but it was almost like…therapy or something; I let it all out. I cried and everyone there must have thought it was only because of my hair. But now I feel ten times better than I did this morning."

"Holy shit, Mina." We all turned at Ben's shocked voice, grinning at him.

Saki elbowed him roughly but didn't seem to get his attention. "Don't be so mean, Benjiman. It looks great, Mina, I really like it."

"Thank you," she answered, smiling at them happily.

The door suddenly opened as Kon led Kisa and Ichigo inside. Kon stopped immediately, not seeming to get the others' attention. Kisa seemed annoyed that he had planted himself in front of the doorway and pushed him gently. Still he didn't move, so she moved around him before Ichigo could do the same. By then Kisa had stopped as well, now staring at Mina.

"What's your problem, Kon?" Ichigo asked, not even glancing his way. Instead he kicked his shoes off and took a seat on the couch. When he did turn to Kon, a glare made its way to his face. "What are you staring at? What's wrong with y-" Before he could continue, he noticed Mina, his eyes widening. "…damn, Mina, what did you do?

"_Ichigo_," Kisa said harshly, scolding him. I was surprised by her response; it seemed she was becoming extremely comfortable around these people, which I was glad for.

"It's okay, Kisa," Mina said, holding a hand up. "I know, it's drastic. But that's exactly what I wanted."

"But why?" he continued.

"It's just a way to remind myself that I'm moving on. You know, the old tradition: when a woman wants to let something go, she cuts her hair. That's what I'm doing. Or trying to do."

Kon spoke up, grinning down at her. "I like it, you look really nice."

"Thank you," she said, returning the gesture. "Now, everyone stop looking at me." We all laughed, nodding and turning from her.

I glanced down at Ichigo, smiling. "You don't like it?" I asked teasingly.

He returned the gesture slightly, shrugging. "It's not that I don't like it, it's just so weird seeing her like that. I've never seen her with hair remotely short."

I nodded, understanding, while Kon took a seat on the opposite side of Ichigo and jumped into our conversation. "I know what you mean. If Kisa ever cut her hair, I would probably react the same way."

"Kisa's had her hair short before," I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not since I've known her," he said, surprising me.

"Really?" He nodded before I continued. "I didn't realize it had been so long."

Kisa approached the couch, standing next to Kon before joining the conversation as well. "Rukia, I haven't had my hair short since we were in high school." She smiled slightly as my eyes widened.

"Really?"

She just laughed and nodded.

"You two have known each other since high school?" Ichigo asked, glancing from me to Kisa.

She nodded, her small smile still in place. "Rukia's two years older than I am, but we met when I was a freshman. After I finally graduated I started attending the same college as Rukia and we roomed together for the two years we attended together."

"When did Kon come into the picture?" he asked, still looking up at Kisa.

"My…sophomore year?" She was looking to me for an answer now.

I nodded. "Yup, and my senior year."

"Oh yeah, that's right. We were both stressed and we had just finished finals week. Rukia got this stupid idea in her head that she wanted to go to a bar and relax and decided to drag me along. I didn't drink, so it was just sitting in a smelly room to me," she commented with a laugh. "Rukia and I sat at the bar and after a few minutes of talking she went to the bathroom. That's when I noticed this _creep_ sitting a few seats away glancing at me. When I looked at him he just smiled and turned away and I purposely let him see me roll my eyes."

Ichigo laughed, glancing at Kon before returning his gaze to Kisa. "Aw, it wasn't love at first sight?"

"No, not at all," she replied before trying to wrap up the story. "When Rukia came back she noticed Kon looking at me and asked to him come sit with us. He and Rukia had a few beers while I complained the whole time and asked to go home. Eventually we did but Ruk, being tipsy as hell, gave Kon my phone number while I wasn't paying attention. A few days later he called back and," she just shrugged the rest of her sentence off.

"Wait, wait," Ichigo said, giving her a confused and amused look. "Giving him your number doesn't really explain how you two started dating. I mean, you just said at that point you thought he was creepy."

I laughed before finishing the details for Kisa. "Kon called her and I annoyed her until she gave him a chance. At first she told me she really didn't like him, but he was a mechanic and her car was messing up."

"Ouch, Kisa," Ichigo said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I was a broke college student, don't judge me."

"Anyway, she continued to date him for a while and after Kon started to notice her lack of enthusiasm to see him, he broke up with her. A week later she told me she missed Kon, so I convinced her to call him back and ask for another chance. And now here they are." I couldn't help but grin at the story. I loved both Kon and Kisa and I was glad to have been a part in getting them together.

Ichigo grinned up at Kisa, reaching toward her and tugging on a loose curl. "Aw, Kisa, how cute."

She smacked his hand away and avoided his gaze. "Shut up, you sap." This caused all three of us to laugh before Ichigo decided to leave her alone.

Kenji suddenly approached us, climbing into Ichigo's lap before looking around at all of us. "What are you guys laughing at?"

"We were just talking about how Kisa and I met," Kon answered, smiling when Kenji cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a funny story?" he asked, obviously not understanding.

Shenji, who had just approached, laughed at his grandson's question. "Don't be so surprised Kiddo. First impressions are rarely what you want them to be." As he said this he smirked and glanced at his wife, who wasn't paying us any attention.

Suddenly Ben, Saki and Mina, who had all been conversing a few feet away from us, turned and joined the group by the couch; the only ones missing were Ren and Rina, who had just went into the kitchen.

"What's your funny story about meeting Ren?" Saki asked, absently leaning against Ben after he took a seat on the arm of the couch.

Shenji's smile widened before he laughed. "Well, my family had just moved into a house in some neighborhood, probably an hour from here. I can't even remember the town we lived in; I didn't know any Japanese when we moved here at all, so I didn't even bother trying to learn the name of the town or my school. Well, anyway, it turned out that our next door neighbors were the Ishikawas." As he said this he gestured to a confused Ren who had just reentered the living room with Rina in her arms.

"What?"

"I'm telling them about when we first met."

"Oh," she said, grinning before laughing loudly. "Sorry, sorry, continue." Even after settling down, her grin was still in place.

Shenji returned the gesture before continuing. "Well my brother and I had just finished unpacking our things and getting our rooms settled. _Mami_ and _Papa_ called us downstairs and told us that we were going to go as a family to meet the neighbors; we had already met the neighbors on our other side, they had offered to help us unload boxes the day before. _Papa_ had already met Ren's parents the day before, so he knew they had a daughter. He told us we needed to properly introduce ourselves to her and be friendly." He paused, laughing and shaking his head.

"I asked him how we were supposed to do that, since we didn't speak Japanese. So he insisted on teaching us a few words before we went next door. He taught us a few phrases: 'It's nice to meet you' and stuff like that. Well, both Bernhard and I were barely understandable when we tried to speak, but _Papa_ got impatient and told us it was fine.

"So, we all headed next door and Ren's parents let us all inside before they told Bernhard and I to go upstairs and say hi to Ren. After having _Papa_ explain we did as we were told and went upstairs. On the way upstairs Bernhard told me I was going to be doing the talking, which only pissed me off. We started bickering and before we even had a chance to knock on her door she opened it because she heard us yelling at each other."

Again Ren laughed at the memory, covering her mouth with her hand.

Shenji only paused briefly, glancing at his wife again. "When she opened the door she looked confused and asked us something, but neither of us understood. After Bernhard and I looked at each other a few times, he elbowed me and eventually I tried to tell her the few phrases _Papa_ had tried to teach us. After finally spitting out what I thought was a greeting, I noticed the glare on Ren's red face. Before I could do anything she stepped closer to us and slapped me."

Everyone laughed at this before Kon asked, "What did you say to her?"

"I have no idea how he managed this, kids, but he was able to get only three words across that I could understand: he said, 'you' 'us' and '_bed_.'" At Ren's explanation we all started laughing even louder than before. "Needless to say, when my parent's told me I was going to be teaching these boys Japanese, I was not very happy."

"How the hell did you manage to say _bed_ when you were trying to greet her?" Ichigo asked, still laughing loudly.

"I don't know! I knew absolutely no Japanese at this point," he responded defensively, although he was still smiling.

"After that, Ren, how did he manage to win you over?" I asked, smiling up at her.

"After I had managed to teach him enough Japanese, he explained everything, although his parents had already explained what he was trying to say. But when he was able to apologize to me himself, I felt better about it."

"And by then I was the only one taking the lessons anyway," Shenji added, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Why'd your brother quite?" Ichigo asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"He didn't like Ren when we were teenagers; he thought she was too tough on us and eventually settled for the Japanese he picked up at school and around _Papa_. I, on the other hand, hadn't picked up anything from school; learning Japanese was miserable for me. Of course, having Ren as my teacher made it bearable." As he concluded, he directed his grin to his wife, causing her to roll her eyes while her smile stayed in place.

"Yeah, but after you learned enough to talk all you wanted to do was talk about each other. It took twice as long as it should have to teach you how to write because you never shut up."

He shrugged. "I barely write in Japanese anyway; I only needed it for school, which I finished a few years after we met."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, brushing him off.

"God, you guys have been together for…what, thirty years?" Kisa asked.

"Roughly, yeah," Shenji answered, causing a few of us to laugh.

"How in the world have you put up with each other for so long?" she continued, surprising us all.

"Geez, Kisa, worried much?" Kon asked teasingly, grinning down at her, but she only waved him off and turned her attention back to Shenji.

He shrugged again. "It hasn't always been easy, but…" Again he didn't seem to know what to say and just shrugged. After a pause he laughed and picked up his sentence, joking. "But I love her and she couldn't escape me if she tried."

"How sweet," Saki said sarcastically as we all laughed again. "Have you two ever dated anyone other than each other?"

Both Abarais shook their heads, seeming to surprise us all.

"Are you serious?" Kon asked. "That's insane."

Shenji shrugged. "German girls always annoyed me. Not that I ever imagined I was going to stay in Japan." He chuckled quietly while shaking his head. "I hated moving, but I can't really say I miss Germany much anymore."

"How long has it been since you've been there?" I asked, turning on the couch slightly to face him.

"Um…I'm not positive…six, seven years maybe." He just shrugged, unsure.

I nodded, not pushing the subject any further. After a brief moment of silence everyone started dispersing from the crowd we had formed. Shenji followed Ren into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee while Saki dragged Ben back down the hall and into the guest room. Kon and Kisa started talking quietly amongst themselves before Kenji pulled away from Ichigo and headed down the hall in search of his uncle.

Although I was ecstatic about having everyone over again, I felt exhausted from the long day of work I just finished. Sighing quietly, I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes. I felt someone nudge me and opened my eyes to see Ichigo leaning toward me from his seat to my left. He was smiling, although he looked concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Smiling as well, I nodded, glancing away from him. "Yeah, I'm great, just tired. Saki woke me early this morning, that's all."

He straightened, putting some distance between us while his smile widened. "How was work?"

I thought it over before shrugging. "Meh."

He laughed before repeating me. "Meh? What does that mean?"

"It was fine, nothing to report. That's what meh means." When he only laughed again, I continued. "What about you? How was your day?"

"It was pretty good. Over half of my nine-thirty class emailed me last night saying they were either sick or out of town and wouldn't be in class, so I just canceled it. I got to sleep in, it was nice."

"Well, lucky you," I replied, slightly sarcastically while elbowing him carefully.

Before we could continue our conversation Shenji and Ren returned to the living room with coffee mugs in hand. Ren still had her granddaughter in her arms, but Rina pulled away from her until she sat her on the ground. Rina approached Ichigo and I, smiling up at us while laying a hand on Ichigo's knee absently. "When are you guys going to go on your date?" she asked, getting everyone's immediate attention.

"What's this about a date?" Shenji asked, grinning down at us, causing Ichigo to laugh.

He nervously scratched the back of his head, his face tinting pink. Something about his nervous demeanor made me feel less uncomfortable; he was so cute, it was distracting me from my own discomfort. "Nice going, Rina."

"Well?" Ren pushed him to answer, her own smile widening.

"Rukia and I are going out on Friday night," he explained as quickly as possible.

"Who asked who?" Ren continued, absently

"I asked her."

"Where are you guys going?" Mina questioned, addressing Ichigo also.

"I don't know yet," he said, rolling his eyes when everyone just continued grinning at us. "Knock it off, you guys are so weird."

As they laughed Ben and Saki came back down the hall, Kenji in Ben's arm. "What's so funny?" Saki asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly.

"Ichigo's just getting pissy because we're asking him about his _date_ with Rukia," Shenji said, causing Saki to grin as well while turning toward us.

"Seriously? You two are going on a date?" she demanded, leaning against the couch absently.

"Yes, Saki," I said, unable to help the smile from my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I laughed quietly, shrugging. "You just got home; I figured you had plenty you wanted to talk about."

"School is not nearly as important as something like this!"

Laughing, I shook my head. "Sorry."

She opened her mouth but I cut her off before she could continue badgering us with questions. "We haven't gone out yet; trust me, after our date I'm sure we'll have something to report. But right now, just leave us alone, alright?" Everyone seemed to take my comment lightly, chuckling and dropping the subject.

Glancing over at Ichigo, I noticed him smiling gratefully. I absently patted his arm while returning the gesture.

_-:-_

_Ichigo_

After Rukia got everyone off our backs about our date the night continued smoothly and comfortably. We all stayed at Rukia's for dinner before everyone headed out around the same time. When Mina and I got home we put the kids to bed before going to sleep ourselves.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower running, rolling over to look at the alarm clock. It was already going on ten; I didn't have a class until two on Tuesdays so I decided to get some work done around the house. I figured the way Mina had been working, she could use some help.

Standing, I started straightening out the comforter, tucking it around the edges of the mattress. Once the bottom was smoothed out I walked around the bed to Mina's side and began carelessly pushing the blanket underneath her pillow. When my hand ran into a strange fabric, I grabbed onto what felt like a dish towel and pulled it out from under the pillow.

As soon as I saw the bloody rag I dropped it; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. After the initial shock I felt a deep glare form on my brow before I started yelling.

"Mina, come here!"

A few moments before she had turned off the shower, so she quickly stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around herself. She seemed hesitant to enter our room, so she stood in the doorway. When she glanced at the rag on the bed, her eyes widened but she stayed silent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? This-" As grossed out as I was, I picked up the rag again and held it up for her to see. "-is not okay! What the fuck were you thinking? This is disgusting!"

She looked away but started speaking quietly. "Ichigo, you don't understand-"

"I understand completely! But it doesn't make it okay! This is so fucking sick, Mina, what is wrong with you?" As soon as I said that I regretted it, but she started screaming at me before I had the chance to apologize or continue.

"Don't you fucking judge me, you asshole! You have no idea what the hell I'm going through! It's all I have left of him! Can't you see that?" At this point I noticed Rina and Kenji peeking out of their room, both looking scared.

"No it's not, Mina! What are your kids? They should be your main concern, not hiding something as disgusting as this!"

"I am concerned about my kids, shut the hell up!"

Instead of allowing her to change the subject, I pushed passed her and headed for the door. She immediately followed me.

"What are you doing? Give that back to me!"

"No Mina. You're not keeping a cloth covered in _Renji's blood_ in my apartment. This is sick; it was supposed to be thrown away after you and Kon cleaned it off of Rukia's fence."

"Ichigo, stop!"

I continued out the door and started down the steps, quickly reaching the main door to my building. To my surprise Mina continued to follow, a few steps behind me with nothing but a towel around herself.

When I was a few feet from the dumpster I felt Mina grab my wrist and turn me toward her. She had tears running down her face but she tried to keep her earlier glare in place. "Stop, Ichigo. Give that back to me _now_."

I couldn't help but frown at her while shaking my head. I pulled my hand away and took another step before she said, "_Please Ichigo!_" She was openly weeping now.

I sighed, paused, and then tossed the rag into the dumpster. When I turned around I hugged Mina tightly, allowing her to cry. To my surprise she returned the gesture, resting her head on my shoulder. Glancing up at the window I saw Rina and Kenji peeking out the window at us again, still looking worried and confused. For the time being, I ignored their glances and rested my head against Mina's wet hair, trying to figure out a way to help her through this. Any hint of having completely mourned her husband's death had disappeared and I figured she would have to start all over again.

_-:-_

Okay, so…it's been like a year since I've updated and I'm soooo sorry. But college is…well, college. It's crazy and time consuming and just hard. So please be a little understanding! I'll do my best to update sooner than this time. I've got less than two weeks left of summer break, but I'll do my absolute best.

Thanks again everyone for their patience! Please review!

And thanks Sis, for always getting me through the rough patches! :D


End file.
